El Mejor Deseo de Todos
by RaizerMLP
Summary: Thomas y Melissa eran 2 hermanos humanos que tuvieron un cambio drástico en sus vidas tras el trágico fallecimiento de sus padres, creyeron que no volverían a ser felices aun si continuaban, pero luego, tras un deseo y divisar un extraño cometa, ambos llegaron a parar en un mundo completamente diferente, en la que sus vidas cambiara por completo. Humor, Amistad y Drama
1. Reunion con la princesa (I)

**Saludos, amigos lectores. Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de mi primera historia HiE (Humanos en Equestria) de My Little Pony, espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Certifico que la serie My Little Pony Friendship of Magic al igual que sus personajes, es propiedad absoluta de Hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust, los demas personajes (En este caso, los humanos de esta historia) les pertenece al autor de este fic, Esto lo hago con la intención de divertir y entretener a los lectores.**

**Atte: RaizerMLP**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e indicación de la ****Narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo: Reunión Con La Princesa<strong>

***Tercera Persona***

Equestria es un mundo con una historia tan fascinante como prestigiosa, al menos para la gran mayoría de los habitantes de dicho mundo, pero pasemos para otro asunto

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que Twilight Sparkle, una unicornio muy inteligente y aplicada de Canterlot y alumna de Celestia, Princesa del Reino, había sido enviada a un pequeño pueblo llamado Ponyville, junto con su asistente número 1, un pequeño dragón llamado Spike, en el que desde toda su vida, había ayudado a la unicornio en todo, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO, especialmente en los estudios e investigaciones que ella constantemente hacia

Twilight al principio no tenía interés alguno en hacer amistades, lo único que más le importaba en su vida, eran los estudios y poner a trabajar su cerebro a todo postín, y para eso, no le importaba si se llevaba todo el día sumergida en los libros

La Princesa Celestia por su parte, puso un paro en el asunto y mando a su alumna al pueblo en el cual le encomendó formar lo que más le hacía falta: Amistades

En el proceso de adaptación, Twilight no se sentía muy cómoda, sobre todo porque tenía que socializar con los ponis del pueblo y además de eso tenía otro encargo, y es que debía verificar los preparativos para el festival del sol de verano que se iba a celebrar en ese mismo amanecer

Pero al final de todo, después de poner fin a un conflicto, la unicornio termino haciéndose amigas de 5 ponis (Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie) que no imaginaba, que serían sus más grandes y mejores amigas hasta la actualidad, y desde ese entonces, han salvado Equestria en varias ocasiones, conocidas ahora como los elementos de la armonía, o como nos gusta llamarlas, las Manes 6

Lograron detener todas las amenazas de Equestria tanto con la ayuda de los elementos como con ellas mismas, desde luchar contra Nightmare Moon, quien en realidad era la Princesa Luna, la hermana de Celestia, Acabar con el desorden del Dios del caos Discord y quien ahora actualmente se encuentra "reformado", Detener la invasión de Chrysalis y los Changelings y finalmente, acabar con el Rey Sombra. Esos fueron los sucesos más destacados y hasta el día de hoy, Twilight y sus amigas, al igual que todos los habitantes, han estado tranquilos, no ha ocurrido ninguna calamidad o algún acontecimiento extraño, todo en Equestria ha marchado con completa normalidad, pero ahora… ¿Qué pasara?

Pueden apostar que lo que se aproxima para Equestria, dejara a más de un poni sorprendido

**Ponyville - Equestria**

El sol iba recién saliendo, trayendo consigo otro hermoso amanecer en Ponyville y centenares de cantares por parte de las pequeñas aves que volaban por los alrededores del agradable ecosistema que caracterizaba el pueblo

En una casa, o mejor dicho, dentro de un árbol en todo el centro del pueblo (dicho árbol también resultaba ser una biblioteca), yacía en su cama una poni unicornio, profundamente dormida y cubierta enteramente con una manta, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de su cola, esa unicornio era Twilight y al parecer, había tenido una noche muy larga. Estaba muy bien escondida entre las cobijas, tanto que si alguien entrara en la habitación, no podría notar su presencia, o al menos esa sería la sensación. En ese momento, la puerta se encontraba abierta, y en un instante, entro un búho en la habitación donde se encontraba Twilight, el búho se paró justo encima de la unicornio quien aún seguía cubierta por la manta

-Whoo… -Emitió suavemente y de manera onomatopéyica el búho cerca de Twilight, como buscando despertarla

Pero Twilight estaba tan rendida que ni siquiera noto la misma presencia del búho, ni siquiera pareció escucharla

-Whoo… Whoo… -Emitió nuevamente el búho pero esta vez dando unos pequeños saltitos sobre Twilight, para tratar de despertarla, pero una vez más la unicornio se hiso de oído sordos

Era claro que si el búho seguía haciéndolo de esa forma jamás despertaría a Twilight por más que lo intentara un millón de veces, ya que, además de que su ejecución era inaudible, el búho era casi diminuto y pesaba menos de10 kilos, y debido a la gran capa de cobijas que Twilight tenía encima, cabe obviar que ella no sentiría que lo tenía encima, y además de eso, Spike no se encontraba en ese momento para despertarla, así que el búho pensó en usar otro método

Miro por toda la habitación para ver que le podía servir, hasta que vio una vajilla de metal que estaba encima de la mesa de noche, el búho voló hacia la vajilla, y con sus pequeñas patas, lo tomo, ascendió unos metros hacia arriba, y cuando estuvo en un punto lo suficiente alto de la habitación, soltó la vajilla y la dejo caer

La vajilla impacto el suelo con fuerza, ocasionando un fuerte ruido que sobresalto a Twilight de golpe y apartando todas las mantas que tenía encima

-¡Santo cielos! ¿¡Que fue ese ruido!? –Exclamo la unicornio respirando con rapidez

Twilight al voltear solo ve la vajilla tirada en el suelo algo extrañada

-Con que esa vajilla fue la que hiso el ruido, vaya susto me dio –Dijo la unicornio a sí misma, ya calmada y echando unas risitas

Por su parte, el búho se para justo en frente de Twilight

-Whoo –Saluda el búho a Twilight con su ala

Twilight mira al búho, con una pequeña sonrisa

-Oh, Bueno Días Owlowiscious, veo que tú fuiste el que me despertó –Dijo la unicornio soltando una pequeña risa y acariciando al pequeño búho

Después de acariciar al búho, Twilight se levanta de la cama y se pone de pie al suelo

-Pero la próxima vez Owlowicious, usa un método un poco más calmado y silencioso para despertarme, casi me da un paro del…-Twilight iba a terminar la frase, cuando se detuvo de golpe

-Espera un momento… ¿¡Qué hora es!?-

Twilight miro el reloj que marcaban las 8:15 am y nuevamente se volvió a sobresaltar

-¡Ay no! ¡Mi reunión con la Princesa Celestia! ¡Me dijo que hoy debía estar allá a las 8:30 para hablarme de algo importante! ¡Me quede dormida y ya faltan solo 15 minutos para eso! ¡Voy a llegar tarde si no me apresuro! –Exclamo Twilight preocupada

Y así la unicornio cual rayo veloz, corrió hacia el baño, se ducho, se cepillo los dientes y se peinó la melena en tiempo record, tuvo un pequeño tropezón por la prisa pero eso no la detuvo, desayuno tan rápido que se atraganto en un momento, pero una vez más eso no detuvo a la exasperada unicornio, y aun tenía algo de comida en la boca pero no le dio tiempo de tragársela por la prisa, preparo varios libros que se encontraban amontonados en una mesa, todos los libros eran de contenido variable, y trato de meterlas todas en unas alforjas, como eran muchos libros, no todos cupieron en las alforjas, quedando uno por fuera, así que Twilight decidió equilibrarlo en su lomo, pues ¿Qué más da si se le llegaba a perder? A fin de cuentas, la casa de Twilight era una biblioteca enorme y tenía varias copias de ese libro en su estantería, no era problema, pero sin embargo, procurara no perder ese libro

Todo eso le llevo 5 minutos, fue lo más rápido que pudo haberse alistado Twilight en su vida, pero es que cuando se trata de la Princesa Celestia, Twilight vuela, y literalmente hablando, ya que hubo una ocasión en el que Twilight voló gracias a su telequinesis, todo porque debía reunirse con la Princesa, fue algo gracioso.

Ya había terminado de empacar todo lo necesario y estaba a punto de salir de su casa, y cuando abrió la puerta de porrazo, dos ponis la sorprendieron

-Hola Twilight –Saludaron al unísono una poni terrestre de ojos verdes, pelaje anaranjado, melena amarilla que llevaba puesto un sombrero y una pegaso de ojos esmeralda, pelaje amarillo claro y melena rosada muy larga

Twilight solo reacciono y cayó al suelo

-¡Oh santas vacas! dulzura ¿te asustamos? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Dijo la poni de tierra anaranjada preocupada y con un acento sureño

-Oh… cielos Twilight…te hicimos caer…. Lo… sentimos –Dijo la pegaso en un tono tímido y casi inaudible atrás de la poni terrestre

La poni de tierra ayudo a levantar a Twilight y ella se sacudió un poco antes de responder

-Gmplm Jmm, Flmun Shhmm –Dijo la unicornio completamente inentendible

La poni de tierra solo arqueo una ceja

-Disculpa nena ¿Qué dijiste?-

En eso la pegaso nota como Twilight tenía la boca llena

-Ehm, Twilight puedes sacarte lo que tienes en la boca y… hablar –Dijo la pegaso un poco más fluida que antes

Twilight ni siquiera lo había notado, todavía tenía la comida en la boca, lo cual hacia que se viera algo graciosa, puso una expresión de indiferencia y luego trago la comida de un tiro y finalmente se quiso corregir a toda velocidad

-Applejack, Fluttershy, no se preocupen, estoy bien, me encantaría hablar más, pero tengo una reunión con la princesa y…-

Twilight se interrumpe a sí misma para ver la hora de su reloj de bolsillo, y finalmente entra en pánico

-¡AAAAAAH 8 Y 25 TENGO QUE ESTAR ALLA AHORA MISMO! –Finalizo Twilight saliendo como una bala y dejando atrás a sus dos amigas ponis

Applejack y Fluttershy se observaron brevemente

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –Dijo Fluttershy quien volteo a ver en dirección hacia donde se fue Twilight

Applejack por otro lado ríe y se acomoda el sombrero, para luego ver a la pegaso

-Bueno Fluttershy, eso es algo típico de Twilight, sabes muy bien que ella no sería capaz de fallarle a la princesa –Dijo la poni de tierra, divertida

Fluttershy le siguió el chiste y dio una ligera sonrisa

-En fin Fluttershy, habrá que esperar a Twilight en Sweet Apple Acress, hasta que regrese de Canterlot, de su asunto con la Princesa Celestia, las demás ya deben de estar allá, tendremos que decirle lo de Twilight, ¿Vamos? –Finalizo Applejack invitando a Fluttershy

Fluttershy confirmo asintiendo

Y finalmente la poni de tierra y la pegaso se dirigieron tranquilamente a Sweet Apple Acress para encontrarse con las demás y esperar a Twilight, mientras que la unicornio, en términos que ella usaba en ese mismo instante "corría por su vida" para reunirse con su maestra, y tratar sobre un tema, que según Celestia era muy importante que ella lo supiera

* * *

><p><strong>Como lo había prometido en el capitulo 5 de La Leyenda de Knight Everfree, Aquí he traído para ustedes y bien temprano, el primer capitulo, o mejor dicho, el prologo de lo que sera esta prometedora historia, como verán, es un capitulo muy corto por ser el prologo, pero descuiden, no todos los episodios serán así de corto,s vendrá mas por delante, mucho mas. Sin embargo deberán esperar un poco porque como ya lo había dicho en el mismo episodio mencionado al principio, solo subiré este capitulo por el momento y cuando termine La Leyenda de Knight Everfree comenzare de lleno a subir los demás capítulos de esta historia que por el momento va en progreso, Así que en conclusión solo les digo... "paciencia".<strong>

**Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de si les gusta la historia o no, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi escritura, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, asi podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores**


	2. El Cometa Dimensional

**Bueno amigos lectores, ahora si llego el momento de seguir con esta historia, aqui les traigo el primer capitulo (de verdad verdad) de "El Mejor Deseo de Todos", espero que lo disfruten a lo grande... hehe :p **

** Disclaimer: Certifico que My Little Pony Friendship is Magic al igual que sus personajes es propiedad absoluta de hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust, los demas personajes (En este caso, los humanos de esta historia) les pertenece al autor de este fic, esto lo hago con la intencion de divertir y entretener a los lectores.**

**Atte: RaizerMLP**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e indicacion de la narraccion**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>El Cometa Dimensional<strong>

**Estación del tren – Ponyville – Equestria **

***Tercera persona***

Twilight se encontraba en el puerto de Ponyville, su melena estaba despeinada e iba de un lado para otro esperando el tren que lo llevaría a Canterlot, ya tenía el boleto sosteniéndolo con el aura de su cuerno, pero tenía una expresión tal de preocupación y angustia, que ni siquiera la mejor enciclopedia de Equestria se la quitaría, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrarse con su mentora la Princesa Celestia, pero en ese momento también pensaba en las mil formas o maneras en la que la Princesa podría "castigarla" a pesar de la serenidad que ella poseía, de seguro eso era lo que más mantenía preocupada a la unicornio

Twilight ya se estaba empezando a irritar de tanto ir y venir y seguir esperando el tren que ni siquiera aparecía

-¡POR AMOR A CELESTIA, APRESURATE TONTO TREN! –Grito Twilight furiosísima llamando la atención del todos los pasajeros que también esperaban

-¡ESTO ES GRANDIOSO! ¡DEBERAS GRANDIOSO! ¡MI VIDA DEPENDE DE UN TREN QUE VA A PASO DE TORTUGA! –

Los ponis presentes observaban a Twilight, muchos intentaban contener la risa y otros se estaban riendo por la reacción de la exagerada unicornio lavanda que se encontraba discutiendo técnicamente con nada

En eso Twilight voltea a ver a los pasajeros con una mirada amenazante

-¿¡QUE SE LES HACE GRACIOSO EEEEH!? ¡ESTO NO ES ASUNTO DE RISA PARA USTEDES! –Regaño Twilight a los pasajeros haciendo que estos dejaran de reír y se alejaran un poco

Ya eran las 8:30, la unicornio se encontraba en un ataque de nervios, sabía que ya no podía esperar más y no debía hacer retrasar más a la princesa con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo

De repente justo cuando Twilight estaba a punto de caer en forma de ovillo, escucha lo que a ella le parece ser el relajante ruido de los rieles, dando la señal de que el tren ya se aproximaba, Twilight logra observar el tren

-¡Por fin! ¡Ya era hora, por todos los cielos! –Dijo Twilight ya más calmada

Desde lejos se veía el tren aproximándose hacia el punto de control, pero a esa distancia se veía como el tren venía con tal lentitud, bueno… al menos para Twilight, porque el tren venia en su velocidad normal, solo que a ella por la impaciencia se le venía más lento. La unicornio se impaciento más al ver como el tren no llegaba

-Vamos trencito… el tiempo es bits, y el tiempo también significa que Celestia no me castigue por llegar tarde –Mascullo Twilight entre dientes

El tren seguía sin llegar y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más histérica se ponía la unicornio violeta

Finalmente después de una eterna espera, el tren llega a su destino

El guardia de seguridad del tren baja del vagón para pedir los boletos, pero de sorpresa Twilight entra al vagón como una bala, mareándolo y haciéndolo caer. Cuando el guardia se recupera, nota que tenía el boleto de Twilight y se acomoda nuevamente en su puesto

-Pasajeros de Canterlot –Llama el guardia a los pasajeros

Pero ninguno los pasajeros de Canterlot querían entrar en el vagón, todos estaban un poco apartados del tren

-¿Sabe que señor guardia?... puede irse solo con esa unicornio –Dijo uno de los pasajeros que era otro unicornio marrón

-Sí, nosotros esperaremos el siguiente tren –Lo apoyo en la frase otro pasajero que era una pegaso blanca

-¿Por qué? –El guardia no entendía

En eso Twilight grita dentro del vagón

-¡AVANCEN ESTA COSAAAAA! –

Los pasajeros temblaban por la reacción de la unicornio, el guardia lo dejo estar, y no tuvo otra opción que obedecer a la petición de los pasajeros y cerrar la entrada del vagón

Y así finalmente, Twilight partió rumbo a Canterlot… completamente sola… en el vagón… (wow).

**Canterlot – Equestria**

Pasaron varios tortuosos minutos para que el tren llegara a Canterlot, pero por fin Twilight había llegado al gran castillo, con casi 45 minutos de retraso, Twilight quería molerse a golpe a sí misma, por primera vez sintió que fue irresponsable y nada puntual, y además de eso, camino a Canterlot estaba reflexionando y se sentía arrepentida de haber actuado de esa forma tan estúpida en el puerto de Ponyville, causo mala impresión y además de eso, asusto a los pasajeros, cualquier castigo que le darían, ella lo aceptaría porque sintió que se lo merecía

Por fin Twilight había llegado a las puertas del salón del trono

Las puertas estaban cerradas y Twilight estaba que sudaba sangre por los nervios

-Muy bien Twilight, mantén la calma, no te preocupes –Decía Twilight a si misma mientras veía la enorme puerta en frente de ella

Todas sus patas comenzaron a temblar, y ella seguía sudando frio, para recuperarse decidió abofetearse a sí misma

-¡Ya Twilight! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Ella es tu mentora y te va a perdonar!... ¿O no? –Musito Twilight entre nervios

Por última vez, Twilight volvió a observar la puerta, trago garga cual gigante y finalmente toda decida abrió la puerta de porrazo

-¡Princesa Celestia! –Grito Twilight entrando de porrazo al salón

Justo sentada en su trono, se encontraba la Princesa Celestia quien se sorprendió al ver a la unicornio entrar de golpe

-Twilight, mi fiel alumna, has llegado, creí que no...-

Celestia fue interrumpida por una muy preocupada Twilight, que en empezó a hablar en un tono muy rápido e imparable

-¡Princesa Celestia, lo lamento mucho… enserio, enserio, enserio lo lamento mucho!, llegue a la hora que no se me fijo, eso fue un acto irresponsable e impuntual de mi parte, pude haber llegado más temprano pero me quede dormida, ya sé que fue tonto de mi parte, pero no tuve a nadie quien me despertara, solo a Owlowiscious pero Owlowiscious no logro despertarme a tiempo y por eso salí tarde, así que solo debo decirle que fue mi culpa, mía, mía y solo mía, y acepto toda esta culpabilidad, si va a mandarme a la luna o a darme el castigo que sea, estoy más que lista para ello, porque me lo merezco!-

Cuando Twilight termina de hablar como loca, se agacha y se cubre la cara de la vergüenza, esperando el castigo de Celestia

Celestia pone una mirada confusa por todo lo que había dicho Twilight, pero luego cambia su cara a una alegre y comienza a reír, para luego poner una pequeña sonrisa

Twilight solo alza la mirada aun agachada

-Oh Twilight mi querida estudiante ¿Cómo puedes creer que te voy a hacer algo así? ¿Mandar a la luna a mi estudiante estrella y portadora principal del elemento de la Magia? Ni en un millón de años –Dijo Celestia riendo y acercándose a su alumna y ayudándola a ponerse de pie

-Pero Princesa, yo… le falle, yo no cumplí con su orden, que a la vez era mi obligación, debí llegar a la hora que usted dijo -Dijo con voz queda y decepcionada

-¿Y eso que tiene Twilight? No puedo enojarme con un poni por no haber podido llegar a la hora prevista, yo debo comprender eso porque a veces cada uno tiene un motivo de porque llega tarde, como tu Twilight, e incluso yo los he tenido en algunos casos en la que llegaba tarde a la reuniones importantes... a todos les pasa –Rio brevemente Celestia

-Entonces… ¿No va a castigarme? ¿No va a enviarme a la luna? ¿O algo así? –Preguntaba Twilight ya más calmada

-Twilight querida, ya no puedo hacer eso ahora, eso era cuando portaba el poder de los elementos, y si pudiera, no sería capaz de hacerlo –Dijo Celestia calmadamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Twilight

-Además me alegra verte aquí de todas formas –

Twilight le da un fuerte abrazo a la Princesa Celestia y ella le devuelve el gesto,

Luego de un rato rompen el abrazo

-Bueno Princesa volviendo a lo que nos acontece, ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual me invito a reunirme con usted? –Pregunto Twilight curiosa

-Oh… cierto… lo había olvidado –Dijo Celestia cambiando su base seriamente

-Bueno mi querida estudiante, veras…-

Celestia estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta

De la puerta aparece un pequeño dragón violeta con escamas verdes llevando varios pergaminos

-Princesa Celestia aquí están los pergaminos que me encargo –

El dragón al ver hacia el frente observa a Twilight

-¿Twilight? –Dijo el dragón sorprendido

-Ah, hola Spike –Saludo la unicornio lavanda, que ya sabía que el dragón estaba allí en Canterlot

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estabas en Ponyville –Decía el dragón un tanto curioso

-Oh pues, La Princesa Celestia me convoco a una reunión y llegue aquí –

-Oh… bueno, puede ser importante... ¿les importa si los acompaño? –Pregunto Spike

-Claro, ¿porque no? –Afirmo Celestia con una sonrisa

El dragón se sienta justo al lado de Twilight, no sin antes ubicar los pergaminos en un lugar seguro

-En fin Princesa ¿De qué íbamos a hablar? –Volvió Twilight al tema

La Princesa Celestia cambia el semblante bruscamente, de una expresión alegre a una expresión más seria, Twilight y Spike no entendían lo que sucedía

-Ehm… Princesa ¿se encuentra bien? –Pregunto Spike notando el cambio

-Veras Twilight, la razón por la que te he convocado aquí, es para hablarte sobre una información muy importante y es de suma importancia que lo sepas, ya que tu más que nadie estás capacitada para el trabajo –Dijo Celestia aun con el semblante

-¿A qué se refiere Princesa? –

Twilight trataba de llegar al punto

-¿Recuerdas cuando te hable sobre el cometa Wisher? ¿Cuándo tan solo eras una pequeña potrilla? –Pregunto Celestia

Twilight comenzó a intentar recordarlo, hasta que reacciona

-Oh sí, es cierto, ya lo recuerdo Princesa, recuerdo que en una de sus clases me hablo sobre ese cometa Wisher –

Spike estaba algo perdido, ya que no había oído sobre ese cometa en su vida, ni siquiera cuando ayudaba a Twilight en sus informes sobre astrología

-¿Qué es ese cometa Wisher? –Pregunto el dragón con la ceja arqueada

-Es un cuerpo celeste extraño que pasa por los cielos de Equestria cada 155 años, cuando algunas de las constelaciones más importantes, se forman haciendo una sola constelación, esa constelación tiene forma de aro por donde pasa el cometa hasta el próximo ciclo de 155 años, lo misterioso es que cuando ese cometa pasa por el aro, desaparece, además es un cometa muy interesante, se diferencia de otros cometas por su núcleo que está rodeado de Cristales –Le explico Twilight a Spike

-¿Cómo es que no he oído sobre ese cometa antes? –Pregunto impresionado el dragón

-Es porque es un cometa del que poco se sabe, además existen hipótesis de los científicos, que apuntan que ese cometa es dimensional – Celestia le respondió al pequeño dragón

-¿Un cometa dimensional? momento Princesa Celestia ¿Esta insinuando que existen otros mundos además del nuestro? –Pregunto nuevamente Spike

-Es una hipótesis solamente, pero puede que exista una posibilidad –Dijo Celestia en su tono calmado

-Eso podría explicar el por qué desaparece cuando cruza el aro, eso podría ser un gran descubrimiento –Obvio Twilight emocionada y chocando sus cascos

Sin embargo Celestia mira hacia arriba un poco triste, Twilight y Spike lo notan

-¿Princesa algún problema? ¿Le sucede algo? –Preguntaba Twilight preocupada

-Pues ese es el problema mi querida alumna, pasa y resulta que justo ayer por la noche, se cumplió el ciclo de 155 años, se supone que el cometa debió haber pasado por los cielos nocturnos, pero el cometa Wisher no apareció esta vez -

-¿¡Que!? –Dijeron Twilight y Spike al mismo tiempo

-Normalmente el cometa aparece en su punto de inicio cuando comienza el ciclo pero en la noche anterior, mi hermana Luna comento que no la vio por ninguna parte del cielo, ni siquiera pudo notar su presencia y su energía, me pareció bastante extraño –Musito la Princesa agachada de hombros

-Eso es raro –Dijo la unicornio violeta confundida

-¿Sera posible que el cometa se haya desecho con el tiempo? –Opino el dragón

-Dudo que eso haya pasado Spike, ese cometa tiene muchos años de antigüedad y además su capa de cristal protege el núcleo para que no se desintegre –Explico Twilight

-Supongo que pueden haber varias teorías que expliquen esa desaparición repentina del cometa, quizás si indago e investigo un poco más, pueda averiguar algo –Dijo Twilight poniendo su casco en el mentón

La Princesa Celestia ríe un poco, aumentando su confianza

-De eso era, lo que estaba hablando mi estudiante estrella, sabía que podía confiar en ti y en tu gran capacidad, estoy muy orgullosa –Dijo Celestia alegremente mientras se acercaba a Twilight y comenzaba a acariciarle la mejilla

Twilight también ríe un poco al sentir las carisias de su mentora

-No es por nada Princesa, y descuide, voy a hacer todo lo posible por descubrir este misterio –Dijo Twilight segura de si misma

-Y yo también voy a ayudar, quiero saber más sobre ese interesante cometa –Le siguió Spike sacando pecho para demostrar honor en sus palabras

-Oh muchas gracias -

Celestia abraza a la unicornio lavanda y al pequeño dragón juntos y ellos también les devuelven el abrazo a la gobernante

Finalmente tras varios minutos más de charlas, la Princesa del día le entrega varios libros de astrología a Twilight, para que pudiera investigar más a fondo sobre el cometa Wisher

Y con todo ya preparado, la unicornio junto con Spike, se despiden de la Princesa Celestia y se regresan nuevamente camino a Ponyville

**Casa de Twilight Sparkle – Ponyville – Equestria **

Tras un largo y tranquilo viaje en tren, y de vuelta nuevamente en la biblioteca de Ponyville, Twilight decide no perder más tiempo y comienza a investigar uno por uno los libros que le dio Celestia, mientras que Spike decidió relajarse un poco acostándose en su cama para luego bostezar y dar un suspiro

-Uff… hogar dulce hogar, esto es fabuloso… sabes Twilight, comenzaba a extrañar Ponyville cuando estaba en Canterlot –Dijo en un tono melancólico el dragón, ya que había estado un buen tiempo en Canterlot

Pero en eso la unicornio se dirige y señala al pequeño dragón molesta

-Spike, dijiste que tú también ibas ayudar en esto, así que muévete hacia aquí dragón perezoso –Regaño Twilight al dragón

-¿Pero que quieres que haga Twilight? Ya tienes todos los libros en el sitio, ahora solo depende de que tú investigues –Fundamento Spike tratando de defenderse

-No significa que vaya a hacer el trabajo todo yo sola, Celestia confía en nosotros Spike, así que has algo útil por mí y tráeme los libros restantes de Astrología de esta biblioteca, quiero encontrar todo sobre el cometa Wisher, no me daré por vencida hasta encontrar la respuesta de su repentina desaparición, Y tú tampoco porque lo prometiste... ¡Así que a moverse! –Finalizo Twilight con carácter dominante

El dragón solo dio un suspiro en respuesta, sabía que no podía discutir con Twilight porque saldría perdiendo de todas formas, además el dragón quiso evitar más problemas con la unicornio después del suceso con Owlowiscious, por lo tanto debía ser obediente, y la razón se multiplicaba más, si se metía a la Princesa Celestia de por medio, así que dejo estar y rápidamente fue a buscar todos los libros de Astrología que se encontraban en la biblioteca, Todos, inclusos libros que no eran de astrología en general, pero derivaba en algunos temas sobre los cometas o cuerpos celestes

Tras varias horas de investigación, Twilight y Spike no pudieron encontrar mucha información específica sobre el cometa Wisher, aunque en un momento, y en uno de los libros, encontraron una referencia interesante que decía que supuestamente, el cometa Wisher durante un cierto periodo de su trayecto, no pasaba por todos los mundos, y que a veces se perdía en el acto, como una especie de cometa ambulante que salía de su órbita, pero había poca información sobre esa referencia, y parecía algo ilógica, por lo que Twilight descarto esa idea, aunque Spike si estaba algo convencido

-Twilight piénsalo, es posible que eso le haya pasado al cometa, no hay otra explicación valida –Dijo Spike dando su opinión

-Spike eso no es posible, ningún cometa puede salirse de su órbita, la única forma de que eso suceda es que haya algún tipo de reacción por parte de ella, o choque con otro cuerpo, pero del resto es imposible, además es poco convincente que el cometa se salga de su órbita así sin más –Explico la unicornio lavanda contradiciendo la referencia

-Pero entonces piensa en su desaparición Twilight, la razón de porque el cometa no apareció aquí en Equestria, de ser cierta la hipótesis de que el cometa es dimensional, esa referencia podría ser lógica, además piensa en la cantidad infinita de mundos que podrían existir de ser asi –Intenta convencer Spike a la unicornio

-Pero esa hipótesis aún no está confirmada Spike, puede que sea falsa –Dijo Twilight aferrada a su idea

-¿Y si es verdadera? –Dudo Spike

Twilight solo se veía estresada de tanto investigar

-Agh, me duele la cabeza, tantas preguntas y ningunas respuestas que parezcan convincentes –Dijo Twilight algo dolida sobándose la cabeza con su casco

-¿Y entonces qué más podemos hacer? –Pregunto Spike sin ya saber que hacer

Twilight solo mira todos los libros de astrología amontonados en una mesa, y da un suspiro de frustración

-Sabes que Spike, creo que deberíamos tomar un descanso, ya hemos investigado demasiado, podemos ir a almorzar y luego continuar más tarde, no puedo pensar mejor si tengo el estómago vacío –Dijo divertida la unicornio, sobándose su estomago

-¡Pues en ese caso acompáñame compañera! –Dijo una voz de vaquera entrando por la puerta

Twilight y Spike se sorprenden al oír quien les había hablado

-¡Applejack! –Reclamaron Twilight y Spike al unísono viendo a la poni anaranjada por la puerta

-¡Twilight, Spike vengan conmigo a Sweet Apple Acress, hay un almuerzo espectacular de Pie de manzanas, y nuestras amigas los están esperando, no podíamos empezar sin ustedes! ¡Vamos vengan! –Dijo la poni vaquera entusiasta

-¿Twilight que dices? –Pregunto Spike esperando un si

La unicornio lavanda vuelve a mirar hacia la montaña de libros que tenía atrás y luego da un suspiro

-Está bien, vamos a Sweet Apple Acress –Dijo Twilight poniendo una sonrisa y sin decir nada más

-¡Ha ha, que bien! –Grito Spike de la emoción

-Yeeeeehaaaaa, pues andando amigos –Grito también Applejack a su estilo

Y así, Applejack saco a Twilight y a Spike de la biblioteca, y de camino a Sweet Apple Acress, Twilight no paraba de pensar en la incertidumbre del cometa Wisher

-(Sé que pronto voy a descubrir que paso con ese cometa, sea como sea recibiré una pista... pero para poder concentrarme mejor... debo comer) –Decía Twilight en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo capitulo terminado, este el comienzo de todo después del prologo, en este capitulo di a conocer lo que sera el arco argumental principal de la historia... así es, me refiero al cometa Wisher (Y un dato que quiero darles, es que el cometa "Wisher" ¡Es un cometa que yo cree en mi imaginación cuando solo era un niño!... lo había dado por olvidado, pero luego lo recordé nuevamente y ahora me parece increíble e irónico que después de tanto tiempo lo este usando en una historia de MLP, de niño era muy soñador e imaginativo con todo... hehe y lo sigo siendo *suspiro* Infancia... gracias por darme la inspiración para hacer este fic, que orgullo es revivir esos recuerdos :'D) sobre el capitulo, espero no dejarlos confundidos<br>**

**Y si se preguntan por los protagonistas humanos de esta historia, no se preocupen, se presentaran en el siguiente capitulo, eso es todo ;)**

**Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de que como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores**


	3. Dos Hermanos

**Capitulo tres aquí y ahora (hehe aprovecho que puedo ir a paso rápido :P)**

**Disclaimer: Certifico que My Little Pony Friendship is Magic al igual que sus personajes es propiedad absoluta de hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust, los demas personajes (En este caso, los humanos de esta historia) les pertenece al autor de este fic, esto lo hago con la intención de divertir y entretener a los lectores.**

**Atte: RaizerMLP**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e indicacion de la narraccion**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

**Nota: Creo que ya hasta aquí dejare de poner el Disclaimer ya deje bien en claro de quienes son sus creadores (lol)**

* * *

><p><strong>Dos Hermanos<strong>

**Planeta Tierra - Un mundo más allá de Equestria**

***Tercera Persona***

La tierra, un mundo gigantesco, más grande que el reino de Equestria y el mundo poni, con más de 5 enormes océanos, 5 enormes continentes y más de 250 países, cada uno con culturas y costumbres distintas, pero sobre todo, es el hogar de millones y millones de criaturas bípedas, todos con diferentes tonalidades de piel, pero que no pasaban de los colores blanco (palidos), rosado claro o color carne, marrón claro y marrón oscuro (morenos), estas criaturas se caracterizaban por ser sobre todo altas aunque también variaban sus tamaño, muchos eran lampiños y solo tenían pelo o cabello en la parte superior de su cabeza (aunque también existían algunas excepciones), pero lo que más caracterizaba a estas criaturas, era su forma de caminar con sus dos "patas traseras" y tener esas extensiones en sus "patas delanteras" conocidas como "brazos" y "manos" , esto también se repetía con las "patas traseras" pero estas eran conocidas como "piernas" y "pies", las manos y los pies tenían otras dies pequeñas extensiones, estas eran conocidas como "dedos".

Y Dichas criaturas se hacían llamar… "humanos".

Los humanos, una raza tanto interesante como increíble, ellos poseían muchas cualidades, pero las que más destacaban, era su ingenio e inteligencia, los humanos eran personas bastante listas y poseían una enorme creatividad, con esas dos cualidades juntas, podían crear maravilloso inventos, razón por la cual también tenían una tecnología mucho más avanzada que los hacia vivir con riqueza (más que la de Equestria en sí) Autos, electricidad, televisores, videojuegos, teléfonos, computadoras y su conexión a internet, todos esos inventos, fueron los frutos más destacados de su tecnología y que hoy en la actualidad están causando un gran impacto en su mundo, ademas de otros objetos cotidianos del hogar...

Sin embargo, a pesar de que los humanos vivían con una muy rica tecnología, su calidad de vida era diferente, y era para envidiar la calidad de vida de los habitantes de Equestria, si bien Equestria también tenía sus problemas y en algunas ocasiones corrió peligro junto con sus habitantes, no se comparaba con lo que vivían los humanos, y es que los humanos se metían en problemas TODOS LOS DIAS DE SUS VIDAS. Siempre corrían peligro y es que lamentablemente eso hacía del mundo humano, un lugar lúgubre y oscuro.

Pobreza, Corrupción, Guerra, Contaminación, Delincuencia, Enfermedades, Catástrofes naturales e inclusive más problemas vivían los humanos… y todo eso causado por ellos mismos, la humanidad era impredecible, hacían cualquier tipo de cosa que lo llevaba a su propia autodestrucción, no podían parar de hacer eso por más que quisieran, y es que también había humanos sin conciencia y falta de educación, ética y moral, esto conllevaba a que la gran mayoría de los humanos no les importara las cosas horrible que hacían a diario, sin dudar algunas, eso era la dura realidad y una lástima para la humanidad, oh… humanidad.

**Minneapolis – Minnesota – Estados Unidos**

Pero bueno... no nos centremos en la humanidad, nuestra historia es en Estados Unidos en una de las muchas ciudades que tiene ese país.

Minneapolis no era una ciudad tan gran como otras ciudades más importantes de Estados Unidos, sin embargo, es en esa ciudad donde vivían dos hermanos humanos con una historia que les cambio sus vidas para siempre y de una manera que ellos no se imaginaban, todo lo que vieron y vivieron, fue mas que realidad.

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

Mi nombre es Thomas Baldwin, tengo 16 años, soy un chico blanco, delgado, de pelo largo oscuro con un flequillo que tapa mi ojo izquierdo (como el de un emo pero debo aclarar que no soy emo ¿Ok?) y tengo los ojos rojos, mido como unos… no se ¿1,75 o 1,73 metros? ¿Quizás? Pues no lo sé… no soy muy bueno con esto de la estatura, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme medido, aunque me considero una persona baja (Incluso en la escuela me decían enano… envidiosos).

En fin, nací en Toronto, en la provincia de Ontario, Canadá. Pero cuando cumplí 8 años me mude a Minneapolis junto con mis padres y mi pequeña hermana Melissa, que para ese entonces tenía unos 3 años de edad

Melissa es una chica blanca y delgada de actualmente 11 años de edad, de cabello negro al igual que el mío, con la diferencia de que ella tenía el cabello más largo y tenía una mecha de color amarillo en ella, además de que ella tiene los ojos amarillo oscuro

Hace dos años, Mi hermana con 9 años y yo con 14 vivíamos muy felices con nuestros padres en Minneapolis, y económicamente nos encontrábamos bien, mi padre era gerente y jefe de una empresa internacional de electrodomésticos, un hombre inteligente, trabajador, honesto y leal tanto para su trabajo como en la familia, era un hombre bastante activo, con principios unicos y favorecedores, mientras que mi madre era cirujana y a la vez veterinaria del hospital municipal, mi madre era algo tímida, pero muy bondadosa y adoraba a los animales, además era generosa y muy alegre, sin duda algunas, la mejor mama del mundo

Estábamos bastante cómodos con todo, Melissa asistía a la escuela todos los días, mi madre siempre la ayudaba con las tareas, y era una excelente estudiante, estábamos orgullosos de ella, siempre sacaba buenas notas, se le daba bien la escuela, incluso en un futuro la veía como una excelente profesora en cualquier rama que se le pusiera

Yo por otro lado, era todo lo contrario y no tenía la misma suerte, tanto en la escuela primaria como secundaria, faltaba a clases a menudo y casi siempre sacaba malas notas ¿Qué puedo decirles? No era muy fanático de los estudios, tanto que mi padre e incluso mi hermana me mandaban a estudiar, me daban motivos para hacerlo… ya saben, por tu futuro, tus hijos y tener una vida mejor y bla… bla… bla, siempre venían con los mismo todo los días, estaba consciente de ello, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que seguía odiando los estudios, pero sobre todo odiaba a mis profesores y compañeros de clase, en la escuela y en la secundaria nunca fui de esa clase de persona que hacían muchos amigos (y gracias al cielo que no lo fui, no quería ser como esos pretenciosos populares de baja autoestima… porque sí, son de baja autoestima aunque no lo crean y digan todo lo contrario) solo tuve uno que otro compañero con quien hablaba, pero del resto… nah

Cambiando el tema, todo iba por ese mismo rumbo, en mi familia éramos siempre felices, mi madre…mi padre… mi hermana… y yo, pero luego, Melissa y yo no sabíamos que un año después, nuestras vidas iba a cambiar por completo…

Mis padres iban a hacer un viaje de negocios que duraría un mes y me encargaron que cuidara de mi hermana mientras no estaban, ya que no habían conseguido una niñera para que hiciera el trabajo… por mí no había problema, ya que a pesar de mi corta edad sabía cuidarme solo y también cuidar de mi hermana, Melissa y yo nos despedimos de nuestros padres y esperábamos su pronto regreso, pero no nos imaginábamos que ese iba a ser el último día que los volveríamos a ver…

Al día siguiente estaba solo en la casa, había mandado a Melissa a la escuela, rato después recibí una llamada desde la morgue de Saint Paul donde me confirmaron que…

...

Mis padres… habían fallecido…

...

En ese momento mi tiempo se detuvo por completo y de manera apoteosica

Me dijeron que en el barco donde iban, había naufragado, todos los que fallecieron murieron ahogados y que solo 10 de los 122 pasajeros lograron sobrevivir al horripilante siniestro, desgraciadamente mis padres no formaban parte de esos 10 pasajeros…

No saben cómo me sentí al oír eso, fue el peor día de mi vida, no solo por el hecho de que mis padres murieron drásticamente, sino porque me entere de la peor manera, solo y por teléfono, no podía creérmelo, estaba inmóvil e incrédulo por todo eso, empecé a llorar a moco tendido, no podía… simplemente no podía analizar lo que estaba pasando, esa sensación de perder a las 2 personas que te trajeron a la vida y cuidaron de ti desde siempre era simplemente espantoso

Yo aún tenía el teléfono en descuelgue, el sujeto de la morgue solo me oía llorar, trato de consolarme, pero eso simplemente no podía hacerlo, enserio no podía hacer nada para enmendar mi problema, así que solo colgué el teléfono de golpe y seguí llorando… Diablos, en ese momento sentí que todo paso tan rápido, y mi mundo… se iba abajo

Había pasado un buen rato desde la llamada y aun no estaba preparado para lo que venía, sin duda iba a hacer un gran desafío, y era… darle la noticia a Melissa.

Sabía que iba ser difícil, sobre todo porque Melissa era una chica bastante sensible, esa clase de chica que lloraba por cualquier minúsculo detalle de tristeza, ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?, no podía ocultarle la noticia toda la vida, porque ella de todas formas se enteraría tarde o temprano, y si se lo dejaba a ultima hora, iba a ser mil veces peor, así que decidí esperarla adentro de la casa, aun con las lágrimas sueltas

Cuando Melissa llego de la escuela y le di la noticia… hiso justo la reacción que esperaba, Melissa comenzó a llorar y a patalear, tumbando todo lo que tenía a su paso, me rompía el corazón verla así, y aún más porque no podía hacer nada, a pesar de que no fue mi culpa de que mis padres murieran, sé que pude haber cambiado ese destino, me sentía decepcionado de mí mismo, sentí que fui un mal hijo por dejar ir a mis padres y un mal hermano al ver a Melissa destruida, así que yo también llore, y lo único que pude hacer fue arropar a mi hermana entre mis brazos, pero aun así el dolor seguía, parecía que este sufrimiento no iba a acabar nunca….

Hoy, actualmente, pasado ya un año desde el fallecimiento de mis padres, las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco, pero aún así se sentía ese enorme vacío.

En un tiempo mi hermana quería dejar de ir a la escuela por depresión, pero eso no lo podía permitir, con la ayuda de sus amigas logre convencerla de que siguiera, actualmente está de vacaciones así que esta vez no tenía que preocuparme por ese asunto

Ahora yo, a mi corta edad de 16 años, debía hacer el rol de padre y madre y cuidar a Melissa, estábamos en crisis, no teníamos ni para comer, ni para pagar las cuentas de la casa, que ahora dichas cuentas me pertenecían a mí tras la muerte de mi padre, urgentemente debía conseguir trabajo y ganar dinero para al menos sobrevivir comprando comida, y pagando la necesidades de la casa, refiriéndome al agua y la electricidad, todo esto con el peso de hacerme cargo de mi hermana, así que puse manos a la obra y tome la dura decisión (bueno, no tan dura) de dejar la secundaria y mi oportunidad de ir a la universidad, solo para encontrar trabajo, y fue así… para mi suerte

Hice un trato con la agencia de correos de Minneapolis quienes supieron toda mi historia y de lo que le ocurrió a mis padres, no creí que me fueran a aceptar por mi corta edad y por el hecho de que deje la escuela, pero no fue así, gracias a que aceptaron, ahora trabajo como cartero de la zona oeste de la municipal de Minneapolis, no sé si fue por lastima o porque solo querían más empleados, pero eso no me importaba, ya estaba ahí, trabajar de cartero no era tan malo como creía, de hecho el sueldo de cartero era bastante decente para ser un trabajo complementario y de medio tiempo, el sueldo era suficiente como para poder sobrevivir y cuidar de mi hermana sin problemas, todo ha ido de manera difícil, pero por el momento todo se encontraba bien, y tanto Melissa como yo, debíamos seguir adelante y no rendirnos… aunque nos cueste toda una vida sin nuestros padres…

Papa... mama... los extraño tanto...

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer capitulo terminado, bien... como veran, no es un capitulo comun, esto es mas como un capitulo introductorio (corto, con muchas palabras y sin dialogo de personajes) lamento si este tipo de capitulo se les hace tedioso y aburrido a algunos, pero era necesario hacerlo, y pensé que era la mejor forma para incorporar a Thomas y Melissa en el fic (ademas de introducir la historia de ambos en el trama) pero en tal caso ustedes opinan si es correcto o no y yo lo capto. Y no se preocupen, Thomas y Melissa entraran en acción, y ahora es momento de que disfruten de su aventura con toques de humor y drama.<strong>

****Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de que como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores****


	4. El Deseo Escondido

**El capitulo entra en escena, disfrutenlo, amantes de la lectura**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e indicacion de la narraccion**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>El Deseo Escondido<strong>

**Casa de Thomas y Melissa – Minneapolis**

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

Me encontraba durmiendo en mi habitación, notaba como todo estaba oscuro dentro de la misma, supuse que aún no había amanecido…bueno… eso fue lo que mi mente me hiso creer hasta que mi hermana entro de golpe casi rompiendo la puerta de mi habitación y sonando un silbato, eso obviamente me sobresalto

-¡Arriba Thomas! ¡Levántate de esa cama hermano holgazán! –Grito mi hermana encendiendo la luz, mientras que también tocaba el silbato

Reaccione tan sorprendido ante los gritos de Melissa y el silbato que me caí de la cama confundido

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Le juro que soy inocente Sra. Truxie! –Grite involuntariamente en el suelo y aun sobresaltado, además de eso, aturdido por la luz

Cuando me recupere del aturdimiento y mis ojos se adaptaron a la luz, vi a mi hermana con gesto autoritario

-Hermana por los santos reyes ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas de esa forma? Casi me causas un ataque cardiaco, y eso que no soy diabético ni sufro del corazón –Inquirí molesto mientras me levantaba y me sobaba la cabeza en el acto

Mi hermana comienza a acercarse a mí, con una mirada amenazante, era vergonzoso pero debía de admitir que su carácter al igual que esa mirada me llegaron a asustar solo un poquito (en otras palabras generalizadas, me asusta un poco mi hermana), no podia negar que cuando ella se enojaba, me venían malos pensamientos a la mente, tan malo es cuando ella se enoja, que incluso eso me llega asustar más que criaturas terribles como Slenderman, Jeff The Killer, Jigsaw, Jason… y hasta… Peter la Anguila… No pero enserio ¿Acaso no les da miedo ese tipo que baila como anguila en YouTube? Es altísimo y anoréxico Incluso el tipo se parecía a Slenderman solo que en tanga y sin el traje… esperen, ¿pero diantres que estoy diciendo? parece que me desvié del tema, ¿Por dónde íbamos?

-¿Sabes por qué te desperté de esa forma hermano? –Inquirió mi hermana con desdén

Yo aún lo seguía observando confundido, y estúpidamente se me ocurrió preguntarle…

-¿Por qué hermana? –

Me causo risa ver la cara de póker que había puesto mi hermana ante la pregunta, sentí que la había troleado, luego puso su mano en su cara en desaprobacion antes de responderme

-¡Hermano no seas tarado! ¡Te desperté porque ya es demasiado tarde! ¡Tienes que ir a trabajar! –Me grito Melissa molesta

-¿¡Que!? –Exclame sorprendido para luego ver el reloj

Entiendo que mi hermana es muy estricta en cuanto a los horarios a la puntualidad se requiere, incluso llega a actuar de una manera tan exagerada, como una líder nata que espera en todo momento a que sus trabajadores lleguen temprano, normalmente suelo actuar mal ante eso, pero esta vez debía darle la razón, enserio debia.

El reloj marcaba como las 7:40 de la mañana, quede impactado, me había quedado dormido y no me di cuenta, eso mismo me pasaba también cuando iba a la escuela, cielos… soy muy despistado

-¡Pero si creí que todavía era más temprano! –Dije en un tono preocupado agarrándome el cabello con mis manos

-¡Pues es por eso que también te desperté de esa forma! ¡Duh! –Dijo mi hermana en tono burlón

-¡Tengo que apresurarme! –Grite finalmente y sin perder tiempo corrí camino al baño

Eran las 7:40 y debía estar en la agencia de correos a las 8:00 por lo que debía de alistarme lo más rápido posible, mi primera parada fue el baño, no tenía tiempo para ducharme, además de todas formas iba a sudar, así que solo me peine, me lave los dientes, me enjuague la cara, me eche desodorante, y luego… hice… ehmm… pipi y… popo…. ¡No me juzguen! ¿Ok? ¡Cada quien debe hacer sus necesidades antes de ir a trabajar!… especialmente si eres cartero… no querrás entregar la correspondencia con ganas de hacer de la numero 1 o de la numero 2… o en el peor de los casos… tener un… accidente… saben a lo que me refiero.

En fin… luego de pasar por todo eso, fui a mi dormitorio nuevamente, me quite la pijama, que era una camisa blanca con un short negro y comencé a ponerme mi uniforme azul de cartero, junto con mi pantalón y mi gorra, que estaba decorado con el logo de la agencia que se situaba en la zona frontal de lamisma , una carta con una M gigante en el medio, que esa M significaba Minneapolis o… Municipal, no me acuerdo muy bien, no le tomaba mucha importancia a eso

Después de haberme alistado con el uniforme y todo lo demás y de haberme tropezado tantas veces como un idiota por el apuro, pare en el comedor donde Melissa me esperaba sentada, yo andaba jadeando por el cansancio del apuro

-Vaya, nuevo record, sigue así y te darán un ascenso –Dijo mi hermana en tono burlón y riéndose

-Muy graciosa hermanita –Le espete sarcásticamente, aun jadeando

Agarre mi mochila rápidamente y me acerque a Melissa

-Bueno hermana ya me voy, hasta luego –Le dije a mi hermana dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Ten cuidado por las calles ¿Si hermano? –Me aclaro Melissa guiñándome el ojo

-Descuida, tendré cuidado –Le respondí alejándome

Pero cuando había llegado a la puerta y estaba a punto de salir, me detuve de golpe, acordándome de algo muy importante

-Oh, Oh, Oh, cierto, hermana lo olvidaba, no te he preparado el desayuno –Le dije devolviéndome y moviendo el dedo indice de mi mano izquierda en señal de que debía hacerlo, no debía dejar a Melissa sin prepararle algo de comer, ya que ella no sabía cocinar todavía, era solo una niña

Pero en ese momento ella me detiene

-¡Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! ¿Qué vas a hacer? –Me espeto Melissa con las manos enfrente de mí

-Prepararte el desayuno ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer? Además no puedes quedarte sin comer hermanita… -Le dije arqueando una ceja

-Ah no te preocupes por eso Thomas, yo puedo desayunarme luego, además creo que Sheila vendrá más tarde con algo de comer –Me aclaro Melissa en un tono tranquilo

-¿Sheila? ¿Quién es… Sheila? –Pregunte confundido, ya que no sabía quién era esa tal Sheila

-Es una amiga que conocí este último año escolar, la invite a venir para que habláramos un rato –Dijo Melissa dando una sonrisa

Oír eso me pareció asombroso y sorpresivo, no solo por el hecho de que a Melissa le costaba hacer amigos, sino también por el hecho de que Melissa no hablaba con nadie, ni entablaba amistades desde que mis padres murieron, incluso a mí no me hablaba mucho y dejo de hablarle a sus viejas amigas por un tiempo por la depresión, no debía recordarle a Melissa esos momentos ya que si lo hacía volvería a deprimirse y eso era lo que menos quería, ver a Melissa feliz y haciendo amigos nuevamente era un avance, me lleno de alegría, incluso hiso que sacara una gentil sonrisa, que me motivaba aún más a seguir adelante

Tras lo que me dijo Melissa, saque la billetera que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de mi pantalón

-De acuerdo, pero si esa tal Sheila no llega a aparecer, aquí tienes algo de dinero para que puedas desayunar y comprarte cualquier cosa –Le dije a Melissa dándole 50 dólares

-Okey –Afirmo mi hermana asintiendo su cabeza y viendo el billete

Me iba a salir, pero luego me devuelvo

-Y no olvides, si vas a salir a algún lado, no quiero que te pierdas por ahí ¿eh? –Seguía aclarándole a mi hermana como dándole indicaciones

-Si… -Dijo mi hermana en un tono algo molesto

Me iba a salir oootra vez, pero me devuelvo, oootra vez

-Y si te sucede algo recuerda llamarme por mi teléfono celular y… -

Melissa me interrumpió irritada

-¡Ay ya callate que me decesperas! -Respondio tan sorpresivamente

-Pero yo solo estaba -

Fui interrumpido nuevamente

-¡De acuerdo Hermano! ¡Ya está bien! ¡Ahora lárgate! ¡Vas a llegar tardísimo! –Grito mi hermana dándome un empujón y sacándome de la casa

El empujón me hiso caer por las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa, estaba tumbado en la acera, todo mareado, agite mi cabeza para recuperarme del mareo y me puse de pie, me sacudí la suciedad de mi uniforme

Luego observe a Melissa asomándose por la puerta de la casa

-¡Lo siento! –Grito mi hermana para luego cerrar la puerta de golpe

¿Es que acaso Melissa no consideraba mis sentimientos? Que bah… ya sé que ella es solo una niña, y se que a veces y como ocurrió hace un momento ella puede actuar de manera impulsiva, pero… eso me dolió ¿Saben? quería regañarle por lo que hiso, pero luego me acorde de que debía irme a la agencia de correo, di un fuerte suspiro y me aleje de la entrada, tome mi bicicleta y partí sin más hacia la municipal, ya se me había hecho demasiado tarde y debía darle muchas explicaciones a la agencia, aunque... preferiría no hacerlo, pienso que todo lo que me paso esta mañana fue muy vergonzoso, y si lo cuento en la agencia, sería el hazme reír… y yo, ¡ODIO SER EL HAZME REIR!... No me juzguen.

**Municipal de Minneapolis**

Iba pedaleando a toda velocidad en mi bicicleta, ya había llegado a la municipal pero todavía no había llegado a la agencia, y por si fuera poco, ya era demasiado tarde, se me había pasado la hora y todavía tenía un largo trecho que recorrer para llegar a la agencia, era como las 8:20 de la mañana, es decir, ya tenía 20 minutos de retraso, a esa altura ya debería estar entregando correspondencia y no haciendo chillar los pedales

Ya estaba comenzando a cansarme, estuve todo el trayecto pedaleando, sin tomar reposo, estaba que perdía el conocimiento, quería desmayarme, pero debía continuar, tenía que llegar a toda costa a la agencia, si me desmayaba iba a ser peor porque nadie vendría a recogerme

Hubo un momento en el que no pude más, entre en colapso y me detuve, veía estrellitas, estaba a punto de irme al carajo, ya no quería continuar pedaleando y me baje de la bicicleta todo débil... vaya que no tengo capacidad física

Luego logre visualizar un camión que venía hacia mí tocando el claxon, hasta los últimos minutos que pasaron, en el que caí inconsciente, después de eso no logre recordar nada más…

**Agencia de correo de Minneapolis**

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una enfermería, pero esa enfermería se me hacía familiar, era la enfermería de la Agencia de correos de Minneapolis

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? –Me pregunte sobándome la cabeza y aun aturdido

-Bato tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado, si no te hubieses quedado desmayado en la acera compadre –Me dijo una voz a mi lado

Cuando gire la mirada hacia mi lado izquierdo, supe quién era el que me había hablado, ya yo lo conocía, era un joven moreno de aspecto y expresión hispana, específicamente mexicano, ojos cafés, cabello largo rulo y llevaba lentes, también llevaba el uniforme de cartero

-¡Alberto! –Dije sorprendido de verlo

Alberto era mi compañero de trabajo y tenía la misma edad que yo, desde ese momento que lo conocí, supe que no era la única persona de la agencia de correo en ser el más joven, por lo tanto era de esperarse que él y yo nos volviéramos muy buenos amigos (y el primero con el que me llevaba tan bien, no era como los chicos de la secundaria, que eran odiosos y hacían bullying constante… y déjenme decirles… que su acento mexicano daba risa)

-Manito, enserio deberías dejar de usar bicicleta y obtener tu licencia de conducir –Dijo Alberto en tono burlón

Solté una pequeña risa, pero no muy convincente, el chiste me pareció algo ofensivo

-Lo sé, pero sabes muy bien que no tengo idea de cómo sacarme una licencia para conducir, es mejor ir en bicicleta, es mucho más seguro –Le espete algo serio a Alberto, ya que para serles bien sincero… sería un peligro detrás del volante… créanme, sería el Paul Walker de Minneapolis

-Como gustes wey, pero eso es más agotador ¿sí que si? –Dijo Alberto en su tono mexicano

-Si –Le conteste sabiendo que tenía razón

-Oye y no te preocupes por el jefe, hable con el bato, te quería despedir por tu falta carnalito, fue difícil convencerlo, pero al final te dio una segunda y última oportunidad, ya le dije que estabas aquí, pero vi como aun echaba humo por las orejas compadre, sabes cómo es el, exploto de loco y dijo que tenías que cumplir horario y no lo hiciste, yo tuve que encargarme de cumplirlas por ti y entregue las correspondencias que tú se supone que debías entregar, por eso es que con suerte te encontré en la calle casi medio muerto –Me explico Alberto quien se había sentado a mi lado

-Lo sé, lo sé, fue mi culpa, es que se me presento un problema y tuve que partir tarde –Invente yo para no contar la verdadera historia

-Ya veo… bueno manito, pero aun tienes correspondencia por entregar ¿Quieres venir? –Pregunto animado mi amigo

Yo asenti con la cabeza afirmativamente

Y finalmente Alberto y yo salimos de la enfermería de la agencia y nos pusimos en marchar a cumplir parte del horario que me quedaba… bueno, no sin antes me dieran de alta en la enfermería, tuve que convencer a la enfermera de que ya me sentía mejor y listo para trabajar.

**Municipal de Minneapolis**

Empezamos a recorrer toda la zona oeste de la municipal con el camión y a entregar cartas y todo tipo de correspondencia como locos, fue todo el día entre chistes y diversión por parte de mi amigo mexicano que me hacía reír a motón, al igual que también hacía reír a los de la correspondencia, sin duda era un chico divertidísimo, cómico y bochinchero a millón, si estuviera en una fiesta, créanme que el sería el alma de esa fiesta

El día pasó rápido, entre cartas, cartas, más cartas y otras correspondencias que entregar, hasta llegar a la hora de la 6 de la tarde, nuestro turno había terminado, ya no teníamos más correspondencias por el día de hoy, mi día de trabajo con Alberto fue genial y recibimos nuestra bien merecida paga… bueno, para mí no tan bien merecida por haber llegado tarde y haberme desmayado, el jefe me disminuyo el sueldo, pero saben… valió la pena, al final reí y me divertí mucho, y aun había recibido dinero suficiente como para otra semana

Alberto se ofreció de llevarme en el camión, directamente a casa para no irme en bicicleta, además de que ya era muy tarde para ir pedaleando por ahí, Minneapolis no era una ciudad muy segura que digamos

**Casa de Thomas y Melissa – Minneapolis**

Alberto iba llegando a mi casa

-Bien, aquí es donde te dejo carnalito –Dijo Alberto contento

-Gracias por el aventon Alberto – Le agradecí bajándome del camión y además bajando la bicicleta del maletero

-De nada... por cierto ¿Ya decidiste que regalo comprarle a tu hermana? Yo puedo ayudarte a escoger el mejor regalo y además de eso hacerle la mejor fiesta –Dijo divertido el mexicano, ya que habíamos hablado de que dentro de poco iba a ser el cumpleaños de Melissa

Me reí ante el comentario del Alberto, sin duda era un chico bien fiestero, y supongo que era característico de los mexicanos

-Yo te avisare con antelación, también quiero que sea una sorpresa –Le dije guiñando el ojo y soltando otra pequeña risa

-¿Pero tienes un plan para la sorpresa? –Pregunto Alberto

-No… aun no, pero lo pensare –Le respondí poniendo mi mano en las quijadas

-Órale, como gustes compadrito, y con esto y un taco me despido, ¡Ahí te vez Thomasito! –Se despidió Alberto dejando un rastro de humo con su camion

El humo en exceso me hiso toser un poco, pero no pude evitar reir

-He, ese Alberto, es todo un loquillo –Dije en voz baja riendo y volteando a mirar a mi hogar

Por fin estaba en casa… hogar dulce hogar, estaba bien exhausto, lo único que quería era tirarme en el sofá y dormir hasta el día siguiente, no podía con mis músculos de tanto cargar cajas con correspondencia, algunas incluso más pesadas que otras, brazos y piernas me punzaban de dolor, pero eso no me importaba ahora, estaba satisfecho por tener dinero otra vez, era algo agradable esa sensación de tener dinero para poder sobrellevarse consigo mismo, a pesar de ser joven, me sentía como un adulto, debí haber hecho esto de trabajar en una agencia de correo desde un principio, incluso cuando mis padres me mantenían y seguían vivos, pude haberlos ayudado más de lo necesario… incluso si ellos no hubiesen estado muy de acuerdo con la idea

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, y para mi sorpresa, estaba Melissa hablando con otra chica,

Una chica pelirroja del mismo tamaño que Melissa, y tenía los ojos cafes supongo que esa era la tal Sheila de la que hablaba

-Hola Hermano –Saludo Melissa feliz, al verme entrar a la puerta

La otra chica estaba detrás de ella

-Hola Hermana –Salude yo, pero en un tono destruido, lo único que quería era literalmente aplastar los muebles del sofá con todo mi cuerpo

Melissa se acerca a mí y llama a la chica con la que estaba hablando hace un momento y me la presenta.

Como era de esperar, mi sospechas eran ciertas, ella si era Sheila

-Sheila, él es mi hermano mayor Thomas, Thomas ella es mi amiga Sheila –Dice Melissa poniéndome en frente a Sheila

-Hola… mucho gusto –Dijo Sheila tímidamente

-Hola Sheila… el gusto es mío –Dije humildemente pero soltando un bostezo, ya no podía con mi propia energía

-Disculpen chicas, necesito descansar en el sofá –Dije dando otro bostezo y dirigiéndome directamente al sofá y pasando de largo por el comedor, dejando solas a Melissa y Sheila

Justo cuando ya estaba en frente del sofá, me tumbe solo y ahí me quede dormido, solté mi mochila y mi gorra cayo al suelo

* * *

><p>Había pasado un buen rato desde que me dormí, vi el reloj de la sala que marcaba las 8:30 de la noche, aun me sentía algo exhausto pero ya había recuperado algo de energía, no me pareció ver u oír nada anormal mientras estaba allí, pero luego… un rato después oí muchos gritos que decían ¡NO! varias veces<p>

Esos gritos eran de mi hermana… me alarme al instante, creí que le había pasado algo horrible, y asustado me levante de golpe del sofá

-¡Melissa! –Grite desesperado entrando al comedor… pero cuando vi, Melissa ya no estaba, al igual que Sheila

Entre en pánico por un momento, creí que a Melissa y a Sheila se las habían llevado o algo peor, pero luego volví a oír el grito de Melissa, y esta vez oí que vino del patio trasero

Corrí rápidamente hacia el patio trasero, para ver que ocurría, y para mi alivio, ahí estaban Melissa y Sheila, pero vi a Melissa llorando y a Sheila tratando de consolarla, estaba confundido por lo que pasaba, no sé qué rayos ocurrió, hasta que finalmente me di cuenta

-¿¡Pero porque no quieres hablar de tus padres Melissa!? ¡Solo quería saber algo sobre ellos! –Oí decir a Sheila

Ay no… ¿¡Pero que hiso!?... Sheila no debió haberle mencionado nada a Melissa sobre sus padres, eso fue un gravísimo error…

-¡MAMA, PAPA! ¿¡PORQUE SE FUERON!? ¿¡PORQUEEEE!? –Gritaba dolida Melissa

Me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos volver a ver a Melissa llorar así

-¡Aguarda! ¿¡Entonces t-t-tus padres están muertos!? ¿¡E-e-eres huérfana!? –Dijo Sheila entrecortada y muerta de los nervios

Melissa seguía llorando

-Ay Melissa, lo lamento, enserio lo lamento, no debí haberte preguntado sobre…-

Vi como Sheila buscaba abrazar a Melissa pero ella la empuja

-¡NO! ¡TE ODIO SHEILA! ¡TE ODIO POR HACERME RECORDAR ESO DE NUEVO! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER NUNCA! –Le grito Melissa furiosa

Sheila retrocede unos pasos, comienza a llorar también y se va corriendo, desapareciendo del lugar mientras gritaba "Lo siento

En eso yo me acerco a Melissa para tratar de controlarla y darle algo de sentido de la razón, no debió gritarle así a Sheila, tenía que poner un paro a todo esto

Melissa seguía llorando, agachada y aferrando sus puños al césped, yo me agache a su altura y le toque su cabeza

-Melissa, Sheila no tuvo la culpa, ella no sabía nada sobre tus padres –Le dije en un tono triste

Su pronta reacción hiso que me alejara, Melissa comienza a darme pequeños golpes

-¡NO THOMAS! ¡NO, NO, NO!… ¡ELLA NO DEBIÓ HABERME PREGUNTADO SOBRE ELLOS! ¡NO TENIA QUE!… ¡No!... tenía… que -

Melissa no termina de decir la frase, se cansa de golpearme y comienza a llorar más, ahí en esa oportunidad le doy un efusivo abrazo y también comienzo a llorar con ella, porque… si ella estaba destruida, yo también debía de estarlo, me sentía mal por ella, mi peor temor había regresado, y ahora no sabía cómo enmendarlo, simplemente no sabía cómo calmarla y ayudarla

-Ya hermanita, tranquila… todo estará bien –Decía tratando en un intento frustrado de consolarla y secándole las lagrimas

-No hermano, nada estará bien… nada podrá cambiar para nosotros… siempre tendremos este vacío atacándonos por el pecho –Dijo Melissa sin pena ni gloria

No pude evitar llorar otra vez, porque sabía que ella tenía razón, por más que intentáramos cambiar nuestras vidas y seguir adelante, nada de eso nos iba ayudar a llenar el vacío que nuestros fallecidos padres nos dejaron permanentemente

Seguía llorando, mientras oía susurrar a Melissa en sollozo

-Hermano… Desearía que nuestras vidas estuviera llena de felicidad… como lo era antes –Finalizo mi hermanita expulsando su última gota de lagrima

-Yo también hermana… yo también –Le respondí de igual forma

Ahí nos mantuvimos abrazados

La ultima lagrima cayo en el húmedo césped al mismo tiempo que la hoja de un arbol cai sobre la marca de la gota derramada, en ese momento, hubo un destello de luz en el cielo y Melissa y yo observamos que fue lo que había sucedido

Al observar detenidamente el cielo vimos una especie de cometa brillante en movimiento

-Hermano ¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Melissa sorprendida viendo el punto de luz al igual que yo

-Eso, parece ser… un cometa –Dije de la misma forma

En ese instante, en un punto de su trayectoria, el cometa se detiene aun emitiendo esa brillante luz, dejándome anonadado a mí y a mi hermana

-¿Eh? ¿El cometa? ¿Se detuvo? –Preguntaba yo estando más confundido que nunca

-Que.. extraño… -Dijo mi hermana observando el cometa de igual forma

De repente, Melissa y yo observamos como el cometa comienza a dirigirse hacia nosotros

-Oh, oh…-Dije preocupado

-Hermano… ¿Qué está pasando?... el-el-el ¡EL COMETA VIENE HACIA NOSOTROS! –Dijo mi hermana asustada

El cometa estaba a punto de impactar hacia nosotros, la luz era intensísima y creíamos que era nuestro fin

-¡THOMAAAAAS! –Oí el grito de Melissa

-¡MELISSAAAAAA! –Grite antes de que la luz del cometa me cegara por completo y perdiera el conocimiento, desde ahí no supe que más paso y tampoco supe que paso con Melissa en ese momento, solo sabía que me había quedado dormido por un buen tiempo… hasta que desperte.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo cuatro terminado, fue muy bueno aprovechar este tiempo libre para subir los 2 capítulos recientes (este y el anterior) lamentablemente este tiempo libre ya se me agoto (comienzo con los estudios y otros asuntos personales) y ahora me tardare un poco mas en subir el siguiente capitulo, tratare con todo lo posible de poner el siguiente capitulo temprano, de ser el caso contrario por favor les pido paciencia (maximo tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo el fin de semana, si no pasa pueden esperar un poco mas, si pasa... bueno, seria genial) ustedes tranquilo y yo nervioso<strong>

**En cuanto al capitulo, debo darles otro dato muy importante, el personaje de Alberto, es un personaje real, es un amigo mio de Mexico que es brony y decidi meterlo en la historia en forma de homenaje y agradecimiento por ser uno de los primeros en recomendarme la serie de MLP, gracias a el y a otros amigos, soy brony :) (y estén pendientes que tanto Alberto como Sheila tendran un papel muy importantes en la historia mas adelante) Y me dicen que les pareció este episodio en donde Thomas y Melissa actuaron por primera vez ;)**

******Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de que como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores******


	5. Unos Visitantes Confundidos

**¡Otro nuevo capitulo! ¡QUE BIEN!... o como lo diría Fluttershy: yay... o... viva (es que se ve tan cuchi cuando hace eso x3) en fin... ¿A lo que íbamos? ah si, disfruten el capitulo **

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e indicacion de la narraccion**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>Unos Visitantes Confundidos<strong>

**Sweet Apple Acress – Ponyville – Equestria**

***Tercera persona***

Ya estaba empezando a entrar la tarde en Ponyville y en Sweet Apple Acress se encontraba Twilight junto con sus amigas Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash, además del pequeño bebe dragón asistente,

Habían tenido un almuerzo espectacular al estilo Apple y al aire libre, en la mesa donde se ubicaban, hubo muchos platos que anteriormente estaban llenos de Pies de manzana y que ahora estaban vacíos, todos y cada uno de ellos, Las ponis presentes quedaron satisfechas, sin duda alguna fue un almuerzo bastante placentero para el paladar

Después del almuerzo, y tras escuchar varios de los mejores chistes de Pinkie y reír un poco, Twilight decidió hablar de su investigación sobre el cometa Wisher con las chicas, del cual Applejack ya estaba un poco enterada por escucharla más o menos en la biblioteca

Twilight explico todo lo que le paso en su reunión con la Princesa Celestia y además hablo a detalle sobre el cometa Wisher y que fue lo que le pudo haber ocurrido al cometa para que hubiera desaparecido misteriosamente, hablando de las hipótesis y las referencias que ella encontró en los libros

El tema en si llamo la atención de sus amigas, incluso llamo la atención de Rainbow Dash, una pegaso que, como todos sabemos, normalmente no le hubiese llamado la atención, no se le daba muy bien los estudios y se le hacía aburrido las investigaciones y todo lo relativo a ello, pero esta vez fue diferente, a ella (al igual que a todas las demás) les pareció más que todo interesante el hecho de que el cometa fuera dimensional y viajara por distintos mundos, eso dejo una fila de mentes abiertas por parte de las chicas, aunque la hipótesis todavía no estuviera confirmada por la comunidad científica de Equestria

-¿Otros mundos? Vaya… es interesante ¿habrá otros tipos de animales fuera? –Dijo Fluttershy calmada

-Me parece extraño… ¡Pero sería asombroso viajar por todos los mundos como ese cometa! ¡A alta velocidad, o con mi rain-plosion sónica! ¡Sería una sensación y ya me lo puedo imaginar! ¡Una estela multicolor pasando por todos los mundos! –Grito una emocionada y fantasiosa Rainbow Dash, que era una pegaso celeste de ojos morados, melena y cola multicolor, como la de un arcoíris

-Oh por favor Rainbow Dash, eso es ridiculo e imposible, un completo y absurdo delirio de grandeza –Le espeto de manera sofisticada Rarity, que era una unicornio blanca de ojos azules, con melena y cola purpura oscura bien arreglada

-Pues, se vale soñar ¿no? –Le respondió la pegaso en un tono molesto

-Debes preocuparte por otros asuntos más importantes Rainbow Dash, como por ejemplo, si en otros mundos existe la moda y el glamur, claro –Le dijo Rarity mostrando ante sí, su hermosa y sedosa melena

-Owwww…. Rarity sí que tiene razón –Susurro Spike mirando con corazoncitos a Rarity con cierto afecto notable

-Psss… pues dices eso y hablas solo por ti Rarity –Le respondió Rainbow girando la mirada en señal de desaprobación y evitando contacto visual para evitar más discusión con la unicornio blanca

-¿¡Saben que es lo que pienso yo!? ¡Pienso que viajar a otros mundos y descubrir sobre ellos podría ser MUUUUUY DIVERTIDO! ¡Podría hacer un millón de fiestas sin descansar! ¡Y podría divertir a todas las criaturas de todo esos mundos con mis increíbles juego juegasticos fantásticos! –Dijo en tono divertido Pinkie Pie, una poni de tierra rosada, con ojos celestes, melena y cola esponjada de color rosado un poco más oscuro

-¿Juegos juegasticos fantásticos? –Pregunto una perdida Applejack a Pinkie

-¿Qué? Así llamo a mis juegos súper divertidos –Dijo Pinkie Pie aun sin perder el tono

-En realidad… es la primera vez que te oigo decirle a los juegos así Pinkie –Applejack aún no había captado el chiste

Pinkie Pie comienza a reír por el comentario de su amiga vaquera

-Ay claro que si tontita, es porque fue a partir de hoy que los comencé a llamar así –Dijo Pinkie Pie poniendo su casco en la frente de Applejack soltando una pequeña risa contenida

-Como tu digas –Dijo Applejack ya captada pero en un tono serio

A Twilight le daba algo de risa la situación de observar a sus amigas discutiendo sobre el tema de los mundos y de las posibilidades descabelladas que tenían

-Ay chicas, no se adelanten a los hechos, yo no dije nada sobre de que nosotras podamos viajar a otros mundos, tal vez se pueda pero no es seguro, además se sabe poco sobre la existencia de otros mundos, aun no se ha confirmado la dicha hipótesis de sus existencia –Explico Twilight haciendo que todos voltearan a mirar hacia ella

En eso Applejack se acerca para darle su punto

-Pero Twilight, con eso estas aprobando de que no existen otros mundos fuera del nuestro, si realmente fuera así, que no lo creo, entonces ¿Por qué el cometa Wisher del que hablabas desapareció? ¿Y Por qué no ha regresado después de terminado su ciclo? Como tú lo habías dicho dulzura –Le dijo Applejack poniendo su casco en el hombro

Twilight pone una cara pensativa ante lo que había dicho la poni anaranjada

-Eso fue lo mismo que le dije a Twilight, Le dije que pensara en lo que le pudo haber ocurrido al cometa después de desaparecer de Equestria, Pudo haber agarrado otro rumbo hacia otro mundo… –Se metió Spike en la conversación dirigiéndose a Applejack

-¿Sabes Twilight? creo que el pequeño Spikey Wikey tiene un buen punto –Se incorporó ahora Rarity señalando al dragón

-¿¡Enserio!? –Pregunto Spike emocionado al ver como Rarity estaba de acuerdo con su punto

-Por supuesto querido, es una idea muy inteligente y bastante concisa en la que yo también podría estar asemejada –Dijo Rarity formalmente

Spike solo se sonrojo por el cumplido que le dio la unicornio blanca, pero por dentro, el pequeño dragón sentía que iba a explotar de la alegría, ya que no creía que oiría eso de la poni con la que siente un gran afecto de amor y con la que sueña casi todas las noches

Twilight observa a Applejack y le discute el punto

-No digo que lo esté aprobando, solo digo que no está 100% garantizado, tendría que averiguar qué fue lo que realmente paso, pero va a hacer demasiado difícil observando que no hay muchas referencias y otros tipos de información que me sean útil –Dijo en un tono frustrado la unicornio lavanda y bajando la mirada

En eso Fluttershy se acerca tímidamente a Twilight

-Bueno Twilight, en ese caso yo… ehm… puedo ayudarte en tu investigación, bueno… si es que tú quieres que me ofrezca –Susurro la pegaso amarilla con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Oye Twilight yo también puedo ayudarte a investigar! ¡Puede que esto no sea lo mío… pero! ¡Si es por ti y por ayudar a la Princesa! ¡Estoy más que dispuesta a hacerlo amiga! ¡Además adoro el suspenso y resolver acertijos! ¡Como lo haría Daring Do! –Dijo Rainbow Dash decidida y emocionada, al lado de Twilight y recordando los libros de las aventuras de Daring Do

-Y yo también quiero ayudarte en tu investigación caramelo –Se ofreció Applejack acomodándose su sombrero

-Hmmm-Hmmm~ será un descubrimiento fascinante –Dijo Rarity elegantemente

-¡Y será divertido también! –Completo Pinkie Pie dando breves saltitos

Twilight comienza a observar a todas sus amigas con gesto de confianza, pero luego baja la mirada algo apenada

-Ay chicas son muy amables al tratar de ayudarme, pero… no quiero hacerlas trabajar en algo tan tedioso y complicado, agradezco su solidaridad y ofrecimiento, pero lo mejor será que solo Spike y yo nos encarguemos de todo –Declaro Twilight

Spike reacciona ante tal declaración

-¡Tiene que ser una broma lo que estás diciendo! –Le espeto el dragón molesto

Twilight le da una mirada reprendedora al dragón por actuar grosero, el dragón lo ve intimidado por lo que bajo su rostro y la dejo estar

Las chicas por otro lado, parecieron haber comprendido a su amiga unicornio, pero a Applejack de todas formas se le ocurrió preguntar

-¿Estas segura dulzura? Pues si necesitas cualquier cosa, nosotras estamos aquí para ayudarte –Dijo Applejack comprensiva y guiñándole el ojo

-Descuiden chicas, yo podre…-

Twilight no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que fue interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo, todas las ponis presentes además del pequeño dragón se sobresaltaron por el ruido

-¡AY Por los cascos de Celestia! –Grito Applejack quien se cayó del susto

-¿¡Qué fue ese ruido!? –Pregunto la unicornio lavanda casi alterada

No sabían que había pasado hasta que Rainbow Dash hablo

-Chicas creo ya saber de dónde provino ese ruido, miren esa luz –Dijo Rainbow Dash señalando en dirección hacia el huerto

Todas las ponis y el dragón voltearon para ver a donde señalo Rainbow y lograron presenciar desde lejos, una fuerte luz incandescente que emitía algo de calor, venía del fondo del huerto de manzanas

-¡Oh, oh! ¡De seguro deben de haber comenzado con algún tipo de celebración! ¡QUIERO IR! ¡QUIERO IR! –Grito emocionada Pinkie Pie dando grandes saltos

Applejack la para jalándola de la cola

-Pinkie… no creo que eso sea una celebración, no en medio de mi huerto de manzana, además apareció así como si nada –Dijo Applejack seriamente

-Chicas parece que esa luz si fue la causa de aquel enorme ruido –Supuso Twilight viendo aun la luz

Las ponis seguían observando la luz interesadas en que podría ser, hasta que hubo un momento en el que esta comenzó a descender su luminosidad hasta desaparecer, todos quedaron en duda

-Desapareció… Pero ¿Porque? –Dijo Rarity algo anonadada

-Qué curioso, ¿Sera algún unicornio usando magia o algo así? –Inquirió Spike curioso

-Hmmm no lo creo y tampoco lo se… -Dijo Twilight rascándose la melena

Hubo un enorme silencio después… hasta que Fluttershy decidió romper el hielo

-Ehm…. Chicas ¿No deberíamos… ir a averiguar? –Dijo la pegaso amarilla alzando su casco

Las ponis captaron la respuesta de Fluttershy de inmediato

-¡Oh… Cierto! –Dijeron todas en respuesta de Fluttershy al unísono y comenzando a caminar por el huerto camino hacia donde estaba la luz

**En algún extraño lugar…**

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

-Aaauch… santos reyes, mi… cabeza… ¿Acaso… estoy en cielo? –

Comencé gimiendo y esas fueron exactamente las palabras específicas que emití, antes de abrir los ojos totalmente y adaptarme a la luz del… ¿Día?...

…

¡Haber, haber, haber!… ¡Esperen un momento!... ¿¡Acaso no era de noche cuando yo me desmaye!? ¿¡O morí!? ¿¡O lo que sea!?...

Ok…estoy confundido…veamos… debo organizar mi cerebro… voy a recapitular todo para no sufrir una laguna mental… Me desperté, me prepare, trabaje, llegue a casa nuevamente, vi a mi hermana llorar, intente consolar a mi hermana que lloraba, yo lloraba igual, y finalmente mi hermana y yo vimos un extraño cometa pre-apocalíptico que se dirigió a nosotros creyendo que nos iba a asesinar pero no fue así, después de eso, no logre recordar nada más…

...

Solo sabía, que abrí los ojos… y desperté… en un… hermoso… día

….

¿¡WHAT THAT WHAT!? ¿¡PERO QUE MIER…COLES PASO!? ¡AY DIOS! ¿¡ENSERIO QUE PASO AQUIII!?

Pensaba en tres cosas cuando desperté ¿O estaba muerto? ¿O estaba soñando? ¿O estaba drogado? Luego pensé que eso no era posible, porque si estuviese muerto, no sentiría nada de nada, si estuviese soñando… ¡Igual! pero sentía que todo era real, y por supuesto debía descartar que estuviese drogado, ¡Ni siquiera consumo droga! ¿¡En que estaba pensando!?

Luego observe mi reloj que marcaba las 12:30 del mediodía y pensé "Seguro me desmaye hasta el día siguiente", era obvio, estaba agotado todavía por el trabajo en ese momento, pero luego pensé en el cometa de antes y además mi idea cambio cuando vi donde estaba, y era seguro… No estaba en el patio trasero de mi casa, no parecía para nada al patio trasero de mi casa, ¡Y tampoco vi el supuesto cometa que colisiono en el patio trasero de mi casa! ¡Ni siquiera sé si colisiono realmente!

Habia reaccionado con rareza ya con todo lo que pasa, pero reaccione con mas rareza cuando observe todo el escenario para ver donde estaba, y debo decirles que estaba en un… un… huerto de Manzanas…. ¡GIGAAANTEEEE! ¡Habían miles y miles y miiiiiiiiiiiles de manzanos a mi alrededor! ¡FUE UNA LOCURA! ¡Hasta creí que estaba en Manzanalandia Park! ¡Horrible parque de diversiones! ¡HORRIBLE!

*Tos* *Tos*

Ok… ok… tranquilízate Thomas, ya debo calmarme… lo siento… no tengo que permitir que mi mente pierda los estribos

Pero... ¡Estaba más confundido que nunca!, ver el lugar en donde me encontraba hiso que me preguntara 3 cosas mas

Primero ¿Dónde estaba?, Segundo ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, no me cabía la menor duda de que ese cometa tenía algo que ver con el asunto, yo lo sabía, eso pudo traerme aquí en lo general, pero la verdadera pregunta era, el ¿Por qué? de ¿Cómo llegue aquí? refiriéndome a lo específico. Debía saberlo de alguna forma

Y la tercera, que recién me acabo de acordar pero que para mí era la más importante…

¿Dónde estaba Melissa?

Recuerdo que yo estaba abrazado a Melissa justo antes de que el cometa "colisionara", y no la solté en ningún momento, la deje de sentir justo cuando me desmaye… En ese momento supe que entraría en pánico

-¿Melissa? –Pregunte para ver si recibía alguna respuesta de mi hermana, pero no recibí nada

Volví a intentarlo pero esta vez grite

-¡Melissa! –

Y volví a intentar otra vez, más fuerte

-¡MELISSA!-

Ahí entre en pánico, por un lado pensaba que Melissa había venido conmigo a este lugar, pero por otro lado pensé que yo había venido solo a este extraño lugar y que Melissa se había quedado… o algo peor

Me puse las manos en el cráneo, imaginándome las peores cosas que pudo haberle pasado, eso claramente me dejaba más preocupado todavía

Voltee para todos lados desesperadamente, y cuando mire hacia atrás, pude notar que había algo detrás de uno de los manzanos

Por curiosidad quise ver que era y me aproxime un poco, cuando vi detrás del manzano, sentí un gran alivio por lo que vi y todo mi corazón volvió en paz

Ahí estaba, era Melissa, aun inconsciente pero estaba ahí, había llegado conmigo después de todo

Me arrodille en frente de ella y la levante con mis brazos

-¿Melissa?... Melissa por favor despierta –Dije agitándola y dándole pequeñas bofetaditas para que reaccionara

En eso pude notar que Melissa comenzaba a moverse

-Vamos Melissa, despier…-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

*PUNCH*

Melissa despertó, pero su reacción me tomo por sorpresa, porque grito y me dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, justo en el ojo derecho, el golpe hiso que me revolcara en el suelo… ¡Diablos!… ¡Lo admito! ¡Eso dolió! ¡No creí que Melissa tuviera una mano de hierro tan potente! ¡Solo con decirles que me dejo el ojo morado!

-¡Aaaagh!, ¡Auch, Auch, Auch!… ¡Mi ojo! –Gemí adolorido en el suelo

Melissa se levantó y me vio en el suelo, rápidamente se dirigió hacia mí, con cara de arrepentimiento

-¡Oh cielos! ¡Thomas! ¡Hermano! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Enserio, enserio, enserio lo siento mucho! ¡No vi que eras tú! ¡Creí que era otro extraño y…!-

Veía a mi hermana hablar como loca, me levante e ignore el dolor por un momento para interrumpirla

-Hermana, tranquila… está bien, fue solo un accidente, yo habría reaccionado igual –Le dije poniéndole la mano en su hombro

-De acuerdo –Dijo mi hermana algo apenada y dando un suspiro

Paso un momento y luego Melissa hiso una acción que no me esperaba,

Ella se abalanzo sobre mí y me dio un abrazo

-Hermano, me alegro mucho de ver que estas bien –Me dijo en un tono de casi sollozo e intensificando el abrazo, a mí por supuesto me toco corresponder dicho abrazo

-Yo también me alegro –Le respondí sobándole la mejilla

Luego de un rato, rompimos el abrazo

-Creí que ese cometa raro nos había matado, estaba asustada por el hecho de pensar que estaba muerta –Murmuro Melissa asustada

-Yo también pensé lo mismo Melissa –

Antes de continuar con lo que le iba a decir, me puse de pie y también ayude a Melissa con lo mismo

-Pero parece que ese cometa tuvo un plan, bastaaante diferente al de asesinarnos –Dije irónicamente mientras miraba por todo el alrededor

A Melissa también le llamo la curiosidad sobre donde nos ubicábamos

-Hermano ¿Dónde estamos? –Melissa decidió preguntar mirando también a su alrededor

-Si supiera te lo diria, pero no tengo ni la más mínima, ni recóndita idea, y una cosa si te puedo asegurar, no parece que estemos en Minneapolis, y parece ser que estamos en un Manzanar interminable –Le respondí mirando todos los manzanos

Melissa también hiso lo mismo y se sorprendió

-¡Vaya manzanar más enorme! ¡No me había dado cuenta! ¡Solo mira cuantos manzanos! –Dijo maravillada mi hermana

-He, además me recuerda a Manzanalandia Park –Dijo luego graciosamente

-¡Ah vamos no me recuerdes ese parque! –Le espete porque enserio, odiaba ese parque

De repente Melissa comenzó a olfatear el ambiente, al verla, solo arquee una ceja confundido

-Hmmm que extraño –Sospecho Melissa

-¿Qué cosa? –Decidí preguntar, porque la verdad, no sabía a qué se refería

-¿No te das cuenta Thomas?... es el ambiente… huele tan… limpio, como si… no existiera contaminación-

Comencé a olfatear también, y… me di cuenta de que lo que decía Melissa… era cierto, el ambiente emanaba una frescura y un olor agradable a aire limpio, tanto así que hasta por un momento sentí que estaba en el paraíso… bueno, también implicaba que estábamos en un manzanar, por lo que el olor a manzana refrescante abundaba también, quede impresionado

-¡Cielo! ¿Qué es este lugar? Definitivamente esto no es Minneapolis o cualquier otro país que conozca… huele tan bien para serlo… ¿Melissa? –

Voltee a ver a donde estaba Melissa porque no había recibido respuesta, pero luego vi que ahí no se encontraba –

-Ehm… Melissa ¿A dónde te metiste? –Pregunte comenzando a mirar por todos lados, sin dar rastro con ella hasta que respondió.

-Aquí arriba hermano –Escuche

Mire hacia arriba de un manzano y vi a Melissa tratando de agarrar una manzana

-Melissa ¿Qué haces allí? Baja en este instante –Regañe a la pequeña trepadora, no sabía cómo se había subido allí

-Ya lo hago hermano… solo... déjame… agarrar… esta manzana –Decía entrecortada mi hermana parada sobre una rama del manzano, tratando de alcanzar una manzana que a simple vista se veía fresca,

Yo por otro lado seguía preocupado por su seguridad, tenía miedo de que se cayera y se lastimara, y también me preocupe por el hecho de que este huerto fuera de alguien más y por agarrar una manzana sin su permiso, se enfade y nos metamos en un lió grande, no quería tener problemas con nadie, así que pensé en decírselo

-Hermana ya basta... bájate de ahí, podrías caer y lastimarte… además no está bien agarrar manzanas de un huerto…sería una falta de respeto ¿Qué tal si esas manzanas son de alguien?... créeme que a estas alturas no quiero tener problemas con nadie –Dije con precaución para asegurarme de que nadie me oyera… bueno… si es que había alguien…

Pero como me lo esperaba, mi terca hermana me respondió

-Ay hermano, no te preocupes, además es solo una manzana y ya –Dijo nuevamente mientras seguía intentando agarrarla, yo no tuve otra opción y la deje estar, pero tenía mi mano en ambos ojos, no quería ver, pero igual veía en algunos breves momentos

-Ya casi… ya casi-

Su brazo ya estaba a casi centímetros de agarrar la jugosa roja, Quiso estirarse un pelin mas

-Listo-

Lo había logrado… por fin Melissa tenía la manzana en sus manos, yo me quite la mano de los ojos

-Lo ves hermano… pan comido –Presumió Melissa mostrándome la manzana

Pero antes de darle un mordisco, se oyó el crack de la rama y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la rama se rompió haciendo caer a Melissa

-¡WOW! –Exclamo mi hermana justo cayendo

Actué tan rápido que me puse encima de Melissa antes de que impactara al suelo y la sostuve a tiempo, Melissa aún tenía la manzana en la mano

-¿Decías? –Le presumí en tono de "TE LO DIGE" a mi hermana mientras la bajaba nuevamente… y ¿Que creen? En el fondo tenía unas ganas de decírselo, para que aprendiera a escuchar más a su hermano mayor, y no tenga la alocada idea de subir a mas arboles como un primate

-Hehe –Rio mi hermana algo apenada

-Bueno, no importa… al menos tengo esta suculenta manzana –Decía observando la manzana y jugueteando con ella

-Es solo una manzana común –Le dije con poca cosa, y es que es verdad, se veía como una manzana común y corriente, no era de sorprenderme para nada, en los mercados se podía conseguir un sixpack a precios económicos

-Bueno, eso lo comprobare yo –Dijo Melissa quien le dio un mordisco a la manzana

En el momento dado, Melissa saboreo la manzana lentamente, y tuvo una reacción que jamás creí ver en mi vida… por una simple… ¿Manzana?

-¡Oh santo Dios! ¡Es la mejor manzana que he probado en mi vida! ¡Es tan jugosa y refrescante! ¡Fue como probar un pedazo de cielo agridulce! ¡Incomparable! –Grito Melissa con los ojos bien brillantes y observando la manzana, pero yo no lo entendía… yo solo veía una simple manzana y no le veía la diferencia con otras manzanas. No es como si nunca hubiese probado una manzana, porque… bueno, en realidad…. *Suspiro* está bien lo admito….… nunca había probado una manzana… bueno… si probé un poquito, pero de hecho, nunca me gusto la manzana, no quería ni siquiera probarla mas porque me traía malos recuerdos de….. ¿Saben qué?…. eso si olvídenlo, es algo personal así que… no pienso contarlo…

-Hermano tienes que probar esta manzana, está bien deliciosa, te va a encantar –Me dijo Melissa poniéndome la manzana en frente de mi

Yo solo puse una cara de asco al ver la manzana

-No gracias hermana, no quiero esa manzana –Le negué avergonzado

Pero parece que ella se molestó con mi comentario

-Oh vamos hermano ¿Aun sigues con eso? Fue solo una manzana… no pienses que volverá a ocurrir, anda… pruébala, te va a gustar –Me espeto mi hermana quien buscaba la forma de que yo probara la manzana, pero una vez más volví a negarme, enserio no quería nada con las manzanas

-¡Melissa ya te dije que….! -

Iba a gritarle a mi hermana cuando oí varias voces femeninas venir cerca

-Oh no… vienen personas ¿Serán las dueñas del huerto? ¿O algunos pueblerinos? –Me alarme ante las voces que cada vez se oían más cerca, pensé que si nos veían, nos tomarían como intrusos y eso sería un gran problema

No sabía qué hacer, mire por todos lados para ingeniar un plan de escape, pero ya no daba tiempo, las voces se oían cada vez más y más cerca

Hasta que finalmente vi un arbusto que estaba cerca de allí y se me ocurrió el plan de esconderme junto con Melissa, yo corrí hacia el arbusto

-¡Melissa rápido escondámonos aquí! –Le advertí metiéndome en el arbusto, ella decidió no ponerse de bromas y también se metió conmigo

Ya estaba bien escondido detrás del arbusto junto con Melissa, y escuche que las voces ya estaban en ese sitio

-Por aquí chicas, ya llegamos –

Logre oír una voz que parecía ser la de una vaquera, el cual supuse de inmediato que sería la dueña del huerto, yo estaba detrás del arbusto, me carcomía la curiosidad, quería saber quiénes eran los que hablaban, pero no quise arriesgarme

-Pero… que extraño, se supone que aquí fue de dónde provino la luz que vimos en la granja –Dijo una de las voces, me llamo la atención cuando dijo "granja" entonces significaba que estábamos en el huerto de una granja

-¿Y crees que no haya ninguna irregularidad Twilight? –Dijo otra voz que sonó más joven y más masculino, pero lo que me llamo la atención en ese momento era ese nombre de Twilight… vaya nombre más característico

-No lo sé Spike… tal vez así sea, pero aun no estoy segura –Dijo otra vez la voz de antes

-¡Pues investiguemos a ver si encontramos algo extraño! ¡Además recuerden que oímos unas voces por aquí cerca! –Dijo otra voz que se oía bastante decidida y orgullosa, y la forma en cómo había dicho que habían escuchado unas voces por aquí cerca, me hicieron pensar que esas voces de las que hablaba, eran las nuestras, por lo que llegue a una conclusión,

Sabían que estábamos aquí, por lo que me preocupo un poco pero igual segui sin arriesgarme a salir, luego siento como Melissa me toca la espalda

-Hermano ¿Puedes echar un vistazo para ver quiénes son los que hablan?… tal vez solo sean personas que quieren ayudarnos –Supuso Melissa en voz baja

Trague saliva por pensar que fuera todo lo contrario, pero decidí armarme de valor, aunque aun no quería que me descubrieran

Saque sigilosamente media cabeza del arbusto para que nadie me notara… no logre ver a ninguna otra persona, lo único que pude ver… fue… a un grupo de… lo que parecía ser… 6... ponis... 2 con alas, 2 más con cuernos y 2 más sin nada… y eran distintos colores…. Y además de eso… a un pequeño dragón violeta….

Chicos… no podrán creer… la espectacular… y más graciosa… cara de póker… que pude poner en ese momento… y luego poner el boquiabierto más alargado del mundo… Melissa solo me veía con aquella cara, tratando de aguantar la risa, aunque ella aun no sabía ¡Nadita!... de lo que mis ojos vieron

Volví a mirar nuevamente al grupo de 6 ponis y un dragón… y cuando de por sí ya creía que estaba lo suficientemente loco… definitivamente la verdadera sorpresa para mí, vino después… cuando vi a la poni rosada… hablar…

-¡Oigan ponis miren! ¡Una rama caída! –Vi decir a la poni rosada en tono divertido mientras revisaba la rama con la que había caído Melissa

Ok… ahora si debía decirlo…creo que después de todo... seguro que si estaba drogado...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo cinco terminado, ¡QUE BIEN!, me siento feliz y de buen humor :D no saben lo bien que me siento de haber podido subir el capitulo mas temprano de lo previsto, todo resulto como yo esperaba, gracias a mi fluidez y esfuerzo, pude terminar a tiempo con todas las tareas de esta semana... y el resultado fue este, un capitulo bien temprano para ustedes, espero que les haya gustado, si la próxima semana tengo la misma suerte podre subir el siguiente capitulo bien temprano también, pero no les prometo nada, porque la próxima semana sera otra completamente diferente así que no se acostumbren (tal vez no tenga la misma suerte esta vez), ya lo he dicho, si me tardo, se que ustedes podrán esperar... puedo confiar en eso.<strong>

********Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.********


	6. Toque Bondadoso

**Un nuevo capitulito... para ti querido amiguito... no pierdas ningun detallito... y disfrutalo que esta buenito :3**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e indicación de la narraccion**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>Toque Bondadoso<strong>

**Huerto de Manzanas – Ponyville – Equestria**

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

Mi lógica... quedo tan frita como papitas de McDonalds

Podul ahhydssidhuadhbcdad draffgowo aaaahbububu –Decía balbuceando en el arbusto como loco esquizofrénico en psiquiatra…

Pero es que enserio… fue tan raro ver eso… bueno… si les digo, que puede que haya visto unas que otras cosas raras, porque eso era parte de mi naturaleza, era un chico amante de los videojuegos (gamer) y de vez en cuando iba a convenciones otakus y otros eventos en lo que lo raro abundaba, estaba acostumbrado a ello y me gustaba… pero esto era completamente diferente, sin igual, y sobrepasaba lo límite de lo extraño, más que las convenciones, más que el cometa y más que el manzanar, cualquiera pensaría lo mismo de ver a un grupo de 6 coloridos ponis parlantes, y además de eso, un dragón, que por lo sospechado por mí, también era parlante

Ver todo eso me hiso llegar a la valida conclusión de que Melissa y yo nos encontrábamos, no solo fuera de Minneapolis o del pais, sino posiblemente… fuera de nuestro mundo, y estábamos en otro mundo completamente diferente, en la que al parecer… criaturas equinas que hablaban, eran sus habitantes. Se me hacía gracioso porque jamás me imagine que hablar con un caballo (o poni en este caso) iba a ser posible, pero yo estaba mas preocupado de que fueran hostiles

Los ponis aún seguían investigando la zona, mientras que Melissa aún estaba detrás de mí, ella no sabía nada de lo que me pasaba

-¿Hermano que te pasa? –Murmuro Melissa extrañada mientras me veía balbucear, yo por supuesto seguía con la cuestión, poniendo caretas o sacando la lengua con frenesí y descontrol

-¡Hermano ya reacciona! –Grito en voz baja mi hermana dándome una gran bofetada en la mejilla, que esa bofetada les juro que la sentí hasta en lo más profundo de mi ser… Enserio me parecía que esa mujer ejercitaba sus manos a diario o que onda

-¡Auch!–

Reaccione ante el golpe

-Gracias, en verdad lo necesitaba –Dije nuevamente sobándome la mejilla

Mi hermana me miro con gesto molesto después de que me reincorporara

-Haber Thomas… ¿Explícate por qué actuaste como si hubieses visto alguna clase de espanto? Sabes que actuaste como si lo del el cometa y lo de aparecer aquí no fuese nada extraño ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –Pregunto de forma ceñuda mi hermana y mirándome fijamente.

Comprendía su molestia, ella quería enterarse de toda la situación y no quedarse perdida, pero créanme que para mí, con lo del cometa y el manzanar era más que suficiente, no quería decirle que había visto a un grupo de yeguas parlantes, pero debía hacerlo igual, eso era mejor a que ella se enterara por sí misma.

Puede que Melissa, al igual que yo, haya visto cosas raras, y eso lo entiendo… pero lo de las yeguas parlantes era algo que estaba por encima de lo incoherente comparado con lo del cometa y el manzanar, y mi hermana era esa clase de persona, que entre más incoherente era algo, mas incrédula era, llegando incluso a burlarse o a reírse a por montones y eso era lo que quería evitar, tenía que decírselo con un tono cuidadoso, de manera que ella se lo tomara enserio.

-Hermana… créeme que lo que acabo de ver si es mucho más extraño que lo del cometa y el manzanar, sé que esto sonara increíble para ti, pero no quiero que actúes como tal…por favor trata de mantener la calma –Dije en un tono serio, pero a la vez algo preocupado, no quería que mi hermana se riera y llamara la atención, eso nos descubriría en frente de las ponis

-¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando Thomas? –Pregunto mi hermana ahora más confundida que nunca,

Era claro, no se imaginaba nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que había ponis parlantes, esto iba a ser muy difícil, no tenía planeado ponerme nervioso… pero lo estaba

Comencé a sudar y a tragar saliva, Melissa aún seguía viéndome con cara de incertidumbre, no podía dejarla así todo el día, debía decírselo y eso hice aunque no me agradara mucho la idea

-Bueno, hermana veras… resulta que yo…pues… acabo de ver… a un grupo deeee…. Ahmmm… -

Me había quedado trancado en ese momento… solo me faltaba dos pequeñas frases por completar y eran la más difíciles

-¿Un grupo deeee... que cosa? –Decidió preguntar mi hermana al final, haciendo que me pusiera más nervioso aun

-Esteeee ehmmm… -

Debía calmarme porque sentía que estaba a punto de explotar, volví a tragar saliva, me acomode el cuello, di un gran suspiro… y finalmente dije

-Un grupo de… 6 ponis parlantes… y… un dragón –Le dije de forma directa y tímida a la vez cerrando los ojos a pestañaso apretado

Abri los ojos nuevamente y vi a Melissa, mi hermana al oír mi respuesta, se quedó con cara de cero expresión, ahí comencé a pensar que lo había arruinado todo, sabía que no debía decírselo

-¿Un grupo de... 6 ponis "parlantes"?… y un… ¿Dragón? –Pregunto haciendo énfasis en la palabra parlante

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza…

Hubo un silencio absolutamente incomodo… tenía la esperanza viva de que Melissa lo hubiese comprendido… y déjeme decirles que… ¡ESA ESPERANZA MURIÓ! ¡CIELOS! ¡QUE EQUIVOCADO ESTABA! ¡EQUIVOCADO! ¡DIABLOS! ¡TENIA QUE SER UNA NIÑA!

¡Cómo lo había advertido! ¡Melissa comenzó a reírse como histérica! ¡Si sabía que eso iba a pasar debía haberlo dejado con la incertidumbre todo el día! ¡O al menos hasta que los ponis se fueran! ¡Pero no fue así! ¡Fui un estúpido y actué sobre adelantado! ¡No le importo que las ponis estuvieran alli en ese momento! ¡Melissa reia sin silencio alguno! ¡Como si nadie estuviera allí!

Melissa seguía riendo y como era de esperarse, las ponis oyeron las risas

-¡Oigan chicas, escuche risas! –Dijo la poni con tono de vaquera

-Y creo que viene de ese arbusto de allá –Dijo la otra poni de voz decidida

Se que sonara muy paranoico, y es un hecho ya que hablo de ponis que parecían inofensivas a simple vista, y debía admitir también que se veían muy tiernas, pero como dije al principio, pensaba que eran hostiles y ya me estaba imaginando al grupo de ponis atacándonos a mí y a Melissa cuando nos vieran, entre en panico y me puse las manos en la cabeza horrorizado, debía detener a Melissa cuanto antes

-¡Melissa Cállate! ¡Que ya nos escucharon! –Masculle entre dientes mientras ella seguía riendo

-¡Oh por dios hermano! ¿¡Ponis parlantes!? ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Eso es lo más ridículo que he…!

Era suficiente, no quería que nos delataran por su culpa, así que actué de prisa y silencie a mi hermana tapándole la boca y sosteniéndola

-¡Hmmmm-mmmmm! –Oía a mi hermana que tenía la boca retenida por mi mano y trataba de soltarse

-Shhhhhh –Le emití para que hiciera silencio

Mientras sostenía a mi hermana, Oía unas pisadas aproximándose hacia el arbusto

Debía pensar en algo, si esa poni revisaba adentro del arbusto y nos veía, se llevaría una gran sorpresa, ya que nosotros seriamos unas criaturas muy extrañas para ellos, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, Melissa y yo al parecer éramos los únicos humanos ahí, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación y quizás allá más humanos por aquí que… ¡Ay por dios! ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡No sé porque estoy pensando en eso! ¡Era obvio que Melissa y yo éramos los únicos allí! ¡No puede ser posible que haya más humanos en un mundo donde los animales hablan! ¡Ningún humano puede saber sobre la existencia de este mundo, ya que es raro y solo a Melissa y a mí nos ha pasado esto de aparecer en un manzanar repentinamente! ¡No recuerdo otra historia semejante! ¡Además esto de los animales parlantes solo se ve en las películas, caricaturas y cuentos de hadas o cosas así!

*Thomas mira en dirección hacia los lectores*

Bueno… creo que estoy arruinando el momento… mejor continuemos.

...

Para que la poni no se acercara más, o al menos intentar que no se acercara, decidí hacer algo arriesgadamente estúpido

-¡Croacked!… ¡Croacked!… ¡Croacked! –

Así es… así de estúpido fue mi plan… intentar sonar como sapo o fingir se uno… puede ser creíble, aun que... no muy prometedor que digamos… pero ¿¡Qué otra cosa querían que hiciera!? ¡No tenía otra alternativa! ¡Además es el único animal con el que una persona "normal" puede fingir y pasar desapercibido! ¿¡O no!?... bien... sigamos

En intentos desesperados yo seguía "Croando" tratando de que la poni cayera en mi truco y se fuera, estaba que los nervios me mordían por dentro, incluso tenía unas ganas insoportable de decirle… ¡ESTUPIDA PONI! ¡SOLO SOY UN SAPO! ¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDES! ¡AHORA LARGATE!... Pero saben muy bien como yo, que eso también sería incuestionablemente estúpido

Y mi hermana disfrutando el momento como no tienen idea, riendo y riendo silenciosamente mientras yo le sostenía aun la boca… no podía evitar morirme de pena por lo que estaba haciendo en frente de ella… ahora tenía más argumentos y excusas para molestarme y fastidiarme, pero bueno… eso no debía importarme ahora.

Pare de croar como un imbécil, para ver si logre ahuyentar a la poni que se acercó, pero en vez de eso, solo oí silencio, silencio tortuoso y eterno… no sabía si realmente ahuyente a la poni o si seguía ahí sospechando o rumiando lo que sucedia, estaba tan caliente y tan sudado por los nervios, que literalmente mi cuerpo emanaba olor a sal

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio hasta que para mí alivio oí hablar a la poni que se hacía llamar Twilight, la pude reconocer por su voz

-Agh… chica, solo es un sapo croando, no es nada importante –Dijo la poni

¡No me lo podía creer! ¿¡Funciono!? ¿¡Realmente funciono!? ¡Dios enserio no puedo creérmelo! ¡Jamás creí que mi falla imitación de sapo con retraso fuera a engañarlas! ¡Entonces no fue tan mala idea después de todo!... he… soy bueno en esto… de ahora en adelante tendrán que llamarme… "sapoman"… he

-¿Lo dices enserio Twilight? yo te juro haber oído unas risas por ahí –Dijo la poni vaquera

-Seguramente fue tu imaginación Applejack –Le respondió riendo Twilight a la poni vaquera en el que ya supuse que se llamaba Applejack… Enserio, qué onda con los nombres

-Y… ¿Qué hay de la luz que vimos hace un momento Twilight? –Pregunto una de las ponis que sonó de forma tímida, y me llamo la atención cuando menciono lo de la luz, pero… ¿De qué luz estaba hablando?

-Creo que no fue nada extraño… seguro fue el reflejo del sol que nos confundió a todas –Volvió a hablar la tal Twilight… parecía ser bastante inteligente por como intuía las cosas

-Pero querida, eso no explica el ruido que escuchamos hace un momento –Dijo otra poni que sonó de manera sofisticada y noble, toda la conversación en si ya se me estaba haciendo interesante… ¿Una luz? ¿Un ruido? ¿A qué se refieren? ¿Acaso esas dos cosas tenían algo que ver con nuestra repentina aparición aquí?, Esa era las preguntas que me hacía ahora, pero claro, sabía que no debía sacar conclusiones tan rápido, debía investigar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo… no se sorprendan ni vayan a malinterpretarme, recuerden que yo era mal estudiante y abandone la secundaria antes de tiempo… no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre la investigación

-Quien sabe… quizás ese ruido solo provino de Ponyville y nosotras creíamos otra cosa –Dijo Twilight

-Supongo que tienes razón… -Dijo Applejack en un tono bajo

-Entonces regresemos, creo que todo fue un malentendido –Propuso Twilight

-Regresemos a Sweet Apple Acress –Dijo la poni de voz orgullosa que aún no conocía su nombre…

-Si… andando –Finalizo la poni de voz tímida

Luego comencé a escuchar como los pasos de cada poni empezaban a alejarse poco a poco del arbusto, hasta que finalmente deje de oír los pasos y todo se quedó en silencio, en ese momento supuse que las ponis se habían ido, lo que significaba un gran alivio para mi… solté un ineludible suspiro de proporción catastrófica, en el sentido de que esperaba tanto en hacerlo que salió extremadamente fuerte, y estaba tan fuera de sí y abismado en mi alivio que no me di cuenta de que aun sostenía a Melissa entre mis brazos y que aun retenía su boca

-Uuuyeee, Mhe… afigshiash –Dijo ella con la boca tapada, dándome golpecitos en mis brazos y haciendo que volviera en si

-Oh… lo siento hermana –Me disculpe y solté a mi hermana rápidamente

-Si, descuida… hombre sapo –Me dijo mi hermana en un tono burlón y echando a reír

-¡Ay cállate!, más bien, agradéceme de que esas ponis no nos haya descubierto por tu culpa –Le espete en un tono reprendedor

-Estabas siendo muy paranoico con eso hermano, solo eran ponis –Obvio como si nada mi hermana tocándome el hombro

-Pero el hecho de que sean ponis no justifica que sean inofensivos nenita, además tú te comenzaste a reír como una loca pervertida buscando que nos descubrieran, y no me olvides mencionar que te robaste una manzana –Le respondí a la defensiva y observando la manzana aun con asco, estaba tirada en el suelo y solo tenía el mordisco que le había dado Melissa

-El problema hermano es que a veces eres un llorón –Volvió a burlarse mi hermana

-Y no me llames "nenita" –Aclaro luego molesta

Yo solo le respondí poniendo mi mano en la cara, ya no quería seguir discutiendo con ella, con lo que decidí cambiar el tema

-De acuerdo… me asegurare de ver, si ya esas ponis se fueron –Musite por lo bajo

Comencé a ponerme de pie poco a poco, y de manera cuidadosa y lenta fui saliendo del arbusto, luego Melissa me siguió de la misma forma, aunque a ella se le veía algo más confiada

Vi que la zona estaba completamente vacía, voltee para todos lados para verificar que no había nadie

-Uff estuvo cerca –

Di otro fuerte suspiro de alivio, la zona estaba completamente vacía, solo estábamos Melissa y yo en aquel huerto gigante…

...

O… eso era… lo que yo… creía en ese momento…porque… desgraciadamente eso no fue así…

-¡AHORA! ¡PINKIE PIE! ¡RAINBOW DASH! –Grito la poni vaquera quien salió detrás de un árbol tomándome completamente desprevenido

-¿¡Q-Q-QUE!? –Dije sorprendido

¡Debí saberlo! ¡Todo fue un truco por parte de esas ponis! ¡Fingieron haberse ido para que nosotros saliéramos de nuestro escondite! ¡Siempre supieron que estábamos ahí escondidos! ¡Pero!... ¡Creí que se habían tragado todo mi plan! ¡Y mi imitación de sapo!... vaya al final esas ponis no eran tan tontas como creí…

De repente vi a la poni rosada saliendo desde arriba de un manzano que estaba cerca y callo justo encima de Melissa

-¡HA! ¡TEE TENGO! –Le dijo la poni rosada a Melissa quien la tenía acorralada

-¡AAAAAAAAH HERMANOOOO! –Grito Melissa asustada

-¡MELISSAAA! –Grite aterradamente por mi hermana y luego mire con furia a la poni rosa

-¡OYE TU! ¡SUELTA A MÍ! –

No pude terminar lo que iba a decir porque fui interrumpida por una voz que se oía desde atrás, a lo que tuve que voltear

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A MI AMIGA! –Grito la pegaso celeste de voz orgullosa, quien vi que se venía aproximando hacia mí a toda velocidad

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡SANTOS REYES! –Grite sorprendido

*PUNCH*

La pegaso me embistió con una fuerza tal, que caí instantáneamente desmayado… ¡Diablos! ¿¡Que fue todo eso!? ¡Sabía que actuarían de manera hostil! ¡Pero esto fue demasiado! ¡Lo de la trampa no me lo esperaba! ¡Enserio! ¡Vaya clase de bienvenida no han dado esas ponis! ¡Y Si! ¡Fui sarcástico, por si alguien no lo noto!

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho… enserio, esa pegaso para ser una pequeña poni tenía la fuerza de 10 hombres más un elefante, e inclusive más que eso podría decir. Me había embestido durísimo, de hecho sentí que fue el golpe más fuerte que he recibido en toda mi vida, y hasta el momento el único que me ha dejado noqueado de un solo golpe, tuve la suerte de que a pesar de la fuerza con el que recibí el golpe, no se me rompió ningún hueso y eso me hacía sentir afortunado<p>

Al abrir los ojos, ya se me había aclarado la vista un poco, trate de moverme, pero cuando quise hacerlo…

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué? –

Note que estaba amarrado con 2 sogas que rodeaban el manzano… tenía una amarrada en mis piernas y la otra en mi torso junto con mis brazos, estaban bien atadas y apretadas, por lo que no podía moverme en lo absoluto, trate de desatarme pero mis intentos eran en vano, estaba atrapado y más que atrapado

-Esto, es h-e-r-moso –Dije poniendo una expresión de seriedad mientras veía las sogas

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que..

-Por fin despertaste hermano… -Dijo una voz a mi lado

Voltee para mi lado derecho, en donde había otro manzano y en ese manzano estaba Melissa quien también estaba amarrada de la misma forma

-¡Melissa! –Dije sorprendido al verla

Por su parte ella no quiso verme a los ojos

-No podía resistirme, deje que me llevaran –Dijo Melissa en un tono triste y casi sollozante

Dios chicos… en ese momento al ver a Melissa así, sentía ira y remordimiento hacia esas ponis, quería golpearlas por lo que hicieron, pero sabía que si usaba la violencia no llegaría a nada, además de que ellas me superaban en número, no me superaban tanto en tamaño, pero quedo demostrado que esas ponis a pesar de su estatura, eran igual de fuertes, la desventaja de ser tan bajo, tan chico y tan débil se notaba en mi

-Se fueron... pero volverán -Volvió a decir mi hermana

-¡Hermana! ¿¡Te amenazaron!? ¡No te hicieron daño! ¿¡Cierto!? –Preguntaba angustiado y preocupado por su salud

Melissa bajo la mirada

-No… pero… a ti si te hicieron daño –Dijo mi hermana quien soltó unas pocas lágrimas en el momento…

Lo que menos quería era ver llorar a mi pequeña y sensible hermana menor, y mucho menos en este mundo tan desconocido, así que llame su atención para poder calmarla

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Tranquila hermanita! Yo estoy bien… fue un duro golpe ¡Pero ya no me duele! ¡Estoy bien! –Dije forzando una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que lo que había dicho era mentira, el golpe aún me dolía y el dolor estaba un poco más incrementado por la tensión de la soga, pero estaba fingiendo ocultar el dolor solo para hacerla sentir mejor

Al parecer funciono un poco, mi hermana puso una sonrisa débil, pero al menos estaba sonriendo, es mejor que verla triste o deprimida,

-Hermano… perdóname, todo fue mi culpa, debí haberme quedado callada, por mi nos hicieron esto –Dijo nuevamente en un tono triste

Yo la volví a mirar cariñosamente

-Ya, tranquila Melissa, no te culpo de lo que ocurrió –Le dije con amabilidad, en realidad si fue su culpa, pero enserio, no quería que llorara

De repente veo venir desde lejos al grupo de las ponis y el pequeño dragón, les fruncí el ceño en señal de desagrado, fue muy desconsiderado por parte de ellas habernos tratado de esa forma, tendrán sus motivo y eso lo entenderé, pero igual debieron controlarse un poco, Melissa los vio con algo de miedo, lo cual intensifico un poco más mi enojo

-Todo fue culpa de ellas… -Murmure entre dientes y enojado

Las ponis ya habían llegado hacia la zona donde estábamos atados nosotros… Eran la unicornio violeta con marca de una estrella grande y otras pequeñas estrellitas en su costado, junto con él bebe dragón encima de su lomo, la poni vaquera anaranjada que tenia de marca, tres pequeñas manzanas, también en sus costados (debí saberlo), una unicornio blanca con marca de tres cristales romboides y celestes en el mismo sitio de su cuerpo ya mencionado, la poni rosada de melena espuma que se acercó a Melissa, la pegaso celeste de melena multicolor que me embistió, y detrás de todas ellas, una pegaso amarilla, que desde mi punto de vista, parecía no estar muy involucrada en la situación y tenia 3 maripositas rosas en sus costados… yo solo la veía y notaba que tenia una expresión de tristeza, como si nada de lo que esta pasando le gustara

A pesar de eso, yo aun seguía viendo con desprecio al grupo de las ponis, pero veía con más desprecio a la pegaso celeste que me embistió, ella también me miraba de la misma forma, pero enserio, en el fondo quería molerla a golpes por lo que me hiso, pero no estaba en la disposición o estado físico para hacerlo… simplemente no podría… era un enclenque al lado de ella.

La unicornio lavanda comenzó a mirarme fijamente y se empezó a acercar, mi mirada cambio estas vez hacia ella, pero seguia, con aquellos ojos de enojo, finalmente la unicornio se situó frente a mi

-Hola –Me musito la unicornio en un tono serio

Mi hermana miraba también a la unicornio en completo silencio y timidez

Yo no entendía el "Hola" que me dijo, pero una cosa era segura... me encabrono, de hecho no estaba de suficiente humor como para devolverle el saludo, es decir… ¡Mírenme! ¡Estaba atado a un árbol como un rehén! ¡Y como receta extra! ¡Herido!

-Debes estar bromeando… ¡Asustaron a mi hermana! ¡Me dieron un fuerte golpe que por poco me mata! ¡Nos ataron a un árbol de manzanas! ¡Y A TI LO UNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE DECIR ES!… ¿¡HOLA!? –Le grite enojadísimo a la unicornio

En eso la pegaso celeste se acerca a mí de golpe

¡CIERRA LA BOCA IMBECIL! ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARLE ASI A MI AMIGA! ¡COSA RARA! –Me espeto la pegaso con odio

En eso la unicornio le pone su pata al frente

-Descuida Rainbow Dash, tranquilízate ya… yo me encargare de esto –Le dijo la unicornio a la pegaso haciendo que esta retrocediera y me siguiera viendo con odio

-Si… Deberías controlar a tu amiga pegaso, es un peligro para la sociedad –Me dirigí a la unicornio acusando a la pegaso de amenaza, la pegaso por su parte solo saco la lengua en señal de insulto

La unicornio lavanda se acerca más a mi

-¿Quién eres? Y ¿Que eres? –Dijo la unicornio en tono acusador

-¡Yo sé lo que es! ¡Un mono MUUUUUY RARO! ¡WOOOOOW! –Interrumpio la poni rosada poniéndose en dos patas y luego cayéndose para atrás

Yo solo arquee una ceja, me sentía como un interrogatorio

-Casi cerca, pero no soy un mono "Mono" como los comunes, además ¿Para que quieren saber sobre mí? –Dije en un tono desafiante

La poni vaquera se acerca con gesto autoritario

-Sera mejor que contestes a todas las preguntas si no quieres que te obliguemos a responder por las malas –Dijo la poni de tono sureño con algo de carácter, pero Twilight vuelve a ejecutar la misma acción que hiso con la pegaso cian

-Vuelvo a preguntar… ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué eres? –Me pregunto la unicornio nuevamente con el mismo tono de carácter

Solté un suspiro de frustración y tuve que responderle, ya había pasado por cosas malas el día de hoy, no quería tener más problemas de lo habitual

-Mi nombre es Thomas Baldwin… y –

De repente fui interrumpida por mi hermana

-Nosotros… somos… humanos –Musito en un tono fluido y tímido a la vez, con la mirada gacha

La unicornio lavanda se toca el mentón con su pata, o casco, o como se le llame

-Humanos ¿Hmmm? –Dijo en un tono curioso y comenzando a analizarme a mi y a mi hermana de pies a cabeza

-¿Así que ustedes son esos humanos de lo que tanto hablaban los cuentos? Con que después de todo… si existían –Decía ella mientras caminaba de un lado para otro

-Es cierto dulzura, se parecen mucho a los de los libros –Dijo la poni vaquera un poco emocionada

-¿De que están hablando? –Les dije a ambas, no las entendía en lo más mínimo

-Entonces… dime Thomas -

La unicornio se para de golpe y sopetón, y me suelta otra pregunta, ignorando completamente la mía

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y no me lo esperaba, no estaba muy preparado para responderla, porque no tenía mucha información, es decir, si sabia como supuestamente habíamos llegado aquí… ese cometa fue el que nos trajo y todo, pero… no sabía cómo "exactamente" nos trajo aqui, no sabía que decir, no tenía las palabras para hacerlo y temía que fuera a arruinarlo

-Bueno… veras, yo… es decir… nosotros… ehm –

Todas las ponis y hasta el pequeño dragón pusieron las miradas penetrantes y profundas en mí, pero estaba nervioso y trancado en la respuesta, por mas que lo intentaba, los nervios no me dejaban hablar, en ese momento sentí que estaba acabado, hasta que Melissa se entrometió sorpresivamente

-Por favor… se los ruego… no nos hagan daño…-Dijo Melissa con la mirada baja, llamando la atención de todas las ponis, e incluyéndome

Su reacción calmada cambio bruscamente

-¡Entiendo su preocupación! ¡Sé que pensaron que nosotros podríamos haberles hecho daño! ¡Y no las culparía ya que mi hermano y yo somos unas criaturas bastante extrañas para ustedes y de por si completamente diferentes! ¡Pero tienen que creernos cuando les decimos que no estamos aquí para hacerle daño a nadie! ¡No tenemos esas intenciones en lo absoluto! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos la razón de porque estamos aquí en primer lugar! ¡Solo sabemos que aparecimos aquí y eso es todo! ¡Del resto solo queda decir que no tenemos ninguna fechoría entre mangas!... ¡POR FAVOR CONFIEN EN NOSOTROS! ¡SOLO SOMOS DOS HERMANOS HUMANOS PERDIDOS EN ESTE EXTRAÑO MUNDO! –Finalizo mi hermana sacando lágrimas a por brotadas gigantes y comenzando a llorar como si fuera el fin del mundo

Las ponis veían a Melissa completamente sorprendidas por su reacción, e inclusive yo, no me esperaba que mi hermana reaccionara y se revelara de esa forma… me sentía muy mal por ella

Veo que la unicornio lavanda comienza a acercase a ella lentamente.

-¿Estas segura de que no tienen esas intenciones?... Aunque… por como lo dices, pareces estar diciendo la verdad –Indago la unicornio que al parecer le creyó a mi hermana

Melissa por su parte solo le respondió asintiendo la cabeza y aun llorando sin alzar la mirada en ningún momento.

Enserio no saben cuanta eran las ganas que tenia de abrazarla en ese momento, pero para mí maldita desgracia, estaba atado a un árbol, la tristeza de Melissa me contagio, volví a sentirme como un hermano fracasado al ver a mi hermana así, porque un verdadero hermano siempre apoya a otro sin importar que, y ahí estaba yo... atado a un árbol... y no podía hacer absolutamente nada... que decepcionante y triste

Melissa seguía devastada y nadie hacia nada para consolarla... hasta que de repente

-Awwww pobrecita –Oí una voz que para mi sorpresa, vi que provino de la pegaso amarilla que estaba atrás del grupo

En ningún momento le aparte la vista a la pegaso, que salió desde atrás, voló hacia adelante y se puso justo enfrente de mi hermana, y luego hiso un acto, que definitivamente cambio mi forma de ver a esas ponis, quizás ellas no eran tan malas como yo creía

La pegaso se acercó a Melissa con gesto cariñoso y le levanto la mirada con su casco, Melissa aún seguía llorando

-Ya linda… no llores ternura… no es necesario que sigas llorando…ya nosotras te perdonamos…así que tranquila… ¿sí? –La consoló la pegaso amarilla secándole las lágrimas y sobándole el cabello

Al parecer Melissa se sintió más tranquila por el afecto de la pegaso, realmente la necesitaba

-Si… lo siento… gracias –Le dijo mi hermana soltando una ligera sonrisa

-Así me gusta, y descuida… no tienes porque disculparte –Le respondió la pegaso sonriendole

Fue el mejor acto de bondad que he visto en mi vida, estaba feliz por lo que hiso aquella pegaso, definitivamente esa poni se ganó mi respeto, y la forma en como la veia cambio, la veía como una pegaso tímida e insegura, pero hoy me demostró lo contrario, incluso, de alguna forma… me hiso recordar a… mi madre...

La pegaso amarilla de melena rosada voltea a ver a sus amigas

-¿Lo ven chicas?... yo les dije que esto no iba a ser una buena idea, habia otra forma de darles recibimiento, sin utilizar tension… pero ustedes igual se ofrecieron a hacerlo a su manera y asustaron a la pobre pequeña… –Dijo la pegaso algo decepcionada

Todas las ponis se observaron entre si arrepentidas de lo que hicieron

-Creo que hicimos mal con todo esto, tal vez…si podemos confiar en ellos dos –Dijo la poni anaranjada algo apenada

-Si… supongo que Fluttershy tenía la razón en esto, lo sentimos –Dijo la unicornio lavanda avergonzada

Ahí supe de que todo lo que hicieron fue solo por precaución y desconfianza, pero parece que ahora si confiaban en nosotros gracias al pensamiento bondadoso de la pegaso Fluttershy. Me alegro que hayamos resuelto el problema, aunque aún había cierta pegaso celeste que todavía me veía con odio, parece que todavía no confiaba en mí, pero sin importar eso, igual decidí por parte mía y de Melissa decirle a la unicornio…

-Aceptamos sus disculpas –

Y acto seguido las ponis se acercaron para liberarnos de las cuerdas, Fluttershy se encargó de liberar a Melissa, mientras que la pegaso celeste fue la que me libero a mí, pero luego de quitarme las cuerdas la pegaso de crin multicolor se acercó a mí de golpe

-¡Te estaré vigilando muy bien de cerca! ¿¡Te quedo claro!? –Me dijo en un tono desafiante y alejándose de mí en el acto, pero que va… no debía preocuparme… tarde o temprano me ganaría su confianza… o…eso esperaba

Fui a ver como se encontraba mi hermana

-Melissa ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunte revisándola

-Si hermano, estoy bien… tranquilo –Dijo ella poniendo un gesto relajado

En eso Fluttershy se puso justo al lado de Melissa

-Disculpa… aun no nos has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas? –Dijo amablemente la pegaso de quien ya conocía su nombre

-Mi nombre es… Melissa –Se presentó mi hermana aun con un tono tímido

-Pues es un placer Melissa, mi nombre es Fluttershy –Se presentó la pegaso

La unicornio lavanda y las demás ponis también se acercaron a mi hermana y a mi para presentarse mejor

-Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, mucho gusto –Se presentó la unicornio lavanda con su nombre completo

-Y yo soy Spike –Dijo el pequeño dragón quien estuvo callado en todo el momento que paso hace rato

-¿Qué tal terrones de azúcar? Soy Applejack –Se presentó la poni vaquera quiñándonos el ojo

-Mi nombre es Rarity, y el placer de conocerlos a ustedes es todo mío… claro, a pesar de lo que paso hace rato –Dijo la unicornio blanca sonrojándose un poco

-¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Pinkie Pie! ¡Y sé que vamos a divertirnos mucho ahora que sabemos que podemos confiar en ustedes amigos humanos!... ¡Oh! Y…. lamento mucho lo de la última vez Melissa, no fue mi intención asustarte –Dijo la poni rosada divertida, y luego pasando a apenada

Melissa rio por el comentario de la poni

-Descuida… como ya dije, no las culpo de que hayan hecho eso –Dijo mi hermana ya más relajada que antes

Y finalmente la última en presentarse fue la pegaso celeste que antes de hacerlo, hiso unas marometas en el aire

-Y yo soy la única e inigualable Rainbow Dash –Dijo presentándose ante Melissa para luego mirarme con desdén…

Pero… cielos… ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo malo para caerle mal a la pegaso? ¿Enserio tan mal le caía? ¿Enserio es necesario que tenga que recordar nuevamente quien fue la que me dio ese fuerte golpe en primer lugar? A si… ¡FUE ELLA! ¡Más bien soy yo quien debería tenerle cuidado a ella!... bueno, sea como sea, sabía que ganarme su confianza iba a ser difícil de ahora en adelante

-Bueno chicas, no sé ustedes, pero que tal si nos llevamos a estos dos a Sweet Apple Acress para que nos cuenten todo lo que les ha pasado –Propuso Applejack

-Hmmm… Me parece bien, así vemos cómo podemos ayudarlos… ¿Que dicen? ¿Thomas? ¿Melissa? –Nos preguntó Twilight

Comencé a pensarlo, me parecía una buena propuesta porque Melissa y yo estábamos solos en este mundo, éramos los únicos humanos y ellas eran las únicas ponis por el momento que conocíamos y que podrían ayudarnos en nuestro problema, pero por otro lado no estaba seguro de si ellas sabían algo, y no quería molestar, sentía que íbamos a ser unos estorbos en sus asuntos o… lo que sea que estaban haciendo, apenas las iba conociendo y no quería entrometerme en sus vidas, además ahí estaba Rainbow Dash con quien por el momento no tenía una relación muy amistosa que digamos, por lo que pensé que no debía acompañarlas

-Buenooo… ehmmmm –

Cuando estaba a punto de decir que no, Melissa comienza a darme unos pequeños empujoncitos

-Hermano vamos con ellas, seguro podrán ayudarnos –Susurro mi hermana

-Hermana… no lo sé… no quisiera molestar con todo esto… seguro podemos ir para otro lado –Trate de darle un punto

-Pero ¿Para donde más podemos ir? No tenemos otro lugar a donde ir y no conocemos nada de este mundo… Además ¿Quién más crees que podría ayudarnos aparte de ellas? –Me espeto señalando así al mismo tiempo a las ponis, quienes aún nos seguían mirando esperando nuestra respuesta

Por más que podía discutirlo, mi hermana tenía razón, no podíamos ir a ninguna parte sin perdernos y además, ellas eran las únicas ponis parlantes que conocíamos ahora, quizás si continuábamos con ellas, podríamos conocer más ponis, y quien sabe si al final gracias a ellas terminábamos con regresar a casa… por lo que di un suspiro y tome una decisión

-Está bien… iremos con ustedes –Finalice sin vacilar

-¡YAY! –Dijo mi hermana emocionada

-Muy bien, en ese caso… sígannos chicos –Finalizo la unicornio lavanda acompañado con una sonrisa

-Y por cierto ¡Bienvenidos a Equestria! –Finalizo Pinkie Pie divertida

Fluttershy rio por lo bajo, en lo que lo note, le sonrei, estaba super agradecida con ella y no pude evitar decirle las siguientes palabras, que salieron por si sola de mi boca

-Gracias Fluttershy -

La pegaso al oir mi agradecimiento se sonrojo como un cardenal

-No fue nada... para eso son los amigos... -Dijo ella poniendo una leve sonrisa lleno de bondad que jamas había visto en toda mi larga vida de 16 años

***Tercera Persona***

Y así, El joven Thomas junto con su hermana menor Melissa siguieron a Twilight y las demás directamente de vuelta a Sweet Apple Acress ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante con los 2 hermanos humanos en este nuevo mundo?

* * *

><p><strong>Sexto Capitulo terminado. Seguramente este capitulo le gustara mas que todo a cualquier fan de Fluttershy (Y si, yo soy uno de ellos...y ahora lo saben... Fluttershy es mi personaje favorita de la serie) Enserio, adore escribir este capitulo, tuve la oportunidad perfecta de sacar lo mejor de mi querida pegaso amarilla. Debo decirles que la bondad es lo que mejor se me da y decidí demostrarlo con este capitulo, que para mi fue muy especial... Por lo que e<strong>**n lo personal y hasta el momento, es uno de mis capitulos favoritos... (y también uno bien largo) xD**

**********Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.**********


	7. Reunion En La Granja Apple

***Recreación***

**Lector satisfecho: Un nuevo capitulo, que bien que lo hayas subido bien temprano :D**

**Raizer (yo): Hehe, gracias... no siempre tengo el tiempo para subir un capitulo, pero igual me esfuerzo en hacerlo posible, solo con la intención de entretenerlos a ustedes :D**

**Lector satisfecho: Pues, eso es genial... bueno, leeré el capitulo a ver que tal :)**

**Raizer (yo): Como quieras amigo, disfrútalo n_n**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion En La Granja Apple<strong>

**Huerto de Manzanas – Ponyville – Equestria**

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

La primera impresión no fue tan favorable, pero al menos ya hemos dado un gran paso.

Era la 1:30 de la tarde, íbamos caminando hacia la granja que se hacía llamar Sweet Apple Acress… genial nombre, pero no para mi gusto, de hecho esto de los nombres estaba empezando a disgustarme, con los nombres que ya conocía era más que suficiente ¿Enserio tendré que aprenderme todos los nombres raros que iba a conocer en este nada convencional mundo? Haría el esfuerzo pero me costara trabajo.

Llegaría a la granja para discutir bien y mejor con el grupo de las ponis, lo que nos pasó a Melissa y a mí para llegar aquí, ya que hace un momento había excesiva tensión y ni logramos hablar bien, pero ahora si podíamos llegar a concordar

No podía creer lo enorme que era el huerto, estuvimos caminando por más de 15 minutos hacia esa granja y aun así no habíamos llegado todavía, estaba comenzando a impacientarme

-¿Aun no llegamos? –Dije con tono aburrido y ya cansado de caminar, vaya… sí que era un completo flojonazo

-Aun no, pero ya estamos cerca –Me respondió Applejack quien se encontraba a frente de todo el grupo

Yo solo suspire irritado, quería dejar de caminar pero ya, aparte de que tenía a Rainbow Dash siguiéndome desde atrás y espiándome con mirada amenazante, lo cual me puso mucho más incómodo aun

-¿Acaso esa pegaso no pensara dejarme en paz? –Le susurre a Melissa quien estaba a mi lado

-Pues… no hasta que te ganes su confianza –Me respondió mirando a la pegaso de reojo

-Sera difícil –Dije preocupado

El resto del viaje yo me quede callado y quejándome en el fondo por el cansancio de mis piernas, las demás ponis y el dragón también estaban en silencio, a excepción de Fluttershy quien comenzó a hablar con Melissa, parece que a la pegaso le agradó mucho mi hermana y parecía que a mi hermana también le agradaba, lo cual me alegraba mucho, era bueno saber que Fluttershy nos haya dado el beneficio de la duda desde el principio, prueba evidente de su bondad, y sabía que yo también me llevaría bien con ella, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de la pegaso celeste que aún me seguía viendo con esos ojos asesinos… dios, debía admitirlo, estaba asustado, hasta llegue a pensar que ella me atacaría por nada, pero igual decidí mantener la calma, ya luego resolvería el problema con ella

**Sweet Apple Acress – Ponyville – Equestria **

Después de varios minutos más de caminata, por fin habíamos llegado a la granja, que por cierto era igual de enorme que el manzanar, aunque no tanto así, tenía un hermoso jardín a la lejanía y aun abundaba el olor a manzana fresca, que para mí… no eran tan fresca que digamos…

-Listo, hemos llegado –Dijo Applejack señalando la granja

-¡GUAO! ¡Mira que granja más enorme! ¡Y qué bonita! –Dijo Melissa presenciando la granja maravillada y enfrente de todos

Yo me encontraba al final del grupo, y en fondo solo clamaba por una silla y un vaso de agua, estaba cansadísimo de caminar y jadeaba como loco, además estaba que no podía estabilizar mis piernas temblorosas. Rainbow Dash por supuesto noto como sufría y disfrutaba del momento

-Awwww pobre niñito… ¿El humano está cansado de tanto caminar? Vaya debilucha –Me dijo la pegaso en tono burlón y riéndose de mi mientras volaba

Yo solo la miraba con disgusto y mal augurio, y más porque ella no tuvo que caminar sino simplemente volar, sabía que si esto seguía así con Rainbow, mi estadía en este mundo iba a ser horrible

Pero luego vi que Rarity, la unicornio blanca se acercó a ella algo molesta

-Basta Rainbow Dash, que grosera, deja de molestar al chico ¿Qué no ves que está muy cansado? –Le dijo la unicornio con carácter

-Pero –Trato de excusarse Rainbow

-Pero nada señorita, ellos son nuestros invitados y sabes que es molesto caminar mucho, además el solo quiere un vaso de agua –La espeto la unicornio nuevamente, lo cual me hiso sentir mucho mejor… aunque aún no comprendía como supo Rarity que quería un vaso de agua, yo ni siquiera había dicho ni una palabra… bueno, supongo que solo fue intuición.

Rainbow Dash solo volteo la mirada y se bajó a tierra

Cuando de repente, Rarity con su cuerno emite una luz, dejándome más sorprendido, era magia, magia que daba por inexistente y no sabía hasta ahora que los unicornios podían usar esa magia, aunque era obvio… cuando me doy cuenta, estaba rodeado por una energía azul y comencé a volar… O eso fue lo que creí... ¿Acaso Rarity me estaba controlando telepáticamente? Porque a pesar de que estaba volando no podía moverme… ¡Vaya! ¡Su magia es increíblemente poderosa! ¿¡Podía controlarme así sin más!? ¡Qué capacidad!

-¿¡Oye que estás haciendo!? –Pregunte mientras ella me controlaba con su aura mágica alrededor de mí, pero no me respondió

Rarity con su magia solo me llevo hacia una mesa de picnic que estaba cerca y me sentó en una silla, el aura mágica desapareció de mi alrededor y ahora si podía moverme con libertad, fue increíble lo que vi, comencé a pensar que los unicornios podían hacer cualquier cosa con su magia, no solo levitarme a mí y otros objetos, sino literalmente hacer cualquier cosa, aunque todavía estaba confundido en si por lo que había hecho Rarity hace un momento

En eso veo a Rarity preparando un vaso de agua de un fregadero que estaba cerca y me lo trae a mí con su magia

-Toma –Me dijo la unicornio ofreciéndome el vaso de agua

Yo la mire algo extrañado ¿No creen que lo que hiso fue algo?... ¿Impulsivo o Manipulador? Y para rematar ¿Agua de un fregadero? ¿Pero qué tal si esa agua estaba sucia?... aunque luego pensé que el agua de ese fregadero no podría estar tan sucia, es decir, por cómo me he dado cuenta anteriormente, el ambiente es muy agradable, sería casi imposible que hubiera contaminación en este mundo, o al menos ese era mi punto de vista.

-No gracias… es muy… amable de tu parte que hagas esto Rarity… pero creo que –

Trate de decirle lo que pensaba pero fui interrumpida rápidamente por ella

-Anda tómalo querido, sé que lo necesitas –Dijo la unicornio de manera insistente

A pesar de que Rarity ofrecía darme el vaso, yo estaba apenado igual, seguía viendo el vaso con incomodidad y no sabía si aceptarlo, pensaba que ella ya había hecho demasiado por mi hace un momento

-Anda Thomas, ella te está ofreciendo un vaso de agua, acéptalo, no la dejes colgando del cuerno –Me insistió ahora Applejack con confianza y tocándome la espalda

Yo di un suspiro, pero Applejack tenía razón, lo único que podía hacer era devolverle el gesto, aceptando el vaso de agua

-Está bien… gracias –Dije con timidez y agarrando el vaso

-Ay no cariño, gracias a ti, esto viene de mi parte –Dijo ella con su tono de elegancia

Yo sonreí por su comentario, aún estaba apenado, pero debía admitir que fue un gran acto de generosidad por parte Rarity, y eso me gustó mucho, yo no le había pedido nada, pero igual a ella no le importó eso en lo absoluto y de todas formas se ofreció a darme algo que necesitaba, y tampoco sin importar las insistencias, fue algo bonito que… nuevamente me recordó a… mi madre… vaya… que… extraño…

En fin… tras lo sucedido y después de tomar ese refrescante vaso de agua altamente purificada y limpia, las ponis tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa de picnic, ellas no necesitaban sillas, con solo sentarse en el suelo bastaba, y Melissa se sentó a mi lado con otra silla que estaba cerca

-¿Qué crees que nos dirán hermano? –Me musito mi hermana con algo de curiosidad al oído

-No lo sé hermana, tal vez aun tengan curiosidad sobre nosotros, pero sea como sea vamos a tratar de responder a todas las preguntas que nos hagan –Le respondí a mi hermana de igual forma

-¿Y si no tengo nada que decir? –Pregunto mi hermana algo preocupada

-Pues entonces di algo aleatorio… cualquier cosa –Le replique

-No lo sé hermano, no estoy segura de que -

Mi hermana no pudo continuar porque seguidamente y no en balde, Twilight comenzó a dar pequeños toques en la mesa para llamar nuestra atención y la de las demás

-Muy bien chicas, sabemos porque estamos aquí, tenemos ante nosotras a dos nuevos visitantes, y se trata nada más y nada menos que 2 hermanos humanos, Thomas y Melissa –Dijo Twilight señalándonos a mí y a mi hermana

Cuando Twilight me miro, noto algo raro en mí

-Ehm, un momento ¿Thomas? –Pregunto Twilight

-¿Si Twilight? – Arquee una ceja ante la pregunta, pero no por la pregunta en sí, sino por cómo me la dirigió, como si tuviera algo raro en la cara

-¿Qué te paso en el ojo? –Dijo Twilight mirándome el ojo que no estaba tapado por el flequillo de mi cabello

En ese instante me di cuenta de que se refería al ojo morado que Melissa me había hecho por el golpe, me dio algo de vergüenza y no quería decírselo a nadie, pero desgraciadamente debía responder a todas las preguntas que me hicieran, por lo que no tuve otra opción

-Ah ¿Esto? –Dije señalando mi ojo herido

-¡Oh vaya! ¡No me había dado cuenta de que Thomas tenía ese moretón en el ojo! –Dijo Spike quien me veía el morado del ojo asombrado

-¡Si yo tampoco! –Lo acompaño Pinkie

Me sonroje mas como un tomate, y aunque no lo crean, Melissa también

Bueno… pues… resulta que… Melissa…me dio un golpe en la cara –Finalice tapándome la cara de la vergüenza, Melissa tan solo miro hacia el otro lado para evitar contacto visual

-Oh –Fue lo único que dijo Twilight ante mi respuesta

No paso ni medio segundo, cuando Rainbow Dash soltó su primera risotada y luego comenzó a reírse hasta caer al suelo, como si su conciencia estuviera fuera de ella, eso por supuesto me lo esperaba, es que era obvio, la pegaso me odiaba, y que mejor que ver a la persona que odias, humillada, yo la comprendí en ese momento aunque las risas fuesen para mí. Pinkie Pie y Spike por otro lado también comenzaron a reírse

-¡Oh por Celestia! ¡No solo te noqueo una poni! ¡También te noqueo tu propia hermana pequeña! ¡Vaya pero que perdedor! –Dijo Rainbow Dash burlándose de mí y riéndose hasta quedar sin aire

-Hehe, debo admitir que es algo gracioso el hecho de que Melissa te, haya dejado el ojo mal trecho –Dijo Applejack tratando de contener la risa

-¿¡Algo gracioso!? ¡Que te golpe una niña es lo MAAAAS VERGONZOSO! ¡Eso es muy gracioso! –Dijo Pinkie en respuesta de Applejack y que aún seguía riendo junto con Spike a su lado

Yo solo seguía sonrojado y ahora quería salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudiera

-He… Lo siento hermano, fue mi culpa, y creo que yo también tengo que sentirme igual de avergonzada como tú –Me dijo Melissa a mi lado, tratando de sacarme del lapso vergonzoso

-Descuida… son cosas que… pasan –Dije en un tono apagado y aun sonrojado

Me estaba empezando a cansar por las risas, enserio ya estaba pensando en correr hacia ninguna parte para dejar de oírlas, Twilight por supuesto noto esto y decidió parar la situación

-¡Basta ya! –Grito Twilight haciendo que Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Spike dejaran de reír

Eso hiso que me tranquilizara un poco mas

-¡Estamos aquí para ayudar a estos dos hermanos! ¡No para burlarnos por algo que paso! –Reclamo Twilight para luego dirigirse a la pegaso

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Eso no estuvo bien! ¡Discúlpate ahora con Thomas por lo que le dijiste! –Regaño Twilight a la pegaso

-¡Pero, Twilight… el! –Trato de escudarse la testaruda pegaso, que ya estaba empezando a molestarme con su hechona personalidad

-¡Discúlpate! –Sentencio Finalmente la unicornio

Rainbow Dash tan solo la dejo de replicar, y se acercó a mí con mirada seria…

-Lo siento… -Me dijo la pegaso de mala gana, como (valga la redundancia) no queriendo querer disculparse

-¿Acepto tus disculpas? –Le respondí en tono algo sarcástico

La pegaso me gruño y solo me miro con remordimiento, y finalmente se alejó, ahora si pensaba que la situación con Rainbow era algo preocupante ¿Realmente me odiaba tanto tantote?

Las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco, ahora si podíamos continuar con lo que estábamos por hacer

Y así comenzó lo que parecía ser, una clase de humanidad en la granja, en donde Melissa y yo éramos los profesores, se me hiso gracioso ya que jamás pensé en dar clase a alguien, especialmente a ponis… vaya ironía

Twilight comenzó a hacernos las preguntas a mí y a Melissa, empezó con algunas preguntas básicas como la edad de ambos y de donde éramos, esta última pregunta no era tan básica como para estar en este mundo tan raro, le explique todo con cuidado, le dije que pertenecíamos a un mundo diferente, o en este caso, un planeta llamado tierra, en donde vivían más criaturas como yo y además de que era un lugar infinitamente enorme con muchas cosas a su paso, Mi hermana como era más inteligente se encargó de explicarle sobre como éramos nosotros los humanos, la cultura de nuestro mundo, su economía, su tecnología, y algo de historia (descartando las partes malas como las guerras, las enfermedades y entre otras cosas, no queríamos asustarlas con eso porque lamentablemente la humanidad era algo horrible a la vez, y si llegaban a escuchar esa versión de la historia, jamás volverían a confiar en nosotros) Twilight al oír nuestras explicaciones, se le formaban chiribitas en los ojos, estaba evidentemente emocionada por todo lo que estaba oyendo, se notaba que era esa clase de persona (o en este caso poni) que le gustaba aprender y llenarse de nueva sabiduría.

Las demás ponis también estaban interesadas en preguntar,

Fluttershy pregunto por ejemplo si habían muchos animales en nuestro mundo, y yo le dije que sí, que había una gran fauna que no siempre se repetía en cualquier lado, y Melissa le menciono el detalle de que había una gran variedad de animales únicos y exóticos, animales que ni siquiera la humanidad había visto o descubierto hasta años después, cosa que le intereso a la pegaso, Melissa descarto de hablarle de los extintos dinosaurios ya que pensó que con eso la asustaría

Rarity se enfocó más en preguntar sobre la moda de nuestro mundo, yo no sabía mucho de la moda solo le dije que los humanos siempre usábamos cualquier tipo de vestimenta en todo momento, ya que en nosotros no se nos veía bien el estar desnudos (hasta les tuve que explicar a las ponis que era la desnudes, esta parte fue incomoda por lo que descartare los detalles explicitos ¿Ok? ¡CURIOSOS Y PERVERTIDOS NO SE VALE PREGUNTAR!). Melissa luego le explico a Rarity su concepto de moda y dijo que en nuestro mundo la moda suele ser muy cambiante, una cosa estaba de moda en el día anterior y al día siguiente había algo nuevo, eso era un círculo constante, se repetía con todo e incluso con la ropa, por lo que encontrar vestimenta nueva cada día, era fácil

A Pinkie Pie solo le importo preguntar sobre las fiestas y la diversión, pregunto si los humanos como nosotros tenían su propio concepto de diversión, yo le dije que los humanos adoraban divertirse cuando no tenían mucho que hacer, por lo cual a veces hacían estupideces o cualquier idiotez, un poquito fuera de los entandares de la verdadera diversión (saben a lo que me refiero, a las fiestas anarquistas y cosas así). Y luego Melissa le explico que cada humano tiene su propio método para divertirse, ya sea solo o en compañía, tranquila o alocadamente, en general, los humanos adorábamos las fiestas, era una salida para el estrés, ¿Y en qué parte no era así?

Y Finalmente e inclusive el mismo dragón nos preguntó qué era lo que hacíamos nosotros, yo le dije que hacíamos lo habitual despertar, comer, trabajar, dormir, quizás jugar videojuegos (Aquí le tuve que explicar que era un videojuego, al principio no lo entendió pero luego de explicarle mejor lo capto mucho mejor, Spike había quedado maravillado) le dije que eso era lo que hacíamos todos los días, pero que era algo monótono y rutinario, nunca pasaba algo nuevo e interesante en el contexto (bueno, a excepción de lo que estaba pasando ahora)

Applejack solo fue oyente y por un lado Rainbow Dash no decidió preguntar nada, parecía que todavía estaba molesta por lo que paso hace un momento, o simplemente no quería hablar conmigo, yo tome la segunda opción que era la más fiable

Luego llegamos a la parte gastronómica, es decir… la comida

Las ponis preguntaron sobre nuestro habito alimenticio en nuestra vida diaria, Melissa se tomó la molestia de responder

-Bueno chicas, nosotras comemos… -

De repente me acorde de un detalle muy importante, por lo que reaccione de golpe rápidamente y le sostuve la boca a Melissa en el acto

Melissa trataba de soltarse mientras yo hablaba

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Sobre la comida!... ¡Cierto! ¡Nosotros los humanos comemos…! ¡Ehm…! ¡Vegetales! ¡Muchos vegetales!, ¡Somos completamente vegetarianos! ¡Y también comemos dulces y frutas! ¡Como ustedes! –Dije con los nervios a mil

Mi hermana se suelta y comienza a regañarme

-¿¡Hermano que te pasa!? ¿¡Porque me tomas de esa formas!? ¡Además no somos vege..! –

Volvi a taparle a boca a Melissa para que no terminara de decir la frase

-¡Ay hermanita! ¡Que te dicho sobre hablar cosas sin saber! –Le espete entre nervios

-¡Disculpen a mi hermanita! ¡Es que a veces se pone a hablar sin más! –Me dirigí a las ponis, quienes me veían todas extrañadas y confundidas

-¿Podrían disculparme un momento a solas con Melissa? Gracias son muy amables –Les dije a las ponis y sin vacilar, me fui rápidamente de la mesa sosteniendo a Melissa y ubicándome lo más lejos posible de ellas para que no me escucharan, ahí solté a Melissa y ella una vez más me regaño

-¿¡Hermano que te pasa!? ¿¡Acaso te volviste loco!? –Melissa estaba enojada

-¡Tengo que explicártelo Melissa! ¡Se trata sobre lo de la comida! –Le dije con tono de advertencia

-¿¡De que estas hablando!? –Exclamo ella confundida

-¡Hablo de…! –

Tenía que calmarme un poco, estaba gritando y no quería que las ponis y el pequeño dragón me oyeran de lo que iba a hablar con Melissa, así que di un suspiro de relajación

-Hablo de… que ellas no pueden saber que nosotros somos… omnívoros hermana –Le susurre en voz lo mas baja posible, quería que ella entendiera él porque

-¿Por qué lo dices? Ademas dijiste que respondiéramos a todas las preguntas ¿Recuerdas? –Pregunto mi hermana aun confundida

-¡Se muy bien lo que dije! pero... te advierto esto porque, las ponis no comen carne, y si llegan a enterarse de que nosotros si lo hacemos, no confiaran en nosotros otra vez, se asustarían y posiblemente volverían a atacarnos, creerán que nosotros vamos a comérnoslos o algo así –Le explique a mi hermana con claridad

-¿Como una especie de canibalismo? -Pregunto

-Exacto -Le afirme

-Oh, ya veo a lo que vas –Dijo ella, ya entendida

-No podemos decirles que nosotros comemos carne, debemos mantenerlo en secreto… y para eso, lamentablemente tendremos que dejar de comer carne por un tiempo... ya sabes, cambiar nuestra dieta y acostumbrarnos a la comida de aqui –Le propuse a Melissa tocándole el hombro, ya que en nosotros eramos amantes de la carne

Melissa me miro a los ojos con algo de decepcion, pero luego, solo sonrió

-Está bien hermano, no te preocupes, mis labios estan sellados y no sabrán nada de eso, además lo he pensado, y en realidad, me gusta la idea de ser vegetariana –Dijo Melissa en un tono divertido

-Yo también, aunque odio la ensalada con pepino y espinaca –Le dije de la misma forma, para que luego rieramos

Me alegro de que Melissa lo haya comprendido todo, a pesar de que eramos mas amantes de las proteínas, que de los vegetales, por nosotros no había problema si no comíamos carne, podíamos sobrevivir a ello y si teníamos suerte, esperábamos a que las ponis no tuvieran más curiosidad sobre nuestro habito alimenticio

Regresamos a la mesa, en donde las ponis nos esperaban aun

-¿Qué hacían ustedes allá? –Pregunto Spike

Mire al pequeño dragón

-Ah pues…nada importante… estaba dándole una lección a Melissa, ya saben… consejos y cosas sobre hermanos –Le respondí simpáticamente al dragón, sabiendo que era una excusa

-Así es –Reafirmo Melissa detrás de mí para reforzar mi argumento

Paso un momento hasta que Twilight contesto

-Bien... si no les importa... ¿podemos continuar? –Pregunto Twilight quien tomo asiento nuevamente

-Si –Dijimos Melissa y yo al unísono y tomando asiento igual, las demás ponis también se sentaron, y luego note que Rainbow Dash me observaba con sospecha… tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso, pero debía enfocarme en las preguntas

Hicieron varias preguntas más, las cuales respondimos con gusto, había una que otra pregunta confusa, pero como lo habíamos planeado, respondíamos a esas preguntas con alguna que otra respuesta al azar

Finalmente después de todo, Twilight llego a la última pregunta que en lo personal era la más difícil de todas.

-Thomas, Melissa, ahora que sabemos de todo un poco sobre ustedes y los humanos… pueden decirnos ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? –Pregunto la unicornio ansiosa de saber la respuesta

Todas las miradas se posaron en mí y en Melissa

Comencé a Formular mi respuesta, no sabía cómo explicárselo ya que esto era muy extraño para mí, Melissa también se puso pensativa… y es que, era fácil decirles que un cometa nos trajo aquí, si… demasiado fácil… pero… ¿Cómo lo hiso?... Esa era la cuestión.

¿Acaso el cometa al aproximarse a nosotros, nos mandó a alguna especie de vórtice ultra dimensional y desconocido que nos trajo aquí? ¿Acaso el cometa al colisionar con nosotros nos mandó a volar a este sitio? Eran miles las preguntas y pensamientos que hacia sobre ese tema, todos fuera de la realidad, incluso llegue a pensar que estábamos dentro del cometa ahora mismo… Si, ilógico pero a la vez posible, ya me ha ocurrido muchas cosas raras como para decir y afirmar que lo imposible es posible, claro ejemplo es este mundo donde Melissa y yo estábamos ahora

-¿Y bien? –Dijo Applejack quien me veía pensando

Las demás seguían esperando mi respuesta, hasta que finalmente decidí armarme de valor y responderles

-Es una larga historia… verán… –

Me detuve por un momento y mire a Melissa brevemente, en eso comencé a recordar la última noche que estuvimos en Minneapolis, no debía contar la historia completa, ya que eso involucraría hablar sobre lo que paso entre Melissa y Sheila, y eso, automáticamente, traería recuerdos de nuestros padres, que pondrían deprimida a Melissa y eso no lo debía permitir… así que decidí ir por lo rápido y seguro, sin mencionar lo de la discusión entre Sheila y Melissa

Tome un suspiro antes de continuar

-Bueno… verán, seré directo, no sabemos muy bien exactamente lo que paso, solo recuerdo, que estaba en el patio trasero de mi casa… junto con Melissa, contemplábamos el cielo estrellado de la noche… cuando pudimos notar… un extraño cometa que apareció de la nada y…-

Cuando estaba mencionando lo del cometa, Twilight me paro la historia de golpe sorprendiéndome

-Espera un momento…. ¿Acaso dijiste?... ¿Cometa? –Dijo Twilight con los ojos bien abiertos

-Así es –Le respondí un tanto confundido por su imprevista reacción

En eso Twilight cambia su vista hacia el pequeño Spike, el dragón también estaba sorprendido al igual que las demás ponis

-Cielos ¿Sera posible que?... Spike –Susurro la unicornio lavanda

Twilight se estaba empezando a dirigir hacia al dragón, pero él y sus amigas le empiezan a hacer señas a la unicornio para que se quede, ella capta las señas y se devuelve hacia mi nuevamente, yo aún lo miro con semblante de perdido

-Oh… lo siento, continua –Dijo la unicornio, tosiendo y forzando una sonrisa, yo por mi parte la deje estar

-Bueno… como decía… vimos un extraño cometa, uno muy grande, podría decir que era del tamaño de todo el patio trasero de mi casa, y brillaba tanto que alumbro el cielo nocturno en un instante… -Detalle

-¿Y luego que paso? ¿El cometa siguió de largo? ¿O qué? –Me pregunto varias veces la unicornio

-Bueno, no paso de largo, pero si hiso algo más extraño… -Dije agarrándome el mentón

Twilight seguía mirándome con aquellos enormes ojos de curiosidad

-¿¡Que paso!? ¿¡Dinos que paso!? –Grito Spike desde lejos haciendo que lo silenciaran

Nuevamente, lo deje estar

-Lo que paso fue… que el cometa, extrañamente se empezó a aproximar hacia donde estábamos Melissa y yo… justo cuando el cometa toco tierra, me desmaye viendo blanco, y luego lo único que pude ver después de eso… era que me encontraba en el huerto, no recuerdo nada más... ni tampoco sé específicamente cómo es que el cometa nos trajo aquí –Finalice la explicación

Twilight se toca el mentón con su casco y comienza a analizar mi explicación

-Vaya… no cabe duda de que eso si es extraño, ¿Dices que el cometa se aproximó hacia ustedes así como si nada? –Decidió preguntar la unicornio una vez más

-Si –Le respondí

-¿Y no sabes si el cometa desapareció después de colisionar? ¿Alguna idea de lo que pudo haberle pasado? –Pregunto la unicornio otra vez

Baje los hombros en frustración ante la pregunta

-Ninguna idea… ni siquiera sé si realmente colisiono o fue solo mi imaginación –Le dije desanimado porque sinceramente no sabía esa respuesta

-No creo que sea tu imaginación Thomas, porque estás aquí con tu hermana –Me dijo Twilight

-Buen punto –Le apoye

-¡Oh!… ¡Y una última pregunta!… ¿Lograste ver cómo era el cometa de cerca?-

Negué con mi cabeza

-Lo único que recuerdo es que el cometa era muy brillante, pero del resto no pude ver nada más… lo siento –Le dije con un poco de lamento

Twilight da un suspiro de frustración

-Está bien –Me dijo en un tono triste

Me llamo la atención el hecho de que Twilight tuviera tanta curiosidad por lo del cometa ¿Qué estaba buscando que le dijera con todas esas preguntas? Estaba pensando en ello y tenía algo de sentido

-Espera Twilight ¿A que vino todas esas preguntas? –Pregunte

Sin embargo Twilight cambia su objetivo hacia Melissa ignorándome

-¿Y qué hay de ti Melissa? ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso? –Le pregunto Twilight a mi hermana

-No… no recuerdo nada, estoy igual que mi hermano –Dijo ella, comprobándole que estaba igual que yo

-Pero ¿Y Sabes que fue lo que le paso al cometa después de colisionar? ¿Algún indicio o alguna idea de que pudo haberle ocurrido? Y si no es mucho pedir ¿Sabes cómo era el cometa de cerca? –Comenzó a preguntar Twilight a mil

Enserio… algo tenia Twilight y estaba actuando muy extraño con esto del asunto del cometa ¿Sera que quiere saber algo en específico y por eso hace todas esas preguntas? Por lo que podía ver, quería saber algo mas

-No sé nada de eso… Perdóname Twilight –Le respondió Melissa

Twilight bajo la mirada frustrada

Pero de repente mi hermana reacciona de golpe

-¡Oh! ¡Oh!... ¡Espera Twilight! ¡Ya recordé! ¡Si se algo! ¡Pude ver cómo era el cometa de cerca! –Reclamo Melissa llamando la atención de Twilight y también la mía ¿Enserio pudo ver el cometa de cerca siendo tan brillante? ¡Wow! ¡Vaya vista! ¡Ojala tuviera una vista como la suya!, pero… en vez de eso solo tengo un ojo morado… gracias Melissa

-¿¡Enserio!? –Dijeron todas las ponis y el dragón al unísono quienes estaban también percatados del tema

-Asi es –Dijo Melissa de forma orgullosa y cruzando sus brazos

Twilight se acerca rápidamente a Melissa

-¡Dime entonces como era el cometa! –Le reclamo la unicornio claramente emocionada… cielos es la primera vez que la veía a la unicornio así de emocionada

Spike se quiso interponer entre su emoción

-¡Twilight tranquilízate! –Dijo el pequeño dragón alejando a la unicornio de mi hermana

-¿Puedes decirnos como era el cometa? –Le pregunto el dragón esta vez pero este estaba más tranquilo

-Bueno según lo que pude ver antes de desmayarme, y estoy convencida de que eso fue lo que realmente pude ver… el cometa estaba llenos de…muchos cristales brillantes o algo así... sé que lo vi porque en ese momento se me aclararon los ojos, lo cual me permitió ver mejor y de cerca el cometa, es una suerte que no quedara ciega –Finalizo Melissa dando una gran información a todos

Estaba sorprendido, no sabía nada de eso, Melissa pudo ver más de cerca el cometa, y la verdad no me esperaba para nada que ella supiera cierta información

En ese momento veo que a Twilight se le alumbraron los ojos de la alegría, y de manera sorpresiva alzo al dragón con su magia

-¡Lo tenemos Spike! ¡Lo tenemos! –Decía Twilight emocionada y saltando como una pequeña niña recibiendo su obsequio de navidad, mientras movía a Spike con su magia dándole vueltas a su alrededor

-Si… Twilight… me alegro… pero, deja de darme vueltas… que me estoy mareando –Decía el dragón conteniendo unas arcadas

Melissa y yo veíamos la cosa, y la verdad no sabíamos porque Twilight estaba tan emocionada, por saber dicha información ¿Acaso ella sabía algo que nosotros no? Bueno…quizás dentro de un momento lo descubriríamos

La unicornio se detiene y pone al dragón de vuelta a tierra, las demás ponis se acercan a ella, Al igual que Melissa y yo

-Bien hecho Twilight, sabía que descubrirías algo tarde o temprano –Dijo Applejack contenta

-Si, al menos ya sabemos que el cometa no se desintegro, y parece que la hipótesis junto con la referencia era cierta, y quizás Spike si tenían razón después de todo –Dijo Twilight señalando a Spike

-¿La tuve? ¿¡Enserio!? –Dijo el dragón emocionado

-Si Spike, el cometa paso por el mundo de los humanos, eso podría explicar el por qué no apareció por aquí antes, quizás el cometa cambio su trayecto porque no había pasado por el mundo humano antes o quizás el universo humano se interpuso en el trayecto del cometa, ausentándose por el nuestro… ¿Quién sabe? Hay un millón de posibilidades, pero es un hecho que existen otros mundos más allá del nuestro, y claro, aun es un misterio por qué el cometa se desvió de esa forma hacia Thomas y Melissa y tampoco sabemos si el cometa colisiono en la tierra o simplemente desapareció, pero hay muchas cosas que se puede lograr con la investigación, y si lo hacemos, quizás nos demos con una pequeña idea de lo que pudo haberle pasado al cometa Wisher –Finalizo Twilight

Me llamo la atención todo lo que había dicho la unicornio en ese momento… ¡Cielos! Twilight tenía una inteligencia fabulosa, y es que no sabía que ella conocería ese cometa extraño que vino hacia mi hermana y mi persona, además tampoco me imaginaba que ese cometa que vimos también pasaba por aquí, fue un descubrimiento espectacular, no me lo figuraba en mi mente en lo absoluto, la unicornio tenía el conocimiento necesario y supe en ese momento que ella podría ayudarnos con nuestro problema y posiblemente descubra como llevarnos de vuelta a casa, además me sorprendí cuando menciono el nombre del cometa…. ¿Acaso dijo que se llamaba cometa Wisher?

Ahora era yo quien tenía mil y un millón de preguntas que hacerle a la unicornio… era evidente, Twilight y sus amigas sabían algo que yo no, y ahora era mi turno de enterarme de todo, como ellas se enteraron de todo lo que yo les dije.

* * *

><p><strong>Septimo capitulo terminado, para mi, este capitulo fue mas complicado de escribir que el anterior capitulo, tanto en el aspecto narrativo, como el argumental, pero sobre todo en la parte argumental, ya que para la parte argumental de la misma, tuve que ordenar de manera cuidadosa y detallada mis ideas (con ideas me refiero a mis propios conceptos de algo). Dichas ideas, en el momento que estaba escribiendo el capitulo, aun no las tenia bien procesadas y planteadas, en otras palabras, no sabia como explicarlas, por lo que me complico un poco la escritura (sobre todo en la parte de la historia cuando Thomas y Melissa le explicaron a las ponis como era el mundo humano, aunque fuera con mis propios conceptos que explique esto, fue la parte que mas me costo en escribir, pero tras un buen esfuerzo mental e inspirativo, logre mi cometido: darle sentido a mis ideas)<strong>

**Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, asi podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.**


	8. Plan de Convivencia

**Recreacion:**

***Anti-brony salvaje aparece***

**Anti-Brony: ¡Estupidos bronys de fanfiction con su mai lidul poni! ¿¡como es posible que a ustedes les guste ver ponis gays de colores!? ¡unas ponis estupidas que solo sirven para ser vista por niñas retrasadas de 6 años! ¡DEJEN DE VER ESAS MAMARACHADAS llenas de colores gays, arcoiris y caramelos! ¡vean cosas que son para hombres de verdad como... como... co-como "BEN 10" o... o "KIC BUTOUSKI"... esa si son series para macho machotes y... y.-**

** *Brony salvaje aparece y le dispara un dardo tranquilizador* *Anti-brony cae dormido***

**Brony: Si, si, que mal... somos unos gays bla, bla, bla, vemos ponis coloridos, bla, bla, bla My Little Pony apesta, bla, bla, ¡BLA! ¡a quien le importa! ¡porque no te callas y dejas que los lectores lean en paz este capitulo!... anti-bronys... todos iguales.**

**No le hagan caso al anti-brony chicos... disfruten de este capitulo así como yo también lo disfrute, soy un brony cualquiera y apruebo este fic realizado por RaizerMLP.**

**[Ningun anti-brony fue lastimado durante la filmación de esta presentación... ¿o si?].**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>Plan de Convivencia<strong>

**Sweet Apple Acress – Ponyville – Equestria **

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

La primera parte de la charla con las ponis fue muy larga, duro casi más de una hora, ya eran casi las 2:35 de la tarde, hasta mi hermana y yo sentimos que la tarde se nos fue volando de tiro, pero eso valió completamente la pena, no solo porque nos permitió hablar con las ponis más a fondo, darnos a conocer mejor, y contarles con confianza todo lo que nos pasó (bueno, casi todo), sino porque también descubrimos información muy interesante del cometa que pudimos presenciar en nuestro mundo, todo por parte de nuestra amiga unicornio lavanda Twilight… que al decir verdad, aun no se si ella me consideraba como su amigo… tal vez lo sea… pero… ¿y si aún no confiaba en mí?... la duda persistía.

Pero bueno, debía pensar en eso luego, por el momento, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, parecía que la unicornio sabía mucho sobre el cometa del que estábamos hablando.

Primero le pregunte sobre el supuesto nombre que menciono del cometa.

-¿El cometa Wisher? –pregunte con toda la curiosidad del mundo.

Pero en vez de recibir la respuesta de la unicornio, la pegaso cian me mira con enojo, y se interpone rechistándome de mala manera, y llamando la atención de todas.

-¡Tú no te interpongas, nada de esto te incumbe! –me respondió Rainbow Dash pegando su mirada enojada con la mía, aunque en cambio yo la miraba con algo de nerviosismo, creí que me atacaría otra vez…

En eso se mete Applejack y jala de la cola a Rainbow, alejándola de mi.

-¡Ay Rainbow Dash compórtate, esto si le incumbe bastante al chico! –mascullo Applejack.

Luego cambie mi semblante por una más seria.

-¡Yo solo trato de ser útil y ayudar, no entiendo porque esta tan enojada conmigo… yo no le hice nada! –le dirigí a Applejack, esta vez un un poco molesto, refiriéndome a la actitud de Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow logra soltarse de Applejack.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees! –me espeto la pegaso.

En ese momento, me entro un poco de ira por su respuesta.

-¡Hablo enserio, yo no te hice nada. Además... fuiste tú quien me ataco en primer lugar! ¿¡recuerdas!? –le discutí enojado.

-¡Lo hice porque tú te lo mereces! –se acercó la pegaso de manera autoritaria y desafiante.

-¡Lo dices como excusa solo para tratarme mal, eres una charlatana! –le grite firmemente.

-¡Y tú eres un grandísimo idiota! –me devolvió la respuesta a grito la pegaso.

Justo cuando creí que mi paciencia se agotaría, y comenzaría a golpear a la pegaso, escuche un grito

-¡BASTA! –

El grito llamo nuestra atención y vimos que provino de Melissa, quien me miraba a mí y a Rainbow Dash con enojo.

-¡Ya es suficiente ustedes dos! ¿¡acaso no pueden llevarse bien por un momento!? ¡tienen que tranquilizarse. Además, recuerden que estamos aquí para resolver un asunto! –regaño mi hermana con carácter autoritario.

-¡Pero él/ella empezó! –dijimos Rainbow Dash y yo al unísono señalándonos mutuamente.

-¡No importa quien empezó. El punto es que ustedes deberán resolver sus diferencias pronto, porque si no, las cosas entre ustedes seguirán así de feas! –respondió nuevamente mi hermana y poniendo una mala cara llena de intimidación.

¿Ven a lo que me refería al principio de todo esto?, mi hermana cuando se enoja da algo de miedo, y puede ser peor que cualquier entidad peligrosa; sin embargo, no podía negarlo, ella tenía razón, de alguna forma debía mejorar mi relación con la pegaso, yo le puse una mirada convincente.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón –razone rascándome la cabeza, mi hermana por su parte sonrió.

Desgraciadamente la cabeza de Rainbow Dash era otro mundo, parece que su terquedad y orgullo le impidió aceptar lo que mi hermana le estaba diciendo.

-¡Si claro... lo siento niña, pero no será tan fácil como crees! –le espeto la pegaso a mi hermanita para luego dirigirse a mí.

-¡Y en cuanto a ti, no pienses que te perdonare así de fácil, tendrás que implorarme perdón para que lo haga. Es más, ni siquiera así será posible que te perdone, deberás hacer mucho más que eso... y una cosa más flacucho de pacotilla, te estaré vigilando desde los cielos!... ¡NO TE PERDERE DE VISTA! –finalizo la furiosa pegaso para luego salir de allí volando y abandonando el lugar.

Las demás ponis observaban atónitas todo lo que había sucedido.

-Cielos, parece que eso fue… muy intenso ¿no creen? –opino Rarity con la ceja arqueada.

-¡Demasiado intenso... Dashie jamás ha actuado de esa forma!... bueno tal vez si asi asi... ¡PERO NO ASI ASI! –Grito Pinkie Pie en tono de broma haciendo un raro movimiento con su lomo, que no pude identificar para luego torcerse su propio cuello... ¿como rayos hiso eso?.

-Tal vez este... ¿celosa? -comento la poni de tierra alzando sus hombros en duda.

-Ehm… no lo sé, tal vez… ella solo sienta algo de desconfianza hacia Thomas –dijo Fluttershy en un tono tímido, y mirándome fijamente.

Deje decaer mis hombros algo triste, porque sabía que Fluttershy tenía razón, por algún motivo Rainbow Dash aún no confiaba en mí, a pesar de haber revelado muchas cosas importantes para poder ganarme la confianza de todas, no funciono en lo absoluto con la pegaso celeste de melena multicolor.

-Si… tal vez Fluttershy tenga razón… pero… ¿porque?... no lo entiendo… yo no le he hecho nada a ella para que me trate de esa forma… además… ¿yo implorarle perdón a ella?... ¡ella es la que debería implorarme perdón por haberme dado ese duro golpe que casi me rompe las costillas! –dije de forma triste en la primera parte, para luego cambiar a una forma un poco más enojadisa en la segunda, tocándome las costillas que aún me dolían un poco, pero si me pongo a comparar el dolor de antes con el de ahora, podría decir que ya se me había aliviado un poco más el dolor.

Applejack se me acerca y me da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Tú no te preocupes caramelo, Rainbow Dash puede ser una poni bien difícil, pero ya verás que más temprano que tarde te ganaras su confianza –me dijo la poni tratando de animarme.

-Si… eso espero –murmure.

Luego baje la mirada un poquitín apenado, por la pregunta que pensé, pero debía hacerla para por fin de una vez por todas, despejar mi mente de dudas molestas.

-Y qué hay de ustedes… ¿ustedes si confían en mí... verdad? –le pregunte a todas las ponis por lo bajo.

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que todas las ponis y el pequeño dragón rieron por mi comentario e inclusive Melissa, Twilight solo la contuvo.

-¡Ay terroncito de azúcar! ¿¡pero qué clase de pregunta es esa!? –Bromeo la poni vaquera soltando una pequeña risilla.

-¡Claro que nosotras confiamos en ti humano tontito, yo por ejemplo confió mucho en ti, eres muy gracioso! –Decia Pinkie Pie de forma divertida y dando saltitos.

-Al ver la forma de actuar de cualquiera, puedo reconocer quienes son confiables y quienes no… y tu querido desbordas mucha confianza por como actúas –explico Rarity con su sofisticado acento.

-Para mí, nunca fuiste una amenaza, y desde el principio he confiado en ti y en tu querida hermana –musito por lo bajo Fluttershy observándome a mí y a mi hermana con gesto amable.

-Ustedes son bastante interesantes y la verdad, me agradan –agrego Spike alzando su pulgar… o garra (no lo sé, ustedes pueden verlo de cualquier forma).

Después de todas esas palabras dichas, puse una sonrisa muy satisfactoria.

-¿De verdad piensan eso? –inquiri con tono esperanzador.

En eso noto el casco de Twilight en mis hombros.

-Si Thomas… haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte a ti y a tu hermana, yo misma me encargare de ayudarles en lo más que pueda, quizás para poder regresarlos de vuelta a su mundo –me aseguro la unicornio lavanda con calma y cariño.

Esa era las palabras exactas que esperaba, me sentí en completa paz.

-Vaya… no sé qué decir, gracias chicas… por confiar en mi –agregue humildemente liberando una pequeña sonrisa amable, Melissa también sonrió ante todo al igual que el dragón y las demás.

Ahora si podía certificar que confiaría al cien por ciento en estas ponis, lástima que Rainbow Dash sea la excepción hasta ahora, pero ya debía pensar en cómo resolver ese problema, aunque no ya, primero debía terminar con mis preguntas sobre el cometa, que después de todo el alboroto con la pegaso, se nos pasó de largo en el momento y se me llego a olvidar.

-De acuerdo ¿en que estábamos? –pregunte tratando de recordar.

-Estábamos hablando sobre ese… cometa Wisher –me ayudo Melissa a recordar.

Chasque mi dedo ya que ahí logre acordarme.

-¡Oh, cierto! hehehe... que despistado soy... Twilight te pregunte ¿Qué es ese cometa Wisher? –volví a preguntar con la misma curiosidad de la primera vez.

-¡Oh! hehe…es cierto, tengo mucho que explicarles a ustedes –prosiguio Twilight rascándose la cabeza y tomando asiento en el césped, mientras que las demás ponis también se acercaban de a poco, para ser espectadoras.

Twilight se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Verán… Thomas, Melissa, el cometa que ustedes presenciaron aquella vez, era un cometa que se conoce en este mundo como… "El cometa Wisher" –musito Twilight haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

Melissa y yo seguíamos escuchando atentamente a la unicornio, con mucho interés.

-El cometa Wisher… es un cometa muy especial... y con especial, me refiero a que es único e incomparable, ustedes se preguntaran: ¿qué es lo que lo hace único e incomparable? aunque creo que eso ya es muy obvio –explico la unicornio con toque de enigma en su forma de hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que lo hace único e incomparable? –Decidió preguntar Melissa de todas formas, haciendo reír a la unicornio.

-Bueno, resulta que el cometa Wisher… es dimensional –respondió Twilight.

-¿Dimensional? –Dije un poco perdido, aunque ya sabía un poco lo que significaba.

-Es un cometa que, viaja por todo tipo de mundos… al menos eso es lo que ya confirmo a partir de ahora, con su aparición aquí, es suficiente prueba –explico Twilight señalándonos.

-¿¡Un cometa que viaja por varios mundos!? ¡qué padre! –se exsalto Melissa un tanto emocionada.

Yo igualmente estaba impactado, no por el hecho de la existencia de otros mundos, porque después de aparecer aquí en Equestria, comencé a creer en ello, sino por el hecho de que había un cometa que podía viajar por todo tipo de universos existentes, el cometa Wisher sería el primer tipo de cometa que veo que puede hacer eso… y eso me emocionaba un poco… pensar en aquello te hace ver el universo de una forma distinta a la que pensabas anteriormente, la lógica con la que te guiabas al principio, se altera cambiando de direccion… no sé si esto tiene algo que ver con Stephen Hawking o algo por el estilo, pero graciosamente pensar en el universo me hiso recordarlo a el… ¡Pues que puedo decirles! Ese tipo es un genio en todo género... ¡viva Hawking y su cerebro exageradamente grande!... ¡SI HURRAAA! *Tos*… ups… perdón… es que me deje llevar por la emoción, mejor continuemos.

-Vaya información trascendental nos has dado Twilight… ¿enserio ese cometa puede hacer eso? –Indague mientras pestañeaba por el asombro.

-Así es Thomas… sé que suena increíble… pero es verdad –me respondió la unicornio.

-¿Y cómo pudiste reconocer el cometa del que nosotros hablábamos Twilight? –hiso una pregunta muy interesante Melissa, la unicornio debía explicarnos cómo es que logro reconocer ese cometa con las descripciones que le dio mi hermana.

-Bueno Melissa, cuando tú me hablaste sobre cómo era el cometa, supe que era el cometa Wisher cuando dijiste que tenía cristales alrededor de su cuerpo, y eso es característico de dicho cometa –explico Twilight ya aclarándome la duda y la de Melissa.

-Por eso es que preguntabas tanto sobre el cometa, querías saber si era el cometa Wisher –aclare yo.

-¡Exactamente! –reclamo Twilight emocionada, como si fuera una maestra tachando una respuesta como correcta.

Pero luego ella cambia su gesto de una emocionada, a una frustrada y da un suspiro.

-Aunque ahora hay un problema… aún no se como es que ese cometa los trajo aquí en primer lugar… eso si es un misterio, muy raro por no exagerar, no recuerdo haber leído en ningún libro que el cometa Wisher pudiera traer a criaturas de cualquier mundo, además tampoco sé qué fue lo que le paso al cometa después de que los trajera aquí. –

-Estoy igual que tu Twilight… no sé qué onda le pudo pasar al cometa después –declare algo preocupado, pensaba que quizás el cometa colisiono y se quedó en la tierra, o simplemente desapareció, no sabía con exactitud.

Mi hermana se agarró de mi brazo y note que estaba igual de preocupada.

-Hermano… el cometa fue lo que nos trajo y quizás sea lo que nos lleve de regreso a casa… pero ¿qué tal si el cometa desapareció o si se quedó en nuestro planeta? si todo eso es así ¿Cómo haremos para regresar a nuestro hogar? –murmuro mi hermana algo angustiada, le asustaba el hecho de que nos quedaríamos en este mundo para siempre, yo por supuesto no sabía que decirle.

-La verdad… no lo sé hermana, lo lamento –Le dije con tristeza a Melissa, el cual solo bajo la cabeza triste.

En eso veo a Spike acercarse para meterse en la conversación.

-Oye Twilight, no lo sé, tal vez… el cometa no haya desaparecido aun… quizás exista la posibilidad de que… el cometa no haya colisionado en el mundo humano… quizás… y posiblemente… haya retomado su trayectoria original… -explico el pequeño dragón violeta de escamas verdes… y he de admitir que tenía un buen punto a dar, es decir, si eran buenas las posibilidades y concordaba con el pequeñín.

-Hmmm, no lo sé Spike… si el cometa colisiono ¿cómo puede retomar nuevamente su trayectoria?… eso sería prácticamente imposible, fuera de lo real –dio su punto Twilight el cual tenía mucha lógica... aunque, si hablamos de lógica, créanme que después de todo lo que he pasado, ya la lógica me parecía algo tonto. Ahora estaba abierto a cualquier posibilidad.

-¿Pero y tú estás tan segura de que colisiono? no puedes asegurar eso Twilight, no lo sabes –Le replico el dragón.

-Así como tú no puedes asegurar de que el cometa retomo su trayectoria, tu tampoco sabes eso Spike –le regaño esta vez la unicornio.

-Yo no estoy asegurando eso Twilight, yo solo estoy diciendo que es una posibilidad –le corrigió Spike.

-¿Entonces a que tratas de llegar Spike? no lo entiendo –inquirió Twilight.

Spike dio un suspiro, ya que creyó haberse explicado bien.

-Lo que trato de decir es… en el caso de que si por alguna casualidad y mera coincidencia, el cometa haya retomado su trayectoria ¿qué crees que pasaría luego? ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer de ser eso cierto Twilight? –Indago lo mejor posible el dragón.

-¡Oh! –Twilight lo entendió.

La unicornio comienza a pensar y analizar lo que había dicho él bebe dragón, en lo cual yo entendí y vi a lo que se refería, un cometa tiene una trayectoria que rara vez cambia, por lo que de ser cierto lo que dice Spike, significaría que el cometa podría volver a pasar por este mundo… quizás, no digo que sí, pero tampoco digo que no.

-Bueno, de ser cierto todo lo que dices Spike… quizás el cometa vuelva a pasar en el siguiente ciclo… -explico Twilight con poca seguridad en las palabras; sin embargo, yo estaba de acuerdo a esa posibilidad.

-Vaya eso sería bueno… y de ser cierto, podría funcionar –le dije al pequeño dragón de acuerdo con su teoría, en el cual solo debíamos esperar a que el cometa volviera a pasar, hiciera su cosa rara y nos devolviera a casa… sonaba y se veía sencillo.

-También estoy de acuerdo –apoyo Melissa.

-Dime Twilight ¿cuánto tenemos que esperar para el siguiente ciclo del cometa? –le inquirió mi hermana a la unicornio.

Twilight seguía con aquella cara de poca seguridad, pero no entendía él porque, hasta que nos dijo la respuesta y comprendí todo.

-Ehm… chicos, el siguiente ciclo del cometa… es en los próximos… 155 años, y apenas ayer por la noche termino ese ciclo –aclaro Twilight con voz casi quebrada.

Melissa y yo tardamos unos breves segundos en reaccionar ante la respuesta de Twilight; pero sin duda alguna, fue una de las mayores reacciones en toda mi vida.

-¿¡155 AÑOS!? –Gritamos Melissa y yo al mismo tiempo con los ojos tan pelados como cocos.

¡155 años, esto tenía que ser una jooo… lastimosa broma! (Comprenda que no puedo decir garabatos).

-¿¡Que!? ¿podría funcionar no? –Pregunto Spike estúpidamente.

Melissa y Twilight se pusieron mano y casco respectivamente en el rostro y yo mire al dragón con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí Spike, claro podría funcionar… ¡SI FUERAMOS MATUSALEN O UNAS TORTUGAS MARINAS QUE DURAN MAS DE 100 AÑOS! –Le dije sarcásticamente para luego gritarle, sé que estuvo mal hacer eso, pero eso fue muy estúpido por parte del pequeño dragón… ¿No considero que eso es DEMASIAAAAAADO TIEMPO para esperar? incluso para ese tiempo todos ya estaríamos muertos.

Y desde atrás, las ponis veían todo.

-¿Qué es matusalén? –oi preguntar Pinkie Pie divertida a Applejack.

-Y me lo preguntas a mi… ¿acaso me vez como enciclopedia humana Pinkie? –musito seriamente Applejack.

-¡Ay claro que no... solo preguntaba! –Dijo nuevamente la poni rosada soltando unas pequeñas risas y dando un saltito.

Mientras que adelante yo seguía hablando con Spike.

-Pero… si se ve tan sencillo… ¿qué son 155 años? –dijo Spike como y eso no fuera nada.

En eso Twilight se acerca al dragón toda molesta.

-¡Spike, lo dices porque tu promedio de vida es más larga que la de todos nosotros aquí. Tú puedes llegar a más de 1000 años! –le espeto la unicornio.

-Y aun así 155 años es demasiado tiempo –la acompaño esta vez Melissa.

-Spike ¿sabes de cuanto es el promedio de vida de un humano común y corriente? máximo llegamos a los 80 y pico e inclusive menos, pocos humanos llegan a más de 100 años le explique al dragón.

Spike bajo los hombros algo apenado.

-Oh… ya veo… creí que los humanos tendrían un promedio de edad más largo… lo siento –se excusó el dragón.

Creo que fui muy duro con el, no debiamos estar molestos. Y es que Melissa y yo habíamos olvidado mencionarles ese detalle de la edad.

-Está bien Spike… pero seguro tiene que haber otra forma… -acepto Melissa el error de Spike, aunque ella se encontraba angustiosa otra vez.

-No lo sé… a mí ya se me acabaron las ideas –declaro el dragón tristemente.

Yo intente dirigirme hacia las demás ponis.

-¿Y ustedes tienen alguna idea? –les pregunte a Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy que estaban detrás, pero todas negaron con sus cabezas.

-Agh… entiendo –suspire en frustración.

Mi hermana volvió a acercarse a mí, junto con Twilight y Spike.

-Hermano ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?, ¿nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?... no podemos esperar 155 años para eso, de aquí a allá ya estaríamos muertos –dijo mi hermana tocándose la cabeza con la mano, y es que ella tenía la razón, fuera cierta o no la posibilidad de que el cometa retomara su trayectoria, no podíamos esperar esa cantidad de tiempo, era imposible.

-¿Twilight algún plan? –decidí preguntarle una vez mas a mi amiga violeta, con la esperanza de que ella supiera algo.

Twilight solo bajo la mirada.

-No, no tengo ningún plan por el momento –murmuro ella en tono triste.

Luego recupero la compostura.

-Pero no se preocupen, investigare en todo lo posible. Es un hecho que descubrir que fue lo que le paso al cometa y como los trajo aquí… será lo más difícil; pero no me rendiré, hasta hallar respuestas y encontrar la manera más rápida de llevarlos a ustedes a su hogar… Thomas, Melissa, no los voy a defraudar –prometio Twilight segura de sí misma y poniendo su casco en el pecho.

-¡Y yo también voy a colaborar en todo lo posible. Como asistente de Twilight tengo la obligación y el deber de ayudarla en su investigación! –Spike dio un paso al frente orgulloso.

Al ver como ellos 2 se ofrecían a ayudarnos, sentí un gran impulso para seguir luchando, aunque también tuve la sensación de que debía ayudarlos.

-Oigan… pero si quieren, también puedo ayudarlos en la investigación –me ofrecí para no ser una carga.

-Yo también puedo ayudarlos –se ofreció igualmente Melissa.

-Chicos descuiden… no queremos hacerlos trabajar en algo tan complicado como esto… Spike y yo trabajaremos en todo esto, y les avisaremos si encontramos alguna respuesta, esto también va para ustedes chicas –insistió la unicornio lavanda con gesto amable dirigiéndose hacia todos los presentes.

Yo solo di un suspiro, a pesar de que tenía esa sensación de querer ayudar, no debía de replicarle a la unicornio, por lo que la deje estar.

-Pero ¿y qué podemos hacer nosotros mientras tanto? –Le pregunto Melissa a Twilight, ya que ella no quería de nuestra ayuda.

Twilight pensó un poco ante la pregunta y solo le sonrió.

-Bueno… si les sirve de algo, pueden comenzar a convivir en nuestro mundo y adaptarse mientras tanto –ideo la unicornio.

-¿Convivir? –inquiri confundido, aunque la verdad, esto me lo esperaba.

-Si… ya saben, conocer mejor nuestro mundo, hacer más amigos, y ayudar, les vendría muy bien, mientras que Spike y yo hacemos el resto –sugirio Twilight contenta.

Las demás ponis se percatan del plan de Twilight, Pinkie Pie se interpone al tiro, tomándome de sorpresa.

-¡OH! ¡OH! ¡OH! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡convivan en Ponyville con nosotras y todos los ponis del pueblo, sera súper divertidísimo, y créanme que les va a encantar conocer a todos sus habitantes y estoy segura de que a ellos les encantara conocerlos a ustedes también, sera genial incluso podre hacer una súper duper ruper espectacular y maravillosa fiesta de bienvenida! –Pinkie Pie dijo todo eso moviéndose como loca y en una velocidad de 1,00001 segundo.

Yo igual baje la cabeza algo apenado, no estaba muy favorecido con la idea.

-Ay… no lo sé chicas, no estoy seguro de querer ir a conocer el pueblo, no es tan sencillo como piensan, además no quiero llamar la atención ¿qué tal si me ven como un bicho raro y comienzan a atacarme? –opine algo asustado, y es que con la benvenida que me dieron estas ponis, ya era suficiente.

Applejack se pone nuevamente a mi lado y me da una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¡Puras patrañas Thomas, eso no va pasar, adelante amigo tú no te preocupes, estoy segura que los habitantes de Ponyville lo tomaran bien! –Recalco la poni anaranjada con su acento sureño y una confiable sonrisa.

La siguiente en acercarse fue Fluttershy.

-Además nosotras no permitiremos que a ustedes los ataquen –Musito la pegaso amarilla con voz delicada y amable.

Rarity también quiso convencerme.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de darte una visita guida y de que conozcas mejor nuestro lindo pueblo de Ponyville, créeme cariño no te arrepentirás –aseguro la unicornio blanca guiñándome el ojo.

Luego Pinkie Pie se pone a mi otro lado.

-Divertiiiidoooo –me susurro ella al oído, para luego ponerme una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja… ok, eso además de escalofriante fue algo raro, lo digo chicos… a veces Pinkie me asustaba un poco… pero era graciosa.

Mire a todas las ponis, aun indeciso, hasta que mi hermana se acerco.

-Thomas… por favor, acéptalo…recuerda que no tenemos otra opción… además Twilight ya se ofreció en ayudarnos… Vaaamos hermano… ¿por favor? –Finalizo mi hermana poniéndome lo que yo denomino como "ojitos de cachorrito hambriento".

Para mi era muy facil decirle que no a esos ojos, nunca caigo en esa clase de... "manipulacion" por parte de Melissa; pero al final termino convenciéndome y di un gran suspiro, debía aceptarlo por el bien de mi pequeña hermanita.

-De acuerdo, está bien hermana, tu ganas… nos quedaremos en Ponyville hasta nuevo aviso… -finalice con una sonrisa forzada.

-¡Sí! –grito mi hermana emocionada.

-¡Excelente! –dijeron Applejack, Fluttershy y Rarity a la vez con una sonrisa.

-¡QUEEEEE BIEEEEEEEN! –celebro Pinkie Pie explotando de la felicidad y dándome un fuerte apretón entre sus patas, en el acto me dejo sin aire.

-Ya verán que la pasaremos muy bien –aseguro Fluttershy viendo amablemente a Melissa.

-Por supuesto –dice Melissa con seguridad.

Y por último Twilight se acerca a todo el grupo con Spike en su lomo.

-De acuerdo chicas, entonces… llevemos a Thomas y a Melissa a conocer Ponyville –decreto finalmente la unicornio lavanda.

-¡Sí! –Gritaron las cuatro ponis restantes al unísono.

Y así finalmente la platica en Sweet Apple Acress había finalizado y nos comenzamos a dirigir hacia el pueblo de Ponyville… Melissa y yo hicimos grandes descubrimientos sobre el cometa, gracias a Twilight y su conocimiento; sin embargo aún teníamos dudas sin responder, a pesar de esos grandes descubrimientos revelados, no sabíamos que le paso al cometa, tampoco sabíamos cómo nos trajo aquí y tampoco sabíamos cómo regresar a casa, lo cual me tenía muy preocupado, pero confió en que Twilight y Spike resolveran; sé que ambos podrán hallar respuestas, tengo la fe puesto en ellos ahora mismo, pero por el momento, mi hermana y yo ahora debíamos convivir en Ponyville y era nuestro turno de conocer más a fondo este alocado y colorido mundo… espero no causar malas impresiones… aunque lamentablemente haya muchas posibilidades de que eso pase.

Además aún tenía mi problema con Rainbow Dash que también era otra de mis preocupaciones (aunque esta vez solo me incumbiese a mí sabía que era algo grave) pero bueno, no debía de acobardarme o echarme para atrás… debía pensar en una forma de ganarme su confianza… y sé que eso lo lograre pronto… ya lo veras "Dashie"… no lograras odiarme para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo ocho finalizado... bueno, este capitulo fue similar al anterior, con la diferencia de que este me costo un poquito menos, solo tuve que ordenar la idea del cometa Wisher (otra vez) y utilizar el concepto del promedio de edad de los humanos, el resto de los detalles fue avanzando por si solo usando mi inspiración como palanca de empuje :P<strong>

**Otra cosa que quiero recalcar es que en este capitulo agregue algunas mejoras de ultimo minuto, mas que todo en los signos de ****puntuación en el que había muchos errores, tal vez así la lectura sea mas cómoda y legitima.****  
><strong>

**Y por ultimo quiero agradecerle a Sg91 por su review, su consejo me ha servido para mejorar un poco mas este capitulo y lo que están por venir... quizás a paso lento pero seguiré mejorando, en verdad muchas gracias compañero, sabiendo esto ahora, podre lograr crecer un poco mas como escritor. Y claro, también agradezco al resto de ustedes por su apoyo y por leerme, me motiva mas a continuar y eso lo certifico con todo mi optimismo. **

****Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, asi podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.****


	9. Un Fragmento de Cristal

**Para esta ocasión no se me ocurrió una presentación improvisada... por flojera**

**¡Ah no esperen!... si esta presentacion que escribi aqui, es improvisada... hehehe que cabeza la mia xD**

**Bueno ya... disfruten del capitulo :3**

* * *

><p><strong>(): Pensamientos<strong>

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>Un Fragmento de Cristal<strong>

**Agencia de correo de Minneapolis - Minnesota**

***Tercera Persona***

En Minneapolis ya se había pasado al siguiente día, eran las 8:20 de la mañana, a pesar de que era martes, parecía que fuese un viernes, un sábado o un domingo, ya que en esos días, las calles suelen estar muy tranquilas y hoy no había mucho tránsito que de costumbre en la municipal, pero igual la agencia de correos de Minneapolis estaba como archivero de oficina…. full, parecía que hoy había más correspondencia por entregar que en el día anterior, y Alberto estaba seguro de ello, no podía entregar todas esas correspondencias por sí solo, razón por la cual estaba preocupado… esperando a su compañero de trabajo, quien no daba señal de aparición en ninguna parte de la agencia.

-Ay no mames wey… ¿dónde estás? pinche Thomas –preguntaba el mexicano angustiado, girando de un lago para otro y quien decidió esperarlo sin importar el horario que perdiese, pero ya han pasado más de 20 minutos, y ya se le comenzó a parecer extraño que no apareciera, ni siquiera le contestaba las llamadas que le hacia, Alberto estaba comenzando a irritarse e impacientarse mas.

-¡Tan fachadiento como siempre, se supone que ya deberías haber llegado wey! ¿¡Te dan otra oportunidad y así es como lo compensas!?, ¡me lleva la madre Thomas, te van despedir y esta vez yo no voy a poder protegerte el rabo…! -

El joven moreno de lentes se detiene y pela los ojos cuando ve al jefe de la agencia aproximarse hacia el con cara de poco amigos, era un hombre unicejo, un poco pasado de años, pero musculoso y era el más alto de la agencia, su cabello era aplastado y liso totalmente lleno de gel, medio calvo y lleno de canas, y tenía un parche en el ojo derecho que lo hacía ver como un pirata, tenía también un bigote bien arreglado pero de corta longitud y de un color negro muy intenso, todo esas apariencias combinadas hacia que al jefe lo llamaran "Hitler, el jefe cartero pirata musculoso de una sola ceja más alto y anciano de todos"… (esto lo hacían a sus espaldas por supuesto).

El jefe desempeñaba un buen papel en la agencia y era bueno en el mundo de los negocios, sin embargo era el más odiado por todos en la agencia por su personalidad "pasiva-agresiva"; dicha personalidad causaba intimidación, razón por la cual muchos de los empleados de la agencia le tenían cierto pavor, y no se atrevían a enfrentársele o a discutirle. Alberto era uno de ellos, aunque la vez anterior sí pudo hablar con su jefe, hoy no tenía las suficientes agallas para hacerlo.

El jefe se pone al frente de un intimidado Alberto, quien trago de golpe su gárgara atorada en la garganta.

-B-b-buenos días… jefe –dijo el joven riendo nerviosamente.

El jefe continuaba mirándolo con aquella cara de alma gris y tenebrosa, esa cara… que ni se podría quitar con el mejor chiste del mundo.

-C-como t-tá' el clima allá' ri-riba, je-jefazo –gagueo más nervioso que nunca Alberto notando su bien enorme altura y sudando a chorros litros equivalentes a una bombona de agua.

El jefe intensifico aún más el frunce de su ceño, a un nivel que incluso llego a aplastar a más de la mitad el parche de su ojo y a doblar en forma de "V" su uniceja, Alberto estaba que se le salía el corazón, al ver su reacción y notar que no le daba respuestas de nada…

Pero tras unos breves segundos después… el jefe cambia su mirada enojada a una mirada mucho más maliciosa con una sonrisa más aterradora que la del guason…Alberto ahora si sintió que le iba a dar un infarto al corazón, incluso fue tal la reacción del jefe que todos se percataron de esto y se apartaron del el disimuladamente, y es que el casi anciano de aspecto prepotente parecía un psicópata pervertido.

-Alberto –musito el jefe en un tono calmado.

Acto seguido, el jefe saca un lápiz marca "Mongol" del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo mira fijamente.

Alberto mira el lápiz y en ese momento su mente entra en un estado de pánico.

-(¡Ay mi madre, santa y rosa de Guadalupe este pinche loco me va matar con un lápiz!) –grito Alberto en sus pensamientos y mirando con terror al jefe y el lápiz con la punta literalmente afiladísima como la de un bisturí.

El jefe comienza a girar el lápiz observándolo detenidamente en distintos ángulos y direcciones, a la vez que comienza a caminar en dirección hacia una mesa, Alberto solo tenía náuseas y pensaba en lo peor.

-Alberto…. No pienses mal, no voy a hacerte daño… -comento calmadamente el jefe poniendo una sonrisa y tranquilizando un poco a Alberto.

-(Fiuff) –suspiro aliviado Alberto en su mente

-Ya pensaba yo que –

Alberto fue interrumpido por el jefe.

-Ah no para nada Alberto…no pienses en esas cosas –

El jefe con características de Hitler seguía caminando hacia la mesa.

-Es solo que… -

El jefe se detiene justo en frente de la mesa a la que se estaba dirigiendo sin terminar lo que iba a decir, y en la que pasa unos tortuosos segundos en silencio…Alberto solo observo confundido como se detuvo así sin mas.

-Es solo que… ¿que… cosa… jefe? –pregunto ahora entre cortado el nervioso Alberto.

*CRACK*.

El joven oyó como su jefe rompió el lápiz por la mitad, dejando caer las dos mitades al suelo, en cuanto de golpe y porrazo, el jefe hiso algo que tomo por sorpresa al mexicano.

Con una descomunal fuerza que nadie se imaginaba que tenía, el jefe dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa rompiéndola casi por la mitad, Alberto al ver esto se quedó quemadísimo y pálido.

-¡AY PERO QUE CHINGADOS! ¿¡COMO MADRES HICISTE ESO!? ¡QUE TE PASA PINCHE JEFAZO LOCO! –grito Alberto todo sorprendido después de presenciar todo, aun no podía creer lo que vio, fue increíble.

El jefe voltea a ver a Alberto con una mirada asesina, el joven reacciona ante tal mirada.

-Ay carajo, de pinga que ya se volvió loco este wey. –dijo intimidado Alberto quien retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás.

El jefe se acerca rápido hacia su empleado o... "su victima".

-¿Sabes que es lo que me pasa?… ¿¡SABES QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA!? ¡QUE CONFIÉ EN THOMAS… ESO ES LO QUE ME PASA! –reclamo el viejo decrepito con una mirada maniaca.

Alberto aún seguía en shock.

-¡Pues yo lo siento jefe, no es mi culpa que…! –

El viejo no dejo hablar a Alberto...

-¡CLARO QUE SI ES TU CULPA! ¡COMO SU COMPAÑERO DE TRABAJO TIENE QUE DARLE VALORES DE ETICA Y MORAL! ¡Y MOTIVOS PARA LLEGAR TEMPRANO! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE AGENCIA ES ESTA SI TIENE TRABAJADORES TAN MEDIOCRES!? ¡THOMAS ES UN TRABAJADOR MEDIOCRE Y YA ME HA VUELTO A FALLAR! –siguio gritando el jefe degenerado con el cabello descontrolado.

-¡Si jefe lose, pero por favor escúcheme…! –

El viejo tacaño y gruñón volvió a negarle la palabra al joven.

-¡LE DI UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD! ¿¡Y EL MUY IDIOTA CREE QUE PUEDE SALIRSE CON LA SUYA Y LLEGAR TARDE CUANTAS VECES SE LE DE EN GANA!? ¿¡CREE QUE POR SER HUÉRFANO Y PERDER A SUS PADRES TENDRÁ PIEDAD DE MI!? ¡CLARO QUE NO, PORQUE A MI ME IMPORTA BLEDO QUE HAYA PERDIDO A SUS PADRES! ¡NO ME INTERESA SU ESTÚPIDA VIDA! ¡ESE CHICO ES UN ESTÚPIDO MARGINADO Y NO SIRVE PARA NADA! ¡Y ESTA DES-PE-DIDOOOOOOOO! –exploto el jefe gritándole a Alberto a los cuatro vientos dentro de la agencia y haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos por su grito.

Rastos de saliva quedaron pegados en el rostro de Alberto por el grito del exasperado jefe. Hasta ahí había llegado su paciencia, todas esas declaraciones encabronaron a Alberto, quien ahora miraba al jefe con ira… sin ninguna pisca de miedo.

-¡OIGA! ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE USTED A DECIR ESAS COSAS SOBRE THOMAS Y SUS PADRES!? ¿¡EH!?... ¡DESGRACIADO, NADIE LE HABLA ASÍ A MI AMIGO, ESO FUE UN GOLPE MUY BAJO SEÑOR...! -

-¿¡Que dijo!? -comento el jefe sorprendido.

-¡LO QUE USTED OYO, FUE UNA COMPLETA FALTA DE RESPETO HACIA SU VIDA Y SU FAMILIA, DEBERÍA DARLE VERGÜENZA QUE UN HOMBRE DE SU CALIBRE COMO USTED DIGA ESAS COSAS! ¿¡Y SABE UNA COSA MÁS!? ¡USTED ES EL ESTÚPIDO MARGINADO! ¡NO THOMAS! –respondió un enojadísimo Alberto quien dejo anonadado a todos los presentes de la agencia, he inclusive de nuevo al jefe, sin embargo eso no detuvo al viejo cascarrabias de ahora dirigirse al joven de aspecto hispano.

-¿¡ESO ES LO QUE CREE!? ¡PUES USTED JOVEN GONZALES...TAMBIEN ESTA DESPEDIDO... DES-PE-DIDO, LARGUEZE DE MI AGENCIA DE CORREO! –sentencio el jefe señalando hacia la puerta

Alberto lo vuelve a mirar con mala gana y desprecio.

-¡COMO USTED DIGA ESTÚPIDO VEJETE, NO ME INTERESA, AL CABO QUE NI DEBERÍA QUEDARME EN UNA AGENCIA DONDE TRATAN MAL A LOS EMPLEADOS!... ¡ESTE LUGAR ES UNA BASURA CON USTED AQUÍ; MEJOR ME IRÉ A OTRO LUGAR DONDE SE QUE ME TRATARAN MIL VECES MEJOR, HASTA NUNCA ANCIANO BABOTAS! –finalizo Alberto saliendo de la agencia y mostrándole el famoso medio.

El jefe como si nada se acomoda su cabello y su corbata... mientras lo hacía, los otros empleados que también presenciaron todo el alboroto, ahora observaban al jefe con desdén.

-¿Qué? –pregunto el jefe mirando a sus empleados.

-¡CORRUPTO DEJENERADO! –grito uno de los empleados.

-¡VAYASE DE AQUÍ! –grito otra empleada.

Y a partir de ahí todos los empleados y uno por uno comenzaron a abuchear a su jefe, estaban también del lado de Alberto.

-¡Oigan! ¿¡Que les pasa!? ¡Dejen de despreciarme de esa forma! –ordeno el jefe pero fue ignorado, todos los empleados seguían abucheándolo.

-¿¡PUES SABEN QUE!? ¡TODOS USTEDES ESTÁN SUPER DESPEDIDOS... ...! –

-¡Cállese loco! –interrumpio uno de los empleados tirándole al jefe un sacapuntas eléctrico en la cabeza y tumbándolo.

**Casa de Thomas y Melissa – Minneapolis**

-Cielos… no creí que ese jefe fuera tan sarnoso, pinche viejo idiota –decía Alberto sobándose la cabeza mientras caminada y botaba la gorra de la agencia a la calle.

Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que Alberto abandono la agencia de correos, y el joven mexicano tomo la decisión de pasar por la casa de Thomas para darle la noticia a su amigo, ya que Thomas, había sido despedido igualmente, pero lo que Alberto no sabía, es que probablemente no se encuentre con su amigo en su casa.

-Solo espero que mi compadre Thomasito lo tome bien… aunque él se lo busco por haberse tardado demasiado ¿Me pregunto porque no habrá aparecido? ¿Y porque no contesta a mis llamadas cuando le doy un toque? –inquirio en intriga Alberto tocandose la barbilla y dando un suspiro mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la casa de Thomas.

Tras un rato más de caminata, el joven llega a la casa de su amigo, pero al ver hacia la puerta, nota que allí cerca había otra pequeña chica tocando la puerta.

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC*

-¡Melissa!... ¡amiga por favor abre la puerta! –gritaba la chica mientras seguia tocando la puerta pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

-Solo… quiero que me perdones… -susurro la chica después poniendo gesto triste y dejando de golpear la puerta.

Alberto quien la veía desde atrás, le dio curiosidad esa chica, por lo que decidió acercársele y hablarle.

-¿Qué onda chamaquita? –saludo Alberto.

El saludo tomo por sorpresa a la jovencita dándole un pequeño susto.

-¡Ay!… ¡cielos me asustaste! –dijo la chica quien volteo a mirar a Alberto con ojos de asombro y tocandose el pecho.

-Oh… disculpa, no quería asustarte –musito el joven moreno poniendo sus manos en frente.

-He… descuida –le respondió apenada la chica.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo entre los dos hasta que Alberto decidió romperlo.

-Pues... que pedo ¿quién eres tú? –pregunto como si nada el joven de lentes casi enormes.

-Mi nombre… es… Sheila –se presentó de manera tímida la chica.

Alberto pone una sonrisa ante su presentación y reacciona tal como para sorprender a Sheila otra vez.

-¡Órale pues es un placer conocerte Sheila, mi nombre es Alberto Paco Timoneo Gonzales Monserrat de la Claridad... ehm... Gonzales!, pero no te preocupes… puedes llamarme simplemente… "Al" o Alberto… por si lo anterior se te hace muy largototote ¿a que si? –bromeo el joven mexicano a toda velocidad y con su asentó característico.

Todo su comentario hiso reír a Sheila, y sin embargo, el carismático Alberto lo acompaño en su risa.

-¿Y qué haces aquí tu solita rojitas? –pregunto Alberto dejando de reír y sonriendole gentilmente.

Sheila al oír su pregunta solo baja la mirada y cambia su expresión de sonrisa a una deprimente y llena de preocupación, parecía que estuviera ocultando algo importante.

Alberto nota esa reacción y se inclina para ponerse a su altura.

¿Sucede algo pequeña? -pregunto esta vez preocupado.

-Ahmm…. descuida… no es nada –dijo Sheila evitando contacto visual con el joven moreno.

Por su parte, Alberto comienza a observarlo con desconcierto.

-¿Segura? porque no parece que estés aquí por nada… tiene que haber alguna razón chavita… y a mí no me engañas con eso, además te vi hace rato llamando a la hermana de Thomas –sospecho el joven tratando de mantener contacto visual con Sheila.

En eso la pequeña jovencita alza la mirada hacia el.

-Espera… ¿tú conoces a Melissa? –le pregunto Sheila con una expresión de sorpresa.

-Pues claro que la conozco, es la hermana menor de mi mejor amigo –le respondió Alberto con tono de confianza.

-¿Entonces Thomas es tu amigo? –volvió a preguntar la joven pelirroja con algo de sonrojes en sus cachetes.

Alberto ríe ante la pregunta obvia y redundante que Sheila le había hecho.

-¡Pues claro que sí, es bastante obvio… soy gran amigo de Thomas, y si soy gran amigo de Thomas, pues claramente debo ser amigo de su hermanita también! ¿Como se te ocurre decir eso? –declaro Alberto tocando y despeinando el cabello de Sheila.

Sheila al oír a Alberto esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces si eres amiga de Melissa, puedo confiar en ti y contarte todo... supongo – opino Sheila ahora con una voz llena de más seguridad... aunque aun con piscaz pequeñas de timidez.

-Oh vaya… pues, me alegro de que confíes en mí, rojitas… aunque no sé porque desconfiabas en mi, como si fuera a hacerte algo fuera de lo normal ¿no qué no? –comento Alberto rascándose el cabello.

-Lo siento… es que… a veces suelo ser… muy reservada y tímida con los desconocidos, e inclusive también con los conocidos, y no siempre le cuento a todos lo que siento, solo a los amigos, pero… ahora sé que eres un chico de confianza –declaro la jovencita poniéndose un poquitín colorada de la vergüenza.

-Pues eso quiere decir que si me estas contando todo esto, es porque ya no somos ni conocidos, ni desconocido... podríamos decir que legalmente ya somos amigos -Alberto puso su mejor expresión amigable.

-¿Enserio somos amigos? -inquirió la pelirroja.

Alberto solo rio y le volvió a poner otra gentil sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que si rojitas! -obvio para luego revolverle nuevamente el cabello.

-Así que… haber... puedes escupir los frijoles –dijo Alberto mientras se paraba de su inclinación y poniéndose cómodo en las barandillas de los escalones.

Sheila voltea a ver un momento hacia la casa de Thomas y Melissa, para luego volver a voltear hacia un observador Alberto que lo miraba con muchísima curiosidad, la jovencita se acomoda sus pantalones blancos, y toma una bocanada de aire antes de hablar...

-Bueno... sucede que... vine aquí para disculparme con Melissa -agrego Sheila rascándose la nuca.

Alberto al oír la declaración de su nueva amiga, arquea una ceja un tanto confundido.

-¿Así?... ¿Porque?... ¿Le hiciste algun desmadre? -inquiría el joven mexicano.

-Si... quiero decir... no... quiero decir... ¡Agh, no lo se! -respondió Sheila de manera molesta.

-¿No lo sabes? -Alberto permanecia tranquilo.

Poso una ceja inclinada en su mueca ante la repuesta de la peliroja i y ahora se encontraba mas confundido

A pesar de la calma y serenidad de Alberto le transmitía, Sheila sentía como una presión le caía encima, la joven de cabello color carmesí brillante paso de un estado tranquilo a un estado de irritabilidad completa y con sus dedos comenzaba a frotarse las cienes con fuerza, Alberto se preocupo y trato de calmarla poniéndola nuevamente en su sitio de paz.

-Oye... tranquilízate, a huevo que no te estoy apurando ni nada por el estilo, solo trata de liberar lo que te presiona -le recomendó el joven hispano.

-¡Lo se!... ¡Es que, Melissa y yo hemos sido muy buenas amigas en lo que fue el resto del ultimo curso escolar, nos hicimos amigas muy rápidamente y de igual forma yo me gane toda su confianza... no entiendo porque ella se enfado conmigo, solo le pregunte sobre sus padres! -

Sheila iba a continuar hablando, pero luego, Alberto lo interrumpo.

-Espera... permiteme tantito alli ¿dijiste que le preguntaste sobre sus padres? -inquirió el joven ya un poco entendido.

-Pues... si -

Sheila en el momento baja la mirada algo avergonzada, pero luego se recompone de una manera determinada para defender su posició.n

-¡Pero eso no supone un problema! ¿¡Cierto!? -dice Sheila.

Alberto cambia su expresion a una mas seria y de esa manera le responde.

-Bueno Sheila, no es por contradecirte ni nada, pero... en realidad, si supone un problema. No debiste de preguntarle a Melissa sobre sus padres, conozco muy bien a la hermana de Thomas, y se que ella es una chica bastante sensible -

-¿¡Y crees que eso no lo se!? ¡yo ya sabia que Melissa era una chica bastante sensible, me lo ha demostrado varias veces! -esta vez Sheila le respondió de una manera mas molesta.

A pesar de la brusca respuesta, Alberto seguía manteniendo la compostura.

-Si sabias eso ¿entonces porque le preguntaste sobre sus padres de todas formas? sabiendo tu, que sus padres estaban fallecidos -

-¡Ahí esta la cuestión y la contradicha Alberto... yo no sabia que sus padres habían fallecido; Melissa nunca me menciono sobre eso y es por eso que tuve la curiosidad de preguntarle; créeme que de haber sabido eso, hubiese evitado la pregunta! -aclaro la joven para luego darse la vuelta y seguir frotándose la cienes con sus dedos, el estrés la había descontrolado en un punto maximo.

En eso, Alberto se acerca a Sheila y cuando esta justo detrás de ella, el joven se inclina nuevamente a su altura.

-Pues... ahí lo tienes -le dice Alberto poniéndole su mano en el hombro.

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres? -

Sheila voltea y arquea una ceja, algo confundida.

-Seguramente habrás oído el refrán... "la curiosidad mato al gato"... ¿Cierto?-

Melissa seguía observándola sin entender.

-Bueno... pues eso mismo te paso a ti chavita -bromeo el joven mexicano riendose de ella.

A la joven peliroja no le pareció gracioso el comentario, por lo que arrugo la cara.

-Sigo sin entenderte -comento con mala espina y con un tono nada amigable.

-Lo que quiero decir es... que a veces, la curiosidad es algo peligrosa, puede llevarte a hacer preguntas innecesarias sobre otros, preguntas que a veces, uno no quiere oír... esa misma curiosidad fue la que te impulso a hacerle esa pregunta a Melissa, y por ese error "terminaste muerta" por así decirlo -explico Alberto divertido.

Sheila era algo orgullosa y no quería aceptar lo que Alberto le estaba diciendo, pero por otro lado, lo entendía, y por mas que lo negara, sabia muy bien que el tenia la razón, todo le paso por tener la curiosidad a mil pulsaciones, el hecho de saber eso, la había tranquilizado un poco, pero también hiso que le invadiera la tristeza.

-Pero... yo tenia curiosidad sobre Melissa porque, es mi amiga... bueno... era mi amiga... y... bueno... tener curiosidad sobre ella significa, que su amistad me importa, que ella me importa, que quiero saber mas sobre ella y su historia, y que realmente la quiero mucho... es por eso que le pregunte... porque... me importa... y si ella quería que eso no pasara, ella debió haberme dicho lo de sus padres -comento Sheila en un tono de casi sollozo.

Alberto comienza a acariciarle la cabeza, lo que toma a Sheila por sorpresa.

-Entiendo lo que sientes, y se que no fue tu intención hacerla sufrir... todo lo que hiciste fue por un bien mayor y lo único que querías era conocer mejor a tu amiga y saber su historia, eso lo comprendo y es normal en una amistad, incluso yo senti lo mismo por Thomas -declaro Alberto riendo un poco.

-¿Enserio? -pregunto Sheila, pero al borde de las lagrimas, la culpa lo estaba comenzando a carcomer.

.-Si... pero... a veces, hay personas que tienen historias muy tristes, historias que es preferible reservar para no poner triste a otros, o simplemente... para no recordar lo que sucedió en aquel trágico dia, y ese... es el caso de Melissa, es por eso que ella no quiso contarte nada sobre lo de sus padres... lo hace solo para proteger su fibra sensible; El hecho de recordar y revivir ese recuerdo, destruye esa fibra en miles de pedacitos bien pequeños, cosa que Thomas y yo también evitamos romper... -

Alberto ahora pone sus dos manos en los dos hombros de Sheila.

Ahora que sabes lo que acabo de decirte Sheila, trata de no herir a Melissa de esa misma forma otra vez, debes entender que es importante respetar ese espacio y no abusar de ella, por mas curiosidad que tengas, debes controlar ese impulso que aveces hacer daño de manera muy silenciosa... vamos, se que ahora si podrás proteger mejor los sentimientos de Melissa -finalizo Alberto de manera muy calmada y sutil.

Sheila sintió que cada palabra que le transmitió Alberto, le llegaban a su grande corazón, lo comprendió por completo, la joven pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada y culpable por lo que le hiso a Melissa, y en el acto, le comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de su ojos, tapándose la cara de la vergüenza para que Alberto no lo viera, Sheila comenzó a llorar.

Alberto al ver esto se sintio mal... se arrodillo a su altura y la abrazo, el joven mexicano comenzó a acariciarle su cabello, como si de su pequeña hermanita se tratara... esto por supuesto, sorprendió una vez mas a Sheila, haciendo que dejara de llorar, ella no lo comprendía, sintió un gran calor cómodo y reconfortante en ese abrazo, como si conociera a Alberto de toda la vida, cuando el realidad, recién se conocieron hoy, a pesar de eso, Sheila no pudo soportar la tentación y se aferro al reconfortante abrazo de Alberto, comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-Todo esto fue mi culpa, debí pensarlo de esa forma, y nada de esto hubiera pasado -razono Sheila derramando las lagrimas en el hombro de Alberto.

El joven mexicano comenzó a consolar a Sheila y siguio con sus caricias, aunque sea un sentimiento normal... el joven no quería que la niña se sintiera culpable desde el principio.

-Tranquila rojitas... es normal que sientas culpa, fue solo un error y no volverá a suceder -decia mientras le seguia acariciando su cabello.

-Pero si ya no vale la pena, le hice daño a Melissa y eso es algo horrible, ademas ella lo dijo... me odia, y jamas me va perdonar por lo que le hice -Le respondio Sheila mientras seguía llorando.

Alberto procede a romper el abrazo y en el acto comienza a secarle las lagrimas a Sheila... para animarla mas, pone una cara graciosa y en su tono mexicano combinado con una voz de retrasado, le dice.

-¡Ah como caes en ese cuento! son puras patrañotas, ella te perdonara! -

Paso un solo un pequeño momento, Sheila al ver eso no pudo evitar reir cómodamente ante la contagiosa y graciosa voz de Alberto.

-¿Y con esa jerga intentas convencerme? -bromeo Sheila conteniendo la risa, y creo que al parecer, se le olvido algo.

Alberto puso una sonrisita astuta al notarlo.

-Tal vez si... o tal vez no, pero una cosa es segura, te quite esa fea tristeza de tu cara, carnalita -Alberto le guiño el ojo.

Sheila habia caído en la jugada de su amigo y tardo en captar la idea.

-¡Ah... es cierto! -

Sheila comenzó a reír a carcajadas junto con el joven moreno de lentes, cuando dejo de reír, Sheila comenzó a recojerse su cabello.

-Eres bueno animando a la gente ¿sabes? -elogio Sheila.

Alberto al oir eso, se sonrojo un poco.

-Je... bueno, eso es lo mio... se animar a la gente de muchas maneras... y como no soy rollero, te puedo garantizar que lo que digo es verdad, Melis te va a perdonar, y yo me asegurare de que lo haga -aseguro Alberto poniéndose de pie.

-¿¡Enserio me ayudaras!? -Exclamo Sheila viéndola con total alegría.

Orgullosamente, el joven mexicano saca su pecho como demostración de honor.

-¿La neta? ¡Soy un hombre de palabra! -Mascullo Alberto con acento de caballero romano, para luego imitar la pose de la estatua de la libertad.

Sheila emocionada se abalanza sobre Alberto y la abraza, agarrándolo desprevenido.

-¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, no debí dudar de ti Alberto, eres un gran amigo! -

-Orale, entiendo, bájale los humos rojitas, es lo que los amigos hacen -decia Alberto sonrojado.

Repentinamente en el teléfono celular de Alberto comienza a sonar la alarma, Alberto se percata de ello y decide romper el abrazo con Sheila para revisar el celular, el joven muchacho se sorprendio al ver la hora del celular que marcaba las 9:05 am.

-¡Orale!... ¡el tiempo paso volando y no nos dimos cuenta! -decia Alberto aun sorprendido.

Sheila al ver la hora también se sorprendio.

-Wow... hemos estado mas de 50 minutos charlando... el tiempo vuela cuando estas distraída -rio brevemente Sheila.

-Tienes razon-

Alberto sonríe ligeramente y guarda su celular en el compartimiento de su camisa.

-Bueno, sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha y veamos si Thomas y Melissa estan aqui -sugirió Alberto.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Sheila.

El joven de aspecto hispano comienza a revisar primero las ventanas para ver dentro de la casa; pero todas las ventanas del piso inferior tenían los vidrios ahumados y a parte tenia cortinas bien oscuras en su interior, lo cual le dificultaba a Alberto ver hacia al fondo, intento entrar hacia el patio trasero de la casa; pero la puerta que estaba en las vayas se encontraban cerrada, con protección, a pesar de que Alberto también era un experto cerrajero, se le imposibilitaba abrir la puerta desde afuera en ese momento porque no tenia las herramientas necesarias, el joven muchacho al probar con las 2 opciones y ver que dichas opciones no funcionaron, decidió tomar la tercera y ultimas opción de llamar y tocar a la puerta principal.

Alberto se aclaro un poco la nuez de adam, el moreno de lentes comenzó a tocar la puerta y a gritar.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc* *Toc*.

-¡Thomas! -reclamo pero no se escucho nada del otro lado.

Alberto toco con mas fuerza la puerta una vez mas.

*TOC* *TOC* *TOC* *TOC*.

-¡Thomas!... ¡soy yo, el pinchi loco de Alberto! -grito nuevamente, pero una vez mas solo le respondió el viento.

Quiso hacer el ultimo intento tocando aun mas fuerte.

*TRACK* *TRACK* *TRACK*.

-Thomasito... ¿¡Esta ahí!? ¡No quiero romperte la puerta! -con sarcasmo en sus palabras... Alberto se esforzo una vez mas en el grito.

Pero nuevamente... nada, el silencio aun seguía presente.

Alberto comienza a tocarse la quijada pensativo.

-Hmmm... me pregunto si...-

Pensando en una cuarta opcion, el muchacho atrevidamente comenzó a acercar su mano a la perilla de la puerta principal, Sheila por otro lado se veia preocupada y decide ponerse en frente de Alberto.

-Oye... ¿que vas a hacer?... no podemos entrar a la casa de Thomas sin su autorización -renego poniendo su mano en frente

-¿Y tu quieres que Melissa te perdone, no es así?-

Sheila al oir a Alberto decir eso, bajo la mirada algo apenada.

-Bueno... si lo dices de esa forma...-

-Créeme, hago las cosas mas atrevidas cuando pienso que es necesario y para beneficio -

La muchacha se aparto del medio y Alberto prosiguio con tocar la perilla de la puerta y darle la vuelta.

Como Alberto lo sospechaba, la puerta de la casa estaba abierta, ambos chicos entraron a la casa que desde dentro se encontraba a penumbras, no pareció haberse alterado nada, los muebles seguían en sus mismos sitios e inclusive la mochila de Thomas seguía en el mismo lugar donde Thomas lo había dejado la ultima vez, Alberto ya dentro de la casa se ofreció a buscar a ambos hermanos, en el proceso reviso todas las habitaciones, el baño, la cocina, el sotano y por ultimo la sala... reviso cada rincón, pero no había señales de Thomas y Melissa.

-Parece que Thomasito y Melis salieron a alguna parte -opino Alberto frustrado.

-Debes estar bromeando ¿entonces a donde deben estar?... Alberto sabes que necesito hablar con Melissa pronto -se quejo Sheila totalmente molesta.

-Tranquila, tengo un plan, intentare llamar a Thomas por telefono... *suspiro* otra vez -

Alberto saco su celular nuevamente y marco el numero de Thomas, el telefono repicaba y en unos pocos segundos se escucho una especie de zumbido, Alberto estaba extrañado de escuchar dicho zumbido, no sabia de donde provenía.

Cuando Sheila voltea a ver hacia sofá, también percatada del zumbido, observa una luz tenue que brillaba en la mochila de Thomas, Sheila con curiosidad se acerca a la mochila y abre el cierre del primer compartimiento de la mochila donde provenía la luz casi iluminada, al abrir el cierre, el zumbido se convierte en tono y la luz se intensifica dejando de ser tenue, mostrando así un teléfono smartphone que sonaba con una música de rock alternativo.

Sheila contesta la llamada del teléfono y se acerca a Alberto.

-Hola... Alberto... Thomas... dejo el... teléfono -Le dijo lliteralmente a su "llamada mas cercana".

Alberto al enterarse de esto, frunció el ceño molesto.

-¡Ay!... ¡Me lleva el chanfle, es por eso que contestaba mis llamadas! ¿¡como es posible que ese wey haya olvidado de llevarse su teléfono justo hoy!? -contesto Alberto aun con la llamada en entrante.

-¡Lo se! -respondio Sheila tambien con la llamada en entrante.

Se detuvieron por un segundo y cuando se enteraron de que ambos estaban hablando innecesariamente por telefono estando en el mismo sitio, ambos al mismo tiempo colgaron la llamada.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de hacia donde fueron? -pregunto Sheila guardando el telefono con la esperanza de que Alberto supiera algún indicio.

-Si lo supera, no estuviera intentando llamar a Thomas por telefono... y probablemente tampoco estuviera aqui -aclaro Alberto señalando su telefono para luego guardarlo.

-Buen punto... pero ¿que vamos hacer? necesito hablar con Melissa -

Alberto vuelve a sobarse la quijada pensativamente.

-Bueno... ¿Que tal si esperamos hasta que ellos lleguen? no creo que ambos tarden mucho en llegar -

-Supongo que podemos hacerlo... mi papa y mi mama están trabajando hasta tarde, así que hoy tengo todo el dia -

* * *

><p>Pasado un buen rato hasta el medio día, Alberto y Sheila seguían esperando aburridos en el sofá a Thomas y Melissa, pero aun no había rastro de ellos, Sheila estaba comenzando a impacientarse y comenzo a jugar Candy Crush en el telefono, mientras que Alberto tarareaba en voz baja una música ranchera que se sabia de memoria.<p>

Al poco tiempo Sheila se aburrió de "Candy Crushear en el sofá y decidió echar un ojo al patio trasero de la casa.

-Vuelvo enseguida... iré al cobertizo del patio trasero -sentencio Sheila para ella misma sin ganas de nada.

-Si, ándale, yo seguiré cantando al pancho albara de la misericordia -le respondio Alberto de la misma forma mientras se desabotonaba la camisa azul de la agencia de correo y la tiraba por ahí, dejando al descubierto, una playera blanca que tenia la bandera de Mexico en el centro.

Sheila se va al fondo, y abre la puerta dando lugar al cobertizo del patio trasero... el patio trasero se encontraba completamente vació, no había nada absolutamente alterado en el lugar, y las hojas de los arboles de dicho lugar se movía con el fresco viento primaveral, Sheila solo sentía la sensación del viento en su cara, y cada respiración que daba, la relajaba un poco y sentía en su ser, momentos llenos de paz.

Alberto aparece detrás de la puerta y al sentir el fresco viento, comienza a sentirse anestesiado también.

-Orale... comenzó a hacer un clima agradable ¿no crees? -decia Alberto, relajado.

Sheila al escuchar a Alberto, toma un profundo respiro de relajación.

-Si... desearía sentir este viento y esta paz... todo los días de mi vida -musito Sheila sonriendo gentilmente.

-¿Porque negarlo? -lo acompaño en la frase Alberto.

Pero de repente, al terminar de concentrarse en el viento, Sheila y Alberto observan un destello venir de uno de los arboles.

-¿Que es ese brillo? -pregunto curiosa la joven pelirroja viendo el destello.

-¿Que se yo? -le respondio Alberto perdido.

Ambos comenzaron a correr y se acercaron al punto brillante, cuando la tenian en sus pies, Sheila lo recoje y lo observa extrañadisima...

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto intrigado Alberto viendo el objeto que tenia Sheila en sus manos.

-Es un... ¿fragmento de cristal?... -Sheila estaba igual de intrigada observando el cristal en la palma de su mano.

Era una especie de cristal muy brillante de color celeste y era tan pequeña que cabía en la mano de Sheila y tenia una figura hexagonal, el cristal emitía brillos tintilantes a cada segundo, pero rato después, los brillos comenzaron a tintilar mas rápido y se intensificaba aun mas su brillo.

¿Q-q-que esta pasando? -pregunto nerviosamente Sheila, quien a la vez sentía una gran potencia de energía a medida que las tintilaciones eran mas fuertes y mas rápidas.

De repente las tintilaciones del fragmento del cristal se detuvieron...

-¿Eh? Las tintilaciones... ¡se detuvieron! -Sheila estaba mas que confundida.

-Que rareza -dijo Alberto observando el cristal mas extrañado que su compañera y rascandose la nuca.

Pero de repente y para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes... el cristal reacciono bruscamente y ejecuto una explosión de luz que los envolvió a ambos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Sheila desaparecio entre la intensisima luz que expulso el fragmento.

-¡AY CARAY YA ME CARGO EL PAYASOOOOO! -grito sorprendido Alberto antes de que la luz lo tocara y tambien desapareciera entre ella.

Cuando la luz desapareció, no había rastro de Alberto y Sheila en ninguna parte del patio trasero de la casa de Thomas y Melissa, ambos desaparecieron junto con el misterioso fragmento de cristal que encontraron. Y el viento primaveral seguía soplando en el ambiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo nueve finalizado. <strong>

**¿Lo ven?... les dije que Alberto y Sheila tendrian un papel muy importante en la historia, supongo que ya sabrán ustedes lo que le habrá pasado a esos 2, si lo se, es muy obvio... pero bueno, puedo decir que este capitulo es uno de los mas relevantes, y es a partir de aquí que comienza la verdadera travesía de los jóvenes humanos en Equestria... o como yo suelo decir: "prepárense porque lo que viene ahora es candela".**

**Aunque les tengo una mala noticia... debido a que dentro de una semana me voy de viaje a otra ciudad, lamentablemente para esta ocasión me tardare un poco mas en subir el siguiente capitulo, ya que voy a un lugar donde no dispondré de Internet, y subiré el siguiente capitulo hasta regresar de mi viaje, que probablemente sea en 1 mes o 3 semanas después... yo espero que sea mas temprano, pero bueno... no se que esperar, por lo que les pido... con toda la amabilidad del mundo... paciencia de la buena. **

**Sin embargo, lo bueno es que mientras este fuera... podre ir adelantándome en los ****capítulos que están en proceso, así para cuando regrese, ya tendré los capítulos bien servidos y listos para llevarlos a la mesa ;)**

******Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, asi podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.******


	10. Reaccion Ponyvilliense

**Muy bien, llego el momento de seguir con esta fantástica historia, ya estaba extrañando esta pagina :')**

* * *

><p><strong>(): Pensamientos<strong>

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>Reaccion Ponyvilliense<strong>

**Ponyville - Equestria **

***Punto de vista de Thomas* **

Todas las ponis (Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity), el pequeño dragón (Spike), Melissa, y por supuesto, su servidor aquí, ya habíamos tomado partida desde Sweet Apple Acress, y gracias a dios que lo hicimos, el olor a manzana estaba comenzando a causarme arcadas hasta para vomitar por todos los orificios de mi cara, aunque ese sitio no era peor que Manzanalandia Park, cualquier lugar o sitio que no tuviera que ver con manzanas, seria mejor.

Por el camino, las ponis me comenzaron a hablar con detalle de como era el pueblo y sus habitantes, afirmando también que me iba a encantar el lugar, bueno...ellas pueden decir lo que quieran y respeto sus opiniones, al fin y al cabo, Ponyville es su hogar, pero eso de si me iba a encantar el pueblo o no, lo decidiría yo, todo depende de lo suceda cuando este allí, saben que la primera impresión es muy importante y estoy preparado para lo que sea, aunque espero no tener una primera impresión como la que tuve en el huerto de Manzanas.

Continuando con la caminata, las ponis nos guiaban a mi y a Melissa por un caminito hecho de tierra, hasta volverse un caminito de adoquín mas adelante, señal de que ya estábamos llegando a Ponyville... un pueblo que a la lejanía se veía bastante pequeño, pero que al llegar, mas bien era una enormidad, y tenia un estilo muy retro que me recordaba a la década de los 30, las casas eran enormes cabañas coloridas y hechas de madera, la gran mayoría, con dos pisos, y en las cercanías de esas casas, había flora a por montones, cosa que encanto a mi hermanita, ella era amante de las flores, y el oler sus dulces aromas, hacia que su mente flotara por los aires.

Debía admitirlo, el lugar era hermoso, conllevaba a un ambiente de agradable frescura, pero yo no prestaba tanta atención al ambiente del pueblo, si no mas bien... a sus habitantes, y en efecto, todos los habitantes eran ponis; Ponis de todo tipo de colores, formas y tamaños; unicornios, pegasos y terrestres, caminando o volando por los alrededores. Me parecía extraño, veía que la gran mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo, eran yeguas, no habían muchos corceles, solo había 4 de 5 corceles que veía de vez en cuando caminar por las andadas.

Oficialmente ya estábamos dentro de Ponyville, y al estar dentro, la impresión fue justo la que esperaba...

Paramos de caminar y algunos de los habitantes comenzaron a observarnos fijamente boquiabiertos a mi y a Melissa como 2 ovejas negras en un establo lleno de ovejas blancas, otros miraban al grupo de las ponis que nos acompañaban pero dichas miradas reflejaban extrañeza... como diciendo "¿y esas ponis que hacen acompañando a esas cosas raras?", mientras que otro grupo mas pequeño preferían ignorar la situación, pero igual nos echaban uno que otro reojo con disimulo para que "no me diera cuenta"... ellos no lo sabían; pero igual yo notaba todo lo que hacían, y para mi, era total discriminación ¿esta será una de las consecuencias que tendré que afrontar por vivir aquí?, es decir, se que Melissa y yo somos criaturas extrañas para ellos... pero... rayos... no se que decir... solo... siento que voy a tener una larga estadía aqui, si no actuó ante el problema a como de lugar.

Los ponis me miraban y yo a cada uno de ellos, Melissa estaba haciendo lo mismo a mi lado... el lugar parecía una película de mudos; nadie hablaba, incluso Twilight y sus amigas se encontraban calladas, yo estaba increíblemente incomodo, y observando a Melissa, supuse con solo ver su mirada que ella también lo estaba.

-(Incomodoooooooo) -pensé para mis adentros.

Pasaron los segundos silenciosos hasta que al final el señor mudo decidió irse, los ponis del lugar comenzaron a hablarse entre ellos y en susurro... "cositas" de "aquel mono feo"… (genial... una vez mas, volvieron a compararme con un mono) yo por supuesto oía todas esas "cositas" y me hacia el tonto... fingiendo que no escuchaba lo que decían, aunque tanto parloteo estaba comenzando a encabronarme y a ponerme mas incomodo aun.

Decidí acercármele un poco a Twilight y comencé a hacerle señas, ella por su parte noto que estaba preocupado y de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer y de lo que las señas significaban, yo me agache y me puse a su altura, ella colaboro con acercarse, ponerse frente a mi y ofrecer su oído, ahí le comencé a susurrar.

-Twilight... creo que esto se esta poniendo bochornoso y mas incomodo de lo habitual, estoy llamando demasiado la atención, y eso nos esta dejando a Melissa y a mi en mal pie... tienes que hacer algo al respecto -ordene en forma de auxilio.

Twilight noto la preocupación en mis palabras y decidió tranquilizarme.

-Tranquilo, tengo un plan entre cascos, pero necesitare de tu ayuda y la de Melissa -musito la unicornio violeta dándome un guiño de seguridad.

No sabia cual era su plan, pero igual me ofrecí a ponerme de pie y decidí seguir a la unicornio, le hice señas a Melissa para que también se acercara, y ella tímidamente prosiguió, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy se quedaron atrás. Nos situamos en frente de todos los habitantes quienes me observaban con algo de recelo... espero que el plan de Twilight funcione... sea lo que sea que este planeando.

La unicornio tomo asiento y aclaro un poco su garganta... supuse de inmediato lo que trataba de hacer, y parece una buena idea... una presentación formal de nosotros, podría calmar un poco los humos de estos ponis.

-¡Ciudadanos de Ponyville, no hay nada que temer, estas enormes criaturas son inofensivas! -grito Twilight haciendose escuchar por todos los "Ponyvillienses".

Twilight se dio cuenta de que se tropezó con su propia pata, al ver que los ponis ahora me observaban con mas miedo que antes, esa primera parte me tomo como un pequeño pellizco en el antebrazo.

-(¿¡Enormes criaturas!? ¡Twilight por favor se mas cuidadosa; no suenes como si fuéramos alguna especie de Godzilla!) -exclame enfadado en mis pensamientos y mostrándome nervioso por fuera.

Twilight comenzó a sudar, estaba algo nerviosa pero se recupero con una sola inhalada y otra sola exhalada, trato de calmarse un poco y de seleccionar mejor las palabras.

-¡No se asusten!... ellos no son malos, son unos nuevos visitantes que hemos conocido hace poco, y vienen de un lugar muy pero muy lejano, nos han demostrado que pueden convivir con nosotros en paz -señalo Twilight haciendo su mejor presentación de manera calmada.

Los ponis comenzaron a comunicarse y a rumorearse entre ellos, pero por lo que veo, el discursito de Twilight tuvo cierto efecto, parecía que ahora los discretos equinos estaban mas tranquilos y sentían mas confianza, yo por su puesto sonreí ante esto.

-Parece que esta funcionando -musito Melissa claramente contenta a mi oído.

-Ya lo creo, es nuestra oportunidad -le respondí de la misma forma.

Las cosas hasta el momento estaban marchando bien, Twilight exhibió una sonrisa satisfactoria junto con las demás ponis y el pequeño dragón. Acto seguido, Melissa y yo dimos mas pasos hacia el frente hasta llegar a un punto en el cual parar, al hacerlo, llamamos la atención de todos los ponis, estos se quedaron sin avanzar ni retroceder... en otra palabras, se quedaron en su mismo sitio (valga la redundancia) y ahí, decidí romper el hielo.

-Así es, no tienen porque preocuparse, venimos en paz y no tenemos intenciones de hacerle daño a nadie, solo queremos convivir con ustedes hasta nuevo aviso...y quiero aclarar... que no somos monos... sino mas bien... humanos -de manera respetuosa y concluyente le dirigí las palabras a todos los ponis presentes, esperando no decir mas de la cuenta.

-(Rayos... soné como un alíen) -pensé luego.

Una vez mas, los curiosos cuadrúpedos comenzaron a hablarse entre ellos.

-Mi nombre es Thomas... y la pequeña a mi lado es mi hermana menor... Melissa -presente el detalle... Melissa por su parte solo alzo la mano diciendo "Hola ponis" con encogimiento.

Los ponis seguía hablandose, y se les notaba en cada expresión de sus equinos rostros, que guardaban muchas preguntas y les urgía expulsarlas, yo no quería estar respondiendo preguntas tan pronto, especialmente a una multitud de ellos, pero debía hacerlo si quería ganarme la confianza de todo el pueblo.

Logre presentir que tenia razón ante mi sospecha, ya que, de entre la multitud salió una poni terrestre de pelaje rosa oscuro, melena amarilla y que tenia una marca de 3 lirios en su costado, ella se acerco con algo de miedo y alzo una de sus patas delantera.

-hola... estem... señor Thomas... tengo... una pregunta -hablo tímidamente la poni.

Me pareció alagador y gracioso a la vez que me haya llamado "Señor Thomas", tan solo tenia 16 años, pero por el otro lado, era una molestia tener que responder a mas preguntas, no quería hacerlo, ya había respondido demasiadas preguntas cuando estaba con Twilight y la chicas en la granja... pero no me quedaba otra salida, tuve que contener mi frustración y tratar con la poni, solo esperaba que no me hiciera una pregunta innecesaria.

-¿Primero puedes decirme como te llamas? -pregunte amablemente a la poni tratando aun de contener mi frustración, aunque dicha amabilidad parecía que estaba causando un efecto positivo, los ponis estaban comenzando a mirarme con buena cara, supe que iba por buen camino.

-Mi nombre es... Lily... señor -se presento la poni pero aun sin perder el desasosiego.

-Pues...adelante Lily, pregúntame lo que quieras... -le dije a la poni forzando una sonrisita y poniéndome a su altura, sin perder el gesto amable.

Trate de tranquilizarla siendo lo mas amable posible, ya que la veía muy tensa, y ese metodo siempre termina funcionando; sin embargo, a pesar de que la trataba con mucha amabilidad, Lily se quedo en completo silencio, seguía mostrándose insegura y asustada, me veía con extrañeza y eso me preocupo un poco... ¿porque me veía como si tuviera una especie de espanto en la cara?.

-¿Sucede algo? -me atreví a preguntarle arqueando una ceja.

Cuando me lo dijo, fue que me di cuenta de la razón por la que me miraba con terror, esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Q-qu-que le... p-pa-paso en la... c-cara? -pregunto Lily de forma cortada señalando mi ojo derecho.

¡Rayos... mi ojo morado! ¿¡como lo había olvidado!? ¿¡ahora como saldré de esta!?.

La pregunta de Lily hiso que la situación diera un giro brusco. Los ponis ahora fijaron su atención en mi ojo morado, en el cual hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta que estaba allí, todos comenzaron a mirarme con asco… ¡miércoles, ahora si que me he metido en un lio bien grande!.

Twilight y las chicas se enteraron de las reacciones y se miraron preocupadas.

-Ah...¿te refieres a... esto? -le dije a Lily señalando mi ojo derecho y con el nerviosismo a mil.

Lily solo asintió lentamente con su cabeza, aun teniendo la idea en mente.

Esto esta mal... ¡estoy en aprietos; la tensión regreso nuevamente! ¿¡que hago!?... trague gargajo cual gigante, ya que no sabia que inventar.

-Ehm... bueno... esto... solo fue un pequeño golpe -invente riendo inocentemente.

Pero de repente y para mi sorpresa, veo a Melissa ponerse en frente de Lily para... ehm... "echarme una mano"

-Si, no te preocupes, es solo que yo le di un fuerte golpe en ese ojo pero... -

-¡MELISSA ESPERA! -la interrumpí de golpe,

Melissa se sorprendió, no esperaba mi reacción para nada.

¡Diantres, debí detenerla de haber sabido que haría eso!; sin embargo, ya era muy tarde... la declaración de Melissa causo lo impensable, un deje de sorpresa y conmoción en los habitantes, sobre todo en Lily... Twilight se puso un casco en la cara.

-Oh oh -emitio Pinkie Pie preocupada y en tono de chirrido.

-¿Uups? -entono de manera sarcástica pero arrepentida Melissa.

Lily aterrada se puso sus dos cascos en la cara.

-¡QUE HORROR, QUE HORROR, SI SON VIOLENTOS! -me gritaba la poni rosa en estado de pánico señalándome.

Melissa se metió entre los lamentos de Lily.

-¡NO, NO, NO, ESPERA, NO SOMOS VIOLENTOS! -justifico esta vez preocupada mi hermana, defendiendo su posición y alzando sus manos.

-¡PODEMOS EXPLICARLO! -exclame poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de Lily tratando de que no malinterpretara la situacion.

Pero Lily cegada por el miedo rápidamente me dio un pequeño empujón que me hiso caer hacia atrás, tuve la suerte de que Applejack estaba atrás de mi en ese momento, con sus cascos logro sostenerme a tiempo para no caerme.

Rápidamente y como si de la reina del drama se tratara, Lily se tiro al suelo.

-¡ME TOCO, ESA BESTIA ME HA TOCADO, QUE HORROR, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! -finalizo Lily... para luego... *contiene una risotada* "desmayarse"...

...*Comienza a reír* ¡lo siento!... ¡es que!... *Ríe* ¡Lily al quedarse desmayada... quedo tumbada boca arriba completamente petrificada y con una expresión facial muy graciosa y retorcida!... ¡parecida a la de un animal muerto en la carretera, con la lengua expulsada hacia afuera y la mirada trasojada, y con solo verla me da risa! *Ríe con mas fuerza*.

*Comienza a calmarse* *Suspiro* Lo siento... no pude evitarlo... fue bueno reír por un rato... pero creo que deberíamos continuar.

Los ponis se vieron contagiados por el pánico de Lily y comenzaron a alborotarse y a correr por sus vidas, pero todo eso lo hacían por una completa bobada... Melissa y yo no le haríamos daño ni siquiera a una simple larva recién nacida... y si, se que al principio dije que sentía rabia con las ponis y que tenia deseos de golpearlas, tal vez eso me convertiría en alguien "violento", pero no si solo fue por mera "rabia"… porque en realidad fue así, si dependiera de mi mismo, no golpearía a nada de nada... y lo mismo sucedería con Melissa, ella suele ser agresiva cuando se enoja, pero a pesar de eso tampoco seria capaz de golpear a nadie si dependiera de su propia voluntad...solo golpearíamos a alguien de manera accidental (como lo que sucedió en el caso de mi ojo), o al menos que la situación lo requiera o sea en casos de emergencia, quizás también por falta de paciencia (en mi caso) pero del resto... nah.

Me acerque a Melissa muy enojado, ¿la razón? fue ella la que causo el alboroto.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste Melissa! -le regañe.

-¿¡Lo que hice!? ¡oye no fue mi culpa, yo solo trataba de ayudarte, te veías en apuros! -intento defenderse.

-¡Sabes muy bien que estos ponis son demasiados susceptibles ante cualquier ridiculez! -volví a decirle con prepotencia.

-¡OYE! -Oí el reclamo por parte de Twilight y sus amigas, creo que se sintieron ofendidas por lo que dije hace un momento, Spike aguantaba la risa por parte de mi comentario.

Voltee a verlas.

-Sin ofender -les dije a las ponis de manera inocente.

Al parecer comprendieron que mi comentario no iba para ellas en especifico... o ¿tal vez si?.

-¡El punto es, que debiste mantener tu boquita cerradita hermanita! -volví a dirigirme a Melissa

-¡Hermano, enserio te digo que esto no fue mi culpa!... ¡además!... !tu me interrumpiste y no me dejaste terminar de explicarle a los ponis que fue un accidente! ¿¡recuerdas!? -esta vez fue Melissa la que me devolvió el tiro irreversible.

Cuando oyeron a Melissa, todas las ponis y el pequeño dragón voltearon a mirarme con enojo.

Tarde un poco en reaccionar... y es que Melissa tenia... algo de razón, yo la interrumpí a ella justo en el momento que iba a aclarar que el golpe fue accidental... aunque, pensándolo bien... estando Lily... *aguanta otra risotada* "La reina del drama" ella igual hubiese causado el alboroto por cualquier insignificancia... o no se si estaré inventado esta excusa solo por orgullo, quizás... las cosas si hubiesen sido diferentes ¿no?.

-Oh... -dije sonrojandome un poco.

-Bueno... ehm, aun así... eso no... cambia el hecho de que ¡debiste tener mas cuidado con tu injerencia! -le dije con algo de pena al principio, para luego aumentar mi tono al final, en un intento por mantener mi dignidad intacta, porque... ahora que lo pienso, también tuve algo de culpa en esto... aunque Melissa tampoco debió intervenir.

-¡AY HERMANO ERES UN...! -

Nuestra discusión se vio interrumpida porque de repente, Melissa y yo sentimos como el aura mágica de Twilight nos jalo a cada uno de una oreja como si fuéramos unos niños malcriados.

-¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch! -gemíamos de dolor Melissa y yo mientras éramos arrastrados por el aura mágica de Twilight, hasta situarnos en frente de ella...

Cuando Twilight jalo de mi oreja, no pude evitar recordar a mi padre... el a veces nos jalaba de las orejas a mi y a Melissa cuando nos poníamos a discutir por tonterías, *Rie levemente* ¿que les puedo decir? no me quejo para nada, eso es una ley de vida que no se puede negar y que nunca falta en una familia... por mas que digan lo contrario, en la vida de cada hermano siempre, pero siempre habrá una discusión... no importa que tan bien te lleves con tu hermano o hermana (si es que tienes uno o varios) en cualquier momento de tu vida te peleaste y te pelearas con tu hermano, es algo automático e inevitable y también es mi caso con Melissa.

Twilight nos puso una mirada llena de carácter a mi y a Melissa, mientras que aun jalaba de nuestras orejas

-¡Basta los dos; ya compórtense y dejen de discutirse entre ustedes! ¡Ambos comparten la culpa de lo que sucedió y no llegaremos a ninguna parte si siguen discutiendo! -nos regaño Twilight mientras soltaba su aura mágica de nuestras orejas.

-¡Pero el/ella empezó! -dijimos Melissa y yo al unísono señalándonos mutuamente... (wow deja vu ahi)

-¡No importa quien empezó; la cuestión es que ustedes dos son hermanos y deben trabajar unidos, ahora discúlpense y prométanme que no se volverán a pelear así! ¿¡quedo claro!? -sentencio Twilight enojada.

-¡Pero! -volvimos a quejarnos Melissa y yo tratando de defendernos de una intimidante unicornio lavanda.

Pero al final Twilight nos tumbo a ambos con una mirada fulminante.

-Discúlpense... ahora -ordeno la unicornio con un carácter comparable al de una madre o cuaima enojada (cualquiera de las dos cuenta).

Melissa y yo nos observamos nariz con nariz y ambos dimos un frustrante suspiro de derrota. Twilight tenia razón, debíamos de ser razonables ante las complicaciones y no discutir.

-Twilight tiene razón hermanita... creo que casi me salgo de control -razone rascándome el cabello.

Melissa me sonrio.

-Yo también digo lo mismo, fue nuestra culpa -de la misma forma ella también comenzó a rascarse el cabello.

-Lo siento -me disculpe.

-También lo siento -

Me dispuse a abrazar a Melissa, aunque ambos adorábamos discutir, debíamos dejar de hacerlo por el bien de nuestra relación fraternal, y para ayudar a aumentar la confianza con los ponis del pueblo.

-Así me gusta que se traten, ahora prometan que no lo volverán a hacer -recalco Twilight poniendo una sonrisa.

En eso veo a Pinkie Pie entrometerse en el camino de Twilight.

-¡OH! ¡OH! ¡hagan la Pinkie promesa, hagan la Pinkie promesa! -repetia emocionada la poni terrestre rosada.

Melissa y yo arqueamos una ceja extrañados.

-¿La Pinkie promesa? -indagamos Melissa y yo al unísono.

Pinkie Pie, las demás ponis e inclusive el pequeño bebe dragón se observaron divertidos, se pusieron en posición y se ofrecieron a hacernos una demostración de lo que es esa tal "Pinkie Promesa".

-¡Con cerrojo y si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo! -gritaron las 5 ponis y el pequeño dragón en sincronía, haciendo un movimiento raro, para luego al final ponerse sus cascos/garra en su ojos derechos.

-¡Vamos, inténtenlo! -animo Applejack divertida.

Melissa y yo nos miramos mutuamente y nos pusimos en posición, mi hermana decidió intentarlo primero

-Con, cerrooojo... y... sin arrojooo, un... pastelito a mi... ¿ojo? -imito con cuidado Melissa cada movimiento de la "Pinkie promesa" finalizando con el puño cerrado en su ojo derecho.

-¡Bieeen! -celebraron las ponis al ver como Melissa hiso cada movimiento lentamente pero sin equivocarse... para mi no era una sorpresa, siempre supe que mi hermana tenia una buena percepción, especialmente en la vista.

-Haber Melissa ¿como es? -

Esta vez me decidí en seguirle los movimientos a mi hermana.

-Con... cerrojo y si no... ¿que seguía? -pregunte torpemente.

Veía como las ponis y el dragón disfrutaban del momento al verme tratar de imitar la Pinkie Promesa, estaban aguantando las risas... yo no tenia mucha suerte en cuanto a la percepción se trataba.

-Sin arrojo... así -

Melissa me termino de demostrar los últimos movimientos.

-Muy bien, ya me acorde -

Lentamente intente hacerlo de nuevo.

-Con cerrojo... y sin arrojo... un pastelito a mi... *PUNCH* ¡Auch! -

Termine con éxito de hacer la "Pinkie Promesa", pero al final de eso accidentalmente me toque en el ojo lastimado con mi puño.

Las Ponis y el pequeño dragón comenzaron a reírse por la ultima torpeza que hice, e inclusive mi propia hermana se estaba riendo un poco.

-Si, si, muy gracioso -me queje sarcásticamente mientras me sobaba el ojo.

Y así señores es como Melissa y yo, aprendimos a hacer la "Pinkie Promesa" *Thomas mira en dirección hacia los lectores y les guiña el ojo*

Bien... prosigamos.

Las risas desaparecieron cuando comenzamos a oír nuevamente los gritos de los ponis que aun estaban alborotados por el pánico y que en ese momento en el que estábamos haciendo la Pinkie promesa, no le prestábamos mucha atención... yo estaba preocupado porque ahora no sabia que hacer para tranquilizar a cada habitante.

-¿¡Qué vamos a hacer!? ¡si esto sigue así... no podremos vivir aquí sin que haya algún poni que no nos tenga miedo! -inquiri.

-¡Y todo por nuestra causa! -se lamento Melissa algo decepcionada.

-Si... el drama exagerado de Lily Valley -menciono Rarity observando a la poni que aun seguía desmayada.

Yo al ver a Lily, hice un aguante de risa, en lo que Melissa me vio con mala cara, voltee a verla a ella con algo de confusión

-¿¡Que!?... ¡O vamos debes admitir que se ve muy graciosa! -le replique divertido, pero solo para recibir la desaprobación de mi hermana negando con la cabeza... iba a discutirle nuevamente pero luego observe como Pinkie Pie me arrugo la cara, me acorde inmediatamente de la Pinkie promesa, por lo que deje a Melissa estar... pero es que vaya, a veces ella puede ser amargada... pero claro, cuando se trata de mi sufrimiento, ella si puede disfrutarla y divertirse... ¿¡eso si es correcto no!?... si... típica de una hermana menor.

-¡Oigan no hay tiempo que perder debemos tratar de calmar a los habitantes! -reclamo Twilight.

-¿Y... como lo haremos? -Fluttershy se acerco a Twilight y se mostro preocupada.

-¡Síganme todos! -dio la orden la unicornio lavanda.

Todos proseguimos a perseguir a Twilight, quien empezó a correr con el dragón en su lomo y las demás ponis detrás de ella, Melissa estaba cargada a mi espalda y al fondo del grupo me encontraba yo, sabia que podía correr lo suficientemente rápido, de hecho, de mi clase e incluso de la agencia de correos de Minneapolis, era el mas veloz, ya que mi cuerpo era delgado y por esa razón era mas ágil, las ponis eran rápidas, pero yo también logre mantener el ritmo del paso, a pesar de tener a Melissa a mis espaldas, para mi no era un problema, ella no pesaba mucho y eso me daba una cierta ventaja.

Yo seguía corriendo a paso firme y ya estábamos llegando hacia los habitantes alborotados, cuando de sorpresa un cuerpo cian se interpone rápidamente en frente de mi...

Como no me dio tiempo de frenarme y verla atravesarse ante mi, tropecé y caí de cara contra el piso, mi hermana no sufrió el golpe contra suelo porque estaba a mis espaldas, en vez de eso, cayo encima de mi, lo que me causo un fuerte doble golpe al agregarle su peso, ella modestamente se quito encima de mi, mientras que yo me retorcía del dolor.

-¡Hermano! ¿¡estas bien!? -pregunto mi hermana angustiada y agitandome.

Voltee a ver a mi hermana.

-Tranquila hermanita, estoy bien -le asegure para no preocuparla.

Aun seguía en el suelo, cuando voltee a ver con que o con quien rayos me tropecé, me di cuenta de inmediato quien era... era nada mas y nada menos que mi "amiguita" multicolor.

-¿¡Rainbow Dash!?, ¿¡que te pasa!?, ¿¡porque hiciste que me tropezara!? -le reclame enojado al verla aproximarse hacia mi.

Ella me ignoro todas las preguntas.

-¿¡PORQUE TODOS LOS HABITANTES DE PONIVYLLE ESTAN TAN ASUSTADOS!? ¿¡DIME QUE ES LO QUE HICISTE ESTA VEZ!? -puso su cara frente a la mía con una mirada amenazante.

Mi hermana se pone de pie y se aproxima hacia la pegaso.

-Rainbow Dash, podemos explicarlo -trato de hacer razonar Melissa con voz calma a la Pegaso celeste.

-¡Melissa no te metas en esto; no querrás que esta Pegaso loca te haga daño también! -la aleje un poco de la escena.

-Pero... hermano -

***Punto de vista de Melissa* **

Iba a seguir replicándole a mi hermano pero no pude porque en ese momento aparecieron las demás ponis para entrometerse, y también, los demás habitantes... al parecer, las chicas lograron que pararan de gritar, pero al mismo tiempo, la riña que formaron Rainbow Dash y Thomas, les llamo la atención.

-¿Qué esta pasando? -preguntaba Twilight con curiosidad.

-¿Qué esta haciendo Rainbow Dash con Thomas? -esta vez fue Applejack quien pregunto, señalando a la molesta Pegaso de melena arcoíris.

Fluttershy se acerca a mi, como estaba un poco embarrotada de tierra, rapidamente la pegaso amarilla activo su instinto protector.

-Melissa ¿te encuentras bien? ¿te caíste cierto? ¿no te hiciste daño verdad? -me inquiria Fluttershy muy preocupada revisándome compulsivamente.

Me alaga que ella se preocupe tanto por mi, pero yo trate de calmarla alejándola un poco.

-Tranquila Fluttershy, yo estoy bien... pero... mi hermano -

A pesar de lo que dije... no pude evitar esconder lo que realmente sentía, al final termine observando a Thomas alterada; comencé a tener un ataque de nervios, Fluttershy noto esto y empezó a tranquilizarme entre sus patas... me sentía mal de ver como mi hermano peleaba con Rainbow Dash, no era lo correcto, quería hacer algo por el... sentía el deseo de que debía ayudarlo, pero a la vez... no quería y no debía hacerlo tampoco, porque por ese lado, debía respetar la decisión de mi hermano de no entrometerme en el asunto, y yo muy bien entiendo que el sienta eso, Thomas se preocupa por mi seguridad y no quería angustiarle con que algo me pasara por entrometerme... si es así, solo espero que resuelva esto rápido... por que de todas formas... ya estoy mal por lo que esta pasando.

Confio en mi hermano mayor...

***Punto de vista de Thomas* **

En la escena, Rainbow y yo seguíamos discutiendo y me encontraba muy ocupado como para apenas darme cuenta de que tenia a muchos ponis a mi alrededor.

-¡No entiendo cual es tu problema! ¿¡que no vez que trato de hacer algo lindo por los habitantes de este pueblo!? ¡y tu vienes y lo arruinas todo! -le espete a la pegaso, cruzando mis brazos.

-¡A mi no me engañas, vi como asustaste a todos esos ponis... dame una razón para no golpearte ahora! -seguía Rainbow con la mirada amenazante y mostrando los dientes... vaya, no bromeaba cuando me dijo que no me quitaría los ojos de encima.

-¡Fue solo un mal entendido; yo no quise asustar a los ponis de este pueblo... y mucho menos hacerles daño! -trate de defenderme.

-¡Mentira! ¡Eres un mentiroso Thomas! -

-¡No lo soy! -

-¡Si lo eres! -

-¡Que no! -

-¡Que si! -

-¡Rainbow! ¡Thomas! ¡Basta! -grito Twilight para tranquilizarnos pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

Era oficial, habíamos formado un lió muy grande, y esta bienvenida se arruino por completo, Ponyville ahora me veia con otros ojos.

Los habitantes se encontraban atónitos.

Twilight, Spike, Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity estaban preocupadas.

Y Melissa se encontraba en un ataque de nervios que pude notar, en el cual Fluttershy intento tranquilizarla entre sus cascos y protegiéndola para que no siguiera viendo la discusión... el peor error que uno puede cometer, es cometer el mismo error 2 veces, y yo lo había hecho... ¡Diablos que mal hermano soy!... por segunda vez deje desamparada a Melissa, tal vez la deje en mano ayuda de otro (Fluttershy), pero esa mano ayuda no era yo... me sentí horrible de dejarla sola otra vez, y acepto que ella haya sufrido ese ataque nervioso por mi culpa, tenia deseos de hacer algo por mi hermanita, pero no podía hacer nada, yo seguía distraído, discutiendo con Rainbow y no podía perderla de vista por mi seguridad personal... les digo que esa pegaso es capaz de cualquier cosa.

Mi paciencia tenia un limite, y Rainbow Dash ya había sobrepasado ese limite, ambos pegamos nuestras cabezas frente a frente y nos mirábamos ojo con ojo y con completo enojo, ahora si podía decir que la rivalidad entre la pegaso y mi persona, había llegado a niveles incalculables, lo veía en su mirada iracunda y ella en la mía, estábamos a solo una alita de mosca de caernos a golpes.

-¡Suficiente! -

De repente, una voz potente y real se hiso presente de la nada, con un efecto de eco que podría haberse escuchado por toda Ponyville, todo el mundo se quedo frio al escuchar esa voz, inclusive Rainbow Dash y las demas chicas se quedaron paralizadas.

Estaba confundido, no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando y de donde provino esa voz que sonó con total carácter.

Cuando de pronto, un destello de luz sacudió el cielo Ponyvilliense y de alli salio una figura desnuda ante los brillantes rayos del sol.

Al parecer, era una poni, pero una poni bastante diferente a las demás, ya que no era ni terrestre, ni unicornio, ni pegaso, si no mas bien, todas ellas, tenia un cuerno enorme, pero también unas alas tan largas como mis propios brazos... de figura imponente y alta, diría que mas alta que las ponis comunes que he visto hasta ahora, e inclusive... un poquito mas alta que yo... su pelaje era tan blanco como la de una nube paradisíaca tocando las montañas, ojos color magenta bien brillantes, y su melena era una estela de múltiples colores como la de Rainbow Dash, con la diferencia de que los colores eran mas claros y brillantes, además de que la melena de esta poni se ondulaba por si sola sin necesidad de viento, lo cual me llamo bastante la atención... y por ultimo me fije en su enorme marca en su costado que reflejaba la imagen de un sol con diseño medieval.

La gran poni de aspecto poderoso batió sus alas suavemente hasta aterrizar en frente de toda la multitud.

Observe como la multitud de ponis se agacharon ante la gran equina, como si fuera alguna especie de reverencia...

En ese momento supuse muy bien quien era esa poni... era lógico, solo a una autoridad bastante mayor se le hace esa clase de reverencia, y esa autoridad mayor es nada mas y nada menos que... una princesa

Esa poni era la princesa de todas las ponis... la ley de todas leyes... posiblemente... la mayor gobernante de Equestria

Mi duda se aclaro por completo cuando observe a Twilight dirigirse hacia ella y presentándose de la siguiente manera...

-Buenos dias... Princesa Celestia... -se revelo Twilight un poco nerviosa para luego reverenciarse ante ella.

Observe como la princesa le sonrió a la unicornio violeta.

-Nos volvemos a ver Twilight Sparkle... mi fiel alumna -musito con serenidad la princesa abrazando a la unicornio.

Un momento... ¿¡acaso la princesa le acaba de decir... su fiel alumna!? ¿¡Twilight es alumna de la princesa del reino!?... ¡vaya sorpresa! ¡no me lo esperaba en lo absoluto! ¡ella nunca me menciono sobre esto y ahora es que me voy dando cuenta!... parece que todo este tiempo estuve frente a una "celebridad".

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo diez finalizado<strong>

**¡Y COMENZAMOS NUEVAMENTE! He regresado mis queridos lectores, fue un viaje muy largo y agotador, la ausencia en internet fue difícil, pero el resto valió la pena, me divertí mucho y tome un bien merecido descanso, ahora vengo de vuelta al rodeo de la imaginación xD**

**Logre adelantar un poco mientras estaba de viaje (como unos 3 capítulos por lo mucho, incluyendo este) ahora podre continuar en la comodidad de mi hogar.**

**En cuanto a este capitulo, me agrado, ya que le agregue muchos momentos aleatorios, y en lo personal, momentos muy entretenidos. La parte del juramento Pinkie Pie es algo que se me ocurrió de ultimo minuto después de terminar de escribir todo el capitulo (lol), no saben el provecho que pude sacar de esto, fue un punto a favor ya que el juramento (use el juramento adaptado al doblaje mexicano, por si se preguntan) hacia juego con el ojo lastimando de Thomas, logrando así una perfecta ****combinación, a parte de que este capitulo, fue mucho mas narrativo... y eso son los tipos de capítulos que mas me gusta hacer.****  
><strong>

******Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, asi podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.******


	11. Segunda Oportunidad

**Reportandome nuevamente en Internet, les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, y si van a criticar... por favor, critiquen bonito y no con cosas feas... ¿Oki? :3**

* * *

><p><strong>(): Pensamientos<strong>

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda Oportunidad<strong>

**Ponyville - Equestria**

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

El reloj marcaba las 3:15 de la tarde y hasta el momento ha sido una tarde LLENA de sorpresas.

Jamás pensé que en Ponyville, un pueblo bien descrito como "pacifico", se desataría un alboroto tan grande por la aparición de criaturas completamente extrañas como Melissa y mi persona, hasta el punto como para que la mayor gobernante del reino intervenga en el asunto.

Pero esa no era la única sorpresa, resulta ser que dicha gobernante es la tutora y maestra de la unicornio lavanda con la que he estado entablando amistad todo este tiempo desde que llegue aquí... esa si fue una gran sorpresa, no sabia que todo este tiempo tenia ante mi a una unicornio cercana a la realeza, ahora que se eso, puedo decir con franqueza que si hay mas razones como para afirmar que ella es la mas indicada para ayudarnos. Ya veo de donde saco Twilight tanta inteligencia, no todos tienen ese privilegio de ser el alumno de una sabia gobernante y princesa de todo un continente, incluso podría admitir que en este momento le tenia envidia a Twilight.

Observe como Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy e inclusive Spike se acercaron a la princesa también para saludarla, era de esperarse, si ellas y el dragón eran amigas tan cercanas de Twilight eso significaría que también eran cercanas con la princesa...

Del grupo de las ponis solo faltaba Rainbow Dash pero ella no se acerco ni siquiera a saludar a la princesa... es mas, para mi sorpresa, la pegaso cian se había marchado del lugar... al parecer vio la perfecta oportunidad de que todos estaban distraídos para escaparse volando, ya no estaba detrás de mi, voltee a todos mis lados para saber si se encontraba por ahí, pero no la vi por ningún lado... no se si se escapo por miedo, o solo para evitar problemas con la princesa después de lo ocurrido, yo escogería ambas opciones.

Mientras que Melissa seguía parada allí y no movía ni un solo musculo, parece que los nervios y la tanta tensión de hace un momento la dejaron petrificada... decidí acercármele a ella suavemente, sin llamar tanto la atención de la princesa y los demás pueblerinos cuadrúpedos que ya habían dejado a un lado la reverencia.

Con sigilo, me posicione al lado de mi hermana y le chasque los dedos frente a su cara, Melissa reacciono de su voluntario coma nervioso.

-¿Hermanita te encuentras bien? -musite la pregunta poniéndole ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Si... -respondió ella bajando la mirada.

Sabia muy bien lo que le pasaba... todo esto fue por mi culpa, y en parte, culpa de la pegaso cian, no debí seguirle la corriente a Rainbow Dash, sabia que en ese momento debí evitar la discusión de alguna u otra forma; pero si lo hacia, se habría dado el hecho de que la pegaso celeste no se negaría a dejarme en paz y habría seguido jalándome por los cuernos hasta hacerme pelear, y mas porque soy un chico de poca paciencia, por lo que lamentablemente esto igual hubiese ocurrido de no haber querido, que por cierto... en ese instante, igual no quería... nunca quise que nada de esto pasara... no estoy aquí para pelearme con Rainbow Dash y ella tendrá que comprender eso algún día.

Decepcionado de mi mismo alce su mirada hacia la mía.

-No tienes porque seguir ocultándome lo que sientes de verdad... -comente con un semblante deprimido para luego ponerme a su altura.

-Hermana... lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto... enserio lo lamento... es un hecho que siempre te he causado problemas, cosa que no es digno del mejor hermano del mundo... no me merezco ese titulo porque... a la hora de la verdad... eso es lo que no soy... mas bien... soy todo lo contrario... soy... el peor hermano del mundo... -opine en sollozo sacando una pequeña lagrima de mi ojo izquierdo, el que no estaba lastimado y estaba tapado por el flequillo de mi cabello.

Melissa era esa clase de persona, que con la mirada podía decir muchas cosas, mi hermana alzo su mirada y en ella note un sentimiento de lastima, como si ella me diera la razón exactamente en lo que estoy diciendo... o al menos esa era mi sensación... me sentí fatal, baje mi mirada y comencé a llorar en silencio porque pensaba y sabia que yo tenia la razón, siempre fui un pésimo hermano que nunca supo como cuidar bien a su hermana sin causarle daño... por mas que hayamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, la verdad es que nunca estuve preparado para ser un buen hermano mayor responsable... si mis padres vieran todas las acciones que he hecho hasta ahora... seguro que estarían decepcionados.

Seguía sumergido en mi mar de tristeza... cuando de repente note como Melissa toco levemente mi barbilla y levanto mi mirada hacia la de ella... al hacerlo solo pudo notar mi ojo derecho lastimado e inmóvil ... pero luego alzo el flequillo izquierdo de mi cabello, y allí noto mi verdadera mirada... una mirada que reflejaba decepción, pena y orgullo destruido... todos esos sentimientos combinados recaían en ese ojo sano.

Luego Melissa hiso una acción que no me esperaba en lo absoluto.

Cuidadosamente acomodo el flequillo izquierdo de mi cabello a mi lado derecho, tapándome mi ojo lastimado, luego seco las lagrimas del lado izquierdo de mi cara y me dirigió una sonrisa compresiva y dulce.

-Así te vez mucho mejor -

Yo seguía en silencio

-Thomas... no eres un mal hermano -susurro Melissa.

-¿Eh...? -dije casi inaudible aun viéndola con depresión.

-Que tu... no eres un mal hermano -volvió a susurrarme esta vez sosteniendo mi mejilla.

Le aparte suavemente su mano de mi mejilla.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que no soy un mal hermano? ¿después de tantas cosas por la que te he hecho pasar, aun piensas que soy un buen hermano para ti?. -

-Por supuesto que si -me sermoneo Melissa un tanto molesta.

-¿Por qué? -aun así pregunte sin ninguna emoción.

-Porque eres mi hermano -respondió Melissa.

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos.

-¿Porque? -volví a preguntar de la misma forma.

-Simplemente... ya te lo dije... -

Melissa acerca un poco mas su mirada hacia la mía.

-Porque... eres... mi hermano -me respondió mas seriamente.

-Pero yo... -

Me vi interrumpido por Melissa quien con delicadeza me puso el dedo índice en mis labios, al mismo tiempo que me decía el característico "Shhhhh".

-Se muy bien lo que ibas a decirme, y descuida... yo lo entiendo hermano... no te preocupes... son solo errores que se cometen, y todo el mundo los comete, eso es completamente normal... y si, puede que a lo largo del camino me hayas traído algunos momentos angustiosos, como lo que paso anteriormente hace minutos; ¿pero sabes algo?... ahora comprendí que eso también es normal... siempre habrá momentos difíciles hermano... y yo puedo vivir con ello, no me importa si debo seguir pasando por momentos así; con tal de saber que tu estarás a mi lado en esos momentos, es suficiente para mi... porque ¿sabes?... es mejor pasar momentos angustiosos con mi querido hermano mayor... que pasarlo sin el... y es lo que los hermanos hacen, siempre están juntos... en los buenos, y en los malos momentos-

En ese momento me sentí como si Melissa me hubiese leído la mente, transmitió ese mensaje con un espíritu de confianza gigantesco, tan grande como la de un ser humano con un corazón lleno de pureza, y cada palabra se oía mas y mas sincera que la anterior y la anterior a esa y así sucesivamente.

-Pero hermana, te deje sola en 2 momentos difíciles y no pude hacer nada para ayudarte, Fluttershy fue la que ofreció su regazo... pero yo no -comente ya no tan deprimido, pero aun así triste.

Melissa rió brevemente por mi comentario.

-Ay hermanito... ¿siempre eres tan negativo?, ¿que cosas dices?... escúchame... tal vez si sea cierto que solo fue Fluttershy la que me ayudo en esos momentos difíciles... pero eso no me molesta... al contrario, me hace feliz saber que Fluttershy se preocupa tanto por mi y tu también deberías sentirte feliz por eso, porque estoy segura que tu hubieses hecho lo mismo que Fluttershy en su lugar ¿me equivoco?. Además eso no altera el hecho de que siempre estuviste allí conmigo... nunca me dejaste sola, si me hubieses dejado sola, probablemente no estaría hablando contigo en este momento -rio nuevamente Melissa por lo bajo.

Parece que Melissa logro animarme porque pude reír otra vez... vaya... realmente no sabia que mi hermana era tan buena en esto.

-Bueno... si lo veo de esa forma, creo que tienes un buen punto -reflexione ya un poco mas contento.

Melissa tomo de mi mano con delicadeza.

-Por supuesto que lo tengo Thomas... y créeme cuando te digo esto... puedes que a veces seas lidiosito... pero... no eres un mal hermano... y tampoco eres el peor hermano del mundo, nunca vuelvas a creer eso... Thomas, eres mi hermano, estoy muy orgullosa de ti y siempre te voy a querer sin importar cuantos defectos y virtudes tengas porque eres mi familia... y la única que me queda, haces un buen trabajo como hermano mayor, y admiro todo el esfuerzo que has invertido en mi... estoy segura que mama y papa... donde quieran que estén, están muy orgullosos de ti... lo creas... o no -declaro Melissa para finalmente expulsar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

De alguna forma, sus palabras me llegaron al corazón, no pude evitar también sacar una pequeña lagrimita de mi ojo sano.

-Te amo Melissa -dije entre lagrimas.

-Yo también te amo Thomas -respondió ella igualmente.

-Prometo no volver a sentirme miserable otra vez -

Cerré los ojos antes de que ambos nos recogiéramos en un tierno abrazo que me hiso sentir en completa paz, llegue a penetrarme en mis pensamientos, me sentí afortunado de tener a una hermana tan comprensiva y tan inteligente como Melissa, su amor fraternal me hace sentir vivo y es lo único que me queda por cuidar, voy a proteger ese amor con toda mi vida para seguir completo... ese es mi destino y mi deber como hermano mayor responsable.

Es verdad lo que decían... la vida puede ser muy irónica, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero Melissa me ayudo a recordar uno de mis mas preciados ideales:

"Los hermanos siempre se apoyan, y están juntos, en los buenos y en los malos momentos".

Jamás imagine que ella misma me fuera a ayudar usando ese ideal... no pude evitar sonreír por pensar en ello.

Como tenia mis ojos cerrados y aun estaba abrazado a Melissa, no me había dado cuenta de que todos los ponis e inclusive la princesa Celestia tenían sus atenciones puestas en mi y en mi hermana.

Al abrir los ojos, note como todos los cuadrúpedos a mi alrededor me miraban con extrañeza y algo de recelo, pero lo que mas me intimido fue la seria mirada de la princesa Celestia en frente de mi...

Decidí romper el abrazo con Melissa y ella también comenzó a mirar a la princesa Celestia con algo de timidez y sonrojes extrema.

Procedí a ponerme de pie y como un cachorrito regañado me situé justo enfrente de quien es quizás... una de las figuras mas poderosa de este mundo, porque imagino que aparte de ella, puede haber otra entidad igual de poderosa... supongo.

En ese momento me sentía como en un juicio... yo era el acusado y la princesa Celestia era la juez... Melissa y yo transpirábamos miedo y en la imagen pueblerina se hacia notar la intensa indiferencia.

-Su... ¿majestad? -murmure nervioso arrodillándome ante ella

Twilight y las chicas se encontraban mucho mas atrás de la princesa Celestia, Melissa se situaba atrás de mi a escondidas y lo demás ponis presentes a los costados de la princesa comenzaron nuevamente a hacer comentarios sobre nosotros... pero esta vez dichos comentarios... no eran tan amigables.

A pesar de los murmullos... tenia la suerte de poseer "un oído súper desarrollado"… para mi desgracia. Comentarios como "que cosa mas aterradora", "¿vieron todo lo que hiso?", "esas criaturas si son violentas" fueron los que mas resonaron en el lugar y lograron hacerse llegar a mi conducto auditivo.

Creo que deje una mala huella en el pueblo Ponyvilliense después de la primera reacción que me lleve con Lily y mi discusión con la altanera pegaso celeste... sin mencionar también el detalle de que éramos las únicas criaturas extrañas allí. Gracias a esos tres acontecimientos, podría decir que mostré mi peor imagen y mi reputación se vio manchada y tirada al sucio barro... y esa teoría la confirmaba aun mas al ver la, ahora mas seria expresión de la princesa Celestia, mi mente exploto en nervios y preocupación al notar esa mala señal.

A partir de esa expresión, Celestia comenzó a hacerme una fila de preguntas del cual respondí sin rodeos

-Podría usted; joven criatura, ¿presentarse ante mi con su nombre completo? -comento Celestia con completa calma.

-Ehm... mi nombre es... T-Thomas Baldwin... s-su alteza -gaguee como si se tratara de una pena de muerte.

-Hmmm, ya veo -

Celestia se acomoda un poco su prominente y notable corona. Cada movimiento que ella hacia era como una apuñalada en la espalda; no estaba seguro de lo que ella podría hacer.

-Podría también decirme; joven criatura, ¿quién es la pequeña chica que esta detrás de usted? -inquirió nuevamente la princesa señalando a mi hermanita.

-Ella es mi... hermana menor, su nombre es... Melissa Baldwin -presente dándole algo de espacio a mi hermanita.

-Bu-buenos dias... s-su majestad -farfullo Melissa con timidez aun detrás de mi.

-Ajam... de acuerdo -

Celestia se comenzó a tocar el mentón (u hocico) con su casco y empezó a mirarme fijamente en todo por todo, como analizándome de pies a cabeza... en el momento trague tan fuerte como para estirar al máximo mi propia úvula.

-Y finalmente... podría usted; joven criatura, ¿decirme que clase de criatura es? -me dirigió la princesa esa ultima pregunta... *suspiro*.

-Bueno... ehm... soy un... humano -dije de manera entre cortada para por fin parar y no esperar mas preguntas el día de hoy... aunque se muy bien que eso lo voy a tener que tolerar por un bueeen laaargo tiempo

-Hmmm, entiendo -

Celestia da unos pasos hacia atrás en lo que los ponis del pueblo comenzaron a abuchearme y a decir malos comentarios, sin importar que estuviese allí.

-Es un monstruo -comento a regañadientes un poni terrestre cerca de nosotros que era anaranjado.

-¡Una amenaza para Equestria! - oi gritar una pegaso blanca con melena rosa y verde a la lejanía.

-¡Princesa sáquelo de aquí, a el y a esa pequeña! -reclamo otro unicornio alejado.

Los reclamos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, era oficial, Melissa y yo nos encontrábamos en el abismo, me sentí acabado, ahora ningún pueblerino de Ponyville confiaba de nosotros... y todo por culpa de lo ocurrido... no sabia que hacer ante la situación y lo único que hice fue encogerme de hombros... Melissa también hiso lo mismo.

-¡Silencio! -

La princesa Celestia alzo su voz estruendosa y real como la que oi la primera vez.

Todos los ponis guardaron silencio y en respeto hacia la orden de su princesa, dieron por sentado otra reverencia.

Luego la princesa volvió a voltear hacia mi.

-Los espero a ti y a tu pequeña hermana, en la biblioteca de Ponyville. Díganle a mi alumna Twilight Sparkle que los lleve... ahí decidiré que hacer con ustedes... -finalizo Celestia para luego iluminar su enorme cuerno con una especie de luz brillante y dorada, ejecutando así un hechizo de tele transportación que me dejo increíblemente anonadado.

A estas alturas... la magia ya debería ser algo normal para mi, hasta el momento solo había visto la telequinesis y eso de por si ya era asombroso... pero la tele transportación ya sobrepasaba los limites.

-¿Cómo hiso eso? -pregunte aun anonadado.

Twilight termino con acercarse hacia mi riendo por mi comentario.

-No entiendo porque eso te sorprende tanto, la magia de alicornio es mucho mas poderosa que la de un unicornio cualquiera... pero la tele transportación es un hechizo común que incluso cualquier unicornio puede hacer -explico Twilight lo cual me hiso captar un detalle... ya veo... entonces la princesa es una "Alicornio"… tiene sentido.

-¿A si? -pregunte torpemente por su explicación.

-Por supuesto que si tontito... de hecho, yo también puedo hacer ese hechizo -afirmo Twilight poniéndose su casco en el pecho.

-¿A si? -dije nuevamente pero esta vez acompañada de Melissa.

Comencé a presenciar como la unicornio hacia brillar su cuerno, mi cuerpo se vio envuelto enteramente de su aura mágica magenta, junto con Melissa, Pinkie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Spike y por supuesto... la misma unicornio violeta.

El brillo del aura en mi cuerpo se intensifico, seguido de una chispa y en menos de un pestañeo sentí como desaparecí del ambiente en donde me encontraba...

**En algún extraño lugar**

-!WOOOOOOW! -

No se donde diantres me encontraba, pero parecía una especie de dimensión anómala... sentía que me estaba cayendo hacia el abismo infinito mientras giraba y giraba, el espacio en mis alrededores era crepuscular y como estar dentro de un caleidoscopio, un ambiente combinado con varios puntos y líneas tambaleantes y ondulatorias de color magenta... además de que el sitio venia acompañado por un espeluznante y fuerte sonido chillón que no me permitía oír muy bien mi propia voz.

Estaba empezando a marearme por tanto girar y no lograba mantenerme en posición tranquila, cuando de repente vi a Twilight a mi lado, y con un toque de su casco, logro dejarme firme.

-¿¡Twilight donde estoy!? ¿¡Y donde están las demás!? -inquirí confundido viendo el ambiente extraño, gritando por el fuerte sonido.

-¡Tranquilo... solo espera, es un efecto de mi hechizo de tele transportación y es completamente normal! -respondió Twilight con exclamación.

-¿Un efecto de tu hechizo? -aunque no oí muy bien lo que ella dijo, decidí preguntar nuevamente, pero fui ignorado y sorprendido por el repentino grito de Twilight.

-¡Mira, ya estamos llegando! -

-¿¡Que!? -

Voltee a ver hacia el frente y vi una intensísima luz que cada vez se hacia mas cerca, hasta el punto de llegar a tocarla y desaparecer entre ella.

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOW! -grite sorprendido cerrando mis ojos a pestañeo apretado.

**Biblioteca de Ponyville**

Al abrir mis ojos, perdí el sentido de la orientación y mi mirada se aloco, podría jurar que veía de revés, me sentía como un borrachito pasado de copas... a parte de que mi piel ardía un poco y olía a carne quemada... ¿acaso me queme?.

-Adgui... budume... altueofjgre... egnifore... niiiiiiiiiiiiiuuu -balbuce completamente mareado antes de caer al suelo.

El hecho de que estaba mareado, no significaba que no podía oír las risas de las ponis en el lugar.

-Ten mas cuidado caramelo -comento Applejack a mi lado.

Sentí como la poni vaquera me ayudaba a levantarme... y con la ayuda de algunas palmaditas en la mejilla por parte de ella, logre recuperar el sentido de la orientación que se me desvió de mi mirada hace un momento, ya me encontraba completamente normal... pero a la vez estaba sorprendido por todo lo que acaba de pasar hace un rato.

-¡Rayos! ¿¡que ha sido todo eso!? -pregunte anonadado aun apoyándome de Applejack.

-¡Algo completamente normal! -dijo Pinkie Pie en un tono sarcástico y divertido, para luego echarse a reír en el suelo.

-Twilight querida, creo que debiste advertirle al pobre muchacho sobre ese efecto antes de ejecutar el hechizo -agrego Rarity algo apenada.

-Tienes razón... me apure tanto, que ni siquiera logre darme cuenta... lo siento -Twilight también apenada comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y soltó una pequeña risita de la vergüenza.

-Tenias que ver la cara que pusiste al llegar aquí -Seguía riendo Pinkie

-Ay, no se preocupen, con el tiempo se acostumbrara -opino Spike como si fuera poca cosa.

-Si... puedo acostumbrarme a eso -le di la razón al pequeño dragón aunque algo inseguro, no se si quiera volver a pasar por eso otra vez.

Luego de un rato note que faltaba algo...

-Esperen... ¿dónde esta mi hermana? -

-Es cierto... ¿y donde esta Fluttershy? -me acompaño Applejack esta vez.

-Estamos aquí... -

Oí la delicada voz característica de Fluttershy detrás de mi, las demás ponis y yo, volteamos a verla y acompañada con la pegaso amarilla se encontraba Melissa también.

-Hermana, ¿estas bien? -inquirí preocupado.

-¿¡Que si estoy bien!?, ¡estoy de maravilla! -me respondió mi hermana a grito.

-¿Eh? -arquee una ceja.

-¡Eso estuvo grandioso, jamás había visto algo parecido! -decía Melissa aun exaltada.

-Debes estar bromeando... ¿cómo es posible que "eso" pudo parecerte grandioso? ¿ni siquiera te mareaste o algo? -comente algo molesto haciendo énfasis en la palabra "eso".

-Hermano... tu sabes que yo nunca me mareo -aclaro mi hermana en un tono altanero.

-De acuerdo señorita "Twister" creo que si no me dices eso, no me hubiese dado cuenta -le dije en un tono burlón.

-¡HAHA! ¡payaso! -me respondió sarcásticamente

Las ponis, el pequeño dragón y yo reímos por el chiste y en un breve instante paramos

-Oye Twilight... ¿dónde estamos? -decidí preguntar observando todo el espacio cerrado a mi alrededor

-Estamos en la biblioteca de Ponyville -me respondió la unicornio lavanda

-Guao, ¿es esta la biblioteca de Ponyville? -pregunto esta vez Melissa, maravillada

-Y también es nuestro hogar -comento luego el pequeño dragón purpura

-¿¡Enserio!? -Exclamamos Melissa y yo al unísono, sorprendidos

-Así es -afirmo Twilight al mismo tiempo que asentía con su cabeza

Twilight nos mostró su hogar, desde mi punto de vista, el lugar tenia un tallado bastante humilde y confortable, creo la pared estaba hecha de roble solido, la biblioteca no era tan grande... en la sala principal en donde nos encontrábamos había unas escaleras que dirigían al piso de arriba y solo había dos puertas, una puerta daba con una pequeña cocina donde aparecieron Fluttershy y Melissa, y la otra conectaba con una sola habitación, y era el único dormitorio del lugar donde dormían Twilight y Spike, además de una pequeña puerta que daba hacia el sótano. A pesar de ser un lugar bastante pequeño en cuanto a espacio se refiere, de los estantes no se podía decir lo mismo, a cada lado había enormes estanterías de madera con una gran cantidad de libros, con popurrí de temas, ordenados de manera alfabética y/o numérica (dependiendo del libro por supuesto). Otra razón mas de porque pienso que Twilight es tan inteligente y ordenada.

-Tu casa-biblioteca es muy bonita Twilight -la halague después de ver parte de su hogar, ya que faltaron algunas zonas sin revisar

-Gracias me halaga que pienses eso, la princesa Celestia fue quien me recomendó en hospedarme aquí... porque como sabrás, me gusta mucho leer y estudiar -

-¿Enserio? ¡Ay no me digas... es un gran descubrimiento! -dije en un tono burlón y divertido

Las chicas rieron un poco

-¿Lo ven? les dije que es muy divertido -aseguro Pinkie dando saltitos.

Luego de un momento pensando, recordé un pequeño detalle.

-¿Esperen un momento? la princesa había mencionado que me reuniera con ella en la biblioteca de Ponyville -expuse pensativo.

-Exactamente aquí -aclaro la unicornio lavanda dejándome sorprendido.

-Espera... ¿cómo supiste que...? -

Twilight me interrumpió con una respuesta veloz.

-Sabia que lo preguntarías, mientras estaba detrás de la princesa oí toda tu conversación con ella, sabia que debíamos venir aquí -

-Oh, Entiendo... creí que no lo sabias -aclare cruzando mis brazos

-Pero, si la reunión es aquí ¿dónde esta la princesa Celestia? -agrego esta vez Melissa

Yo iba a seguir hablando cuando de repente, la biblioteca se ilumino con la misma luz brillante que vi al principio cuando conocí a la princesa por primera vez...

Al disiparse la luz, la gran eminencia alicornio apareció justo encima de nuestras narices y descendió justo en frente de su alumna unicornio.

-Princesa Celestia estábamos esperándola -

Twilight se acerco a su mentora.

-Lamento mi retraso mi pequeñas ponis -enuncio la princesa con total serenidad.

-Descuide princesa... todos llegan tarde alguna vez -

La alumna le guiña a su mentora y se sonríen mutuamente.

-Bien... volviendo a lo que nos acontece -

El objetivo visual de Celestia cambio de Twilight hacia mi, con la misma expresión con la que me miro la primera vez, volví a sentir la dolorosa sensación de puñalada en la espalda.

Parecía que estaba en aprietos, Celestia me miraba como una amenaza, con aquellos ojos de poca confianza similar al de los habitantes de Ponyville, en ese momento incomodo temía por mi hospitalidad, ella era la manda mas y sabia que conmigo podía hacer lo que quisiera, y una de las posibilidades era el destierro a cualquier parte espantosa o quizás también el encarcelamientos... eso seria malo, no estaría preparado para un destierro o un encarcelamiento, aparte de que eso perjudicaría mucho mas la seguridad personal no solo mía, sino también la de mi pequeña hermanita, y además de que si eso ocurre... no tendría a mi disposición, la única ayuda para regresar a casa... en este caso Twilight.

Era un hecho, debía ganarme la confianza de la princesa si quería quedarme aquí... se que al principio no estaba conforme con la idea de venir a este pueblo... pero créanme que este lugar es mil veces mejor que un calabozo.

Además tenia una ventaja a mi lado, Twilight y las chicas confiaban en mi, con su apoyo podrían defenderme y terminar convenciendo a la princesa de que Melissa y yo no somos una amenaza real... una ves mas volví a poner mi fe en ellas.

La princesa lentamente se dirigió hacia mi.

-Puedo explicarlo su alteza... yo -

Me detuve de golpe, iba a continuar hablando de no haber sido interrumpido por la pata delantera de Celestia quien la situó en frente de mi.

-No es necesario tanta formalidad joven humano... además tampoco es necesario que me de explicaciones -pidió la princesa con su calma y remarcando una gentil sonrisa.

Estaba sorprendido pero a la vez confundido... su expresión de desconfianza había cambiado repentinamente a una de comprensión... ¿porque?.

-No entiendo a lo que... se refiere... princesa -susurre reservado frotándome mi cuello con una mano.

-Vi todo lo que paso hace un momento... -recalco Celestia.

-Princesa, comprenda que nosotros nunca tuvimos intenciones de alertar a medio pueblo... lo juro, no quería que nada de esto pasara -proteste algo preocupado.

-Por favor... perdónenos -me apoyo esta vez Melissa.

La princesa rió ligeramente.

-Tranquilos... yo lo entiendo, además mi alumna Twilight me lo explico todo -

-¿Enserio? -respondí con un deje de sorpresa.

-Todo, desde su encuentro con ustedes, hasta este presente -aclaro la princesa alicornio.

-¿En que momento lo supo? -pregunto Melissa.

-Mientras que hablabas con tu hermano, Twilight me revelo todo lo que sabia sobre ustedes... una raza muy interesante sin duda, jamás pensé que los humanos fueran tan reales hasta ahora -

-¿Usted sabia sobre nuestra existencia? -mi curiosidad se elevo a mil.

-Solo en cuentos, mitos y leyendas, pero jamás pensé que fueran reales... hasta que Twilight me explico su vinculación con el cometa Wisher y es ahí donde todo cobro sentido -explico Celestia.

Eso sin duda nos tomo por la guardia baja.

-¿¡Sabe sobre el cometa Wisher!? -exclamamos Melissa y yo pelando los ojos.

-Pues... no es por alardear... pero obviamente cuando eres una diosa gobernante que dura milenios, te enteras de muchas cosas, y el cometa Wisher es uno de esas cosas... de hecho, fui yo quien mando a Twilight a investigar sobre su misteriosa desaparición, ya que el cometa no apareció por estos cielos... creía que el cometa había desaparecido en su totalidad; pero cuando mi alumna me contó el descubrimiento que hiso con ustedes, cambio toda expectativa, y además de eso, quedo demostrado la teoría que el comenta si es dimensional -declaro la princesa dejándonos mas sorprendidos.

¿¡Como es que Twilight no nos menciono sobre esto antes!?, ¡menuda información acabamos de escuchar!, se notaba que la princesa sabia mas información útil sobre el cometa, me emocione de solo pensar en ello, quizas podria ayudarnos.

-¿¡Entonces usted sabrá como es que el cometa nos trajo aquí, cierto!? -me exalte maravillado, con la esperanza de que la princesa supiera mas.

-¿¡Sabrá como llevarnos de vuelta a nuestro mundo verdad!? -pregunto de igual forma Melissa.

De repente note como la princesa puso una expresión triste, cosa que para mi era una mala señal

-Lamentablemente eso sigue siendo un misterio... es la primera vez que veo algo parecido, ni siquiera yo se como es que el cometa los trajo aquí... tampoco se como regresarlos a casa... lo siento -se lamento la princesa desanimándonos a mi y a Melissa en el acto.

Twilight se acerca hacia la escena.

-Sabia que usted tampoco tendría la respuesta princesa, y no la culpo... eso es muy extraño... en ningún libro se comentaba que el cometa Wisher pudiera hacer algo así , es por eso que Spike y yo nos comprometimos a investigar al respecto... hallar la forma de regresarlos a su mundo y saber que le ocurrió al cometa después -explico Twilight a la princesa.

-Sera difícil pero vamos a esforzarnos hasta encontrar la respuesta que buscamos... sea como sea y aunque nos cueste del todo -prometió luego Spike orgulloso.

Tras oír todo, Celestia se pone a meditar.

-Bueno... dado todas las circunstancias, creo que lo correcto será que Thomas y Melissa se queden aquí en Ponyville recibiendo tu ayuda Twilight -Propuso la princesa.

-¿¡Enserio!? -Dijimos todos al unísono.

-Así es... por supuesto, yo también voy a ayudar en todo lo posible investigando en Canterlot... quizás también encuentre alguna pista -

-¿Entonces significa no va a imponernos ningún castigo princesa? -inquirí curiosa y cuidadosamente .

-Nunca tuve planeado hacer eso... lo único que hice en Ponyville fue ponerlos a prueba para asegurarme de que ustedes eran de confianza, y parece que estaba en lo correcto -declaro la princesa Celestia guiñándome el ojo.

-La verdad creí que no lo hacia... -me sincere aliviado.

La princesa rió ligeramente por mi comentario, me sentí bien al oír dicha risa, esa risa demostraba confianza y magnanimidad pura, la verdad no se si fue gracias a Twilight y sus amigas... o claramente la princesa vio algo en mi desde el principio y con eso logre ganarme su confianza, pues supongo que debo estar orgulloso de cualquiera de las dos opciones ¿no?, de alguna u otra forma, lo logre, ya no debía preocuparme por la princesa.

Aunque aun había algo que me inquietaba bastante, con lo que decidí decírselo a la princesa sin titubear.

-Pero Princesa... aun hay un problema... -musite seriamente.

-Te refieres a lo habitantes de Ponyville ¿no es así? -me interrumpió Celestia en seco.

-Digamos que... hubo un "percance especial"... que... prácticamente me dejo con el filo de la guillotina al cuello -di esa explicación en forma resumida y discreta de lo que me paso en Ponyville con cierta pegasito.

-¿Con percance especial te refieres a Rainbow Dash? -recalco la princesa ya captada, era de esperarse, debí suponer que la princesa sabia a lo que me refería.

Yo asentí lentamente.

-Ahora por ese inconveniente ningún poni confía en nosotros -comento Melissa con tristeza.

-Hmmm ya veo... descuiden, se lo que hay que hacer... cuando estén listos reúnanse conmigo en el ayuntamiento de Ponyville -finalizo la princesa para luego alumbrar su cuerno y tele transportarse.

Como vimos que no nos falto nada... salimos de la biblioteca y nos fuimos directamente al ayuntamiento... ¿me pregunto que es lo que tiene planeado Celestia entre cascos?...

**Ayuntamiento de Ponyville**

Paso un rato y llegamos a un alto ayuntamiento, muy diferente a las cabañas Ponyvillienses

Al llegar al ayuntamiento notamos a una gran cantidad de ponis en frente de un estrado. En ese estrado, se encontraba la princesa Celestia, y al lado de ella lo acompañaba una poni de aspecto mayor (aunque en realidad no lo era), de pelaje color crema y con una tonalidad de dos colores grises en su melena, una mas clara que otra, llevaba unos anteojos de bordes amarillentos y un moño afelpado de color azul en su cuello, su marca de costado era un diploma envuelto en una cinta azul.

A la señal de la princesa Celestia, Twilight y las chicas nos llevaron a mi y a Melissa al estrado... cada poni que formaba parte del publico nos hacían malas caras y comenzaron a hablar.

-¡Fuera de aquí, criaturas horripilantes! -menciono una de las ponis en el publico.

-¡Molesten en otra parte! -grito otro mas alejado.

El efecto eco había dado inicio y los ponis comenzaron a abuchearnos mas y mas. Twilight, las chicas y el pequeño dragón solo permanecían calladas mirándonos con preocupación... yo también permanecía en silencio con mi hermana a mi lado, no quería decir ni una sola palabra, la cosa se estaba poniendo tensa otra vez y lo único que quería era dejarle el resto a la princesa Celestia con lo que fuera a hacer.

En el momento veo a la poni color crema acercarse al estrado.

-¡Su atención por favor, su alcaldesa pide que hagan silencio...! -exigió la poni dando a entender su puesto de autoridad.

Todos los ponis guardaron silencio ante las palabras dichas.

-Gracias por su colaboración, ahora... nuestra queridísima Princesa Celestia tiene unas palabras que ofrecerles -

La alcaldesa de Ponyville de retira del estrado y le cede el puesto nuevamente a la gobernante de Equestria.

-Ciudadanos de Ponyville, hace unos minutos tuve una charla prometedora con estas dos jóvenes criaturas que se hacen llamar "humanos". Ellos junto con mi estudiante Twilight Sparkle me explicaron lo sucedido, y quedo comprobado que todo lo que explicaron, es real. Ustedes dirán que son peligrosos; pero la verdad es que ellos no lo son, no tienen ninguna fechoría para lastimar a ningún poni y yo lo certifico con totalidad, ambos humanos demostraron ser muy amables y elocuentes. Llegaron de un lugar muy lejano, confundidos, y de manera misteriosa... ellos afirmaron que quieren regresar a donde pertenecen, pero aun no saben como hacerlo, por lo que yo personalmente les ofrecí la estadía en este pueblo hasta encontrar la forma de regresarlos a su hogar -manifestó la manda mas dejando a uno que otro poni sorprendido.

Veía que los quisquillosos ponis comenzaron a hacerse comentarios entre si.

-Por favor no se preocupen, su gobernante pide comprensión, denle a estos jóvenes humanos una segunda oportunidad... mi alumna Twilight se encargara de mantenerlos a ambos -alego luego la alicornio para después señalar a su alumna.

Con escrúpulo observaba al publico, al parecer el discurso de Celestia funciono en algunos ponis, incluso algunos de ellos empezaron a pisotear el suelo como si fueran aplausos y comenzaron a exclamar, ahí supe que esos ponis eran los que confiaban en mi y aprobaron lo que dijo la princesa; pero desgraciadamente hubieron otros que no lo tomaron tan bien, algunos estaban callados y seguían viéndome con aquellas malas caras, mientras que otros simplemente se fueron del lugar volando o caminando, era triste no ganarme la confianza de todos los ponis, pero no los culpo... al menos es mejor a que ningún poni confié en ti.

La princesa bajo de su estrado, nos despedimos de la alcaldesa y nos alejamos del ayuntamiento.

-Ahora te dejo a Thomas y Melissa en tus cascos, mi fiel alumna -se dirigió la princesa a Twilight.

-Hare lo que pueda -afirmo la unicornio violeta junto con el dragón en su lomo.

-¡Corrección! haremos lo que podamos -se unió Applejack con las demás ponis.

-Muchas gracias por su apoyo chicas -dije agradecido.

-No agradezcas cariño -comento Rarity acomodándose su melena.

-Para eso somos tus amigas -agrego Pinkie Pie divertida y poniendo una alegre sonrisa.

Veía a la princesa Celestia alejarse, y justo antes de que se fuera, decidí llamar su atención para una ultima cosa...

-Princesa Celestia espere -le reclame en voz baja.

-¿Qué sucede joven Thomas? -pregunto la princesa volteando a verme.

-¿Qué hay de Rainbow Dash? usted sabe lo que ocurrió entre nosotros dos -

-Tranquilo, me encargare de hablar con Rainbow Dash personalmente cuando tenga la oportunidad, luego cuando eso pase... tu te encargaras del resto... -murmuro la princesa en un tono calmado.

-Pero... no se que hacer -masculle con timidez y bajando la mirada.

La princesa Celestia se dirige a mi y me levanta la mirada con su casco que tenia unos fríos botines dorados.

-Pronto lo sabrás... estoy segura de eso -dijo poniéndome una mirada y sonrisa comprensiva que me contagio.

La princesa voltea nuevamente para irse pero una vez mas vuelvo a llamar su atención.

-Princesa Celestia -

La poni alada me mira de reojo.

-Muchas gracias -opine ejecutando una sonrisa humilde.

-Por nada joven Thomas... y bienvenido a Equestria -finalizo para luego irse volando y tele transportarse frente a la brillante luz del sol que ya casi estaba en su punto de ocaso por el anaranjado atardecer.

Twilight, mi hermana y las demás ponis se acercaron a mi.

-Bueno como las cosas se han tranquilizado un poco, yo propongo que le demos a nuestros nuevos visitantes una guía por Ponyville, ¿Qué les parece chicas!? -propuso la unicornio blanca emocionada.

-¡Si! -Gritaron todas las ponis al unísono.

Y así, el resto de la tarde paso entre indicaciones y muestras de turismo en toda Ponyville por parte de nuestras amigas ponis. Ponyville era un pueblo bastante enorme en realidad, y al final, el tour fue divertido y me dejo bastante fascinado... excepto por el detalle de las malas miradas de los ponis que aun no confiaban en mi.

**Casa de Twilight Sparkle - Ponyville - Equestria**

El anochecer se hiso presente y ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Twilight, eran las 8:30 de la noche, habitualmente los ponis de este pueblo se iban temprano a sus camas, logre darme cuenta de eso cuando nos despedimos de Pinkie Pie quien se fue temprano a su casa de jengibre con una cara de exhausto (lo cual es raro ya que Pinkie suele ser muy hiperactiva *Ríe*) inclusive Spike tenia un sueño voraz y se encontraba dormido en el lomo de Twilight, lo cual hacia que se viera tierno.

-Aww se ve tan cuchi cuando duerme -decía Melissa con chiribitas en los ojos, observando al pequeño dragón adormilado.

Reí un poco al ver la escena.

-Ten cuidado con despertarlo -susurre divertido.

-Chicos espero que hayan disfrutado de este maravilloso Tour -comento sonriente Twilight mientras llevaba a Spike a su cama.

-Bueno amigos humanos... *Bostezo* creo que llego el momento de irme a mi reconfortante granja, esas manzanas me esperan para mañana -declaro Applejack, que al mencionar la palabra manzana, hiso que me diera escalofríos.

-Yo también debo irme, mañana temprano comenzare a confeccionar muchos vestidos en mi boutique -agrego luego Rarity.

-Oigan... ehm ¿y ustedes que piensan hacer para convivir aquí? -inquirió Fluttershy, quien la verdad tenia una pregunta muy interesante y que hasta el momento no lo habíamos pensado.

-Pues... no lo se... ¿que piensa tu hermano? -dudo mi hermanita.

Comencé a pensar en muchas posibilidades, pero ganar dinero y ser alguien útil para el pueblo fue lo primero que pensé y era la idea mas factible y aceptable si quería adaptarme a este lugar, además con dinero podía independizarme fácilmente y cuidar mejor a mi hermana (como solía hacerlo en Minneapolis). Por supuesto que tenia la hospitalidad de Twiight con lo que podría sobrevivir sin trabajar; pero no quería ser un inútil en la biblioteca; de nada sirve con quedarme ahí sin hacer nada hasta que Twilight, Spike o la princesa Celestia descubrieran algo relevante con la investigación del cual la unicornio no me pidió que formara parte. Además pensé que Twilight con ofrecerme su hospitalidad, ya hacia bastante por mi, por lo que sentí la necesidad de que debía pagárselo de alguna forma, y esa forma era trabajando... y quien sabe, a lo mejor termino con comprarme una casa propia para mi y Melissa si me esfuerzo.

-Bueno... después de pensarlo deliberadamente, creo que yo debería ser útil para el pueblo y buscar un trabajo, probare con cualquiera hasta encontrar uno que satisfaga mejor mis necesidades mientras me encuentre en este mundo y Twilight siga investigando -decidí con motivación.

-Wow hermano... jamás te he visto hablar así cuando se trata de trabajar, ¿desde cuando eres tan responsable? -bromeo Melissa.

-Pues esto es diferente hermanita... muy diferente -me defendí.

-Muy buena decisión ¿Y que hay de ti Melissa? -pregunto Fluttershy esta vez solo dirigiéndose a mi hermana.

Observe como mi hermanita comenzó a pensar también.

-Hmmm... bueno, aun no lo se pero... *Bostezo* estoy segura que lo pensare mejor consultándolo con la almohada -dijo con un tono exhausto

Fluttershy ríe brevemente al ver bostezar a Melissa.

-Oh, veo que tienes mucho sueño pequeña... bueno será mejor que nos despidamos chicas -finalizo la pegaso amarilla dirigiéndose a Applejack y Rarity...

Y así finalmente Melissa y yo nos despedimos de las tres ponis, salieron de la biblioteca y todas se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, hasta que por fin quedamos a solas con la dueña de la biblioteca, quien nos improviso unos pequeños cochones en la sala.

-Que descansen bien... mañana será otro día en Ponyville -musito la unicornio lavanda para luego apagar la vela que acompañaba la sala.

-Gracias Twilight -agradecí el gesto.

-Buenas noches Twilight -musito Melissa.

-Buenas noches muchachos... que duerman bien -Finalizo la unicornio para luego irse a su habitación y por fin dejarnos a ambos solos en nuestra primera velada en Ponyville.

* * *

><p>El rato paso hasta la madrugada de las 3:30. Estaba despierto y tendido en mi colchón.<p>

-Hermano ¿sigues despierto verdad? -oi preguntar a Melissa en voz baja.

-Si hermana, sigo despierto -les respondí.

-¿Qué crees que pasara mañana? -inquirió.

Rei por lo bajo.

-Bueno hermana, mañana... todo va a continuar -finalice para luego quedarme profundamente dormido y no sentir nada mas .

Fue un día bastante largo y por fin había terminado, Twilight tenia una cita con el destino, se que su investigación sobre el cometa Wisher tendrá una vía larga por lo que estaré aquí por un buen tiempo. Muchas cosas tendré que hacer a partir de ahora hasta que ese tiempo acabe, dedicarme a trabajar y cuidar de mi hermana es una de ellas, hare todo lo que pueda para ser útil y me esforzare al máximo en este nuevo mundo colorido, y no solo me esforzare en el trabajo que me toque, sino también en ganarme la confianza de todos los ponis restantes, inclusive la de Rainbow Dash... ¿me pregunto si la princesa Celestia ya habrá razonado con ella?... bueno eso lo sabré mas adelante... por ahora necesitaba descansar... como dijo Twilight...

"Mañana será otro día en Ponyville". y esto **apenas recién comienza**.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capitulo once finalizado<strong>**

****Wow... vaya postín, este si que ha sido un capitulo bastante largo, de hecho es uno de los capítulos mas largos que he hecho en todo fanfiction hasta ahora, y estoy seguro de que mas adelante habrá capítulos muchos mas largos que este... no se si a muchos les gustara este tipo de capítulos, pero bueno, entre mas largo, mas entretenimiento ¿no?.****

****El siguiente capitulo dará final a la fase introductoria de la historia y sera mucho mas corto, pero sera una gran sorpresa, ya que contara con la aparición de un personaje muy especial de MLP y el debut de otro nuevo personaje misterioso inventado por mi, ambos compartirán una historia juntos y serán muy importantes para el trama... averiguaran quienes son esos personajes en el siguiente capitulo... ****

************Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.************

************P.D: Que épico final la de la cuarta temporada, no se si ya lo habrán visto... pero a mi, en lo personal, me gusto... esto solo es un tema que queria dejar en claro xD************


	12. La Chica Celeste

**Dios, quedo mas que comprobado... entre la universidad y los estudios, son lo que te alejan fácilmente de la ****Internet, no importa que otra responsabilidad tengas, esas dos siempre serán las principales causas del ausentismo de cualquier persona, y se que muchos estarán de acuerdo conmigo**

**Pero saben, gracias a tanto atareo, voy mas inspirado que nunca x3**

**Disfruten de este sorpresivo y muy diferente capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>(): Pensamientos<strong>

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>La Chica Celeste <strong>

**En algún extraño lugar **

***Tercera Persona* **

El ambiente se encontraba envuelto en una bruma color cian y alumbrado por un misterioso e insólito sol azul... un lago celeste decoraba en el centro del ambiente y se situaba frente a la entrada de un enorme templo cristalizado con una altura colosal, el lago a su lado izquierdo tenia una cascada que descendía por una peculiar montaña de color cobalto igual de enorme que el templo, y a su lado derecho, había un pequeño arroyo que daba hacia un gran bosque azulado repleto de muchos tulipanes con varias tonalidades de azul, el bosque era habitado por una cantidad innumerable de animales exóticos nunca antes visto por ninguno, se oía el hermoso canturrear de unas aves únicas en su especie, incluso se podría decir que esas aves eran mas extrañas que el mismísimo entorno.

De la nada y por uno de los arbustos de la arboleda, aparece con sutileza una criatura bípeda encapuchada con una caperuza celeste, debajo de la misma, un elegante y brillante vestido del mismo color, y una mascara dorada que cubría su rostro desde su frente hasta la nariz... al parecer, era una chica joven, diría que demasiado joven, su aspecto era la de una niña de al menos 12 años. El ser comenzó a llamar la atención de la fauna limítrofe.

-¿Cómo están mis queridas mascotas? -cuchicheo la joven encapuchada a sus animalitos.

Los animalitos entusiasmados se acercaron a la joven misteriosa y ella dio la oportunidad de hacerle caricias a cada uno de ellos.

-Me alegra oír eso -hablo la joven, poniendo una sonrisa cortés a la fauna.

Algunos animales comienzan a corretear a su alrededor mientras que otros comienzan a jugar con los tulipanes

-Nos vemos luego mis pequeñitos, tengo una reunión importante con un viejo amigo -enuncio luego despidiéndose de las pequeñas y también no tan pequeñas criaturitas de ese lugar.

La niña transito por un caminito fijo hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, la puerta hacia al templo estaba separada hacia el otro extremo del limpio estanque celeste, sin embargo eso no fue un problema para la criatura bípeda, quien comenzó a cruzar el lago caminando sobre ella...

Con estabilidad y a pasos delicados... la joven criatura pisaba la superficie del lago sin caerse o hundirse en lo absoluto en ella... siguió a ese mismo ritmo hasta llegar al otro extremo del lago.

Al pisar la entrada del templo, la misteriosa chica saca una especie de varita con una estrella del mismo color que la caperuza... y la eleva hacia el firmamento.

Acto seguido... la varita emite una chispita de luz que choca velozmente contra la enorme puerta de templo de cristal, y en cuanto pasan unos efímeros segundos... la puerta produce el rudo sonido de un "clank" y la entrada comienza a abrirse lentamente...

La joven sin mas divagación atraviesa el arco de la puerta y entra al templo, al tiempo que la misma puerta se cierra de golpe...

El templo por dentro se encontraba a penumbras; pero una vez mas, la joven caperuza lo único que tuvo que hacer fue sacar su varita... y con una simple migaja de chispa proveniente de esto ultimo, el templo se alumbro por completo...

Al hacerlo... noto como todo el templo estaba repleto de una tela gigante de algodón de azúcar por los suelos, chocolate derramándose a chorreros por las paredes, cristales del mismo castillo girando sobre su propio eje por los alrededores, y algunos candelabros flotando por los aires, dos de ellos bailando la macarena por cierto.

-Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena; que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena; dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena; ¡EEEH MACARENA! -cantaban los candelabros abrazados como dos compadres, ambas con voces chillonas y repetían el mismo coro una y otra vez...

-No de nuevo... -se quejo la chica

La joven muchacha dio un suspiro por todo lo que veía, como si todo esto ya le pareciese normal, y prosiguió a atravesar el frondoso y glucoso camino de algodón de azúcar que se posicionaba a su vanguardia

Para no quedarse pegada con el glutinoso algodón y el chocolate derramado, la astuta chica saca su varita, y con ella, crea y se encierra en un escudo esférico con pequeños pinchos que envolvian su cuerpo redondo... era como estar encerrada en la bola de un hámster o un conejillo de indias.

Dentro de la esfera, la niña comienza a empujarla y a girarla para abrir paso, sin ningún problema, los pinchos comenzaron a desintegrar cada trozo de algodón pegadizo, y debido a sus puntas finas y bien protegidas por su magia, la esfera tampoco se pego en el chocolate condensado.

Finalmente tras atravesar toda esa locura, la encapuchada logra llegar a un pedestal que tenia un elegante trono cristalizado de color celeste. La esfera llego toda embarrada de chocolate

La joven enmascarada saca nuevamente su varita y desaparece la esfera con la que estaba protegida, después de ello, toma asiento en el trono y comienza a presenciar toda aquella barbaridad.

Tras seguir viendo, la chica da otro un suspiro antes de hablar.

-Entiendo que el caos te divierta... pero creo que llego el momento de parar ¿no crees? -reclamo con calma y prudencia la chica, sentada en el trono.

-Ay.. que aburrida eres... -se oyó una voz de la nada.

Tras lo dicho, la criatura de la voz anterior, hiso acto de presencia surgiendo del suelo cristalizado enfrente del trono. Era una criatura amorfa y mucho mas alta que la chica encapuchada, con un cuerpo tan alargado como el de una serpiente, pero el no era una serpiente... de hecho, era muchas cosas juntas (tal por eso que es amorfa), una especie de criatura quimérica con las extremidades de distintos animales; es decir: cabeza de poni, dos astas, una de ciervo y otra de cabra, una chiva de cabra color blanco y cejas del mismo color, garra derecha de león y garra izquierda de águila, pata derecha de lagarto y pata izquierda de cabra, tenia dos alas, la de la derecha era la de un murciélago y la de la izquierda era la de un pegaso, melena de caballo y finalmente una cola combinada entre la de un dragón y una serpiente... esta criatura se denominaba "Draconequus" aunque no muchos utilizaban ese termino... simplemente lo llamaban por su nombre

-Parece que nunca te cansas de hacer lo mismo... digno de un juguetón como tu, Charlie... o mejor dicho... "Discord el espíritu del caos"... -juzgo la chica cruzada de brazos.

El Draconequus pone una sonrisa osada, y en un pestañeo aparece justo al lado de su compañera.

-Pues... ¿qué puedo decir? -comento Discord para luego desaparecer y volver a aparecer otra vez en el mismo sitio de antes, esta vez vestía su torso alargado con una chaquetilla bien elegante; pero con las mangas rotas, y al parecer... ¿llevaba puesta la chaquetilla al revés?. Tenia también un ordinario moño en su garra que en vez de ponérselo en el chaleco, lo aplasto con su garra de leon y lo convirtió en un sombrero parecido al del sombrero loco de Wonderland, mostrándose como un ridículo acto de magia.

-El caos... es mi estilo de vida -se expreso para luego meterse entero en el sombrero y salir de repente al lado del trono, esta vez sin el chaleco, ni el sombrero.

-Soy Discord, dios del caos y el desorden, la eminencia misma de la anarquía y la incoherencia... -reitero la quimera sacando el sombrero de no se donde y poniéndoselo en la cabeza a la chica

-Querrás decir, dios de la terquedad y la payasada... -bromeo la joven quitándose el sombrero y observándolo detalladamente, causandole cierto descontento a la criatura.

-Lo siento Charlie, pero eso es lo que realmente eres, aunque pienses lo contrario- comento nuevamente la joven, convirtiendo el sombrero en una nariz de payaso con su varita y levitándola hasta ponérsela en la nariz a la criatura quimérica.

-Por si no lo sabias... el concepto de la payasearía y la terquedad también lo tomo como algo caótico chiquilla tontuela... y deja de llamarme Charlie... deje de llamarme así hace miles de años -gruño Discord cruzando sus garras.

La joven muchacha bajo la mirada pareciendo algo decepcionada... pero luego de un momento fugaz y silencioso, se recompone rápidamente.

-Esta bien... te dejare de llamar así, con la condición... de que hagas desaparecer todo este... aquelarre -exigió la niña señalando todo el lugar invadido por el caos.

-¿Cuál es el problema? además tu adoras las golosinas -justifico Discord tratando de eludir la orden y haciendo aparecer un palillo con algodón de azúcar y ofreciéndoselo a la encapuchada celeste.

Pudo notar como la niña frunció el ceño, a pesar de la mascara

-Tiene chispas de caramelo~ -bromeo con cantito divertido el dios del caos, tratando de convencer a la niña, pero solo obtuvo otra reprimenda

-Charlie... debemos hablar... ahora... -sermoneo la joven seriamente.

Ante la orden, Discord se puso ceñudo y dio un suspiro de derrota.

-Bien, bien, tu ganas... si vas a seguir llamándome así, prefiero hacer desaparecer esto por el momento... pero no te acostumbres -le contesto Discord de mala gana.

A continuación, el ser deformado de varios animales, tomo la nariz de payaso que tenia cerca de su hocico y lo arrojo hacia el caos que había formado a su paso, cuando la nariz toco el cristalizado suelo, hubo una fuerte explosión, y tras disiparse el humo todo había vuelto a la normalidad... bueno, casi todo.

-La cucaracha, la cucaracha, nanananananana... la cucaracha, la cucaracha, ¡DADADADADADADA, HEY! -cantaban los dos candelabros restantes como haciendo el baile del chachachá, en paso de trencito y retirándose a una de las habitaciones.

A pesar de la mascara, se pudo apreciar que la joven estaba enfada y había cruzado los brazos.

-¿Qué?... simplemente hice unas excepciones -bromeo Discord, para luego improvisar un asiento con algunos de los cristales del templo, haciendo caer mas cristales de lo planeado.

-De acuerdo ¿de que quieres hablarme chiquilla tontuela? -inquirió el Draconequus poniéndose en una posición de relax en su silla.

-Técnicamente ya tu sabes de lo que vengo a hablar contigo -puntualizo seriamente la chica.

Discord dio un suspiro colérico.

-Agh... no me digas... vienes a hablarme de nuevo sobre esos jóvenes humanos que llegaron a Equestria... ¿estoy en lo correcto? -predijo la criatura.

La joven muchacha solo asintió.

Discord algo desinteresado se pone de pie de su improvisada silla de cristal, y con una sola patadita hacia atrás derrumba la silla, dejando los cristales tirados en el suelo.

-Ya hemos discutido sobre este tema... relativamente hablando, te he dicho que a mi, incluso menos que el propio orden, me importa un bledo lo que hagan esos dos humanos -acentuó Discord.

La joven cruza los brazos ante la declaración de su compañero

-Si lo recuerdo bien... tu le dijiste a la Princesa Celestia que siempre estarías dispuesto a usar tus poderes mágicos para las fuerzas del bien ¿recuerdas? -acordó la niña sonando molesta

-Te equivocas... dije "casi siempre" y por supuesto, esa situación de los humanos entra en ese contexto... será mejor que le pidas ayuda a otro, porque eso no me lo voy a calar -refuto luego Discord en negación.

-Bueno... te guste o no, y pienses lo que quieras, tu deberás ayudarme ya que eres el único que tengo a mi disposición -aclaro la chica poniéndose de pie.

-¿A si?, ¿y que hay de la princesa Celestia? ¿porque no le pides a ella que te ayude?... esta mas apegada a esto... mucho mas que yo -ideo Discord tratando de evitar la responsabilidad y transformando su cara a la de Celestia.

La muchacha toma un pequeño cristal celeste que se ubicaba en uno de los poza brazos del trono y se lo tira en la cara al Draconequus.

Al recibir el golpe, Discord vuelve a poner su propia cara, el cristal se le quedo incrustado en su entrecejo.

-De acuerdo, ¿a que se debió eso? -pregunto seriamente la criatura caótica con el cristal incrustado

-Te recuerdo, que la Princesa Celestia no sabe nada sobre mi existencia; nunca logro enterarse... o al menos nosotros dos sabemos muy bien lo que paso. Además te lo pido a ti, no solo porque eres el único aquí y porque eres el único que puede salir de aquí, sino porque también tu eres mas cercano a Ponyville, de hecho ahora "vives ahí con Fluttershy" y mientras estés en esa posición... podrás hacerle miramientos de cerca a esos dos jóvenes humanos... hasta que el "objeto de utilidad se forme"… cuando eso ocurra, será tu oportunidad de obtener ese objeto -manifestó la joven.

Discord saca el cristal que tenia incrustado y se lo traga, luego chasquea su garra y desaparece, apareciendo reflejado en el cristal del trono

-¿Y se puede saber que clase de objeto es ese? -inquirio Discord en el cristal.

-Aun no se ha formado... pero cuando eso pase... podremos sellar la puerta del reino de las pesadillas con ese objeto... antes de que dicha puerta se abra y ya sea demasiado tarde -explico la joven.

-¿Y eso a mi en que me concierne? -indago Discord de mala gana.

La chica de la capucha celeste se aleja del trono y comienza a caminar, Discord sale del trono y comienza a seguirla flotando y con pose de relajación.

-La puerta que da hacia el reino de las pesadillas podría abrirse en cualquier momento... y como sabrás, las pesadillas, son todo lo contrario a los sueños... y los sueños, la gran mayoría de ellos, son deseos, por decirlo de alguna manera... lo que significa que las pesadillas, por ser lo contrario a los sueños, pueden decirse que son... malos deseos... en gran mayoría también -

Discord se sitúa al frente de su compañera.

-Ve al grano nena -trato de llegar al punto el Draconequus chasqueando su garra de aguila y haciendo aparecer una nube marrón, que literalmente hacia llover varios granos sobre ella.

La "nena" crea un bote de basura flotante con su varita, en el cual mete la nube y todo los granos caídos dentro, para luego desaparecerlos.

-El grano es... que si la puerta del reino de las pesadillas llega a abrirse, los "espíritus de las pesadillas" escaparan y se expandirán por toda Equestria, o peor, posiblemente también se expandan hasta todo los universos existentes que conocemos y también los que no conocemos, ya que el reino de las pesadillas es un sitio extenso y hay muchísimos espíritus, lo suficiente como para abarcar una gran taza de universos. Si los espíritus escapan, todos correrán graves peligros y se verán sumergidos en un mar de pesadillas que luego se harán realidad con el tiempo... porque ese es el poder de los espíritus de las pesadillas: "Hacen las pesadillas realidad". Si esas pesadillas se dan, todos esos malos deseos también se darán, los buenos deseos quedaran opacados e irán desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que el ultimo de esos buenos deseo no exista, y eso... no es nada bueno. Yo como la protectora de los deseos... no permitire que eso pase, voy a sellar esa puerta para que no se abra-finalizo de explicar la joven.

-Sigo sin entender porque esto me incumbe -declaro Discord tomando un cristal celeste con su garra pare luego literalmente beberlo como si fuera un vaso de agua, el fondo del cristal solo quedo transparente, después lo arrojo hacia atrás causando otra explosión.

La joven voltea a verlo.

-¿Debo recordarte quien fue la que te concedió todos tus "poderes caóticos"? -pretendió de forma seria haciendo la seña de entre comillas en las palabras "poderes caoticos".

-Y te lo agradezco de todo corazón querida, pero a pesar de lo que has hecho por mi, sigue sin interesarme -resalto luego y de forma desinteresada el draconequus, tomando otro cristal y girándolo como un balón de baloncesto en la punta de una de sus garras.

La joven reacciona de golpe.

-¿¡Como que sigue sin interesarte!? -

Discord fija su mirada aun desinteresada en la chica

-¡Char... quiero decir... Discord, Equestria es tu hogar, nuestro hogar, y aunque no lo creas... hogar de tu propio caos también!... ¡Si todo lo que te dije ocurre, tus buenos deseos, los míos y los de todos desaparecerán! ¿¡enserio arriesgaras a perder todo lo que te gusta, y la desaparición espiritual de todo lo que respira, simplemente porque no te importa ayudarme!? -reprendió la joven muy molesta.

A pesar de los gritos y el punto de vista convincente de la niña, Discord seguía desentendido por el tema

-Eso sigue siendo un caos para mi, chiquilla tontuela, así pierda mis buenos deseos, mientras ese caos siga, por mi no hay problema... además Equestria no es mi hogar, para mi sigue siendo un lugar mas del montón de miles de universos- expuso Discord mas despreocupado de la vida.

La joven solo se quedo un poco apaleada por su declaración.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? -musito enojada.

La criatura quimérica ríe un poco por la reacción de la muchacha, pareciendo disfrutar del momento... luego se acerca ella.

-No lo soy, amiga mía... simplemente... no me interesa -le respondió sarcásticamente, de cerca a su cara para después alejarse.

Discord chasquea su garra y repentinamente sale vestido con un traje hawaiano acompañado de un ukelele y un cristal de bronceado.

-Bueno... si me disculpas, estaré relajándome con vista al lago y bronceándome con tu hermoso sol azul -anuncio el dios del caos dando unos pasos hacia la puerta de salida.

Viendo al draconequus casi retirarse, la joven ejecuta un lánguido suspiro.

-De acuerdo... si simplemente no te importa... entonces significa que tampoco te importara salvar a tu amiga... Fluttershy -dijo la joven seriamente cabizbaja y con voz casi quebrada.

Discord al oír lo que dijo la joven, se paro en seco... y rápidamente se sitúa en frente de su compañera.

-¿Acaso dijiste... salvar a Fluttershy? -inquirio Discord con los ojos bien abiertos.

La chica, aun algo abatida, alza su mirada

-Los espíritus de las pesadillas... afectan a todos por igual, inclusive a tu querida amiga pegaso, si su mal deseo se cumple... quien sabe lo que le ocurrirá -

-Tu lo sabes -aseguro Discord

-Y no es nada bueno -la joven encapuchada bajo la mirada

Discord comenzó a pensarlo, fue gracias a Fluttershy, y en parte también un poco gracias a la Princesa Celestia, que quedo "reformado" y logro ser "aceptado" por los demás ponis y los elementos de la armonía. Desde ese entonces la criatura quimérica se ha sentido agradecida, le ha agarrado cierto cariño a la pegaso amarilla y ha sentido que le debe mucho por su ayuda, a pesar de que la causa de su reforma, termino llevándolo con que no podría usar el caos para sus propios fines y solo exceptuando el bien, eso a el no le importaba, con tal de saber que se hiso una amiga ese día, le bastaba suficiente. y no una amiga cualquiera, sino nada mas y nada menos que Fluttershy, el elemento de la bondad.

-Bueno... Fluttershy es la única amiga mortal que tengo, y si esas pesadillas la atacan... podre perder a mi... única amiga -

Discord comenzó a sentir maripositas en el estomago, pero eso precisamente le recordó mucho mas a Fluttershy, el draconequus literalmente escupió las maripositas que tenia en su estomago, y casualmente estas maripositas eran muy parecidas al de la cutie mark de Fluttershy.

-Oh Fluttershy -comento Discord con melancolía.

Las maripositas se posan en frente del brazo de la chica.

-¿Te gustaría no perder a tu única amiga?... entonces debes ayudarme -solicito la joven, mostrándole las maripositas a Discord, parece que la chica ya tenia en sus manos al Draconequus.

Discord termino de convencerse y suspiro derrotado.

-De acuerdo esta bien... lo hare, solo por Fluttershy -finalmente termino Discord reflexionando.

-Muchas gracias -termino agradeciendo la joven seriamente.

La joven comienza a caminar hacia el trono, y detrás de la misma, saca una especie de bola de cristal.

-Ten, toma esto -

Acto seguido, la chica se la arroja a la criatura quimérica, y esta ultima lo ataja.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto? -pregunto el draconequus observando detenidamente la bola de cristal.

-Cuando ya estés fuera de este reino, con esa bola de cristal podrás comunicarte conmigo y darme los avances... deberás ir a Ponyville y vigilar a esos dos jóvenes humanos hasta que el objeto de utilidad se forme -informo la joven.

-¿Y estas segura de que ese objeto del que hablas se formara? porque... ¿qué tal si no se forma? -indago Discord.

-Creeme, yo lo se, es un destino que debe ocurrir... y va ocurrir, solo hay que tener paciencia y también encontrar el indicio... ese es el trabajo que te encargo... por favor ve con mucho cuidado -aseguro la joven recogiendo sus brazos hacia atrás y comenzando a dirigirse hacia una de las habitación.

-¡Espera un momento! no tan rapido -

Discord rapidamente toma la mano de la muchacha encapuchada y la retiene.

-Voy a hacer todo esto... ¿y que recibiré yo a cambio? -le espeto la criatura deformada.

-Lo veia venir -musito la joven para luego reir brevemente.

-Dime que recibo yo a cambio -volvió a responderle seriamente la criatura.

-Bueno... ya que hablamos de tratos... cuando lo logres, te prometo concederte cualquier deseo... lo cual... se exactamente muy bien lo que deseas -sostuvo la niña de manera traviesa.

-¿A si?, ¿Entonces dime cuál crees que sea mi deseo? -inquirio con trama Discord

Tras la pregunta, la chica solo puso una sonrisita vivaracha antes de responder.

-Pues... un lugar de caos para ti solo... donde seas libre de usarlo a tu gusto y conveniencia, sin vigilancia alguna -murmuro pícaramente la joven.

Discord habia quedado perplejo, como si la chica le hubiese leido la mente, pero a la vez ejecuto una sonrisa audaz.

-Vaya creo que me conoces bien... eso seria un sueño hecho realidad -musito divertido Discord.

-Conozco todo los deseos, además... sabes que también te conozco de toda la vida camarada... -le respondió la joven de la misma forma caminado hacia la puerta de la habitación y abriéndola.

-¿Y estas segura de que me cumplirás ese deseo? -pregunto el draconequus por ultima vez.

Al oir la pregunta, la joven para en seco justo antes de atravesar el arco de la puerta... voltea a mirar hacia el, y se aparta la capucha celeste que cubría su sedoso, liso y largo cabello celeste claro y luego se quita su mascara dorada, dejando al descubierto, unos brillantes ojos... uno azul oscuro (izquierda) y otro celeste claro (derecha)… finalmente tras eso, le dedica a Discord una sonrisa rotunda.

-Charlie... amigo mio, por algo... no dejo de llamarme Serenia... "La Diosa de los Deseo"… o como a mi me gusta llamarme -

La chica hace una pose de dama para luego dirigirle la ultima palabra a Discord.

-"La Chica Celeste" -finalizo la ya presentada Serenia para luego retirarse y cerrar la puerta de la habitación con la magia de su varita, dejando a Discord completamente solo en la sala.

Discord suspiro.

-Esta chica nunca se cansa de llamarme por el nombre de Charlie... yo ya no soy Charlie -dijo Discord melancolico.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a Ponyville -finalizo Discord en el cual, al chasquear sus dedos, desapareció dejando un potente humo por toda la sala del templo...

Afuera, la atmosfera seguía tan celeste como de costumbre, alumbrado por un peculiar sol azul, bastante brillante y que radiaba el mismo calor que el sol común que todos conocemos.

* * *

><p><strong>*Advertencia: Nota de autor casi larga, así que échenle ganas* <strong>

**Capitulo doce finalizado**

**¡TADA! Y con este capitulo se da por terminada la fase introductoria de mi historia, dándole paso a la segunda fase, el cual decidí llamarla "la fase de adaptación". **

**¿Que les ha parecido este capitulo? **En mi opinión, un capitulo bastante difícil, hasta podría decir que el termino "dificil" quedaría corto ante este capitulo (Si...refieriendome a muy difícil o mas); pero a pesar de eso, es un capitulo único y lleno de intriga en lo que se refiere a la historia y relación entre Discord y la llamada "Chica Celeste" ... una historia (inventada por mi, cabe destacar) en el cual se les sera revelados sus misterios cuando el fic este mas avanzado, y créanme, falta MUCHO para eso... pero quede mas que satisfecho y obtuve el resultado que ******quería. Ahora podre avanzar sin mas dificultades.**

**Apuesto a que muchos de ustedes lograron adivinar de que el personaje del que hablaba era Discord... y la verdad es que antes de escribir este capitulo, me debatía a mi mismo entre si meterlo o no en el fic, ya veo que tome una buena ****decisión.**

**En cuanto a mi nueva personaje, llamada Serenia, alias "La Chica Celeste", podría decir que hasta a mi me llena de intriga, una personaje casi perfecta y bien formada, muy bien apegada al trama principal, ya sospecharan porque**

**Antes de irme, quiero ofrecer mis disculpas por si me tarde en subir este capitulo, y me temo que para la próxima ocasión ocurrirá eso de nuevo, como aclare al principio y lo vuelvo a hacer aquí abajo, estoy atareado por tantas pruebas y trabajos universitarios, por lo que ni tiempo he tenido para literalmente tocar mi PC y leer fics, pero no se preocupen, que este ocupado no significa que vaya a abandonar la internet, ya verán que para la próxima vez que vuelva, tendré mas tiempo para dedicarme a esta gran historia. **

**************Bueno, llego su turno de juzgar, Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.**************


	13. El Carrusel de las Gemas (II)

**Muy bien lectores y lectoras... después de dos largos meses... El Mejor Deseo de Todos... ¡CONTINUA!**

* * *

><p><strong>(): Pensamientos<strong>

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

**[]: _Flashback_**

* * *

><p><strong>El Carrusel de las Gemas<strong>

**Casa de Twilight Sparkle - Ponyville - Equestria**

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

Eran las 8:30 de la mañana, no había aire acondicionado, hacia un calor de verano, y como persona amante del frio, podría decir que por el calor dormí fatal, pero... en realidad, no fue así, a pesar del calor algo sofocante, dormí como un querubín, no se si fue porque me quede profundamente dormido, o simplemente porque el colchón improvisado estuvo muy cómodo... quizás tal vez fue el reconfortante y tranquilo ambiente de la biblioteca lo que me tranquilizo en mis horas de sueño, bueno... dependiendo de cual sea la razón, no importaba, gracias a ese gran descanso desperté de buen humor y con los músculos ya bien relajados.

La luz mañanera alumbraba con todo su esplendor el umbral de la ventana, llegando justo a mis globos oculares, yo por supuesto actué cual vampiro reacciona ante la luz; sin embargo seguía de buen humor.

-Aich... shu... shu... fuera... fuera luz, hazlo por favor... mi ojos te lo agradecerán -murmuraba quejoso y agitando mis manos, tratando sin éxito alguno de... "ahuyentar a la luz solar de mi vista".

-Oye Drácula, el sol no se ira con solo decirle -

Oi la suave y burlona voz de mi hermana a mi lado quien se apoyo en mi espalda.

-Muy graciosa niña -le respondí mientras le descontrolaba su ya despeinada cabellera amarilla y negra, para luego ponerme de pie al colchón y hacer un largo estiramiento corporal.

-¿Como *bostezo* dormiste? -me pregunto Melissa frotándose un ojo.

-Pues... como un bebe rellenito en su cuna -afirme de forma juguetona agitando mi panza frente a ella.

-Si... uno bieeen rellenote -bromeo luego Melissa dándome un golpecito en la panza y conteniendo la risa.

Tuve una pequeña reacción retardada

-¡Oye! ¿¡acaso me estas llamando regordete!? -le espete algo chocado a mi hermanita.

-¿Tal vez? -dijo Melissa sarcásticamente para luego reír.

Por su respuesta aprete mis dientes, algo molesto.

-No soy un regordete -negué cruzando mi brazos y volteando la mirada.

-Pero si tu lo acabas de afirmar hace un momento -comento la niña en su defensa.

-Eso fue solo una expresión hermanita, además que lo afirme no significa que lo sea... es decir, ¡solo mira mi flacucho cuerpo! -le regañe señalándole todo mi delgado cuerpo que no tenia ni un rastro de masa corporal, debía admitirlo, era mas delgado que la astilla de un mondadientes... lamentablemente esa característica de ser muy flaco, también me convertia en un blanco de burlas en la escuela... e inclusive de mi propia hermana (envidiosos todos).

Melissa comenzó a observar fijamente mi cuerpo.

-Si, eres muy delgado -declaro luego, para después reír mas.

Ok... no estoy muy seguro de cual fue su verdadera intención... pero parece que me troleo.

Puse una mano en mi rostro y deje escapar un lánguido suspiro.

-Hermana, ¿porque eres tan mala conmigo? -inquirí algo frustrado.

-Porque te amo hermano -comento luego de forma juguetona.

Yo solo arrugue un poco la cara.

-Oh vamos hermano, no te pongas así, solo estaba bromeando contigo, recuerda que siempre me gusta fastidiarte por las mañanas, eso ya es costumbre, y siempre lo hago de buena manera -aclaro alegremente mi hermana.

Di otro leve suspiro, pero esta vez estaba mas tranquilo y menos enojado, le dedique una humilde sonrisa y otra agitación cabelluda.

-Si, esta bien, lo siento... tienes razón... me comporte como un niño -reflexione rascándome la cabeza y dirigiéndome hacia un espejo que había guindando en la sala, Melissa al verme decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Y como sigue tu ojo? -indago mi hermana.

-Precisamente a eso es a lo que voy -le conteste.

Me pose frente al espejo colgante y con mi mano, alce el flequillo que tapaba mi ojo lastimado. Pude notar que el ojo ya no estaba tan inflamado y el exuberante color morado alrededor de la misma había desaparecido casi en su totalidad, una buena señal de mejoría, aunque ha cierto tacto, todavía me dolía y seguía pulsante... pero no importaba, ver todo eso me hiso saber que pronto iba a mejorar.

-¡Vaya, ya no esta tan inflamada como ayer... eso es bueno! -exclamo Melissa claramente emocionada, observando mi ojo.

-Cierto, ya no me parezco al chupa cabras -califique continuando revisándome el ojo cuidadosamente frente al espejo.

-Nah... el chupa cabras era mas bonito -opino luego mi hermana.

-Si quizás... -le respondí.

Tuve otra reacción retardada, no me había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho Melissa hasta que esta comenzó a reír, en el acto pele los ojos.

-¡Oye! -reclame a regañadientes.

-¡Thomas, siempre caes en lo mismo! -Melissa carcajeo hasta mas no poder.

Un rato después, de la habitación del segundo piso, aparece nuestra amiga unicornio lavanda junto con el bebe dragón a su lado. Ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días chicos -saludaron Twilight y Spike.

-Buenos días -Melissa y yo les devolvimos el saludo.

-¿Cómo les fue en su primera noche? -pregunto amablemente el dragón.

-Pese al calor, pase una buena noche -afirme poniéndome las manos en la nuca.

-Yo igual -respondió luego mi hermana.

Poni y dragón sonrieron mutuamente por saber dicha información

-Eso me alegra -declaro la unicornio lavanda sonriente.

-Muy bien Spike, no perdamos tiempo, estamos listos y llego el momento de trabajar -ordeno Twilight alumbrando su cuerno en el acto y haciendo levitar algunos libros.

Fue asombroso, era como ver un espectáculo de magia, solo que esto era magia pura y real. Una vez mas Twilight me volvió a demostrar lo ordenada que era, con meticulosidad y extremo cuidado la poni comenzó a enfilar los libros en varias mesitas que habían en la antesala, colocándolos ordenadamente y literalmente formando varias torres de libros. Dos de los libros levitaron en frente de mi, y por mera curiosidad, decidí agarrar eso dos libros, del cual procedí a leer ambos títulos.

-"Astrología avanzada pre-clásica", "Historia de los cometas con Heavenly Gleam" -leí los títulos, los cuales me parecieron muy interesantes, sobre todo el segundo.

Twilight pudo notar dicha curiosidad en mi expresión.

-Heavenly Gleam era un joven astrólogo muy famoso de la época pre-clásica y el mas sabio de los astrólogos conocidos en este mundo, la Princesa Celestia menciono haberlo conocido en sus años de gloria, pero un día, después de terminar su mas exitoso libro de astrología, desapareció misteriosamente -respondió Twilight sin siquiera yo preguntar, mientras seguía ordenando los libros.

-¿Desapareció?, ¿pero como? -indague con muchísima curiosidad tras oirla.

-Los científicos de esa época, estuvieron investigando sobre su repentina desaparición, pero sus investigaciones fueron en vano, a parte de que para ese entonces no había muchos recursos de búsqueda, los científicos no pudieron llegar a ningún punto... al final, se dio a Heavenly Gleam por muerto... no se volvió a saber mas sobre el -termino de explicar la unicornio lavanda, con un semblante algo triste.

-Vaya... es una lastima, habrían sabido mas sobre el, de no haber sido por su repentina desaparición -opine también algo triste.

Lo que recién me contó Twilight me llamo muchísimo la atención, ahora que lo pienso, una duda me llego a la cabeza... ¿acaso... la desaparición de Heavenly Gleam tendrá algo que ver con lo que nos paso a Melissa y a mi antes de venir aquí?, ¿estará de alguna forma vinculado con el cometa Wisher? quizás y mas adelante lo descubra, tan solo tengo que darles el tiempo a Twilight y Spike para que investiguen... si es que claro, llegan a encontrar algo... eso es lo que espero.

Finalmente después de ese espectacular acto telequinetico, Twilight ya había terminado de ordenar los libros, que por cierto, eran muchísimos, la gran mayoría eran libros de astrología, pero también habían otros montones de libros con diferentes temáticas, no tan cercanas a la astrología, sino mas que todo, cercanas a la historia, y otros tipos de elementos... quien diria que una biblioteca tan pequeña pudiera tener muchos libros

-Muy bien Spike, a trabajar -ordeno finalmente Twilight recogiendo el primer libro.

Spike al ver la colosal montaña de libros dio un suspiro con algo de disgusto.

-Cielos... esto llevara todo el dia -se quejo el dragón.

-No se vayan a todo postín, vayan de forma lenta y segura, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para leer todos esos libros y nadie los esta apurando -sugirió Melissa, sobre todo viendo al dragón que tenia una expresión preocupada.

-Melissa tiene razón, no tienen porque apresurarse tanto -apoye.

-Pero... nos tardaremos mas ¿y que hay de ustedes?, ¿qué van a hacer mientras estamos aquí investigando? -inquiría Spike quien todavía no había seleccionado su primer libro, Twilight por otro lado se la veía muy concentrada en el libro que estaba leyendo y parecía que no estaba prestando atención a nuestra conversación.

-Bueno... como dije en el día anterior, yo me encargare de encontrar un buen empleo... y comenzare justo ahora -declare decidido en mis palabras

-¿Y en verdad es necesario Thomas? es decir... no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres -considero el dragón.

-Debo hacerlo... no quiero ser una molestia, quiero ayudar y ser útil para el pueblo, tal vez así también me gane la confianza de los Ponyvillienses -reforcé apegado a mi decisión.

-Hmmm entiendo ¿y que hay de ti Melissa? -decidió preguntar el dragón esta vez a mi hermanita.

Melissa comenzó a pensar.

-Bueno... anoche lo estuve meditando, pero aun así, no tengo una idea fija, es decir... soy una niña, no tengo muchas responsabilidades -dijo Melissa decepcionada.

Spike comenzó a idear una forma para ayudar a Melissa

-Pues, si no tienes mucho que hacer, entonces puedes ayudarnos a investigar -planeo el dragón.

-¿Ayudarlos a investigar a ustedes? pues... no lo se -Melissa estaba indecisa.

-No te preocupes hermanita, además tu eres buena investigando cosas -la alenté poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

-No lo se hermano... además recuerda que Twilight había dicho que no nos entrometiéramos en la investigación... que Spike y ella se encargarían de todo -dio su punto Melissa.

En eso se entromete Spike.

-Ah no te preocupes, por un día que investigues no pasara nada, luego podrás hacer algo diferente... además Twilight no será un problema, esta tan ensimismada en el libro, que no presta atención al mas mínimo detalle -comento Spike despreocupado.

-¿Enserio? -dudo Melissa.

-Solo observa -

Vemos como Spike se acerca a una muy concentrada unicornio lavanda, el pequeño dragón comenzó con chasquearles las garras rítmicamente en sus oídos, pero Twilight no reacciono ante eso.

Melissa trataba de contener la risa y yo estaba boquiabierto por la dura concentración de Twilight... vaya que si estaba bien metida en el tema, eso incluso llego a recordarme un poco a mi padre cuando leía los libros empresariales, era igualito, solo que Twilight lo llevo a un nivel mas superior.

Spike seguía bromeando en frente de ella, haciendo morisquetas y caras raras, pero a pesar de eso, Twilight seguía inmóvil, como si todo a su alrededor dejara de existir. Melissa no pudo evitar reír por lo que veía, yo seguía igual de sorprendido, definitivamente Twilight era asombrosa y la concentracion hasta le sobraba.

-Oye Twilight ¿Melissa puede ayudarnos a investigar? -le consulto Spike a la unicornio lavanda.

-Ajam... -musito la unicornio lavanda, sin despegar la mirada del libros.

-Eso... ¿es un si verdad? -pregunto esta vez de forma picara el dragón.

-Ajam... -volvió a responder de la misma forma Twilight sintiendo el libro en el alma.

El dragón se aleja de la unicornio y se acerca a Melissa.

-Lo ves... te lo dije, no será problema -aseguro Spike divertido.

Melissa seguía riendo.

-Oh cielos... no puedo creerlo -decía Melissa secándose la lagrimita de la risa.

-Esta Twilight... nunca deja de sorprenderme -afirme bullicioso.

-Bueno... ¿entonces te quedaras? -inquirió el dragón.

Melissa comenzo a pensarlo nuevamente hasta que al final tomo su decision

-Esta bien, pero solo por hoy -asintió Melissa, dirigiéndose a uno de los libros y pasando justo por al lado de Twilight, una vez mas la unicornio no reacciono ante nada.

-De acuerdo, entonces yo me voy... Spike, cuida muy bien de Melissa mientras estoy fuera -le solicite al pequeño dragón con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, confía en mi -prometió Spike poniendo su garra en el pecho y luego extendiéndomela a mi para darle un apretón.

Luego de eso comencé a dirigirme hacia Melissa quien ya tenia un libro en su mano.

-Cuídate mucho hermanita, regresare mas tarde... y no causes problemas -le dije desarreglándole la cabellera nuevamente.

-Tu también cuídate hermano, cuéntame todo cuando regreses -pidió mi hermanita.

-Lo hare -

Finalmente me despedí de Melissa dándole un beso en la mejilla, y salí de la biblioteca, no sin antes enjuagarme la cara, peinarme y despedirme de Twilight, cosa que fue en vano ya que ella solo me respondió con un... "ajam".

**Ponyville - Equestria**

-(Muy bien... el día a comenzado, hora de ponerse en marchar... en este nuevo mundo) -mentalice antes de comenzar a caminar.

Comencé a andar por las calles del pueblo, la mañana se encontraba serena y llena de calma, sentía el agradable viento en mi cabello y rostro, no hacia tanto calor pero el calido sol me llenaba de energia

Ya un poco alejado de la casa de Twilight y mas cerca del centro de Ponyville, se empezaron a presenciar los ponis del pueblo, era de esperarse que esta parte me pusiera nervioso.

Justo ahí se formo la muy incomoda guerra de miradas, algunos de los ponis comenzaron a saludarme y a mirarme con tranquilidad y sonrisas, un grupo mas pequeño me ignoraba, otros me miraban con silencio total y cero expresión, otros me miraban con desconfianza y miedo, mientras que otro grupo me miraban con enojo y rencor, este ultimo grupo fue el que mas me preocupo, y ya estaba comenzando a temer por mi vida.

-(Cielos, estos ponis tienen cara de quererme caer a golpes) -pensé para mis adentros, mas nervioso que un pavo en el día de gracias.

Estaba tan compenetrado en mi pensamiento y viendo a los demas ponis , que no logre darme cuenta de que tenia a otra poni en frente de mi, con el cual tropecé y caí al suelo.

Al parecer la poni llevaba varias cajas consigo, y debido al tropiezo, las cajas cayeron al suelo, dejando al descubierto, una gran cantidad de telas refinadas y de varios colores, todas caídas en el suelo.

Comencé a sobarme la cabeza por el golpe que me di al caer, cuando me recupere y me puse de pie, procedí a disculparme con la poni con la que me tropecé.

-Lo siento... fue mi culpa, no vi hacia donde iba... yo -

Me detuve, cuando me di cuenta con quien me había tropezado.

-¿Rarity? -comente sorprendido.

Rarity volteo a verme.

-Thomas querido -contesto ella de igual forma.

-Oh Rarity, lo lamento tanto, no vi que eras tu, no quise tropezarme contigo -decía con pretextos y aun arrepentido.

-No descuida cariño, fue solo un accidente, yo tampoco lograba ver con tantas cajas encima -justifico la unicornio blanca comenzando a recoger las telas tiradas en el suelo con su magia y metiéndolas nuevamente en las cajas.

-Ven... te ayudo -me ofrecí comenzando a recoger las telas también.

-Oh, no, no, no, cariño, no es necesario -demando Rarity situándome un casco en frente de mi.

Yo le aparte su casco con suavidad.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por haberte causado todo esto... ven, déjame ayudarte -insistí sin divagar, y recogiendo las telas sin detenerme, guardándolas en las cajas

-Oh... pues no se que decir, muchas gracias querido, quien diría que serias todo un caballero -agradeció la elegante unicornio blanca, con su característico acento refinado.

-Mi padre me enseño todos esos valores importantes -aclare en respuesta al cumplido de Rarity.

-Estoy segura de que tu padre es un gran hombre -opino luego mi amiga.

Al oir esa parte, baje la mirada con pena

-Si... lo es -musite con una voz melancólica y triste.

Rarity por su parte pudo notar esa reacción que le di, no me sorprendió para nada que me preguntara.

-¿Estas bien cariño?, ¿qué sucede? -indago preocupada la unicornio tratando de llegar al fondo.

Reaccione rápidamente sacudiendo mi cabeza.

-¿Eh?... no descuida... no es nada -invente, ya que no quería que supiera mi verdadera historia por el momento, recordar esos duros momento duele en verdad, y no quería volver a revivirlos.

Por su mirada pude sospechar que Rarity sentía que yo tenia algo, pero por alguna razón, decidió dejarlo estar.

-De acuerdo... ¿hacia donde llevo esto? -pregunte cambiando el tema ya con las cajas encima de mi.

-Puedes ayudarme a llevarlas a mi boutique -pidió Rarity señalando hacia una dirección con su casco.

-¿Te refieres a la boutique que tiene forma de carrusel? -indique de forma divertida.

-Exactamente esa -afirmo la unicornio sonriente.

-Muy bien... entonces... guíame hacia haya -ordene con aguante, ya un poco cansado por el peso de las cajas.

-Sígueme por favor -indico Rarity.

Y así me conduje a seguir a Rarity, soportando el peso de las cajas con telas, y manteniendo el equilibrio para no caerme, aun me asechaban las miradas asesinas de los ponis que no confiaban en mi.

**Boutique Carrusel - Ponyville - Equestria**

Como lo dije, la boutique literalmente tenia forma de carrusel por fuera, era una casa que mas que casa parecía mas bien una mansión, de dos pisos, enorme y elegante como la unicornio que la habita, con exquisitos colores y decoración hermosa en paredes, puertas y ventanas.

Iba llegando con las cajas de telas y Rarity en frente de mi. La unicornio abrió la puerta de la boutique y me cedió el paso.

-Adelante -me invito a pasar de manera amable y sofisticada la unicornio

Lentamente y con cuidado de que no se me cayeran las cajas pase entre el arco de la entrada, llegando por fin a adentrarme en la boutique.

Mis delgados y debiluchos brazos me pedían clemencia, quería soltar las cajas de una vez por todas y auto masajearme los hombros... definitivamente no pude evitarlo.

Mis brazos dejaron de soportar el peso de los empaques, solté las cajas enseguida y dichas cajas cayeron al suelo.

Sentí un gran alivio en mis brazos, pero un momento después, hubo un fuerte chirrido que me exalto y literalmente casi hace que me hiciera en los pantalones.

El chirrido sonó como el de un gato lastimándose. Al ver al suelo pude resolver mi sospecha.

En realidad, si fue un gato lo que hiso el chirrido... una gata persa blanca de pelaje suave y muy esponjoso, cara gruesa y hocico corto, con un collar tachonado de ópalos en su cuello (bastante elegante por cierto) y llevaba puesto un hermoso listón purpura en su cabeza.

Resulta que accidentalmente pise la cola de la gata al soltar las cajas.

La gata se dirigió rápidamente hacia Rarity algo adolorida.

-Hay... Opalescence querida ¿te lastimaste? -inquirió Rarity a su gata, sobándole la cola.

La gata asintió y se acurruco suavemente entre las patas de la poni.

-¿Esa es tu gata? -pregunte viendo a "Opalescence".

-Su nombre es Opalescence, pero simplemente puedes llamarle "Opal" -aclaro Rarity.

Me acerque lentamente a Opal, para disculparme por haberle machucado la cola.

-Oye Opal, creo que te he lastimado, lo siento -dije tratando de acariciarle la cola.

Pero cuando tenia mi mano cerca de la cola, la gata actuó agresivamente y por poco me aruña la mano, su repentina reacción me asusto de nuevo.

-!Rayos! ¿¡Así de agresiva es tu gata!? -exclame sorprendido.

-Discúlpala, es que a veces no suele comportarse como... una "dama" -califico tímidamente la unicornio haciendo que la gata se apartara hacia una pequeña casita de gato ubicada en la esquina.

-Si... claro, una dama -comente sarcásticamente

Luego deje el tema del gato para comenzar a observar la boutique por dentro. El lugar por dentro era igual de elegante que por fuera, digna de una casa modista, una enorme sala principal con abundantes objetos, todos relacionados con la moda, espejos de todas las formas, maniquíes de todos los tamaños, pero sobre todo... vestidos muy bien hechos y de alta costura. La sala también poseía unos escalones que llevaban al segundo piso, y otros pasillos que llevaban hacia el comedor y lavadero respectivamente, sin duda era una casa mucho mas mundana y artificial que la de Twilight.

-Vaya Rarity, se nota que eres una fashonista a tiempo completo, la boutique es muy hermosa -halague el ambiente.

-Oh querido, es porque eso es lo que soy... y muchas gracias por tu respetuosa opinión -hablo Rarity nuevamente con su tono característico al de la clase alta.

Le regale una humilde sonrisa y ella hiso lo mismo.

-Enserio no sabes lo mucho que te debo por haberme ayudado -agradeció Rarity muy contenta.

Me sonroje ante lo que dijo.

-Ah vamos, no fue nada -opine reservado y rascándome la nuca.

-¿Cómo que no fue nada? de alguna forma debo devolverte el favor -trataba Rarity de empecinarse.

-Rarity enserio, fue solo un favor... ahórrate las molestias -esta vez fui yo quien le insistió, pero Rarity me puso un casco en frente.

-Lamento decirte que eso no lo puedo aceptar querido, porque yo... Rarity, la poni mas generosa de Equestria debo hacerlo... debo devolverte el favor -decía con persistencia la unicornio blanca.

Finalmente me quede sin palabras, por mas que podía discutirle, no debía de contradecir sus deseos de generosidad... por lo que la deje estar, si quería ayudarme... pues que lo hiciera.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas -acepte amablemente

De repente y para mi atención, llegan a mis oídos, el sonido de una pequeñas pisadas, acompañada de una chillona voz de niña quejándose; todos provenientes de las escaleras.

Observe como de las escaleras bajaba una pequeña poni unicornio, mucho mas baja que Rarity, de pelaje color blanco al igual que el de la poni ya antes mencionada, melena con dos tonalidades, rosa claro y purpura pálido y además unos tiernos y enormes ojos verdes. Algo que me llamo bastante la atención de esa pequeña potrilla, era que no tenia marcas en sus costados, estaban completamente en blanco, lo cual me trajo muchas dudas.

-¡Rarity!... ¿¡Donde están mis crayones de colores!? -la potrilla sonaba molesta

-¡Los he estado buscando por todas parte y no...! -

La potrilla se paro en seco al verme, se había quedado perpleja, yo por supuesto la veía en total silencio... luego de ese incomodo momento, decidí romper el hielo.

-Ehm... ¿hola? -salude por lo bajo y alzando mi mano...

…

Lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido que ni me dio tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡UN MONSTRUO! -grito la potrilla a todo pulmón, dejándome aturdido.

La pequeña unicornio, como si se tratara de una amenaza, corrió rápidamente hacia una pequeña vara que estaba puesta cerca del sofá, y la tomo con sus pequeñas fauces.

Comenzó a dirigirse hacia mi con la intención de atacarme, claramente, yo al ver todo eso, me alarme.

-¡NO, NO, NO, ESPERA, NO ME ATAQUES, SOY BUENO, NO SOY UN MONSTRUO! -grite tratando de convencer a la poni de que se detuviera, pero no funciono.

¡Se los digo, la pequeña potranca me dejo loco... a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, logro tumbarme con un solo derribo, ahí comenzó a golpearme fuertemente con la vara... Y DOLIA!

-¡NI SHE TI OCURRO TUCOR O MI HERMONO, MONSTRUO! -decía la unicornio con la vara sostenida en su boca y golpeándome, no se le entendía mucho las palabras.

-¡AUCH AUCH!, ¡BASTA DETENTE ESO DUELE!, ¡AAAY! -reclamaba cubriéndome de los golpes pero ella no se detenía.

Finalmente los golpes acabaron cuando veo el aura mágica de Rarity envolver el cuerpo de la pequeña unicornio blanca, haciéndola levitar y quitándole a la vez la vara de su boca, apartándomela de encima.

-¡Sweetie Belle, que grosera! ¿¡como te atreves a golpear así a nuestro invitado!? -regaño Rarity a la pequeña unicornio, del cual ya le conozco el nombre.

-¿¡Invitado!? -reacciono la pequeña.

El aura mágica de Rarity dejo de envolver a Sweetie Belle y automáticamente dejo de levitar, cayendo al suelo.

Rarity se acerca a mi y me ayuda a levantarme, mientras que yo me sacudía la suciedad.

-Lamento tanto lo que paso, perdona a mi pequeña hermanita, no estaba segura de que eso iba a ocurrir -se lamento Rarity bastante apenada.

-¿Es tu hermanita?... caray, no sabia que tenias una hermana... además es muy fuerte -inquirí sorprendido y señalando a la pequeña potranca.

-Te la presento, su nombre es Sweetie Belle -presento Rarity.

-Si lo se, ya lo habías mencionado antes -afirme soltando unas pequeñas risas.

Luego Rarity se dirigió a su hermana, quien aun seguía confundida.

-Ehm... Sweetie Belle, el es un nuevo amigo, su nombre es Thomas y... definitivamente... no es un monstruo ¿de acuerdo?... solo es... "diferente" -me presento Rarity ante su pequeña hermana, quien al parecer, ya logro captar todo el mensaje.

-Ehm... hola -saludo la pequeña unicornio con delicadeza (por cierto, esa parte me mato de ternura por dentro).

-He... hola -le devolví el saludo sutilmente.

Sweetie Belle da unos pequeños pasos hacia mi.

-Crei que eras un... monstruo que quería aprovecharse de mi hermana -declaro tímidamente con una cara tan tierna que nuevamente me mato de ternura.

-Ay ¿cómo crees?... por nada en el mundo le haría daño a tu hermana, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo -le asegure poniéndome de rodillas para alcanzar su altura.

Al decir eso, note como Rarity, al verla se sonrojo de golpe.

Sweetie Belle bajo la mirada algo apenada.

-Lamento haberte golpeado de esa forma señor ¿podrías perdonarme? -se dirigió a mi poniéndome una carita de cachorrito regañado.

Dios... con ganas de vomitar arcoiris, tanta ternura no puede soportarse, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarla en ese momento, pero lamentablemente tuve que contenerme.

-Ah, esta bien, acepto tus disculpas, lo que ocurrió quedo en el pasado, no te preocupes -dije haciéndole caricias en la mejilla.

Sweetie Belle sonrió y me tomo por sorpresa al darme un abrazo muy cariñoso.

-Gracias -musito la pequeña unicornio blanca aferrada a mi

Eso me volvió a matar aun mas, gentilmente correspondí el abrazo, y después de un pequeño rato, nos separamos.

-Me agradas, eres muy amable -me adulo la pequeña.

-Oh... gracias, es un lindo cumplido -interprete tímidamente, riendo un poco.

Después de todo, Rarity se entrometió nuevamente en la escena.

-Muy bien Thomas, como te decía... te debo un gran favor, pero antes, debo trabajar en algo muy importante ¿no te molesta esperar aquí verdad? -me pregunto la unicornio.

-No, no hay problema, además todavía queda día y tiempo para buscar empleo -asentí felizmente.

La unicornio modista prosiguió a sacar las telas de las cajas y las acomodo ordenadamente en una enorme mesa circular.

-Vuelvo enseguida, no me tardo -aclaro Rarity quien comenzó a subir los escalones, dejándome a solas con Sweetie Belle.

Era mi oportunidad de preguntarle a la pequeña poni sobre su costado.

-Oye... ehm, Sweetie Belle -le dije en un tono curioso.

-¿Si? -me escucho la pequeña unicornio.

-He notado que, no tienes una marca en tu costado como tu hermana mayor ¿a que se debe eso? -indague viendo su costado en blanco.

-¡Oh!... es que, aun no he obtenido mi cutie mark -me respondió la pequeña observando su propio costado.

Tu cutie... ¿qué? -pregunte nuevamente pero esta vez confundido.

-Mi cutie mark.. ¿no sabes lo que es una cutie mark? -pregunto Sweetie Belle esta vez sorprendida.

-No hasta ahora - le respondi gracioso.

-Veras te explico... la cutie mark es la marca que representa el talento de cada poni... aparecen por si solas, cuando descubres tu verdadero talento, yo aun no tengo mi cutie mark, así que aun no se cual es mi talento -explico la pequeña unicornio.

-Asi que esas marcas... llamadas "cutie marks", representa el talento de cada poni... ya veo, ahora comprendo lo que significa -murmure ya entendido con el tema de las marcas, ya que al principio no sabia lo que significaba.

-¿Y tu no tienes una cutie mark? -husmeo Sweetie Belle.

-Veras pequeña, yo no necesito una cutie mark -esclarecí.

-¿¡Enserio no necesitas cutie mark!? -pregunto muy sorprendida la pequeña potranca.

-De hecho, los humanos... es decir, mi raza en general, no tienen o no le aparecen cutie marks, el talento puede ser cualquiera -explique.

-Wow... -musito sorprendida Sweetie Belle.

Luego la pequeña poni reacciono de golpe por un detalle.

-¡Un momento!... ¿¡acaso dijiste que eres un humano... cómo el de los cuentos que he oído!? -pregunto ahora mas asombrada la poni.

Rei por su comentario, y decidí seguirle el juego.

-Asi es pequeña, soy un humano como el de los cuentos -le confirme divertido.

-¡Genial, tienes que contarme mas sobre ti! -exclamo muy interesada Sweetie Belle.

-Sera luego pequeña -convencí sonriente desarreglándole su melena.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -

De repente y para mi susto, oi el fuerte grito de Rarity en el segundo piso.

-¿¡Que fue eso!? -reaccione alarmado.

-¡Debió ser mi hermana! -exclamo Sweetie Belle igualmente.

A toda velocidad, ambos subimos las escaleras con completo pánico y entramos de golpe en una habitación, al parecer era la habitación de Rarity.

La unicornio blanca y de peinado extravagante se encontraba tirada en un sofá llorando a moco tendido.

-¿¡Rarity que paso!? -pregunte con terror viéndola.

-¡Esto es terrible... TERRIBLE... LO PEOR QUE PUDO HABERME PASADO EN MI VIDA! -gritaba Rarity desesperada y con extremo llanto.

-¡QUE PASA! ¡CUENTAME CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA! -grite mas preocupado por ella.

-S-son... son... ¡MIS GEMAS! -reclamo Rarity señalando a un baúl que estaba totalmente vacío.

Fue la mayor arqueada de ceja que pude ejecutar, enserio... ¿tanto alboroto por unas... gemas?

-¿Tus... gemas? -pregunte confundido como si nada.

Rarity se pone de pie y se agarra de mi cuello.

-¡MIS GEMAS... MIS PRECIADAS, BRILLANTES Y... GENUINAS GEMAS... TODAS Y CADA UNA, DESAPARECIERON! -explico en llanto la unicornio tendiéndose otra vez en la cama.

Yo seguía con actitud indiferente.

-(Wow... igual o mas dramatica que Lily) -pensé aun con la ceja medio doblada.

-¡Esas gemas eran para los vestidos que estaba por confeccionar... y es para un cliente de suma importancia! ¿¡como pudo pasar esto!? -grito Rarity ya mas calmada pero muy enojada.

Luego note como Sweetie Belle se rio tímidamente, Rarity también lo pudo notar y la mira fijamente.

-Bueno... Rarity... es una... historia muy graciosa... veras -

**[Inicio del Flashback]**

***Tercera Persona***

_-150 bits... lo toma o lo deja -le decía Sweetie Belle a un unicornio gris de aspecto elegante, ofreciéndole una bolsa gigante con muchas gemas preciosas dentro._

_-¿Estas segura de que estas son las gemas mas genuinas y exóticas de Equestria? -inquirió el unicornio observando detenidamente las gemas dentro de la bolsa, con un pulcro monóculo._

_-Tan segura como mi nombre, y certificada minuciosamente por mi hermana mayor -aseguro la pequeña unicornio con una sonrisa._

_-De acuerdo... lo compro -_

_El unicornio gris le dio a Sweetie Belle una bolsa llena de bits y con su magia, cogió la bolsa con las gemas a cambio._

_-Que pase un feliz dia -se despidio la pequeña poni del cliente , para luego revisarse su costado que aun seguía blanco._

_-¿¡Nada!?... awwww -musito la pequeña unicornio frustrada y decepcionada_

**[Fin del Flashback]**

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

-Y eso fue lo que... ¿paso? -finalizo Sweetie Belle, revelando la historia.

Tras oír la historia, no pude evitar poner mi mano en el rostro.

Rarity por otro lado, con tics en su mirada fulminante, hiso acercar a Sweetie Belle bruscamente con su magia, y la puso en frente de ella.

-¿¡VENDISTE MIS GEMAS!? -le grito Rarity lleno de ira.

-Lo siento... quería obtener mi cutie mark de vendedora de gemas -se disculpo tristemente Sweetie Belle..

-Oh... pequeña potranca... yo te -

Ahí fue el momento exacto en el que pensé que ya había visto suficiente

-¡De acuerdo Rarity ya tranquilízate! -le espete apartodola de Sweetie Belle, ya que, se le veía en la cara que quería golpear a su hermanita

Rarity no dejaba de sentir molestia

-¿Como quieres que me tranquilice?, esas gemas son para el vestido que debo confeccionar para Sapphire Shores, mi clienta mas importante. El vestido que creare lo usara para la gran gala del galope de los proximos dias y debo presentarlo esta noche, y si no le hago el vestido, Sapphire se decepcionara mucho, y mi sueño de ser una gran modista, podría quedar arruinado... -explico Rarity ya mas calmada, pero angustiada a la vez

Le puse las manos en sus hombros y me dirigí directamente a ella para tranquilizarla mas

-Ya tranquila, podemos resolver esto -trataba de convencerla

-¿Pero como? debo confeccionar el vestido y ya no tengo tiempo para buscar las gemas -decia Rarity mas angustiada

-Pero yo si... solo dime ¿dónde puedo conseguir las gemas? -indague, tratando de obtener información

-Bueno... los conseguí en el bosque Everfree, cerca de una caverna -dio a conocer Rarity

-De acuerdo, se donde es... voy rápidamente hacia haya y a conseguir esa caverna -finalice, y sin mas preámbulos salí corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Thomas... espera! -oí gritar a Rarity, pero eso no me detuvo.

Salí de la boutique y como un rayo veloz, sin cambiar de dirección, corrí hacia ese Bosque Everfree, ignorando toda mirada que me hacían cada poni.

**Bosque Everfree - Equestria**

Por primera vez, iba a adéntrame en el muy mencionado Bosque Everfree; bosque que según las ponis, era un lugar muy tenebroso y fuera de lo natural.

Me entro algo de pánico, al pensar en las posibles atrocidades que habrían en ese bosque, y como era un chico bastante paranoico y supersticioso, el efecto de terror se sentía con el doble de fuerza, fue inevitable el tragar la saliva debido al miedo, pero debía armarme de valor si quería ayudar a Rarity, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, tengo que esforzarme al máximo en encontrar las gemas, no importa el costo.

-(Muy bien... aquí voy) -pensé con algo de miedo, a punto de adentrarme en el bosque

-Al menos deberías dejar que alguien te acompañe -

Oi una voz chillona y familiar detrás de mi... al voltearme a ver quien era, quede sorprendido

-¿¡Sweetie Belle!?, ¿¡me has estado siguiendo!? -aclame impresionado

Sweetie Belle asintió a mi respuesta, jadeando del cansancio, llevaba puesto unas pequeñas alforjas rosas

-¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡no deberías estar en este lugar! -regañe algo molesto

-¡Vine a... ayudarte! -me contesto Sweetie Belle aun jadeante

-¡No!... ¡Vete a casa... oi que este lugar es bastante peligroso! -ordene señalando hacia Ponyville para que se fuera de regreso!

Sweetie Belle termino de recomponerse

-¿Y dejarte a ti solo en este bosque? ¡Ni lo menciones! -me espeto Sweetie Belle con carácter, cosa que me dejo anonadado

-Thomas por favor, déjame ayudarte... todo esto fue por mi culpa, necesito ayudar a mi hermana por lo que le hice... además se muy bien donde consiguio Rarity esas gemas... yo te guiare... !Por favor! ¿Si? -insistió la pequeña potranca cerca de mi poniéndome los ya muy conocidos "ojitos de cachorrito hambriento"

Si con Melissa no pude negarme a esa mirada, mucho menos con Sweetie Belle ¿cómo es posible que tanta ternura me venza?

-De acuerdo... guíame, pero no te alejes de mi, ni por un segundo -le exigí con seriedad

-¡Muy bien, sígueme! -exclamo la pequeña unicornio quien salió corriendo repentinamente, adentrándose en el bosque

-¡Oye espera! -comienzo a seguir a la potranca para no perderla de vista

Dentro del bosque, veía que parecía un bosque común y corriente, oscuro y tenebroso tal vez; pero por el momento no veía otra cosa relevante, entonces me pregunto... ¿Por qué los ponis, he inclusive las chicas, le temen tanto a este bosque que parecía tan normal?

Volviendo a los acontecimiento Sweetie Belle seguía al frente, y yo la seguía con cansancio, ignorando el bosque a mi alrededor, hasta que por fin, la potranca me trajo a una enorme caverna, que por dentro, se veía a oscuras, parecía que la misma oscuridad vivía allí.

-Es aquí -señalo Sweetie Belle

-¿Aquí? -inquirí tembloroso, observando la cueva

-Vamos, no tengas miedo, mira al fondo de la gruta... hay una pequeña mancha de luz, allá es a donde tenemos que ir -indico la pequeña unicornio, mostrándome una pequeñisima manchita de luz que había al fondo de la cueva, eso me tranquilizo un poco

-Supongo que esa parte de allá debe estar alumbrada -conjeture ya mas calmado

-Y lo esta, vamos -ordeno la pequeña de forma valiente adentrándose en la caverna

-(Vaya, a pesar de ser una pequeña y tierna potranca, es muy valiente) -pensé observando orgullosamente a Sweetie Belle, mientras que también la seguía

El trayecto dentro de la caverna si se encontraba a oscuras, ni siquiera podía ver a Sweetie Belle en frente de mi por la densa oscuridad, pero luego, llegamos al final de la cueva, que se encontraba alumbrada por varias antorchas

Mi impresión fue mucha cuando logre presenciar que había una cantidad abundante de gemas en ese lugar, de todos los colores y tamaños jamás imaginados, dichas gemas esplendidas se reflejaban con las luces de las antorchas

-¡Santos reyes, este lugar esta repleto! -exclame de forma exagerada al ver toda esa preciosidad que me rodeaba

Sweetie Belle al ver mi impresión, rie divertida

-Y no has visto nada... esto solo es una cuarta parte de lo que Rarity consigue a diario -me aseguro la pequeña poni con el mismo tono

-Muy bien... no perdamos mucho tiempo Sweetie Belle, toma las gemas que puedas y salgamos de aquí -mande saliendo de mi estado de shock, Sweetie Belle obedeció

Me ocupe de recoger las gemas mas pequeñas y compactas, ya que si agarraba las mas grandes, me tardaría días, o incluso semanas en llevarlas a la boutique, pude agarrar tantas gemas como podía, pero llego un momento en el que ya no abarcaba espacio para seguir llevando tantas. Para mi desgracia, no tenia mochila y lo único de lo que disponía en ese momento eran de los bolsillos de la camisa y los pantalones, en el cual pude meter algunas gemas, todos los bolsillos estaban hasta el tope de las mismas

Sweetie Belle por otro lado pudo meter mas gemas gracias a sus alforjas, incluso mucho mas grandes que las que yo tenia, ahí pensé que fue muy buena la elección de la pequeña unicornio en acompañarme a ayudarme, sus alforjas fueron de utilidad.

-Listo, estoy hasta el tope -testifico la unicornio con ambas alforjas llenas

Me le acerque a Sweetie Belle con los bolsillos bien abultado en gemas

-Yo igual... ahora vamos de aquí antes de que... -

De repente hubo un pequeño temblor dentro de la cueva, que me interrumpió de lo que estaba diciendo

-¿Qué... fue eso? -pregunte azorado

El temblor esta vez se sintió con mas fuerza

-Oh, oh -emitio preocupada Sweetie Belle, cosa que me alarmo

-¿Q-qué... pasa Sweetie Belle? -le interrogue entrecortado

-Olvide mencionarte una... pequeña cosita -me respondio Sweetie riendo tontamente

-¿Que cosa? -volví a preguntar esta vez preocupado

El temblor se volvió a sentir con una fuerza tal, que me tumbo al piso al igual que ha Sweetie Belle, cuando me recupere de la caída, note que todo el lugar se había cubierto con una enorme sombra, y luego oi un fuerte resoplo a mi espalda

El mal presentimiento hiso que yo volteara lentamente la mirada hacia atrás, al hacerlo, me arrepentí de mil formas

Estaba a merced de un titánico y espantoso dragón rojizo... ¡MUCHISIMO MAS GRANDE DE LO QUE PODIA SER SPIKE!

Quede tullido, observando al dragón con los ojos bien pelados, luego llegue a observar de reojo a Sweetie Belle con la misma expresión, ella me miro con reserva

-Habia un... dragon en la cueva -comento la unicornio riendo tontamente otra vez.

Con pánico comencé a ver como el dragón tenia la intención de atacarnos, conteniendo sus pulmones, reaccione rápidamente

-¡CORREEEEEE! -grite como si no hubiese un mañana -

Comenzó a correr tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, pero debido a eso, no me di cuenta de que Sweetie Belle se había quedado atrás, completamente atónita.

-¡Sweetie Belle!

Rápidamente fui hacia ella y la cargue entre mis brazos, me la lleve de allí antes de que el formidable dragón expulsara un enorme aliento de fuego que comenzó a seguirnos en el trayecto de la cueva

El enorme fuego alumbro el oscuro trayecto de la cueva... yo seguía corriendo y tenia ese fuego a pocos metros de mis talones, debía llegar rápido a la salida de la cueva.

-(Solo un poco mas) -aguante

Finalmente salí de la cueva, y antes de que el fuego llegara a nosotros, logre esquivarlo lanzándome hacia un lado, el aliento de fuego salió completo de la entrada de la cueva, y después de un rato termino por disiparse

Sin pensarlo dos veces, huí del bosque corriendo, con Sweetie Belle en mis brazos y las gemas en mis bolsillos... vaya, las chicas tenían razón... después de todo, si es un bosque peligroso

**Boutique Carrusel - Ponyville - Equestria**

Al llegar a la boutique y contar todo lo sucedido, Rarity formo tremendo sermón hacia su hermanita...

-¡Sweetie Belle! ¿¡Como te atreviste a escaparte de esa forma hacia el Bosque Everfree!? ¿¡Acaso quieres que te maten!? ¡me tenias muy preocupada! ¿¡sabes como me habría sentido si te hubiesen lastimado!? -le reclamo la unicornio mayor enojada

-Lo siento -murmuro Sweetie Belle bajando la mirada y evidentemente decepcionada

Ver asi a la pequeña unicornio me hiso sentir mal, por lo que decidí salir en su defensa

-Rarity... no te enojes con Sweetie Belle... ella solo quería ayudarnos, y actuó valientemente... si quieres enojarte con alguien... enójate conmigo, fui yo quien dejo que me acompañara... fue por mi culpa que ella se pusiera en riesgo... además... de no haber sido por ella, no habría encontrado los cristales -declare tristemente acercándome a Sweetie Belle

Después de todo lo que dije, Rarity nos ejecuta una mirada inquisitiva... pero después de un instante, la unicornio sonríe humildemente con lagrimas en los ojos y nos da a ambos un fuerte abrazo

-Después de todo ese sacrificio que hicieron por mi ¿cómo podría estar enojada con ustedes? -enuncio la unicornio blanca

-¿Entonces no estas enojada con nosotros? -inquirí por su cambio de actitud

-Al principio si lo estaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo agradecida que debo estar con ustedes... Sweetie Belle, Thomas, muchas gracias... -contesto Rarity entre lagrimas y abrazándonos nuevamente

-No hay de que -Sweetie Belle y yo correspondimos el abrazo

-¿Entonces me perdonas hermana? -pregunto Sweetie Belle con "esa" carita tan tierna

-Oh, por supuesto que te perdono cariño, pero prométeme que no volverás a causarme un susto así -pidio Rarity a su hermana

-Lo prometo -acepto la pequeña con una sonrisita alegre y alzando su casco

Luego, Sweetie Belle volteo a mirarme a mi, lo cual llamo mi atención

-Thomas -musito suavemente Sweetie Belle

-¿Si? -le segui la corriente

Sweetie Belle se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla, acto que por supuesto, me tomo desprevenido

-Gracias por salvarme -finalizo entre risitas, para luego subir las escaleras

Me quede anonadado por el beso, y levemente toque mi mejilla besada con la mano

-Rarity, tu hermana es muy tierna -confesé de forma tierna aun con la mano en mi mejilla, esto le causo risa a Rarity

-Bueno querido, ahora si debo compensarte todo lo que has hecho por mi, te lo has ganado -dijo Rarity, sacando una cinta métrica de un gabetero

-Ehmm... ¿y qué... piensas hacerme? -curiosee mirando la cinta métrica que sostenía con su magia

-Voy a comenzar con quitarte toda esa horrenda vestimenta que tienes puesta... asi que... quítate la ropa -ordeno Rarity juguetona

En eso me sorprendí un poco

-¿¡Qui-quitarme la ropa!? Rarity ehm... creo que ya te explique sobre la desnudes ¿recuerdas? -me negué nerviosamente

Rarity me puso una mirada reprimente

-Thomas... ¡Quítate la ropa ahora! -regaño la unicornio desafiante

No quería quitarme la ropa asi que comenzó a correr por alrededor de toda boutique, Rarity empezó a perseguirme con la intención de quitarme todas las prendas

-¡AAAAAAAH RARITY! -grite mientras que Rarity seguía persiguiéndome, dejando toda la boutique carrusel patas arriba

El resto del día paso rápidamente en la Boutique

Me tuve que desnudar (suerte que Sweetie Belle no vio esa parte), pero eso valió la pena al final, ya que Rarity me hiso un genial vestuario, hecho a la medida y muy a mi gusto, ahora tenia un nuevo complemento y había desechado la ropa que anteriormente tenia puesta (así es, me refiero a el uniforme de la agencia de correos)

Ahora llevaba puesto un buen y estiloso chaleco rojo de varios bolsillos con una camiseta negra debajo de la misma, unos nuevos pantalones negro hechos con una tela liviana, y como accesorios adicionales, un gorrito rojo y una muy util mochila negra que voluntariamente pedí que me hicieran, lo único que no cambie fueron mis zapatillas, pero Rarity les hiso una limpieza, dejándolas como nuevas.

Al llegar la noche, Rarity habia terminado de confeccionar el importante vestido que debía hacer y Sapphire Shore había llegado en el momento justo (por cierto, me recordó mucho a Lady Gaga)... el trabajo de Rarity fue grandioso, ha Sapphire Shore le encanto todo el vestido y mi amiga unicornio recibió una buena y minima recompensa de 1000 monedas; Sin embargo, eso sigue siendo mucho dinero en este mundo

Rarity como siempre de generosa me recompenso con 500 bits de la recompensa en agradecimiento, y además me regalo una caja llena de gemas preciosas como recuerdo de este día... yo por supuesto agradecí el gesto. Luego la unicornio me ofreció un puesto de trabajo en la boutique

Ahora que le daba vueltas al asunto, el negocio de las gemas y la moda era bastante prospero y de buena paga, con Rarity podría ganar mucho dinero, pero aun asi, después de pensarlo mejor, decidí no aceptar la oferta, obviamente ella se pregunto porque

Sinceramente le explique a Rarity que no era muy bueno para la moda, y en cierto modo, tampoco me llamaba mucho la atención, por lo que no satisfacía al 100% mis necesidades. Además no quería volver a entrar en peligro con la búsqueda de las gemas.

Ella pareció entenderlo y respeto mi decisión sin problemas, finalmente, con todo lo recibido metido en mi recién creada mochila. me despedí de Rarity y también de Sweetie Belle, tomando retorno a casa

Casa de Twilight Sparkle - Ponyville - Equestria

Mi cuerpo y alma pedían cama a modo de auxilio, por fin había llegado a la biblioteca y la verdad lo único que quería era llegar al colchón y dormir hasta el dia siguiente

Al entrar en la biblioteca Twlight, Spike y Melissa se encontraban conversando entre ellos, Melissa me vio entrar

-¡Hermano llegaste! -grito Melissa emocionada, corriendo hacia mi y dandome un fuerte abrazo

-Hermana... Twilight, Spike, -salude a los presente con poca energía

-Hola Thomas -saludo Twilight

-Hermano ¿cómo te fue?... cuéntame -inquiría Melissa para luego darse cuenta de mi nueva vestimenta

-Wow ¿y esa ropa nueva? te vez elegante -comento Melissa observando todo mi conjunto

-Dejame adivinar... ¿Rarity? -adivino Twilight divertida

-Digamos que... pase un gran dia con la mejor modista de este pueblo -dije entre bostezo

-Cuanta razon Thomas... cuanta razon -afirmo Spike como perdido en sus pensamientos

Mis parpados se estaban comenzando a cerrar

-Saben... sera mejor que mañana les... cuente... to. -

No pude terminar de decir la frase, el agotamiento me gano, y me quede profundamente dormido de pie...

Lo unico que senti despues fue como levite hacia el colchon con la ayuda de la magia de Twilight y luego me arropo con la cobija, despues senti como Melissa me dio un beso en la frente y me dedico unas palabras.

-Buenas noches hermano... descansa -

Y asi pase mi primer dia oficial en Ponyville, un dia, con muchas gemas para recordar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo trece finalizado<strong>

**Wow, ya se darán cuenta cual fue el factor principal para que este fuera uno de los capitulos mas difíciles que ****escribí, es que claro... es la primera vez que escribo un capitulo con mas 8000 mil palabras, que llevaron a 25 paginas en total... ahora si puedo decir que este fue el capitulo mas largo escrito hasta ahora, aunque por otro lado, esto lo veía venir.**

**Otra cosa mas, debido también a la falta de tiempo, lamentablemente aun no he terminado de escribir el siguiente capitulo, ademas de que también estaré un poco ocupado... pero ya estoy a pocas palabras para terminarlo y si podre escribirlo cuando tenga la oportunidad, asi que por favor muchachos, confió en que ustedes pueden esperar a que lo termine.**

****************Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.****************


	14. Angel Del Demonio

**TAAAARAAAAAN! ¡YYYY!... ¡AQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>(): Pensamientos<strong>

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

**_Letra Cursiva: Texto o anuncio._**

* * *

><p><strong>Ángel... del Demonio <strong>

**Casa de Twilight Sparkle - Ponyville - Equestria **

***Punto de vista de Thomas* **

8:30 am

Destrozado... así pase la noche, tanto así que ni cuenta me di de lo que ocurrió en toda la noche en lo que me quede dormido, pero el sueño es placentero y conlleva a resultados beneficiosos, y un buen descanso sin interrupciones te da gran parte de la energía que tu cuerpo necesita para el resto del día. Yo por supuesto me alegro de tener ese sueño bastante pesado, créanme que se necesitará muchísima suerte para lograr despertarme.

Esta vez dormí en la habitación de Twilight en el segundo piso, pero con el mismo colchón improvisado y esta vez no hiso tanto calor como la noche anterior (quizás debe ser por los efectos de la ducha... dicen que cuando te duchas antes de acostarte a dormir, duermes hasta 3 veces mejor, claro, eso también depende de la temperatura corporal que lleves en el momento).

La luz del sol mañanero volvió a adentrarse por la ventana y me causo la misma sensación de todas las mañanas.

-¿Por qué... el sol debe ser tan... brillante? -musitaba cubriéndome los ojos.

De repente, llegaron a mis oídos, el sonido de la madera que indicaba que alguien se aproximaba, resulto ser mi pequeña hermanita.

-¡Buenos días hermano... por fin despertaste! -voceo Melissa contenta.

Su repentino grito me aturdió un poco.

-¿En verdad es necesario gritar? -inquirí tapándome los oídos.

-¡Es que me alegra mucho verte! -grito nuevamente Melissa cerca de mi oído

-¡Pero solo fue una noche! -le devolví el grito lo cual causo que ella también se tapara los oídos.

Melissa y yo nos veíamos tan ridículos con los oídos tapados, por lo que ambos nos comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

-No, ahora si, enserio me alegra mucho verte ¿qué tal tus horas de sueño? -aclaro Melissa dejando de reír.

-Que te puedo decir *bostezo*... cada vez duermo mejor -le respondí, estirando mis brazos hacia el frente.

Cuando estire mis brazos, sorpresivamente Melissa tomo uno de ellos y comenzó a jalarme, apartándome de mi posición actual

-Ven hermano, debes contarme como te fue en el día anterior -decía Melissa mientras me jalaba.

-¡Melissa espera, no tan de prisa! -decía yo, siendo jalado por Melissa y tratando de mantener la estabilidad en los escalones para no caerme.

Una vez abajo en la sala principal, fui recibido por la unicornio lavanda.

-Buenos días Thomas -saludo amablemente Twilight.

-Bueno días Twi -le devolví el saludo, pero no pude devolvérselo bien, debido a que aun seguía siendo jalado por una insistente Melissa, quien rápidamente me sentó en una pequeña silla.

El impulso con la que Melissa me sentó en la silla fue tan fuerte, que casi me caigo de la misma hacia atrás, y no solo eso... sino que también casi aplasto al pobre de Spike, que estaba detrás de mi, por suerte el pequeño dragón pudo detener la caída y evitar el aplastamiento.

-¡Oye ten mas cuidado! -regaño Spike sosteniendo mi silla y luego alejándose.

-Lo siento -me disculpe.

Mientras que Melissa tomo de atrás, otra pequeña silla y se situó justo en frente de mi.

-Muy bien hermano, cuéntanos lo que hiciste en el día anterior con Rarity, quiero saber -requirió mi pequeña hermanita, viéndome a los ojos.

Twilight también se acerco al igual que el pequeño bebe dragón.

-Si, creo que lo que te ocurrió el día de ayer con Rarity pudo haber sido muy interesante -expreso divertida Twilight.

Reí por su comentario.

-Y lo fue Twilight, puedes apostarlo -le respondí de la misma forma.

-Pues te escuchamos, queremos oír la historia completa -se posiciono Spike a mi lado, con mucha curiosidad.

A partir de ahí procedí a contarles a mis oyentes de manera resumida y... algo concisa, todo lo que me ocurrió el día de ayer con la unicornio fashonista, sobre como entre en la boutique carrusel, como conocí a la pequeña hermana de Rarity, Sweetie Belle, y sobre como Sweetie Belle y yo tuvimos que ayudar a Rarity a conseguir las gemas en el Bosque Everfree, donde también nos encontramos con el gigantesco dragón, esta parte dejo a Twilight, a Spike y a Melissa muy impresionados.

-¿¡Te topaste con un dragón gigante!? -pregunto sorprendida Twilight.

-No me lo esperaba en lo absoluto, ni siquiera me imaginaba que me encontraría a un dragón, pero si... me tope con ese dragón en la caverna, tuve que correr por mi vida, hasta me lleve a Sweetie Belle en brazos -revele con los pelos de punta recordando ese momento.

-Vaya... tu primer día en Ponyville... y ya te enfrentaste a un dragón -murmuro Spike igual de sorprendido.

De repente sentí un zape en la mejilla por parte de Melissa, ese zape me mato por un momento, literalmente morí y reviví... no bromeo.

-¿A que se debió la bofetada? -inquirí, sobándome la mejilla que quedo colorada luego de la accion.

-¡Estas loco hermano! ¿¡qué crees que hubiese pasado si ese dragón te hubiese asado!?... ¡pudiste haber muerto! -reclamo mi hermana molesta.

-Lo se hermana, y lo siento, pero descuida, no volverá a pasar, te lo prometo -le musite a mi hermana, poniendo su mano en el hombro.

Después de ese sermoneo, procedí a seguir contando la historia, sobre como Rarity obtuvo la aprobación de su clienta gracias a mi ayuda, y sobre lo de las recompensas, que fueron la vestimenta, los 500 bits y las gemas que con gusto logre enseñar (quedaron fascinados), y cuando les conté la parte donde quede... "en pelotas" Twilght, Spike e inclusive Melissa pudieron reírse como no tienen idea... ¿saben?... pude haber guardado eso en secreto, pero bueno, era mejor liberarlo y no guardar secretos si quería mantener la confianza a flote, ya aprendí que, una que otra cosa vergonzosa no te hará daño, además ya estoy acostumbrado a pasar por vergüenzas casi todo el tiempo.

Finalmente, termine contándoles sobre lo de la oferta de trabajo que Rarity me había dado, y que yo por supuesto rechacé. En esta parte, Twilight, Spike y Melissa se encontraban algo confundidos y al parecer no entendieron porque rechace tal oportunidad de trabajar con Rarity en la boutique... pero habia una explicacion logica

-Thomas, eres un tonto... ¿Por qué rechazaste trabajar con Rarity? -Melissa se notaba molesta.

-Cierto, el trabajo de Rarity es bastante prospero, ¿Por qué dejaste escapar tal oportunidad? -inquirió la unicornio lavanda muy confundida.

-Pudiste trabajar cómodamente con alguien que ya conoces sin preocupación de trabajar con alguien desconocido -dio su punto Spike.

-Ese es el asunto Spike -tenia que hacerme explicar mi punto.

-Entiendo que se sientan así y que pude haber aceptado la oferta, no lo niego... pero ustedes saben muy bien que yo tengo mis razones; como dije al principio, mis objetivos principales son adaptarme a este lugar, independizarme y ganarme la confianza de los Ponyvillienses, y no lo lograre estando encerrado en la boutique. Además... debo aclarar que la moda no es mi fuerte y eso es justo lo que le dije a Rarity, ella lo comprendió -explique seriamente.

Twilight, Melissa y Spike, comenzaron a pensarlo y al parecer lograron comprenderme, ahora debía dejar las cuentas claras y reforzar aun mas mi argumento.

-Además de eso, puede que el trabajo de Rarity sea prospero, pero... es muy arriesgado, el trabajo de buscar las gemas no es nada sencillo, y no quiero volver a adentrarme en un peligro como ese al que me enfrente ayer, necesito un trabajo que satisfaga mejor mis necesidades, mucho mas que la moda o la minería, quizás un trabajo... mas... sencillo, mas fácil, donde no tenga que lidiar con ese peligro -termine de explicar.

-Hmmm ya veo, tienes un buen punto Thomas -valoro Twilight, y en el momento se puso pensativa... como ideando un plan.

-Ehm... Twilight, ¿te encuentras bien? -decidí preguntarle, pero una vez mas Twilight me demostró su durísima concentración.

-Ni lo intentes, es inútil, ya yo lo intente -aclaro Spike perspicazmente.

Después de un fugaz rato de espera, note como a Twilight pareció habérsele encendido el foco.

-¡Lo tengo, ya me acorde! -respingo la unicornio intelectual, tomándonos a todos por asombro.

Twilight se acerco rápidamente hacia mi.

-Thomas, creo que ya tengo un trabajo muy especial para ti, uno bastante sencillo, fácil y sobre todo... suave -comento la unicornio de una manera... algo picarona.

-¿A si?... pues... genial, pero... ¿ha cual trabajo te refieres? -interpele con algo de ingenuidad en mis palabras.

-¡Pues al trabajo de Fluttershy, por supuesto! -exclamo Twilight alegre.

¿El trabajo de Fluttershy?... la verdad es que no creí que Fluttershy tuviera un trabajo, o al menos esa era mi idea mas obvia, lo digo porque... Fluttershy se ve tan... ¿sencilla?.

De pronto, Spike se entromete de porrazo.

-¡AH NO, ESO SI QUE NO TWILIGHT! -grito Spike enfadado y situándose en frente de mi.

-¡Spike! ¿¡que sucede!? ¿¡porque ese cambio de actitud!? -le espeto Twilight al dragón.

-¡No voy permitir que sometas al pobre de Thomas en algo tan cruel como eso!... ¡No en mi guardia! -aseguro Spike "protegiéndome de Twiilight".

(¿Cruel?) -pensé.

Yo solo observaba todo lo que ocurría con completa incredulidad, Melissa también hacia lo mismo.

-¿Hay... algo de lo que deba preocuparme? -pregunte como si nada, pero por dentro pensaba en mil y un cosas.

-¡Claro que no Thomas!... ¡Y en cuanto a ti Spike, ya basta y deja de comportarte como un idiota! -regaño Twilight, tomando al pequeño dragón con su magia y apartándolo de ahí.

Yo seguía confuso, y ni idea el porque de su discusión.

-Perdona eso, no le hagas caso, es que no logro entender porque a Spike no le gusta cuidar de los animales, y Fluttershy... -

Twilight tenia la intención de seguir hablando, pero cuando oí bien un detalle, decidí interrumpirla en seco.

-Aguarda, aguarda... dijiste... ¿cuidar animales? -enfatice.

-Así es... veras te explico, Fluttershy es una experta cuidadora de animales, y justo ayer por la noche cuando te quedaste dormido, me pidió por carta, que te dijera si podrías cuidar de ellos hoy, le regrese una carta diciéndole que te lo preguntaría... así que ¿te gustaría hacerlo? recibiras recompensa si lo haces -inquirió la poni, esperando mi respuesta.

Comencé a razonarlo... ¿cuidar animales?... no suena nada mal, y de hecho, en si es mucho mas sencillo que el trabajo de Rarity, a parte de eso, ya he tenido muchas experiencias con distintos animales, y soy muy buen cuidador, he cuidado a muchos animales a lo largo de mis años, desde perros, gatos, peces, y hámsters, no he tenido ningún problema con eso, hasta podría decir que los animales me adoran.

Finalmente tome mi decisión.

-¿Sabes Twilight?, en mi mundo ya he cuidado de muchos animales, y la verdad es que si es algo bastante sencillo -dije seguro.

-¿Tan sencillo como cuidar de Mitens? -me espeto sarcástica Melissa.

Voltee mi mirada hacia mi hermanita.

-Ya te dije... que lo que le sucedió a Mitens es algo distinto -comente a regañadientes.

-Si... claro... "distinto" -volvió a reprimirme de la misma manera Melissa.

Rodé mi mirada y cambie mi objetivo hacia Twilight, ignorando a Melissa.

-¡Bueno ya... ese no es el caso!, el punto es... que si puedo cuidar de los animales de Fluttershy -confirme.

-¿Enserio? -quiso irse a lo seguro la unicornio.

-Por supuesto -afirme confiado.

-Genial, entonces voy a enviarle una carta a Fluttershy -

Rapidamente Twilight se fue corriendo por una pluma y un pergamino.

El pequeño dragón se acerco a mi con la garra en la cabeza

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí -comento Spike con tono de prevención.

-¿Ah que te refieres? -le indague.

El dragón se puso cabizbajo.

-Créeme amigo, vas a sufrir... y mucho -decía Spike frotándose sus garras.

Ok... ya estaba empezando a molestarme la personalidad confabuladora del pequeño dragón violeta, quería llegar al punto de una buena vez.

-Spike, sigo sin entenderte amigo ¿de que estas hablando? -cuestione molesto.

Spike me hiso señas para que me acercara, yo claramente accedí a tal cosa, parecia que quería revelarme algo importante, el pequeño dragón comenzó a susurrarme en el oído.

-Hagas lo que hagas... -

Spike paro, y volteo la mirada para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera o lo escuchara, pero yo no creía que llamaria la atención en ese momento, ya que Twilight seguía enfocado en su carta y Melissa había subido al segundo piso.

Después de verificar, volvió nuevamente a mi.

-Hagas lo que hagas, cuando estés en casa de Fluttershy, tenle mucho cuidado a... Ángel -termino de susurrarme Spike con tono de suspenso, sobre todo en el nombre de... "Ángel".

...

De acuerdo... ahora si que estaba mas confundido que antes... es decir.. ¿por qué tanto dramatismo?. Primero Lily, luego Rarity por las gemas... ¿y ahora Spike... por alguien que se llama... "Ángel"? ¡Por favor!

-Ehm... ¿Ángel? -pregunte con poca expresión y con mi ya acostumbrada cara de póker.

-Ángel, es el necio, hediondo y asqueroso conejo de Fluttershy. No te confíes de su tierna apariencia, ese pequeño mamífero orejudo y berrinchudo te causara mas problemas de lo que pudo haberte causado el dragón gigante -elucido Spike.

Al oír la declaración del dragón, no pude evitar reírme tanto en mi vida, enserio no paraba de reír, reí tanto como me lo permitieron mis propios pulmones, pero es que enserio, era algo completamente ridículo... ¿un conejo bravucón?... ¡no juegues!

-¡Oye, no te rías, te estoy hablando enserio... créeme, lo se por experiencia propia! -me espeto muy molesto el dragón.

Pare de reír y tanto fue la risa que llore a por brotadas gigantes.

-¡Oh vamos Spike estas exagerando! -opine tratando de mantenerme de pie.

-¡No estoy exagerando! -Spike estaba que literalmente echaba humo por las orejas.

-¿¡Enserio crees que un pequeño conejo podría causarme problemas!? -

-Ehm... déjame ver... ¡Si, si lo creo! -reclamo Spike en tono ofensivo.

-Relájate, no creo que sea un problema, ya he cuidado muchos animales -recalque tocándole levemente la cabeza.

-Angel no es como otros animales Thomas, y tampoco es un conejo fácil, créeme, conociendo muy bien a ese conejo, seguro que hará todo lo posible para hacerte perder la paciencia, será mejor que no lo hagas, estarás bajo presión Thomas, hasta yo sigo sin entender como es que Fluttershy tolera tanto a esa alimaña manipuladora -volvió a advertirme el dragón, pero a pesar de eso, yo seguía despreocupado y me negué a rechazar su idea.

-Bah, puedo lidiar con eso, tengo todo lo necesario, tu solo descuida, no permitiré que ese conejo me cause problemas (y si es que me causa problemas), soy fuerte -sentencie con punto final.

Spike dio un suspiro de derrota.

-Si tu lo dices...veo que no te voy a poder convencer -con la voz baja, Spike se retiro.

* * *

><p>Pasado ya un rato desde que Twilight le envió la carta a Fluttershy, ya estaba listo para partir directamente a su cabaña, de seguro que la pegaso amarilla debe de estar esperándome justo en este momento y ya me ubicaba fuera de la biblioteca.<p>

Twilight se encontraba adentro, y salió para darme las indicaciones correctas.

-¿Seguro que sabes muy bien donde queda la cabaña de Fluttershy? -pregunto curiosa Twilight.

-Siendo honesto, no estoy muy seguro -confesé.

-Bueno, tu sabes, es la cabaña que esta justo al frente del Bosque Everfree, pero si tienes algún problema y te pierdes, aquí tienes un mapa detallado -

Twilight me entrego con su magia, la copia de un mapa de Ponyville, con todas las rutas marcadas y cada una de las ubicaciones, ahora con este mapa podía guiarme yo solo por este pueblo sin ningún problema.

-Gracias Twi, te debo una -agradecí.

-Ah, no tienes nada que deberme -afirmo Twilight gentilmente con una sonrisa, yo también le devolví el gesto.

-Ten mucho cuidado hermano -exigió Melissa por debajo del marco de la puerta de la biblioteca.

Me acerque a Melissa con lentitud.

-Descuida hermanita, lo tendré... -le dije para luego darle un humilde besito en la frente.

-De acuerdo, ya me voy, Fluttershy me espera... ¡Hasta luego! -me despedí de las chicas. De Spike no lo hice, ya que el se había quedado adentro de la biblioteca, seguro que aun estaba molesto por lo ocurrido hace rato, bueno sea como sea ese tal conejo, no permitiré que me manipule.

-¡Hasta luego Thomas! -se despidió Twilight.

-¡Nos vemos hermano! -se despidió Melissa también.

**Ponyville - Equestria **

En el centro, estaba yo chequeando el mapa cada 30 segundos, Ponyville a pesar de ser un pueblo, era enorme, tan enorme como una metrópolis, lo cual me hacia dudar ¿Por qué Ponyville es un pueblo, y no una ciudad?

Aun no me adaptaba a este mundo al 100% (aunque claro, apenas llevaba aquí dos días) y tampoco me sabia de memoria las ubicaciones de Ponyville en el mapa, eran nombres muy extraños y complicados, y a parte, las letras en el mapa eran muy pequeñas, pero ya estaba casi ubicado para llegar a la cabaña de Fluttershy.

-(Supongo que tendré que seguir derecho, luego cruzo a mano izquierda, 3 cuadras mas adelante, y saldré de Ponyville, hasta llegar a la única casa que esta alejada de todo el pueblo y la única mas cercana al Everfree, es decir... la casa de Fluttershy) -mentalizaba mientras veía toda la extensión geográfica del mapa Ponyvilliense.

Comencé a caminar, y me distraje del mapa un momento para ver algo que me llamo la atención.

Situado cerca de una fuente, había una cesta llena de periódicos, con lo cual decidí echarle un ojo.

Tome el periódico y observe la portada.

-("Cuarto Poder de Ponyville"... Vaya, no creía que en este mundo existiera la prensa... que raro) -pensé fascinado.

Luego observe otro periódico y logre presenciar un editorial que me dejo anonadado.

-(¿Esperen un momento... esto no es...?) -

Tome el periódico y comencé a leer el editorial que estaba incluso en primera plana.

_-Mientras se encontraba ensayando para su próxima gira musical por toda Equestria, la famosa celebridad y cantante de Canterlot, Sapphire Shores, nos otorgo un poco de su tiempo para revelarnos información muy importante sobre el vestido que usara para la gran gala del galope. La cantante no nos dio muchos detalles sobre como se encontraba el vestido en este momento; sin embargo, nos dio otra información, que a mas de a uno en esta empresa, nos dejo... impresionados. Primero comenzamos con aclarar que el hermoso vestido fue hecho por una prometedora y privilegiada diseñadora proveniente de Ponyville, una unicornio llamada Rarity, el cual Sapphire Shores le envio "su mas merecido agradecimiento" y recomendó a la diseñadora en los lugares mas prestigiosos de Equestria. Pero el trabajo de la unicornio sensación no fue lo que nos dejo a todos con las fauces abiertas, sino de quien fue su principal ayudante para la realización del vestido... aun no conocemos con exactitud que clase de criatura es, pero fuentes provenientes de la misma cantante afirmaron que la apariencia de la criatura es similar al de un "mono muy alto y sin pelo", y dicho "espécimen" se hacia llamar "Thomas". Eso es por el momento la única información que tenemos sobre la noticia; sin embargo, a pesar de que la información sea muy escaza, como el director puedo decir en nombre de toda la empresa periodística, que esta es la noticia mas fascinante que ha pasado por Canterlot News en toda su historia. _

_Ahora la pregunta que seguramente todos se hacen: ¿Quién es esa criatura?... pues no lo dude mas porque Canterlot News estará ahí para averiguarlo- _

_Writer Ink - Director y Presidente de Canterlot News._

De alguna u otra forma, esto me lo veía venir, incluso Rarity me lo había predicho, sabia que no debía sorprenderme si me enteraba de que la noticia de Sapphire Shore se escurriría como el agua alrededor de todas las fronteras, y mucho mas si una especie nunca antes vista como yo era el plano principal de la noticia.

Por un lado aparecer en la prensa me pareció bueno, así todo este mundo reconocería el buen acto que hice para Rarity, especialmente los de Ponyville... aunque me molesto un poco que nuevamente volvieran a compararme, no solo con un mono, sino como una criatura, y mucho mas ofensivo... un "espécimen"... ¿Qué soy? ¿una especie de alíen?

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, el pueblo entero me reconoció de inmediato con solo leer el editorial del periódico Canterlot News. Varios ponis comenzaron a acercarse, todos y cada uno de aquellos habitantes que se acercaron, empezaron a arrojarme el sin fin de comentarios.

-¿Oye humano, es cierto lo que hiciste por Rarity? que noble, y eso que no confiaba en ti -dijo uno de los ponis, que era un unicornio marrón claro, yo solo sonreí de manera forzada.

-Ahm... fue solo un favor -agregue sin mas pena de la que ya tenia.

-¿Por qué ayudaste a Rarity? -dudo una pegaso en una nube.

-¡Ay por favor! ¿¡realmente le creen!?, ¡eso es mentira! -se metió un pegaso con una cresta azulada prominente.

-¡Si fuera mentira, no aparecería en la prensa genio! -lo contradijo otra pegaso de pelaje rosa.

-Es verdad, el chico hiso un buen acto, bastante respetable -me defendió un poni terrestre a la lejanía.

-¡Yo no le creo, para mi sigue siendo una amenaza -grito enojado otro poni terrestre acompañado de un pequeño grupo que también estaba de acuerdo!

-¡Ay ya cállate, el ya demostró lo contrario, madura quieres! -lo regaño otro poni a su lado.

-¡SIIIIII! -voceo un pegaso fuertemente, pero este era mucho mas musculoso de lo normal (trauma).

Y así comenzó una guerra de insultos entre los ponis que me defendían, y los ponis que todavía creían que caerme a golpes era la única forma para librarse de mi; el sitio se volvió un caos, yo solo quería salir de allí de inmediato, tenia que llegar a la casa de Fluttershy cuanto antes, y no lo haría si perdía mi tiempo aquí, así que, con escabullida rápida logre salir desapercibido de la multitud enfurecida.

Pero por hacer algo como eso, convertí a una poni en victima.

Sin querer tropecé con aquella poni, haciéndola caer, la mire de inmediato con arrepentimiento, era una pegaso de pelaje gris, melena amarillo pollito y su cutie mark era de tres burbujas; pero lo que mas me llamo la atención de esta peculiar pegaso, eran... sus ojos, que se encontraban totalmente desorbitados... literalmente tenia los ojos bizcos, en ese momento me pregunte a mi mismo... "santo cielos... ¿que le paso a sus ojos?

Volví a la realidad y decidí ayudarla a levantarse.

-Oh cielos, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención -me disculpe, extendiendo mi mano para levantarla, pero sin quitarle la vista de su mirada distorsionada.

Tomé de la pata a la pegaso bizca y la acomode nuevamente, luego la limpie de la suciedad del suelo.

-¿Estas bien? -inquirí con amabilidad.

La pegaso solo asintió en silencio, perfecto era exactamente lo que quería saber. Tenia la intención de hablarle mas, pero luego me di cuenta de que tenia a una multitud atrás discutiéndose entre ellos, y de que debía irme YA a la casa de Flu.

-Oh cielos, ya es tarde, debo irme, adiós -me despedí y salí corriendo, mientras que aquella pegaso de ojos torcidos seguía mirándome.

Después de lo anteriormente ocurrido me quede pensando en varias cosas, desde mi punto de vista, parecía que si estaba progresando, me di cuenta de que me había ganado la confianza de algunos ponis con la buena acción que hice para Rarity, pero mi plan apenas entraba en función, aun no me había ganado la confianza de todos los ponis, aun a pesar de la noticia, y la supuesta aprobación de Sapphire Shore, la verdad es que llegue a creer que con la aprobación de la celebridad iba a obtener la confianza de todos los ponis fácilmente, pero en realidad resulto ser mucho mas complicado de lo que creí.

Lo otro en lo que pensaba era lo siguiente... ¿Quién era esa pegaso tan interesante?... no me pregunten porque, pero sentía una buena vibra, y algo en el fondo me decía que en un futuro tendría que interactuar con ella... pero quien sabe.

**Casa de Fluttershy - Ponyville - Equestria**

Seguí las instrucciones del mapa al pie de la letra, y lo cierto es que no me defraudo, el mapa me dejo justo donde quería, en la humilde cabaña de la bondadosa Fluttershy.

Como el mapa lo indicaba, era la única cabaña alejada del pueblo, y contaba con un hermoso jardín en lo alto de una pequeña colina, al pasar por un pequeño puente que se ubicaba por encima de un delgado riachuelo, además, al pasar por el puente pude presenciar un pequeño patio trasero, donde decidí echarle un ojo mas de cerca.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de todo, el patio en realidad era enorme, tan enorme como un zoológico... bueno irónicamente hablando, el patio de Fluttershy si resulto ser un zoológico.

No saben la cantidad inmensa de animales de todo tipo que habían allí, era el paraíso animal mismo: mamíferos, aves, reptiles, roedores, insectos e inclusive animales acuáticos, todo eso demostraba con creces el amor que sentía la pegaso hacia los animales.

-(esto es algo de lo que sin dudas debía estar preparado... y al parecer no fue así) -pensé magníficamente sorprendido, viendo aquel reino animal.

Es decir, sabia por palabras de Twilight, que Fluttershy era una cuidadora nata, pero esto se fue mas allá de mis limites, algo me decía con arrepentimiento que sobrepase la línea de lo que normalmente puedo soportar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba en casa Flu, y no podía decepcionar a la amiga pony que mejor me caía hasta el momento.

Me aleje del patio y opte por dirigirme hacia la puerta de la cabaña, donde toque 3 veces.

Varios segundos después, la pegaso amarilla salió tras la puerta.

-Oh... hola Thomas, me alegra que llegaras, te estaba esperando -saludo amablemente Fluttershy.

-Hola Fluttershy, lamento la demora, tuve algunos problemas para llegar aquí -le justifique algo avergonzado, tras hacerla esperar demasiado tiempo.

-Descuida, no te preocupes... esta bien -la tímida y afectuosa pegaso lo comprendió y lo dejo estar.

-¿Puedo entrar? -le pedí cordialmente

-Adelante, mi casa es tu casa -acepto la pony.

Inclusive desde dentro, la casa de Fluttershy poseía mas objetos asociado a animales que desde fuera, jaulas por todos lados, varias casitas de pajaritos, cortina decorada con diseño de mariposas, y varias que otras esculturas de animales distintos. La casa en si, era muy pequeña, solo contaba con un baño, una cocinita y una escalera que llevaba a la única habitación de toda la cabaña, por lo que si alguien mas quería pasar la noche aquí, solo tenia dos opciones, dormir en el sofá de la sala, o en el patio-zoologico de atrás.

-Vaya Fluttershy, y yo que creía que era fanático de los animales... me has ganado sin duda -bromee travieso.

Fluttershy se sonrojo por mi comentario.

-Es que... bueno ehm... los animales... no solo forman parte de la sociedad, también son un estilo de vida, del cual estoy muy orgullosa -alego.

-¿Entonces quieres decir que yo soy un estilo de vida? -pregunte con algo de picardía

-Ehm... bueno, yo no te considero un animal Thomas -opino luego la pegaso entendiendo el mensaje.

-Pero lo soy Fluttershy, soy un "mono sin pelo" -decidí seguir con el juego

Sin embargo, tal parece que a Fluttershy no le parecía muy divertida la broma.

-No eres un mono Thomas, eres mas que eso, eres un humano -manifestó con algo de carácter la pegaso amarilla.

Yo trate de bajarle los humos.

-Oye tranquila, ya lo se, solo estaba jugando contigo, no te lo tomes tan a pecho -reí un poco mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

-Es que no me gusta que te sientas así Thomas, debes sentirte bien contigo mismo -razono Fluttershy viéndome con una carita de lastima.

Vaya... realmente se lo tomo enserio.

-Esta bien Fluttershy, tienes razón -accedi para tranquilizarla y no enojarla

Tras mi contestación, Fluttershy sonrio

-Asi me gusta -afirmo muy contenta

Que ternura de pony es Fluttershy, ni siquiera le gusta que piense mal de mi mismo, eso si es ser una buena amiga, una muy leal y bondadosa... no como... cierta pegaso celeste que me odia.

Después de pasado un rato, volvimos al principal tema que concernía.

-Entonces ¿mi trabajo es cuidar a todos esos animales?... pues la para serte sincero, no se si pueda controlarlo, ya he cuidado de muchos animales … pero, en este caso son... demasiados animales... mas de lo que cuido -considere algo nervioso.

-La verdad, no tienes porque preocuparte demasiado Thomas, lo único que tienes que hacer, es asegurarte de que todos los animales coman sus respectivas comidas, eso es todo, por lo general, ellos pueden cuidarse solos sin ningún problema -indico la experta en el asunto.

-¿Y que pasa si todos esos animales se llegan a escapar de la cabaña?, ¿dime que haría si eso ocurriera? porque yo no seria capaz de atraparlos a todos -interrogaba como si de un curso se tratase.

Fluttershy aun así seguía mas relajada que nunca, como si todo eso fuera un hobby rutinario para ella.

-Por eso tampoco debes preocuparte, la cabaña esta protegida por grandes cercos de resistencia, es muy difícil que un animalito se escape, además, si pudieran hacerlo, tampoco se escaparían.

-¿Y como puedes estar tan segura de eso? -pregunte algo confundido ante tal afirmación.

La pegaso puso una mirada astuta.

-Porque cuando eso ocurre Thomas, simplemente utilizo... -

Fluttershy se corto de repente y luego termino la frase con un tonito de misterio.

-"La mirada..." -susurro.

Ehm... ¿acaso oí, lo que acabo de oír?

-¿"La mirada"? -inquirí, super perdido.

-Si... La mirada -repitió con penumbra.

No entendía a que venia todo esto.

-Fluttershy, no te entiendo ¿a que "mirada" te refieres? y como es que con una... mirada... -

Fui interrumpido a secas por que en un instante, Fluttershy hiso un contacto visual penetrante hacia mis ojos, aumentado considerablemente el tamaño de sus ojos...

Les digo, no se como rayos lo hacia, pero al presenciar esa mirada tan maligna, me quede hipnotizado, y sentía como mi cuerpo se encontraba paralizado con aquellos ojos, no podía moverme para nada, y lo imposible era que, aun con todo el esfuerzo que utilizaba, no podía apartar mi mirada de Fluttershy... enserio, trataba pero no podía.

-Oh por dios... ¿cómo lo haces? -preguntaba atónito por aquel poder especial que poseía la pegaso de pelaje rosa.

Fluttershy por otro lado se volvió a sonrojar, volviendo a la normalidad.

-Bueno... ehm, digamos que ya lo he hecho varias veces -aclaro con timidez.

-Pues es súper efectiva -declare con ocurrencia.

De repente sentí el pequeño ruido de la madera, como si algo pequeño se estuviera aproximando hacia nosotros.

Fue cuando logre ver a un pequeño y esponjoso conejo blanco de brillantes y tiernos ojos negros, ya sabia de quien se trataba.

Fluttershy también vio venir al pequeño conejo.

-Oh, Ángel aquí estas ¿como has estado mi querido conejito? -saludo Fluttershy a su pequeño conejo, del cual ya sabia detalles de el, por cierto dragón de biblioteca... aunque por si las moscas, decidí hacerme el tonto.

El conejito también termino devolviéndole el saludo a su dueña.

-¿Y quién es este pequeño amigo? -me atreví a preguntar, como si no supiera nada de nada, y viendo al conejo como si no lo conociera.

Fluttershy lo poso en frente de mi.

-El es Ángel, es mi mascota principal, generalmente pasa la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo... saluda Ángel -pidió la pegaso al pequeño cuadrúpedo de orejas largas.

El conejo me miro de pies a cabeza, como analizando toda mi anatomía.

-¿Qué tal Ángel? mucho gusto -fingí presentarme ante el conejito.

No obstante, Ángel no tenia una buena pinta, y solo me miro con una cara de "¿Quién rayos es este hijo de P***?"… *Rie un poco* Lamento el garabato, pero no se preocupen, las malas palabras serán censuradas.

Creo que ya me estaba empezando a dar cuenta en el tremendo lío en el que me he metido.

-Ángel, es el Thomas, un nuevo amigo nuestro, y el va a cuidar de ti mientras estoy fuera, así que pórtate bien con el ¿entendido? -exhorto Fluttershy a la criatura peluda.

Pero luego vi como tras ese alegato, el conejo reacciono de manera muy abrupta hacia su dueña, soltándose de sus cascos y negándose frenéticamente mientras se iba hacia una pequeña casita de conejo que estaba allí ubicada... era mas que claro que Ángel, no quería nada conmigo.

-Parece que esta muy asustado, seguramente porque es la primera vez que ve a alguien como tu -supuso la Pegaso.

-(Si... Asustado) -pensé con sarcasmo, rodando los ojos.

Fluttershy con serenidad se acerco poco a poco hacia la casita del conejo, y comenzó a hablarle a su mascota.

-Por favor Angel, no tengas miedo, el no va a hacerte nada malo, solo va a cuidar de ti, además no te preocupes, el también es muy bueno con los animales... -trato Fluttershy de convencer, pero el conejito aun no se veía muy seguro.

-Seguro que puedes soportarlo hasta la tarde cuando llegue amiguito... te propongo algo, si puedes estar con Thomas hasta que yo llegue, te obsequiare una paca de ricas zanahorias cuando regrese ¿te parece? -ideo la pegaso.

Solo eso fue lo que hiso falta para que Ángel se pusiera pensativo, estuvo así un buen rato hasta que me vio a mi, pero esta vez su mirada demostraba un toque de malicia... ver eso me hiso tragar gargajo, no me gusto... para nada, era una mala señal de lo que estaba por venir, ya me estaba comenzando a arrepentir de haber ignorado a Spike por completo.

Ángel finalmente asintió contento.

-Eso es, buen chico -Fluttershy muy contenta rasco la cabeza del conejo, y este ultimo automáticamente comenzó a agitar la pata derecha, golpeándolo varias veces contra la madera.

Tras eso Fluttershy se alejo de su mascota y se aproximo hacia mi

-Bueno, como ya están todas las ideas en claro, te dejo todo en tu manos Thomas -declaro la pegaso.

-Pues, s-si... esto será muy... divertido -dije con total sarcasmo y riendo increíblemente poco creíble.

Comencé a dirigirme hacia la puerta junto con Fluttershy para despedirme de ella

Cuida muy bien de mis animales, Thomas, ellos son mi vida -pidió amablemente la pegaso

-Ya veras, hare todo lo posible -aclare, aunque no muy seguro, esa torpeza hiso que Fluttershy pudiera notar mi reacción

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?... no te veo muy seguro -sospechaba la pegaso viéndome con preocupación

-¿Que dices?, ¿acaso no confías en mi? ¡tu tranquila Fluttershy, no te preocupes, estaré bien, esto será pan comido, ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer! -decía con voz convincente, dándole unos empujoncitos y logrando convencerla

Cuando ya se encontraba en una distancia considerable, le grite

-¡Estos animales están en buenas manos Fluttershy! ¡Nos vemos! -me despedí alzando mi mano, la pegaso a la lejanía también hiso lo mismo, hasta que finalmente, cerré la puerta, quedándome solo yo, con los animales... y... con... Angel...

...

¡AH NO PUEDE SER NO LO PUEDO SOPORTAR MAS, QUIERO... QUIERO!

-¡SANTOS REYES! ¿¡QUE CHIN***** HE HECHOOOO!? -se me salió el fuerte y exagerado grito de la frustración que tenia, pero me tape la boca de inmediato. La había chorreado y seguramente Fluttershy me habra oido gritar... pero ¿¡que otra cosa iba a hacer!? ¡el daño ya quedo hecho!

Suspire con mucha fuerza.

-(Bien Thomas... mantén la calma, son solo unos animales, y a lo mejor, están bien domesticados, lo cual me facilitara el trabajo) -pensé para mis adentros tratando de que mi contrafuerte no se rompiera... hasta que vi a Ángel.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron en unos efímeros segundos, hasta que el conejo puso otra vez aquella mirada maliciosa y traviesa.

Trague nuevamente por los nervios y voltee a mirar hacia el otro lado.

-*Suspiro fuerte* muy bien... Ángel, escúchame, no quiero tener problemas contigo ni tampoco con Fluttershy, ambos podemos entendernos mutuamente y colaborar para que todo salga a la perfección... ¿quedo claro? -ordene para dialogar de alguna manera con el conejo, pero luego, al voltearme nuevamente me di cuenta de que ya no estaba.

-¿Eh?... ¿Ángel? -llame al conejo, pero no apareció.

-¡Ángel! -volví a hacerlo, pero una vez mas, nada de nada.

-¿¡A donde se metió!? -

Ahí comencé una búsqueda implacable por toda la casa para encontrar al escurridizo conejo.

Primero fui al baño, no había nada, luego subí por las escaleras para revisar en la habitación, busque por debajo de la cama de Fluttershy, el gabetero, las pizarras de la pared, y hasta en la ventana, viendo hacia afuera, pero aun no había rastro de Angel.

Demonios, hace minutos que Fluttershy se había marchado y ya tenia un problema, estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, pero justo después me acorde de las palabras de Spike que cito: "Ese conejo hará todo lo posible para hacerte perder la paciencia". ¡No! debía controlarme, no podía permitir que un conejo me venciera, voy a demostrarle que puedo tolerar esto.

Por ultimo fui a el único lugar que me faltaba por revisar... la cocina.

-¿Rayos Ángel donde estas? -inquiri molesto y un poco desesperado.

Me agache y revise por debajo del lava platos, justo ahí en las tuberías.

-Ay santo cielos... juro que cuando encuentre a ese conejo lo voy a... -

Al terminar de ver por las tuberías y alzar mi cabeza, me entere de que Angel estaba justo en frente de mi y a la misma altura de mi cabeza.

-¡Aja ahí estas... te buscaba por todas partes amigo! -exclame al ver al conejo.

Repentinamente el conejo de malas intenciones saca de atrás suyo un embace repleto de lo que parecía ser un pastel de zanahoria.

-Pero que... -

Lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido que ni tiempo me dio de reaccionar, el conejo con una velocidad mental que podría superar, incluso a la de mi propia mente, me arrojo el pastel en toda la cara, haciéndome caer al suelo de una manera poco convencional.

Ángel con toda su maldad, empezó a reírse a carcajadas por mi sufrimiento mas reciente, enserio estaba muerto de la risa.

Yo, todo embarrado y cubierto a olor de zanahoria, me quite el envase de la cabeza y me sacaba los trozos del pastel de todo el cuerpo.

-*Suspiro* este va a ser un día muy largo -finalice seriamente.

* * *

><p>El resto del día la pase entre líos y mas líos de lo que pude imaginar.<p>

Los animales tardaron mucho en adaptarse a mi presencia, de hecho muchos me temían, sobre todo los mas pequeños, ya que nunca habían visto algo similar como yo; pero con el paso de las horas, los animales fueron soltándose poco a poco y agarrando mas confianza, al punto de que ya colaboraban conmigo.

Pero el problema principal era sin dudas, Ángel. El pequeño diablillo no me dejaba hacer bien el trabajo en ningún momento, mas bien lo que hacia era complicarme aun mas las cosas.

Me desobedecía en todo, a cada rato me jugaba bromas de mal gusto e incluso no dejaba que cuidara bien de los otros animales, no sabia como rayos adiestrarlo, trate varias veces de dialogar con el y ser amable, pero todo era mas que en vano.

Había llegado el momento de la merienda, me ofrecí a servirle la comida a cada animal en su respectivas bandejas, loros, tucanes, pajaritos, colibrís, tortugas, castores, ardillas y un largo etcétera de animales, fueron todos emocionados a llenar sus estómagos... todos, excepto Ángel, quien tenia su plato de ensalada, y ni siquiera lo había tocado aun.

Quería brindarle la ultima oportunidad para resolver este problema de una vez por todas, así que con paso decidido me acerque al pequeño revoltoso.

-Ángel -le hable al conejo, pero este me ignoro por completo cruzando sus patas delanteras

-Vamos Ángel come, tienes que alimentarte para que así tengas mas energía -le pedí casi en suplica, pero ni así hacia que me escuchara.

-Ángel por favor, no puedes tratarme así toda la vida, tienes que mejorar ese comportamiento tuyo, porque sino estaremos mal todo el tiempo, y tu y yo podemos ser amigos -

Pero una vez mas Ángel se hiso de oídos sordos, y en un acto desconsiderado el conejo pateo la tasa de agua que tenia al lado, mojándome todo, y luego me arrojo la comida, dejándome todo embarrado de ensalada. El conejo una vez mas se empezó a reír

…

Hasta ahí... ¡ahora si me había encabronado, mi paciencia ya se había agotado, ya no lo podía soportar mas, debía acabar con esto... YA!

-¡Muy bien, fue suficiente, ya me harte! -grite enojado, tomando al conejo con mis propias manos

-Fui muy paciente contigo conejo, trate de dialogar contigo, trate de hacer que razonaras y me comprendieras, y fui amable tanto como mi mente me lo pedía... pero tu... ¡tu eres un conejo mal agradecido, y manipulador, no se como es que Fluttershy te soporta, porque eres detestable!... ¿sabes que? ¡si no quieres colaborar conmigo, pues no me importa, has lo que quieras, ya no me importa! ¡¿Comprendes?! -sentencie finalmente a todo pulmón.

Pero lo siguiente me tomo por la guardia baja, es decir, ni en un millón de años me esperaba que esto iba a ocurrir.

Ángel en vez de sentirse apenado (como yo esperaba) en realidad termino enojándose mucho mas que antes, el conejo con una fuerza inesperada me mordió la muñeca, haciendo que lo soltara.

-AAAAAGH MALDITA SEA! -grite adolorido por la mordedura.

Ángel se dirigió rápidamente hacia los demás animales y comenzó a hacer unos extraños murmullos de conejo, parecía que se estaba comunicando con los animales, yo por supuesto seguía distraído por el dolor.

Rápidamente el conejo corrió hacia la cerca reforzada, tenia la intención de abrir el portón que le daba la salida a los animales, yo me percate de eso, claramente muy asustado... si los animales escapaban, podrían causar grandes problemas en Ponyville.

En el momento se me formaron grandes ojeras.

-¡No te atrevas! -le reclame al conejo con tono de amenaza.

Pero ni la propia seguridad del pueblo ponyvilliense, hiso que el conejo se detuviera, solo quería liberar a los animales con tal de hacerme sufrir, era claro, Angel se había vuelto loco.

Y sucedió, lo impensable e inevitable, Ángel con toda la intención del mundo, abrió la reja de protección, los otros animales aprovecharon la oportunidad de escapar.

-¡ALTO! -

Trate de detener la turba salvaje, pero fue en vano, ningún animal me obedeció, todos y cada uno salieron del patio de Fluttershy.

Lo ultimo que pude ver, fue a Ángel, revolcarse de la risa, y sacándome la lengua en señal de burla... pero eso no me importaba, ya no me importaba nada, estaba completamente arruinado.

Mire al conejo sin pena ni gloria, este al notarlo dejo de reír.

-Ya... has ganado, me has arruinado ¿contento? -dije bajando la mirada.

-¿Ahora que explicación le voy a dar a Fluttershy?... la decepcione por completo... y no solo eso... sino que los animales causaran destrozos en el pueblo... y todo por tu culpa -comente señalando al conejo quien por fin se dio cuenta de lo que hiso, y comenzó a arrepentirse, el conejo tristemente bajo las orejas, porque sabia y de sobra, que también había decepcionado a Fluttershy.

…

-¡WOW! ¡Que caos... fue tan hermoso!

De repente oí una voz de la nada, haciéndome reaccionar.

-¿Eh?... ¿quién ha sido?... ¡Sal de donde estés! -grite para que el sujeto o... poni, de la voz, apareciera.

Fue cuando pude notar como algo salía del pasto, haciendo que me asustara un poco.

Lo que pude ver fue a una... ¿extraña criatura alta parecida a un dragón asiático?... bueno, ¿saben que? no estaba muy seguro de que rayos era esa cosa.

-Explicito, como a mi me gusta -dijo la criatura chupándose los dedos como si hubiese comido un aperitivo muy delicioso... pero ¿aperitivo de que?... esa era la cuestión.

-¿De... que... hablas? -interpele

Ignorándome, la criatura larguirucha vio a Ángel y rápidamente voló hacia el conejo, para darle un abrazo.

-Oh Ángel, gracias por causar todo ese caos, que me alimenta -agradeció la criatura apretándolo tan fuerte como para asfixiarlo.

Ok... de todas las cosas raras que me han pasado hoy, esta era la mas rara de todas.

Decidí acercarme a la criatura.

-Haber... ¿quién?... o... ¿qué cosa eres tu? -pregunte desconcertado y de manera cortada.

La rara criatura soltó al conejo, dejándolo caer al suelo, pero el colchón de algodón de azúcar, amortiguo la caída... esperen un momento... ¡¿colchón de algodón de azúcar?!... ¡¿pero que de...?!

-Primero que nada debo decirte que no soy una cosa -se quejo la cosa, chasqueando sus dedos y apareciendo... ¡¿dentro de mi camisa?! ¡¿QUE?!

-Permíteme presentarme, soy Discord, Dios del caos y el desorden -se presento la criatura dentro de mi camisa.

-Por favor... sal de mi camisa ¿quieres? -le pedi al que se hacia llamar, el "Dios del caos".

Discord salió de mi camisa, volviendo a su forma original.

-Y tu debes de ser el famoso humano... oh esperen, que tonto soy, obviamente eres un humano, si no, no tuvieras esa forma bípeda que tienes -bromeo la criatura tocando mi hombro, pero mi estado de animo no era la adecuada para el momento.

-No estoy de humor -manifesté molesto, empujando a la criatura.

Discord nuevamente se situó en frente de mi.

-¿Por qué tan afligido? claramente tienes un problema -quiso averiguar la serpiente extraña.

-Que te importa -le respondí de mala gana, volteándome para el otro lado.

Sin embargo el insistente Discord volvió a situarse en frente de mi.

-Pues mucho... si se trata de mi mejor amiga... Fluttershy -agrego la criatura de repente, llamando mi atención.

-¿Tu... conoces a Fluttershy? -inquirí curioso.

-Pues claro que si, somos muy buenos amigos, siempre estamos juntos, y hablamos con frecuencia, además vi todo lo que ocurrió, y debo decirte que me ha encantado -revelo Discord.

Yo rodé los ojos con molestia.

-Pues me alegro por ti serpiente rara, al menos que puedas detener el tiempo, no hay otra forma de que puedas ayudarme -declare con tono sarcástico y gruñon, y comenzándome a alejar.

Pero luego Discord se dirigió hacia mi y me levanto por el aire con un extraño poder.

-Te equivocas porque en realidad, si puedo ayudarte... es un regreso de favor, por haberme ofrecido todo ese caos, además... por Fluttershy, haría cualquier cosa -testifico el dichoso Dios del caos.

-¡¿Y como harás eso?! -opine sin muchas esperanzas.

Discord reacciono como si eso lo hubiera ofendido .

-Hablas como si ya no hubiera remedio ¿Qué no ves que soy un Dios? -reprendió Discord para luego chasquear sus dedos.

**Cercanias de Ponyville**

De repente, Angel, Discord y yo, aparecimos a las cercanía de Ponyville, fue cuando pude ver a la turba de animales aproximarse, en el acto me asuste.

-Piensa rápido, muchacho -finalizo Discord para luego chasquear sus dedos y desaparecer.

-¡Espera! -grite pero ya era tarde, Discord se había ido.

Ángel, jalo de mis pantalones y aviso que la turba estaba cada vez mas cerca, y aproximándose rápidamente hacia Ponyville.

-¡Oh rayos! ¡¿que hago, que hago, que hago?! -chillaba de un lado para otro, acompañado también de un desesperado Ángel.

Fue cuando de porrazo se me vino a la mente, una idea muy arriesgada, pero que de igual forma, podría funcionar.

-Lo tengo -susurre, no muy seguro de que iba a funcionar, pero debía hacerlo si quería detener a la turba.

-Ángel no te separes de mi -le ordene al conejo, este ultimo obedeció y se aferro a mi pantalón.

Cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas, y cuando sentí que la turba de animales estaba cerca, grite con todas las fuerzas que permitía mi cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAALTOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

Podía decir que ese grito atravesó fronteras, y el efecto fue tal, que efectivamente, los animales se detuvieron.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-(Muy bien Thomas concéntrate... aquí voy) -pensé listo para poner el plan en acción.

Y ocurrió... al abrir los ojos, me arriesgue a utilizar... "La mirada"

Mis ojos se agrandaron considerablemente, al tiempo en el que utilizaba una mirada escalofriante y penetrante. No podía creer lo que veía... todos los animales se encontraban hipnotizados, y estaba usando la técnica de Fluttershy a la perfección, incluso Ángel estaba impactado.

Aproveche la oportunidad que los tenia bajo mi influencia, y comencé a avanzar, haciendo retroceder a los animales, y llevándolos nuevamente de regreso a la cabaña de Fluttershy.

**Casa de Fluttershy - Ponyville - Equestria**

Tomo todo el dia hasta el atardecer llevar a todos los animales de regreso a la cabaña. Tardo mas de lo que esperaba... pero lo había logrado, había evitado una catástrofe, estaba FELIZ, y gracias a dios logre hacer todo eso antes de que Fluttershy se apareciera.

-¡Lo hicimos Angel, lo hicimos! -celebraba junto con el pequeño conejo que igualmente estaba feliz.

-Y lo mas importante es que lo hicimos juntos -dije a su lado, el conejo asintió felizmente.

-Lo ves, te dije que podíamos colaborar tu y yo juntos, pudiste haberme escuchado y nada de esto hubiese pasado -le demostré al conejo de que tenia razón .

Sin embargo Ángel después del comentario puso un semblante triste, realmente estaba arrepentido.

-Ah tranquilo, ya resolvimos el problema, así que, sin resentimientos -perdone al conejo y empecé a acariciarle la cabeza, el animalito se sentía bien con la muestra de afecto.

Justo en ese momento llego Fluttershy.

-Buenas tardes -saludo felizmente Fluttershy.

Ángel al ver a Fluttershy, salió corriendo rápidamente hacia ella, llegando directamente hacia sus cascos.

-Awww ¿Cómo se porto mi conejito lindo? -dijo abrazándolo

Me acerque hacia Fluttershy.

-Se porto... mejor que nunca, y lo demás animales también -invente guiñando un ojo hacia el conejo, Ángel también hiso lo mismo.

-¿No hubo problemas Thomas? -inquirio Fluttershy.

-Nop, ningún problema -volví a inventar.

-Oh Thomas, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy... te debo una -

Fluttershy se acerco a mi, y me abrazo con mucho cariño, yo le devolví el gesto.

Finalmente al llegar la noche, y tras recibir mi recompensa prometida al igual que Ángel quien recibió su paca de zanahorias, me despedí tanto de la pegaso, como del conejo, y con agotamiento total, me fui a casa de Twilight.

En el camino pensé en Discord y debía decir que, de no haber sido por el, todo habría quedado arruinado, con lo que solo me quedo decir...

-Discord, si estas oyendo esto... muchas gracias -

***Tercera Persona***

Discord apareció cerca de un sitio, sin que Thomas se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Fue un placer... humano -dijo en respuesta al agradecimiento de Thomas.

Cuando algo de repente comenzó a sonar con fuerza, era la bola de cristal que Serenia le había dado a Discord, en eso el Dios del caos atendió la comunicación.

-Charlie ¿aun no hay indicios de la formación del cristal? -pregunto Serenia a traves del cristal.

Discord estaba molesto.

-Serenia, esto es ridículo... no hay indicios de nada... ¿para eso salve el pellejo de ese humano? ¿cuánto tiempo mas debo esperar? -comento enojado el Dios del caos.

Serenia seguía calmada.

-Paciencia mi querido Charlie... paciencia, solo sigue investigando -finalizo la Diosa para luego cortar la comunicación con su amigo.

Discord gruño molesto

-¡NO ME LLAMES CHARLIE! -

Y así, Discord chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció entre una montaña de humo... con la esperanza de que pronto encontrara una pista y terminara con el pesado trabajo, del cual quiere dar rienda suelta de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo catorce finalizado<strong>

**Ok... ya, ahora si... corrijo otra vez... este es el capitulo mas largo escrito hasta ahora (cielos esto ya se esta volviendo un cliché de mi parte, debería dejar de hacerlo xD)**

**En fin... cambiando el tema, queria**** darles una información muy importante, es para que sepan, que para los siguientes 2 capítulos voy a realizar una clase de experimento, que ya la gran mayoría de ustedes deberian conocer si vieron la serie. Es ese tipo de experimento parecido a lo que ocurrió en la tercera temporada de MLP.**

**Así**** es, hablo de que lo siguientes 2 capítulos estarán entrelazado o conectados con este capitulo, en la misma linea del tiempo... algo así como "mientras tal persona hacia tal cosa, tal persona hacia otra cosa" lo cual nos lleva al siguiente punto.**

**Prepárense**** muchachos, porque le daremos un descanso a Thomas, para brindarle la oportunidad de protagonizar esta vez a nuestra muy queridisima Melissa en los siguientes 2 capítulos, que por cierto, es el mismo capitulo, pero estará divido en dos partes... Así que, Melissa... llego tu hora.**

******************Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.******************


	15. Cruzada Escolar (Parte I)

**De vuelta al rodeo del fanfiction, por el momento... uff, lo que es lidiar con tantas cosas de la vida.**

**Pero como los quiero mucho, aqui les traigo el capitulo, espero que les saque al menos una sonrisa :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(): Pensamientos<strong>

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

**_Letra Cursiva: Texto o anuncio._**

* * *

><p><strong>Cruzada Escolar (Parte I)<strong>

**Casa de Fluttershy - Ponyville - Equestria**

***Tercera Persona***

-¿Seguro que estarás bien?... no te veo muy seguro -sospechaba la pegaso viendo a Thomas con preocupación.

-¿Que dices?, ¿acaso no confías en mi? ¡tu tranquila Fluttershy, no te preocupes, estaré bien, esto será pan comido, ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer! -decía con voz convincente el muchacho, dándole unos empujoncitos y logrando convencer a la poni.

Fluttershy comenzó a caminar, alejándose del adolescente, y cuando ya se encontraba en una distancia considerable a el del muchacho, Thomas le grito desde la puerta.

-¡Estos animales están en buenas manos Fluttershy! ¡Nos vemos! -se despidió el joven alzando la mano, la pegaso a la lejanía también hiso lo mismo, hasta que finalmente, Thomas cerro la puerta, quedándose solo con los animales de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy iba seguir su camino como normalmente lo hacia, cuando de repente, un grito exageradamente fuerte la espanto.

-¡SANTOS REYES! ¿¡QUE CHIN***** HE HECHOOOO!? -oyó la pegaso el grito proveniente de su cabaña, fue Thomas quien lo había hecho, y sonaba muy molesto.

Fluttershy, ya dudosa de lo que estaba cometiendo, sentía curiosidad por saber que ocurría, y tuvo la intención de devolverse a la cabaña y reconsiderar todo con Thomas, pero luego algo la detuvo, y ese algo, jalaba de una de sus patas traseras.

-¿Fluttershy a donde crees que vas? -se oyó una voz, un tanto aguda, pero que a la pegaso de melena rosa, se le hacia ya muy familiar.

Ella un tanto confundida, pero a la vez, segura de quien era, pudo ver que una especie de garra de águila la tomaba de la pata, por lo que pudo identificar al instante de quien se trataba.

-Ehm... hola, Discord... disculpa... pero, ¿podrías ser tan... amable y soltarme... por favor? -farfullo amablemente Fluttershy con su ya acostumbrada timidez.

Pero la pegaso sabia que una de las cosas mas difíciles y que mas le costaba, era hacer que Discord lo obedeciera, y eso muy poco pasaba... Discord era demasiado travieso como para ser totalmente obediente, por lo que ya estaba preparada para lo que sea que iba a hacer el Dios del caos en ese momento.

Justo como pensó, Discord no lo soltó, y en vez de eso apareció de golpe y porrazo desde el pasto alzando a la pequeña poni amarilla que parecía estar atrapada en una trampa para osos.

-¿Y porque tendría que hacer algo como eso?... después estropearas toda la diversión -comento con mirada ingeniosa hacia la pegaso.

Contrariamente a lo que dijo Discord, Fluttershy arqueo una ceja un tanto azorada.

-¿Diversión?... ¿Qué... diversión? -indago con penita.

-¡Pues es obvio amiga! -

Discord chasqueo su garra al instante y a continuación, el Dios del caos hiso aparecer un bate de beisbol y una especie de piñata flotantes, la piñata tenia una figura totalmente fuera de la lógica conocida, y en el centro de la misma había unas letras que formaban la palabra "Caos"… pero estas letras se encontraban desordenadas, y debajo de ellas, había unos códigos binarios, del cual se desconocía su significado, o en tal caso, no tenian significado (cualquiera de las dos).

El bate flotante, golpeo la piñata con toda su fuerza... rompiendo la piñata por la mitad, pero en vez de botar dulces, como normalmente es, salió un mar de chocolate y granizo, siendo derramado cruelmente encima de la pegaso.

-¡La diversión del caos! -exclamo divertido el Draconequus para luego sacar un silbato de fiesta de no se donde y soplarlo, también hiso aparecer un saco de confeti para liberarlo sobre la ya empapada y achocolatada pegaso.

Tras todo, Fluttershy había quedado lleno, no solo de chocolate sino tambien de confeti. Discord al ver todo eso, se aguanto una risotada.

-Ups... creo que me pase de la raya -susurro Discord, con un muy evidente sarcasmo, porque en realidad, al Draconequus si que le urgío hacer eso y bastante.

Pero enserio que si se había pasado de la raya esta vez, lo supo al ver la mirada colérica de Fluttershy.

Discord sabia que no podía provocar a la pegaso peli rosa porque seria un problema para el, y también lo metería en líos con la Princesa Celestia, ya que Fluttershy siendo tan cercana a la Princesa, le podría contar sobre lo que le hiso... y si eso pasaba, Discord sabia muy bien cual iba a ser su destino, así que opto por no seguir o no volverlo a hacer.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo... lo siento! no lo volveré hacer... cielos que aguafiestas eres Fluttershy -

Y en un acto de perdón, Discord chasqueo otra vez una de sus garras, e hiso aparecer un balde de agua, echándola sobre la pegaso para quitarle el chocolate y los pedazos de confeti pegados en el mismo, que se despegaron rápidamente gracias al agua. Luego hiso aparecer una toalla, para secarle del agua a la pegaso, a una máxima velocidad que bate records, después de todo, Fluttershy quedo como salida de la ducha... bueno no... en realidad... mas o menos.

-Segunda penalización Discord... a la tercera sabes lo que pasara... -musito Fluttershy con algo de carácter y tono de advertencia, terminando de secarse mejor.

Discord a pesar de eso, se veía despreocupado y con un chasquido mas de sus garras, hiso aparecer una silla flotante hecha de waffles.

-Oh Fluttershy querida, sabes que trato de controlarlo, pero soy el Dios del caos, pedirme que controle el caos que genero, es comparable a decir que deje de ser yo mismo... eso es simplemente imposible, y una completa atrocidad si pides mi opinión -sostuvo el Dios del Caos tomando un pedazo de waffle de su silla y comiéndoselo.

-Pues podrás controlarte mejor si eres una piedra -bromeo la pegaso sin saber de que Discord le seguiría el juego, ya que vertiginosamente, la criatura se convirtió en piedra y se situó en frente de ella.

-Aunque sea piedra... sigo siendo Discord -hablo el Draconequus convertido en piedra.

Fluttershy ya se estaba cansando de lidiar con "su amigo".

-Discord yo te entiendo... pero... luego hablare contigo, necesito llegar a la cabaña para... -

Fluttershy iba a seguir hablando de su intención, pero Discord se poso en frente de ella nuevamente y la interrumpió, completando las palabras que ella iba decir.

-¿Para decirle al chico que no haga tu trabajo? -interrogo Discord con clarividencia

Fluttershy tan solo se quedo callada, haciendo reír a Discord, quien se poso en su hombro en un tamaño diminuto.

-Oh Fluttershy querida ¿por quien me tomas?, ¿creíste que no lo sabría?, ¿creíste que no conocía al chico?, por favor, ese joven ya se ha vuelto toda una sensación en Equestria; aunque aun no estoy 100% seguro de lo que es -juzgo con astucia la criatura quimérica.

Fluttershy ante eso tan solo bajo la mirada.

-Su nombre es Thomas, es un humano adolescente que también tiene una hermana pequeña llamada Melissa. Le pedí a Thomas que cuidara de mis pequeños animalitos, mientras que yo hacia una diligencia con Twilight... pero, ahora estoy comenzando a pensar que Thomas, no esta lo suficientemente capacitado para hacer mi trabajo -opino Fluttershy preocupada.

-En otras palabras... no confías mucho en el joven humano... -resumió Discord.

Fluttershy asintió suavemente, pero ahora estaba mas asustada.

-Tengo miedo de que le llegue a pasar algo a mis queridos animalitos... no estoy muy segura de si dejarlos con Thomas -declaro Fluttershy, pensando en todas las posibilidades que existía.

En eso Discord alzo a Fluttershy y la poso entre sus alargados brazos.

-Ay Fluttershy tu tranquila... ¿sabes algo?, yo puedo encargarme de vigilar a Thomas, si eso te tranquiliza un poco -propuso Discord a la pegaso, a quien miraba directamente a los ojos.

Fluttershy un tanto indiferente a esa propuesta comenzó a pensarlo, además se le hiso muy extraño que Discord se ofreciera para algo como eso, las posibilidades de que eso pasara eran de uno en un millón.

-Bueno... ahm, yo... no lo se... -Fluttershy se cortaba mas de lo normal y ahora estaba mas indecisa, pero Discord decidio poner punto final al asunto.

-Vamos Fluttershy, ¿acaso no confías en mi?, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?... y esto lo estoy haciendo por ti porque somos amigos y puedo asegurar que no habrá caos de mi parte (aunque traer una migaja de caos y esperar por un poco de caos de parte del chico tampoco vendría tan mal) -comento y pensó el Draconequus simulando una sonrisa astuta.

Fluttershy lo pensó un poco mas, rumiando la situación, hasta que finalmente decidió.

-*Suspiro* esta bien, tu ganas -se rindio Fluttershy ante la criatura.

-Excelente Fluttershy, gracias por confiar en mi... ahora ve tranquilamente a hacer tu diligencia, y no te preocupes, me asegurare de que no se salga nada de control (o... tal vez si) -reconoció Discord, soltando finalmente a la pegaso y motivándola aun mas para que se fuera.

-Discord por favor... no vayas a causar problemas -gloso la pegaso volteando a ver a la quimera antes de alzar vuelo y marcharse.

Cuando la pegaso se perdió de vista, Discord, aprovecho la oportunidad, y saco el cristal para comunicarse con la Chica Celeste.

Del cristal apareció reflejado el rostro de Serenia.

-Al habla Serenia ¿que me reportas Charlie? -hablo Serenia a través del cristal.

Discord se arrugo del enojo.

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Charlie! ¿que acaso no sabes que ese nombre para mi ya no existe? ¡niña ingenua! -regaño Discord, conteniendo su ira.

Con seño fruncido reacciono la joven encapuchada de ojos extraños

-¡Charlie deja de quejarte y dime que ha pasado, no tenemos tiempo para discutir eso, el destino de Equestria y el universo, están en nuestras manos! -le devolvió la reprimenda.

Discord suspiro, mas le valía a el no discutir con Serenia, porque de igual manera saldría perdiendo.

-Pues ya hice lo que me pediste, puedo vigilar al joven humano sin problemas -le afirmo la criatura.

-Excelente... ahora debes vigilarlo muy bien, y asegurarte de que no le pase nada malo -ordeno la joven con semblante autoritario.

-Oh vamos Serenia el chico esta cuidando de unos animales indefensos... ¿Qué cosa mala podría pasar? -se quejo Discord obviando la gravedad de la situación.

-Créeme va a pasar... cierto deseo de cierto conejo se va a cumplir dentro de pocas horas, así que creo que seria mejor que le eches una ma... garra con tu magia, al joven humano -

Discord se puso reflexivo.

-¿Con cierto conejo te refieres a Angel, el conejo de Fluttershy? -dudo.

-Su deseo lo va a llevar a un punto de inflexión enorme, así que te aconsejo discreción, y que no los pierdas de vista ¿entendido?, y por favor, no causes tu el caos porque podrías arruinarlo todo, deja que el conejo se encargue de eso, y luego tu harás el resto... ¡SIN CAOS! ¡¿QUEDE LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CLARA?! -nuevamente ordeno la chica.

Discord rodó los ojos algo descontento por tal orden, la criatura después de todo si quería impartir un poco de caos.

-Entendido -acepto la criatura de mala gana.

-Me comunicare contigo al anochecer... hasta entonces, hablamos -finalizo Serenia antes de cortar la comunicación.

Discord se puso la garra en la cara.

-*Suspiro* no logro entender como es que termine siguiendo ordenes de una mocosa -finalizo despues Discord para luego chasquear sus garras y tele transportarse. El resto del dia, el Dios del caos tuvo su total atención hacia Thomas.

**Casa de Twilight Sparkle - Ponyville - Equestria**

***Punto de vista de Melissa***

Fue hace tan solo pocos minutos que Thomas partió hasta la casa de Fluttershy, en donde ahí se encargaría de cuidar a los animales de esta ultima, pero debo confesarles algo, y es que Thomas en realidad era terrible cuidando animales, sino me creen, podrían preguntárselo a nuestra gata mascota Mitens... lastima que haya partido al cielo gatuno tan pronto *Suspiro*… pero bueno, que dios se apiade de mi hermano y su paciencia cuando se encuentre con aquellos animales... a fin de cuentas... el se lo busco.

En fin... mientras Thomas hacia eso, ustedes se preguntaran... ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo yo en ese preciso momento?

Bueno... déjenme decirles lo que estuve haciendo.

Nada...

…

Así es... nada de nada... no "nada" del verbo "nadar" ni nada de eso, sino de nada que no significa nada, es decir, nada de nada (ay caramba ¿Qué dije?).

Simplemente estaba acostada en el sofá de la habitación de Twilight, totalmente aburrida y viendo el techo, el problema acontecía a que aun no había pensado en que hacer... ya saben... planificar mi "proyecto de vida" mientras me ubicaba en este mundo. Ya en el día anterior había investigado con Twilight y Spike sobre el cometa Wisher, y eso me gusto, sin dudas... pero eso fue solo ayer, ¿ahora que iba a hacer hoy? esa era la pregunta que me hacia pero no tenia ninguna respuesta en mi mente.

Hay tan pocas opciones, es decir ¿qué cosa podría hacer una simple chica de 11 años en un mundo totalmente diferente?, aun no podía buscar un trabajo como mi hermano mayor, tenia que buscar un sitio que concordara con mi edad... pero... ¿qué sitio?

***Tercera persona***

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja de la biblioteca, se encontraban Twilight y Spike, pero a la unicornio lavanda se la veía muy impaciente. Caminaba de un lado para otro, mientras que Spike estaba que se dormía.

-Santo cielos, en el nombre de Celestia... ¿Por qué se tardara tanto? -se preguntaba Twilight con disgusto.

Spike trataba de tranquilizarla con palabras, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que se iba a morir del aburrimiento.

-Vamos Twilight, ten paciencia... probablemente ya venga en camino, o en el peor de los casos, tal vez siga con Thomas en la cabaña -estimo el dragón tranquilamente.

En eso Twilight miro al dragón como si tuviera algo extraño en la cara.

-No estas ayudando Spike, Fluttershy siempre llega a la hora indicada, y nunca suele demorarse mas de la cuenta... además el tiempo se esta agotando, debemos estar allá, lo mas temprano posible -explico Twilight ahora mas angustiada.

-Estas exagerando Twilight, tranquila, tal vez a Fluttershy se le presento algún problema... o -

La voz de Spike fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta.

-O probablemente haya llegado -siguió luego el dragón de manera jocosa.

Twilight fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta, para encontrarse con quien se sospechaba, era la pegaso amarilla.

-Hola Twilight -saludo Fluttershy con mucho cariño.

Sin embargo, Twilight no se le veía muy contenta que digamos.

-Fluttershy ¿porque te tardaste tanto? ¿sabes que debemos estar allá ahora mismo? -dijo casi gritando la unicornio violeta.

Fluttershy al ver la reacción de su amiga, se apeno un poco.

-Lo siento mucho Twilight... es que... me tope con una gresca en el centro del pueblo, varios ponis se estaban peleando entre ellos, pero no sabia porque razón. No quise meterme entre la trifulca, así que tome un atajo un poco mas largo para llegar aquí -explico la pegaso temerosa.

-Pero... pudiste pasar sobre ellos volando -obvio el dragón, viendo con confusión a la pegaso peli rosa, y a sus muy útiles alas.

-Es que... también estaban... unos pegasos peleando por el aire y...-argumento Fluttershy viendo apenada una de sus alas; esto se esperaba de una pegaso que le tiene miedo incluso hasta su propia sombra.

-Ok ya entendi... -comprendió el dragón de inmediato, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto.

-Pero bueno, ya estoy aquí Twilight, así que ya podemos irnos... ¿Dónde esta Melissa? -

-Ya la llamo -

Twilight volteo en dirección hacia las escaleras.

-¡Melissa! -llamo fuertemente la unicornio.

***Punto de vista de Melissa***

Estaba arriba pensando en mis cosas, cuando de repente oí que Twilight me llamo desde el piso de abajo.

-¿Eh? -reaccione sobresaltada.

Con algo de pesadez, me levante del sofá y procedí a bajar las escaleras lentamente.

Al bajar, sorpresivamente note que Fluttershy estaba presente en la biblioteca, acompañada de Twilight y Spike.

La verdad es que no esperaba verla aquí, creí que estaría haciendo otra cosa, al dejarle el recado a Thomas.

-Hola Melissa -saludo Fluttershy con entusiasmo al verme.

-Fluttershy, que agradable sorpresa, no esperaba que te presentaras aquí hoy -dije de igual forma.

-Oye Melissa ¿podrías bajar aquí un momento? -me pidio Twilight con una carita divertida.

Yo la mire algo azorada, y mucho mas, después de que me puso aquella cara, y no solo ella, sino también Spike y Fluttershy.

-Ehm... ¿de acuerdo? -musite con sospecha. De acuerdo ¿qué estaban tramando los tres?, ¿acaso tienen algo para mi?

Baje las escaleras, y cuando ya estaba cerca de ellos, tuve la oportunidad de preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurre? -inquirí viendo a cada uno.

Pero Twilight, Spike y Fluttershy aun seguían con aquella cara para espantarse, y la mudez impertinente también era otro factor que no ayudaba de mucho.

Ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Oigan ¿qué les pasa? ¿por qué tan callados y por qué ponen esas caras? -preguntaba con algo de molestia.

Finalmente después de ese incomodo silencio. Fluttershy se acerco a mi, y rompió silencio.

-Melissa, ven con nosotros, hemos planeado llevarte a un lugar muy especial -

-¿Un lugar muy especial? -indague.

Fluttershy asintió, al igual que la unicornio y el dragon.

-De acuerdo pero... ¿hacia donde? -aun seguía confundida, Twilight fue la siguiente en hablarme.

-Ya lo veras -dijo para luego tras de si, abrir la puerta de la biblioteca.

Las dos ponis, y el pequeño dragón salieron, yo sin mas opte por seguirlas. No lo entendía, ¿a que clase de lugar me llevarían?.

**Escuela de Ponyville - Ponyville - Equestria**

Me ahorre las preguntas para el final, pero aguantar esa tentación se me hiso muy difícil a lo largo que caminaba con las ponis y el pequeño bebe dragón, hasta que finalmente llegamos al mencionado lugar especial... o al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

Observaba como varios potrillos y potrancas, se dirigían todos entusiasmados hacia ese lugar, por lo que... usando la lógica, pude ver por fin a donde iban a llegar los tiros.

-¿Y este lugar? -pregunte ya muy segura de la respuesta.

-Bueno Melissa veras... ¿Recuerdas cuando le envié la carta a Fluttershy la noche anterior? -comento Twilight.

-Ehm... ¿si? -quería saber mas.

-Bueno... después de que te quedaras dormida, hable con Fluttershy sobre tu situación actual. y como vimos que no tenias mucho que hacer, ambas decidimos que te pondríamos en la escuela de Ponyville -revelo Twilight.

Debí imaginármelo, es decir, si eres un niño, y no tienes nada que hacer, la mejor opción, es ir a la escuela; un tanto típico pero a la vez extraño, no a muchos niños les gusta ir a la escuela, pero en mi caso... ¡ME ENCANTA!

-Vaya... ¿una escuela? la verdad es que no creí que en este mundo habría escuelas, de haberlo sabido, hubiese ido desde un principio... ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? -opine, ya que enserio, no sabia que en este mundo habría escuelas, y seria a uno de los primeros lugares a los que iría.

-Sospechamos que te gustaría, así que quisimos que fuera una sorpresa -respondió Fluttershy.

-y tu Spike ¿lo sabias? -le pregunte luego al dragón.

-Obviamente, yo estaba allí -contesto el dragón con algo de altanería y travesura.

Comencé a analizar el lugar. En si la escuela no estaba tan mal, de hecho, se veía muy bonita, era enorme y tenia una campana sobre una muy alta azotea, una bandera en la yarda delantera, y un signo sobre el césped que representaba un libro abierto y las siluetas de dos potras, pero lo que mas destacaba, era el hermoso jardín de niños en el parte de atrás, ver todo eso me hiso sentir eufórica, y pensar que estaría con nuevos compañeros que se comprendían entre mi edad, era algo recomendable para mi estatus social, aunque luego pensé en algo que me incomodo un poco y me hiso dudar. Twilight y Fluttershy, pudieron notarlo.

-Melissa ¿Qué sucede? -inquirio Fluttershy, viéndome con preocupación.

-¿No te agrada la idea de asistir a la escuela? -pregunto esta vez Twilight viendome de igual forma.

Yo las detuve de pensar en esa idea.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡no, no, no, por supuesto que no! ¡al contrario, me encanta la escuela!... es solo que... -me corte en ese momento y seguí meditando el punto, todavía tenia las miradas confusas de Twilight y Fluttershy encima.

-¿Es solo que... que cosa? -cuestiono esta vez Spike.

Con solo seguir examinando el contexto de aquella idea tan alarmante, hiso que me cerrara abruptamente, pero finalmente, agarre coraje y lo saque todo.

-Es solo que... se sentirá muy extraño estar en una escuela lleno de ponis... siendo yo... la única humana -con inquietud total, declare esas palabras.

Inmediatamente Twilight me vio con benevolencia, era mas que claro que la unicornio violeta e intelectual, me había entendido.

-Ya veo a donde vas con todo lo que has dicho -opino comprendida la misma.

-Claramente voy a ser el principal tema de conversación, pero es exactamente eso lo que me preocupa -dije algo asustada, porque muchos niños en las escuelas suelen ser muy pretenciosos y odiosos, y en mi ultima escuela, habían muchos niños que me molestaban por ser "diferente"… créanme, he ido a muchas escuelas, y en todas han sido así, y estaba absolutamente convencida de que la escuela de este mundo no iba a ser la excepción.

-Melissa, tranquila, no va a pasarte nada, en esta escuela son muy buenos compañeros y la maestra Cheerilee es excelente en su trabajo, es dulce, inteligente y muy comprensiva -refuto Twilight para tratar de sacarme esos malos pensamientos, que en ese momento me estaban atormentando... yo solo esperaba a que no estuviera equivocada.

-Si, además aquí podrás hacer muy buenos amigos y divertirte jugando y aprendiendo mas sobre nuestro mundo, todo sin estar aburrida -agrego Fluttershy reforzando mas la razón para quedarme. Ya estaba a solo un paso de caer convencida, hasta que Spike dio el golpe de gracia.

-Y si llegan a juzgarte por que eres diferente, entonces ignorarlos Melissa, ellos no pueden hacer eso porque ni siquiera te conocen bien todavía, puedes usarme a mi como ejemplo, solo mírame, soy el único dragón entre un pueblo lleno de ponis, y hasta el momento nunca se me ha juzgado por lo que soy... eso podría aplicar igualmente contigo -termino de convencerme el dragón, y en cierto modo, tenia... algo de razón.

-Es cierto, puedo soportar eso y mas -comente ya convencida del todo... bueno... en realidad no tanto, siéndoles sincera, no soy muy buena soportando el abuso escolar, ustedes ya han visto lo sensible que soy, casi siempre termino herida.

-¿Lo vez?, no tiene nada de que preocuparte -me aseguro la unicornio

Ya no sabia en que pensar. Si bien es cierto que ido a otras escuelas y lo he tolerado bastante, esta ocasión podría ser diferente, ¿que podia esperar de esta escuela siendo yo "tan diferente".

Sin embargo, no tenia otra salida... la escuela era el único lugar en donde podría encajar y hacer algo importante, no había otro lugar mas salvo la biblioteca de Ponyville, pero... ¿para estar allá otra vez sin hacer absolutamente nada?... quizás debería darle a esta escuela... el beneficio de la duda.

Tras pensarlo un poquitin mas, y tener las cuentas claras, finalmente tome la decisión final, con un breve suspiro.

Esta bien, me quedare, además no tengo otra cosa que hacer mas que estudiar -asentí sin mas, fingiendo una cara de conformidad, lo cual se me hiso muy extraño.

No lo entendia ¿porque sentía aquella sensación de revuelto en mi estomago? es esa la misma sensación que sientes cuando te encuentras nerviosa o muy asustada de algo... no lo podía creer... pero esta era la primera vez en mi vida que sentía miedo de asistir a una escuela, pero ¿que otra opción tenia?

-Excelente entonces entremos -ordeno una muy contenta Fluttershy.

Y con paso ligero, nos acercamos a la entrada de la escuela, donde no me esperaba para nada, encontrarme también con la poni vaquera.

-Miren chicas allá esta Applejack -señalo Spike viendo de lejos a la poni obrera.

-Seguramente viene a dejar a Apple Bloom -comento luego Twilight, cosa que me llamo la atención... ¿quién era esa tal, Apple Bloom?

-Vamos a saludarla -sugirió Fluttershy, y en efecto, fuimos a darle el sorpresivo saludo, ante eso, Applejack volteo a ver hacia nosotros y reacciono.

-Caray, hola chicas, no me esperaba verlas por aquí ¿Cómo están? -saludo muy alegremente la poni terrestre anaranjada, a la unicornio y a la pegaso.

-Hola Applejack, nosotras estamos bien, gracias a Celestia -contesto de igual forma la unicornio.

Despues del saludo fue que Applejack pudo notar mi presencia.

-Ah, hola Melissa, lo siento, no te había visto amiga ¿tu como estas? -rio un poco apenada.

-Tranquila Applejack no pasa nada, y estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar -le respondí con supuesta alegria, porque en realidad aun seguía con un manojo de nerviosismo dentro de mi cabeza.

-Me alegra mucho ¿y que están haciendo aquí terrones de azúcar? -pregunto la poni con curiosidad.

Twilight fue la que se tomo la molestia de responder.

-Vinimos aquí para integrar a Melissa en la escuela, así tendrá un pequeño pasatiempo y podrá hacer amigos -alego la unicornio regalándome un guiño y una sonrisa... yo al ver esto simplemente baje la mirada y oculte el semblante de pena, no quería preocupar a nadie.

Ante eso la poni vaquera sonrio.

-Oh vaya, pues eso es grandioso, y un excelente plan de paso -opino sin rechistar la poni de las manzanas.

Probablemente diría que la emoción de Applejack era un tanto exagerada, porque... yo no estaba tan confiada que digamos.

-Solo espero no tener problemas -recalque con franqueza alzando la mirada.

Por su parte, Applejack se acerco a mi riendo un poco, y poso uno de sus cascos en mi espalda.

-Relájate compañera bípeda, no hay nada que temer en la escuela de Ponyville, además... en lo que a mi concierne, ya tienes a tu primera amiga de esta escuela -aclaro Applejack con disimulo.

Un tanto extrañada arquee una ceja por lo que dijo... aunque por otro lado, ya creía saber de quien se trataba, pero decidí preguntar de todas formas.

-¿A si?... ¿Y quien es? -inquirí simuladamente.

En ese momento, la poni obrera voltea a ver hacia un jardín que estaba repleto de muchos y diversos potrillos y potrancas, ejecuta un fuerte silbido y luego emite un llamado.

-¡Apple Bloom! -grito fuertemente Applejack

De repente, de entre todos los pequeños ponis, aparece una pequeña potranca, lógicamente mucho mas baja que Applejack y cualquier poni adulto por... bueno... ser potranca, pero también era mucho mas baja que yo. Era una pequeña poni terrestre de pelaje amarillo limón claro, melena roja muy brillante, ojos anaranjados y llevaba puesto un enorme listón con forma de moño en su cabeza, pero sin duda alguna, lo que mas me llamo la atención de esa pequeña poni, fueron sus costados, que a diferencia de otros ponis (sobre todo los adultos) se encontraban totalmente en blanco, sin ningún rastro de marca aparente, lo cual me extraño mucho.

Al ver eso recordé que me había olvidado de algo muy importante al llegar a este mundo, y era la de preguntar ¿que significaban esas marcas? porque ahora que me daba cuenta, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, y demás ponis tenían sus propias marcas en sus costados, y esa pequeña poni, no tenia ninguna... pero ¿Por qué?... era algo que no entendía, pero seguramente iba a enterarme mas adelante, estando en esta escuela... o al menos eso era lo que suponía.

En el momento la pequeña poni que se hacia llamar "Apple Bloom" se poso en frente de Applejack.

-¿Me llamaste hermana? -pregunto la potranca a su... aaaaaaah yaaaaaaaa, ahora todo tiene sentido *Ríe* debí imaginármelo.

-Si, Hermanita... quiero presentarte a Melissa, Melissa, ella es mi hermana menor, Apple Bloom -me presento Applejack ante la pequeña poni terrestre de moño enorme.

Apple Bloom por otro lado, al verme, ni siquiera se sorprendió, de hecho se la veía muy serena ante mi presencia, hasta diría que demasiado, porque se encontraba en un profundo silencio, mirándome fijamente, pero ¿saben? para mi eso era de esperarse, seguramente Applejack ya le había hablado sobre mi, y mi hermano mayor... sin embargo, tanto silencio como mirada, era molestamente incomodo, por lo que decidí romperlo de una buena vez.

-Ehm... ¿hola?... ejem soy... Melissa -comencé yo, mirándola con algo de reserva, y extendiendo mi mano hacia ella.

El silencio se mantuvo así por unos largos 6 segundos que en realidad parecieron minutos, ella me veia sin cambiar la expresion, y yo seguía ahí con la mano extendida como una idiota, hasta que finalmente, Apple Bloom de manera sorpresiva, hablo felizmente.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Soy Apple Bloom y es un placer conocerte Melissa! -grito la potranca emocionada, tomando mi mano extendida con sus dos cascos delataros, y agitándola, en señal de un cordial, pero rudo estrechón de manos... o ¿mano y pesuña?... ¿Cómo decirlo?

-Siii~ igualmenteee~ -decía con vértigo debido a la agitación.

Por fin después, la pequeña potranca me soltó, dejándome el brazo como una soga elástica suelta y ondulada... cielos, es solo una simple potra, y ya tiene mas fuerza que mi hermano.

-Applejack me hablo mucho sobre ti, y también de tu hermano, es fascinante conocer por primera vez a un humano como tu, con mis propios ojos -expreso la poni, revisando mi anatomía de par en par.

Yo simplemente decidí ahorrarme los comentarios, aun me mantenía reservada a pesar de ser la hermana pequeña de Applejack... como sabrán, el primer día de escuela siempre es penoso... y en este caso en particular... mucho mas

-Apple Bloom, Melissa estudiara en esta escuela, y quería pedirte que tu le hicieras compañía ¿podrías hacerlo? -pidió Applejack a su hermana.

Apple Bloom ni siquiera lo dudo, lo cual me sorprendió... vaya, ella realmente gana confianza muy rápido, yo por el contrario, soy un poco mas lenta en ese aspecto.

-¡Claro, será un honor! -asintió alegremente Apple Bloom.

-¿Lo vez Melissa? Apple Bloom se encargara de estar contigo todo el rato... créeme te va agradar, y mucho -me dirigió Applejack confiada.

-Nos llevaremos muy bien, y estoy segura de que seremos muy buenas amigas -acompaño la propia potrilla, posándose a mi lado.

Pero todavía, incluso con esas palabras de aliento, aun me sentía como una oruga encerrada en un capullo...

-Bueno será mejor que vayamos hablar con Cheerilee, para explicarle el asunto -propuso Twilight.

Cierto... ¿Melissa dulzura, tu puedes esperar aquí verdad? -indago Applejack hacia mi.

Me encontraba un poco ida cuando Applejack me pregunto, pero igual logre prestarle atención.

-Ehm... s-si, no hay problema -respondí con un poco de nerviosismo, deambulando en mi cabeza.

-Muy bien, entonces Apple Bloom, te dejo a Melissa en tus cascos -sentencio la poni terrestre, para finalmente entrar en la escuela con Twilight, Fluttershy y Spike, dejándome totalmente a solas con Apple Bloom.

-Oh vaya, esto será grandioso, ya quiero que te enteres de todas las cosas maravillosas que hay en esta escuela -valoro Apple Bloom

-Je... si -respondí con sonrisa forzada y una muy evidente expresión de angustia... tanto que Apple Bloom pudo notarlo. Realmente estaba asustada

-Oye ¿te encuentras bien? te noto muy nerviosa -curioseo la poni mirándome con comprensión, y con cara de "esta chica si que es tímida"

Yo no quería que la pequeña se preocupara tanto por mi, así que invente una excusa.

-Ehm, n-no t-tranquila, es solo q-que...ehm que... ehm, estoy pensando e-en mi hermano y... en co-como debe estar en este momento -trate sin éxito alguno de pasar desapercibido, pero eso claramente fue la peor actuación que jamas he hecho, la evidencia de eso fue la fisonomia sospechosa de Apple Bloom.

La pequeña pony granjera no era tan tonta, ni siquiera puso un mínimo esfuerzo para darse cuenta de lo que realmente ocultaba, de hecho puedo decir que lo único que le hiso falta fue ver mi pésima actuación.

-Vamos Melissa tranquila... no tienes porque estar nerviosa, la pasaremos genial, ya lo veras -aseguro la poni una vez mas dándome unas suaves palmaditas con sus cascos para luego voltear a ver hacia el frente.

Y yo... pues sin comentarios, no podia opinar hasta vivirlo, y verlo con mis propios ojos.

-¡Oh, alla vienen mis amigas! -exclamo Apple Bloom muy emocionada.

Tras lo que dijo, logre visualizar al frente, a otras dos potras mas, que venían directamente hacia nosotras.

Una de ellas ya se me hacia muy familiar, era una unicornio blanca, que tenia una melena con dos tonalidades (rosa y purpura respectivamente) y ojos verdes, ella al igual que Apple Bloom, no tenia su marca. Creía con total sospecha, que esa era Sweetie Belle, la hermana menor de Rarity, del cual Thomas ya había hablado sobre ella antes de que se fuera a la cabaña de Fluttershy, por eso es que pude reconocerla fácilmente, y siendo Applejack y Rarity, amigas muy cercanas, no era sorpresa que las hermanas de ambas fueran amigas también.

La otra pony si que no la había visto antes, era una pegaso de pelaje anaranjado, melena corta y cola larga color magenta pasando un poco por el fucsia, y ojos morados, ella tampoco tenia su marca pero la guinda sobre el pastel, era que esta pegaso venia montada sobre un pequeño y muy llamativo scooter, lo cual se me hiso muy gracioso, pero aguante la risa para no ofender.

-Hola Sweetie Belle, Hola Scootaloo -saludo Apple Bloom a ambas ponis.

-Hola Apple Bloom -devolvieron el gesto ambas ponis al mismo tiempo.

Yo solo veía bien calladita la escena, solo fue cuestión de segundos para que Apple Bloom me metiera de por medio en el tema de conversación... bien, ya va la primera tanda de otra gran cantidad que me espera mas adelante.

-Oigan chicas, quiero presentarles a una nueva amiga, una muy especial sin dudas... su nombre es Melissa -me presento Apple Bloom ante las dos potrancas.

-Ehm... hola -salude con mas timidez de la que ya tenia.

Ambas ponis me analizaron concienzudas, la primera en hablar fue Sweetie Belle, y de una forma graciosa, sabia exactamente lo que iba decir antes de que hablara.

-Oh, espera... tu eres muy parecida al chico que fue a la casa de Rarity, ¿cómo era que se llamaba?... ¡A si, ya lo recordé, se llamaba Thomas!... ¿Acaso tu...? -

Se los dije, sabia exactamente lo que iba a decir *Ríe*.

Carcajee un poco por su muy predecible reacción.

-Así es, yo soy la hermana menor de Thomas, por si no te has dado cuenta -le respondí juguetona

-Oh... en ese caso, es un placer Melissa, soy Sweetie Belle -lucio la pequeña unicornio, que ya me callo bien de paso.

La siguiente fue la pegaso, pero a ella se le notaba confundida mientras me veía... y ademas tuvo una reacción... un poco mas dura

Bajo de su scooter y se acerco un poco mas

-Oigan, ¿de que rayos me he perdido? ¿Y como es que ustedes dos conocen lo que es esta... cosa? -reacciono la pegaso aun confundida y señalándome... era comprensible que se sintiera así, pero me sentí un poco ofendida y a la vez herida de que me llamara "cosa", incluso... me lo hecho en cara.

-Vaya Scootaloo, se nota que no te has enterado de nada -bromeo sarcástica y un poco molesta la poni terrestre, luego seguí yo en hablar.

-Y... solo para que lo sepas, esta "cosa" siente... ¿si? -revele yo un tanto dolida a punto de estallar en lagrimas... pero debía aguantarme, no podía llorar en un momento como este.

Scootaloo por otro lado vio con manifiesto que me había herido por ese comentario y puso una cara de pena, creo que no tuvo la intención de decírmelo realmente.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención, estaba confundida -se disculpo la pegaso, y dicha disculpa sonaba muy sincera en mi opinión, creo que seria muy rudo de mi parte si no la perdonara y mucho mas si apenas la voy conociendo, ademas, solo es cuestión de comprensión.

-Esta bien, no hay problema, podemos comenzar de nuevo -la perdone ya un poco mas suelta y proseguí a presentarme completamente.

-Mucho gusto, soy Melissa y soy una humana -

Scootaloo muy alegremente se presento también, esta vez sin importarle la "cosa" que tenia en frente

-Hola Melissa, pues yo soy la gran Scootaloo, y en un futuro seré la mejor voladora -comento la pequeña pegaso agitando sus pequeñas alas. Saben, al ver a Scootaloo tanto de pies a cabeza como su presentación, hiso que me recordara un poco a Rainbow Dash... ¿Acaso ella y Scootaloo tendrán alguna conexión?, ¿o acaso es que Scootaloo también es hermana de Rainbow Dash?... no lo sabia, y en tal caso era algo que me llamaba bastante la atencion, pero cuando se me presente la oportunidad, se lo preguntare a la pequeña pegaso, entonces si mi sospecha es cierta, con ella podría encontrar la solución para mejorar la relación entre Rainbow y Thomas... bueno, eso espero.

-Chicas, Applejack me encargo de que le hiciera compañía a Melissa ya que ella estudiara aquí con nosotras ¿ah ustedes les gustaría ayudar también? -interpelo Apple Bloom.

La respuesta a eso no se hiso esperar, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo fueron rápidas.

-¡Claro! -afirmo encantada Sweetie Belle.

-¡No hay ningún problema! -voceo igualmente Scootaloo.

Ver tal animo, me alegro un poco, y ya me estaba a empezando a sentir un poco mas cómoda con la situacion, parecia que Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo si eran muy confiables.

-Vaya... pues, no se que decir... muchas gracias supongo, aunque no tienen porque molestarse por mi -insistí apenada.

-Que bah, tranquila -alego Scootaloo relajada.

-Lo hacemos porque queremos -agrego Sweetie Belle

-Además también lo hacemos porque somos tus nuevas amigas -remato finalmente Apple Bloom.

Eso definitivamente no lo podía ni discutir, por lo que caí vencida.

-De acuerdo, entonces denme todo lo que tengan que ofrecer -acepte sin mas dilucidar, haciendo sonreír al trio de las pequeñas ponis

Finalmente después de toda esa charla, comenzó a sonar fuertemente la campana de la escuela, dando aviso a que las clases ya estaban a punto de comenzar, y después de ese susodicho, fue que Twilight, Fluttershy, Spike y Applejack salieron de la escuela y se acercaron a nosotras.

-Listo, ya esta resuelto, ya hablamos con la señorita Cheerilee, y ahora llego el momento de irnos, Spike y yo tenemos que seguir investigando sobre la desaparición del cometa Wisher y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo -aclaro Twilight con el dragón encima de su lomo. Luego ella hiso aparecer un bolso con su magia y me lo entrego, el bolso estaba lleno de útiles escolares entre ellos 3 libros y un cuaderno.

-¿Les importa si los acompaño? no iré a la cabaña hasta el atardecer -pidió Fluttershy a la unicornio.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir verificar como se encuentra Thomas? -discutió Spike.

-No seguramente estará bien... creo -interpreto la pegaso no muy segura.

-De acuerdo Fluttershy, puedes venir con nosotros si quieres, pero es para relajarte, no te molestes en ayudarnos a investigar -accedio Twilight sin problemas.

-En fin, ya nos vamos, nos vemos luego Melissa -se despidió la unicornio.

-Disfruta de la escuela -hiso lo propio el bebe dragón.

Luego fue Fluttershy la que se acerco a mi, y me dio un cariñoso abrazo.

-Ten mucho cuidado ¿si pequeña? -me reivindico amablemente la misma mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Reí por su muestra de afecto, fue muy linda de su parte, realmente demuestra que se preocupa mucho por mi.

-Tranquila Fluttershy, estaré bien... -le asegure feliz.

La pegaso ante eso, me dio un besito terminal en la frente... cosa que... hiso que sintiera, una rara sensación... muy, pero muy... familiar, en el momento hasta quede perpleja, pero luego reaccione velozmente.

Ante tal escena, Applejack incluso quedo conmovida

-Vaya, Fluttershy si que te tiene mucho aprecio Melissa -declaro con un toque de sentimentalismo la poni terrestre.

-Es una gran poni, no lo niego -estime mientras veía como ella se marchaba.

-Bueno yo también debo irme, la granja me espera... hasta luego niñas, y recuerda Apple Bloom, cuida muy bien de Melissa hermanita, te lo encargo -finalmente se despidió la poni obrera de nosotras, marchándose hacia su granja, nosotras también le devolvimos la despedida como era debido.

Finalmente me quede sola con Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, y el momento de la verdad había llegado, era el tiempo de entrar a clases en mi primer día de escuela, pero debía prepararme muy bien, sobre todo psicológicamente, porque lo que estaba por venir, seguramente iba a ser un gran desafío, y era mas que un hecho, que todo el peso que trae consigo la escuela me iba a caer encima... principalmente por ser la única humana... en una escuela de ponis, esto sin dudas pondrá mi mente a prueba.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo quince finalizado<strong>

**Wow... que mes acabo de pasar, mucho que asimilar y poco tiempo para continuar con el fic... eso me entristece un poco :(**

**Sabran que me complique y me hospitalizaron por un buen tiempo, me dio una fiebre de 40 grados, fue fuertizima, hasta los doctores supusieron que tenia el chiqunguya... pero gracias a dios no era nada de eso, claro, despues de la hospitalizacion, no se me quito la fiebre asi que tuve que reposar por mucho tiempo... no tenia la energia y la motivacion suficiente para escribir, hasta que por fin me recupere del todo, gracias a dios**

**Pero eso solo fue el principio... tras recuperarme de la fiebre... ¡KABOOM!... de regreso a la Universidad, trabajos y examenes a la vuelta de la esquina, sin dudas a sido el septiembre mas duro que he tenido que pasar en toda mi vida, pero por fin estoy libre, no totalmente, pero con tiempo para subir este capitulo de dos partes, la otra parte aun no la he terminado, puede que me tarde, pero espero y hare todo lo que sea necesario para terminarlo lo mas rapido posible, espero y me comprendan, creanme que me esfuerzo con todo con lo que tengo a pesar de los momentos duros que he pasado... pero igual, aunque llueva o relampague no me dare por vencido tan facilmente.**

********************Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.********************


	16. Cruzada Escolar (Parte II)

**Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo, la paciencia y los buenos comentarios que me han brindado a lo largo de este fic, me hacen querer seguir con esta experiencia mas que nunca a pesar de las dificultades. Se los digo de todo corazon lectores, muchas gracias :)**

**Ahora se los compensare con este gran capitulazo que tanto tiempo me ha llevado hacer.**

**Adelante, disfruntenlo ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>(): Pensamientos<strong>

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

**_Letra Cursiva: Texto o anuncio._**

* * *

><p><strong>Cruzada Escolar (Parte II)<strong>

**Escuela de Ponyville - Ponyville - Equestria**

***Punto de vista de Melissa***

-Muy bien pequeños ponis, hora de entrar -oí el llamado desde la puerta.

Ese llamado era la de la mencionada maestra "Cheerilee", una linda pony terrestre de aspecto simpático y pelaje fucsia, melena y cola que al igual que la de Sweetie Belle tenia dos tonalidades, uno de un rosa claro y otro de un rosa aun mas claro, y sus ojos eran de un color verde pantano, su marca en los costados representaba a la de 3 flores sonrientes.

Ante el llamado a clases por parte de la maestra, todos los pequeños potros comenzaron a entrar de a uno en uno, hasta que el jardín quedo totalmente vacío, los últimos en entrar al salón escolar, fuimos Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y yo.

Y, justo en el instante que pase yo, fue cuando la maestra Cheerilee me llamo la atención.

-¡Oh tu debes de ser la nueva estudiante! -me asusto la pony maestra.

Rei nerviosamente ante su inesperada contestación.

-Vaya, mi primera alumna que veo que no es un pony -observaba Cheerilee con carisma.

Me encontraba entre nervios porque no sabia que decirle.

-Ehm... p-p-pues, si -obvie sudando un poco.

-Vamos querida, no te ponga nerviosa... me alegra que estés aquí, y te doy la bienvenida a la escuela de Ponyville... soy Cheerilee, y seré tu maestra, adelante pasa, siéntete como en casa, luego te presentare ante todos, yo te aviso -invito la maestra, mientras que yo, "mas tranquila", pase hacia adentro.

El salón de clases, se encontraba en buen estado, excelente decoración e incuestionable aire fresco, pero no era tan grande que digamos, y tampoco había muchos alumnos. El salón solo contaba con 4 columnas perpendiculares de pupitres, y cada columna se conformaba por 5 pupitres. A pesar de los pocos asientos, el salón se veía lleno. y además de eso me di cuenta de que iba lidiar con 3 problemas mas adelante estando dentro del salón.

Cuando ya todos los alumnos que quedaban tomaron sus respectivos asientos, la maestra Cheerilee cerro la puerta, y empezó con la típica introducción escolar.

-¡Buenos días mis pequeños ponis! -saludo la maestra con gran simpatía.

-¡Buenos días Maestra Cheerilee! -saludaron igualmente todos los alumnos con buena euforia; entre ellos, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle.

Después del saludo, la maestra Cheerilee pidió que me pusiera en frente de los alumnados, empezando con el primer problema: "la presentación"

A saber cuantas reacciones y dudas iba a generar cuando me presentase ante todos, y de hecho, creo que incluso antes de eso, ya había empezando a generarlas.

Debía presentarme, y ya tenia todas las miradas puestas en mi... miradas que decían muchas cosas y que parecían estacas clavándose en todo mi cuerpo como si fuese una especie de crucifijo... cielos santo sentía que me iba a morir.

-Alumnos, quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera de clases, su nombre es Melissa, ella es una humana y viene de un lugar muuuy lejano... saluda Melissa -dio a conocer la maestra, mientras que yo seguía a merced de todos esos ojos.

Trague tan fuerte como para no vomitar mi desayuno, me arme de valor y finalmente lo hice... me libere.

-Ehm... hola chicos... m-mi nombre e-es M-melissa -emití tartamudeando a un nivel insospechado.

-Hola Melissa... -dijeron todos los pequeños ponis, pero no sonó tan eufórico como cuando se dio con Cheerilee, eso era una mala señal.

-Ella estará con nosotros un tiempo, para que aprenda lo que se necesita saber sobre nuestra cultura, espero que se lleven muy bien con ella... adelante Melissa puedes tomar asiento -finalizo por fin la maestra dando por acabado el primer problema (para mi suerte).

Pero ahora entraba de lleno y sin descanso en el segundo problema: "la integración".

Si... ya estaba dentro de la escuela y todo eso, pero ahora debía "forma parte de esa escuela" ya saben.. convivir y socializar con los compañeros de clases, y ya ustedes se habrán dado cuenta de que eso de por si ya es demasiado difícil para mi, y lo que sucedió a continuación, fue la prueba viviente de ello, es la desgracia de ser distinto a los demás... y por esa razón, es que soy tan reservada como ven ahora.

-Mira que perdedora -musito con disimulo una pony terrestre sentada en un pupitre, que pude oír a mi lado derecho mientras se reía a pocas, logre ver que era una potranca rosada que tenia una especie de tiara en su cabeza, tenia su marca, y era la de esa misma tiara

-Si y mira que cosa tan rara es - logre oír entre murmullos, a otra pony terrestre que se situaba sentada a mi otro lado, hablando con la otra pony mencionada anteriormente, esta era gris y llevaba unos anteojos color celeste, tenia una melena blanca, y en su cuello llevaba puesto un collar de perlas del mismo color que los anteojos, también tenia su marca y era la de una cuchara (o al menos eso es lo que pude ver)

Oh cielos, y pensar que Applejack y todas las demás, me habían dicho que no tenia porque preocuparme... claramente se equivocaron y ya ni siquiera quería estar aquí. ¡Si lo se... ya se que había dicho que adoraba asistir a la escuela y todo eso, pero no quiero estar aquí, no porque odie la escuela sino porque ODIO EL BULLYING OK! ¡Y MUCHO MAS EN UN MUNDO COMO ESTE!

¡NO SOPORTO EL BULLYING Y NINGUN SER DE CUALQUIER PARTE DE ESTE UNIVERSO SE MERECE EL BULLYING!... ¡NADIE TIENE EL DERECHO DE MOLESTAR A OTROS SOLO PORQUE SE SIENTE INFERIOR, POR ENVIDIA, O SIMPLEMENTE POR CUALQUIER OTRA COSA!

¡¿QUE CAÑASALES TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE LO COMPRENDA TODO EL MUNDO E INCLUSIVE LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTA COSA?!

¡QUEEEEEE, DIGANME QUEEEEEEE! *respira agitadamente y comienza a llorar* Oh santos cielos... ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? no es justo para mi y tampoco para los demás... no digo esto para que sientan lastima por mi, sino para que rectifiquen todos los errores que han cometido, principalmente los que han hecho esta barbaridad de abusar sin consentimiento alguno... es decir, me da rabia... y es muy triste.

El bullying, es una atrocidad... ¿no lo creen? *se seca las lagrimas y deja de llorar*

Lo siento... me fui totalmente de mi, es que me dio un inevitable ataque de ira y quise desahogarme, había dicho que debía controlarme psicológicamente, y sucedió todo lo opuesto... pido una disculpa publica y prometo que no volverá a pasar... debo mantener mi profesionalismo.

En fin sigamos con la historia...no quiero hacerles perder mas tiempo de esta lectura *suspiro*.

En fin, las miradas me seguían hacia donde sea que iba, y la tensión era tanta, que ni siquiera sabia en que pupitre sentarme, es mas, ni de cerca veía un puesto libre debido a que el salón era demasiado pequeño y el espacio que había entre pupitre y pupitre, era muy escaso ¿Cómo podía distinguir entre todo eso un pupitre vacío?

Fue cuando pude ver un poco al fondo del salón, la pequeña pesuña de Sweetie Belle en el aire.

-Oye Melissa, aquí hay un puesto libre -dijo amablemente la unicornio, señalando un pupitre a su lado que se encontraba totalmente vacío.

-(Oh gracias a Dios) -cavile.

Gracias a la mano... o, "casco" amiga de Sweetie Belle, vi la oportunidad perfecta de salir de esa incomodidad, y sin dudarlo fui hacia aquel pupitre con paso rápido.

Había llegado hacia el pupitre perfectamente, pero ahora había otro problema, y les digo, era peor que la anterior.

Observe el pupitre fijamente pero con total desprecio, porque definitivamente algo no cuajaba, y Sweetie Belle no era tonta, ella pudo darse cuenta.

-Vamos Melissa siéntate ¿Qué otro puesto queda? -me susurro la pequeña unicornio blanca, observándome con extrañeza porque veía que no me sentaba.

-¿Bromeas? ese pupitre tiene menos escala que una silla de kindergarten, no voy a sentarme ahí -sortee en voz baja viendo el pupitre, y así era, el pupitre tenia un tamaño increíblemente pequeño, y de hecho ese era el pupitre mas pequeño de todos, porque ninguno de los pupitres era de ese tamaño.

No fue sorpresa para nada, esto ya lo había vivido antes; es el típico caso de "el pupitre defectuoso" o "asiento de la vergüenza" como lo llamaban en mi escuela, y justo hoy tenia que tocarme dicho pupitre.

No quería sentarme en ese desgraciado asiento de pacotilla y pasar el ridículo en el primer día de escuela, pero ya no había ningún puesto libre salvo ese, y a parte de que la maestra Cheerilee ya estaba teniendo sospechas sobre mi extraño comportamiento.

-Melissa ¿Qué sucede cariño?, ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? -inquirió confundida la educadora, mientras que otros alumnos ponis soportaban las risas.

-No es nada maestra... eso solo que... -

Me corte en ese momento, y me di cuenta, de que no podía hacer nada, porque de todas formas cualquier cosa que hiciera, iba a llevarme al mismo resultado, que seria el de quedarme en ridículo.

-Olvídelo -ratifique sin mas opción que sentarme en el indeseable "asiento de la vergüenza".

Dios, sentarse en aquel pupitre se sintió como meter ambas piernas en una vieja, diminuta y oxidada trituradora de maíz para quedarse atorada. Ese asiento era una pesadilla en cuatro patas, el tablero me apretaba las tripas, la cadera, los muslos, y las pantorrillas, la base para sentarse era tan pequeña que incluso mi trasero se salía del lugar (y no me pregunten como es que logre meter mi trasero en ese lugar tan angosto en primer lugar, tuve la suerte de sobrevivir en el intento), y si también cabe mencionar, el pupitre, además de pequeño en dimensión, era extremadamente bajo, por lo que me veía mas enana que los pequeños potros del salón.

Me veía mas ridícula que nunca, incluso esa representación se quedaba corta, varios ponis se aguantaban las ganas reír, pero de igual manera me veían con caras burlonas y llena de crueldad. Me sentía como en el propio manicomio, quería irme de allí corriendo, las ganas de llorar eran muchas, pero sabia que si lloraba en frente de todos, la situación iba a empeorar... por lo que pise fuerte, y aguante, no debía llorar en un momento como ese, así que para calmarme, decidí respirar profundamente.

Sweetie Belle a mi lado me vio con preocupación, ya vio que tenia un serio problema, por lo que me propino una idea... aunque la verdad, no era el momento adecuado para eso, es mas, creo que, mas que una "idea", fue mas bien una estupidez

-Tranquila, no es tan malo cuando terminas adaptándote -opino la unicornio sonriendo después, aunque eso no fue de mucha ayuda, al contrario, me hiso sentir peor, y de la pena oculte mi cara con mi bolso escolar.

No debía adaptarme, ya que adaptarse seria vivir con el problema, y lo que yo quería era resolver el problema, no soportarlo... pero ese era el detalle, no sabia ni tampoco tenia la idea de como arreglar el problema, por mas que intentara cualquier cosa, seguirían viéndome como... "el monstruo del salón".

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya un buen rato desde que comenzó la clase de la muy querida maestra Cheerilee, pero ni siquiera la clase tan emotiva y dinámica que daba la educadora, hacia que yo me animase, y pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez que ni prestaba atención a todo lo que decía; permanecía calladita sin mirar a ningún lado, tenia miedo de voltear hacia cualquier lado, y observar a un estudiante cualquiera solo para ver aunque sea, una pequeña mueca de burla o señalamiento discriminatorio (sobre todo de aquellas dos potrancas que vi antes). Me sentía mas segura sin mirar a nadie, pero eso no evitaba que recibiera mensajes escritos en papeles o hojas de cuaderno, dichos papeles no los leía, ni siquiera me molestaba en abrirlos, ya que sabia de antemano que tendría algún mensaje hiriente... todo eso pasaba de largo ante los ojos observadores de Cheerilee.<p>

A las únicas a las que llegaba a mirar, y aun así con algo de desconfianza a pesar de que no me hacían nada malo, era a Sweetie Belle, quien se encontraba a mi lado y a Scootaloo quien se ubicaba en frente de mi. Apple Bloom no estaba cerca en ese momento, por lo que la descarte por ahora.

Cada cierto tiempo, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belles me hablaban para que no me sintiera sola o para que le agarrase mas confianza al ambiente, pero ellas 2 solas, no eran de gran ayuda, es decir... Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle e inclusive Apple Bloom eran una pequeñísima minoría en comparación con el resto del salón.

Agradecía un montón a ambas por su apoyo de todo corazón, pero era inútil, y no hacia que me sintiera mejor.

-Oh vamos Melissa, no te des por vencida, tienes que buscar una forma para que te ganes el respeto de todo el salón -animaba en susurro Scootaloo, sin prestar atención a la clase de Cheerilee.

-Si, podríamos hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero debes proponerte a hacerlo también -propuso Sweetie Belle alzando sus cascos y en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara.

-Chicas les agradezco su compasión y todo lo que tratan de hacer por mi, pero por favor, no sigan esforzándose así, aunque ustedes sean las únicas que me hacen sentir mejor con hablarme, y aunque yo haga cualquier otra cosa, no cambiara el hecho de que seguiré siendo la bicha rara de este salón y para el resto de los demás -declare con pesar en lo mas bajo del pupitre, porque eso lamentablemente era cierto.

Ante tal afirmación Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle reaccionaron sorprendidas y de mala manera, como si eso las hubiese ofendido mas a ellas que a mi.

-No digas eso Melissa, no eres una bicha rara -contrarresto la unicornio pasmada.

-Suficiente... si te vas a sentir así... pues será mucho mas mi negación hacia eso que acabas de decir, no es justo y es inaceptable -desaprobó la pegaso anaranjada con cabreo.

-Scootaloo por favor... -insistí en voz baja y con timidez pero la pegaso me interrumpió.

-No Melissa, no voy a permitir que te sigas sintiendo así de rechazada, voy a ayudarte aunque sea lo ultimo que haga... solo necesito pensar -sentencio decidida la Pegaso y en el acto ubicándose pensativa, hasta que después de un rato se le encendió el foco.

-Lo tengo ¿Qué tal si intentas participar en clase? -ideo Scootaloo recordándome el tercer y ultimo problema que era el mas difícil de todos: "la participación".

En este caso, participar en la clase, iba a hacer un completo desafío, ya que prácticamente la participación es exponer tus ideas sobre un tema determinado, hacia todo un salón o la maestra en cuestión, esto por el lado positivo seria una gran ayuda, debido a que con ello podría a dar a conocer a todos mi dicción y forma de comunicación, y si lo hacia perfectamente y con la confianza necesaria, el plan incluso llegaría a funcionar... y me ganaría el respeto que merezco.

Pero había una traba en el plan... y esa traba... era yo mismo.

Siendo yo una persona increíblemente tímida, puedo decir que preferiría mil veces estar muerta, a tener que hablar en publico, ni siquiera en mi otra escuela me gustaba participar a pesar de mis excelentes notas, ¿Cómo cree entonces Scootaloo que iba a participar aquí? una escuela donde soy tan diferente.

Si... tal vez sea cierto que mi dicción en el momento indicado podría ser una maravilla, pero solo se aplica cuando no me encuentro intimidada, y para esta ocasión, estaba mas asustada que un pavo en día de acción de gracias.

Además y apenas conozco este mundo ¿Qué podría decir si apenas tengo información sobre la cultura e historia de este lugar?, ni siquiera sabia lo que significaba las marcas que llevan los ponis en sus costados.

-¿Participar? -dude vacilante ante esa idea.

-Si seria una buena idea -apoyo Sweetie Belle

-Si pero... ¿En que podría participar? -pregunte no esperando la respuesta, pero sabia que eso no iba a hacer así.

-Déjamelo todo a mi -hablo la pegaso anaranjada quien parecía tener una triquiñuela bajo la manga.

Y en el momento, Scootaloo preparo su garganta para hablar

-(Esto no va a terminar bien) -discurrí avergonzada.

Cheerilee seguía dando instrucción a su gusto, cuando Scootaloo la interrumpió

-¡Disculpe Maestra Cheerilee! -voceo la pegaso llamando la atención de la enseñante.

-¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre Scootaloo? -pregunto la maestra.

-¿Le gustaría poner a participar a nuestra nueva compañera de clase? ya sabe... a Melissa, no ha dicho nada desde que llego y debería darle una oportunidad -solicito la pegaso para luego señalarme con mi casco.

Ante eso Cheerilee sonrió

-Claro, de hecho estaba a punto de ir a ello -brindo la pony terrestre fucsia, dedicándome una dulce mirada.

Sin embargo, yo estaba que sudaba litros por los nervios.

Cuando de repente se puso de pie la pony de la tiara.

-¿Qué?, ¿habla enserio maestra? ¿la pondrá a participar? -clamo la pony un poco molesta.

-Si... ¿hay algún problema con eso Diamond Tiara? -con la ceja doblada inquirió Cheerilee a la pony, del cual ya se dio a conocer su nombre.

-¡Es que solo mírela maestra! no se porque esta aquí, ni siquiera es una pony -atestiguo Diamond Tiara señalándome con su casco. De acuerdo ya me estaba empezando a caer pesada esa pony tan odiosa, primero me llamo perdedora, y ahora me discrimino frente a la maestra... ¡¿Cuál es su problema?!.

Después hablo de seguida la pony con anteojos, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta inmediatamente de que esas 2 ponis eran aliadas.

-Si, además, ella seguramente no sabe nada sobre nuestra cultura y costumbres... no querrá ponerla hablar ¿verdad maestra? -comento la pony gris, apoyando a Diamond Tiara.

Claramente ambas ponis no quería que participara o formara parte del entorno, eso no lo podía permitir porque después no me dejaría avanzar... pero por otro lado... aunque duela admitirlo, la poni gris tenia razón en algo... tuve la oportunidad de aprender, el problema fue que Twilight se la paso tanto tiempo investigando sobre el cometa, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de explicarme sobre la cultura pony de este mundo; no tenia información de nada, y tampoco sabia absolutamente nada.

-¿Es cierto eso Melissa? -me interrogo la pony estando yo en la peor condición, mi nerviosismo me estaba apuñalando el cerebro, y con ello, todas las células nerviosas, temblaba como si de la enfermedad del Parkinson se tratase y sentía unas ganas terribles de vomitar.

Pero no tenia de otra, mi única salida ahora, era responder a todas las preguntas y... ser sincera *traga fuerte*.

-Bueno... p-para ser honesta... apenas y... tengo conocimiento sobre la cultura pony -trate de expresarme fluidamente, pero mis nervios me hacían una mala jugada.

Nada mas decir eso, y Diamond Tiara me jugo la típica mala pasada de la carraspera fingida.

-*Cof* *Cof* idiota... *Cof* -murmuro la pony... creyendo la muy estúpida que no la había oído en lo mas mínimo, pero lamentablemente, el chiste si fue gracioso para los demás alumnos, a excepción por supuesto de Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, y Apple Bloom, quienes veían con enojo a Diamond Tiara.

Pero de igual manera, ver como todos esos alumnos rieron ante tal jugarreta, me hiso sentir decepcionada, esperaba mas tolerancia por parte de esta escuela, especialmente siendo este un mundo tan pacifico... ¿Que podía hacer?

Cheerilee mantuvo la situación controlada, y mando a que todos hicieran silencio para que pudiera continuar conmigo.

-Oh vaya... pues muy bien cariño no hay problema, entonces ¿Qué es lo primero que te gustaría aprender sobre nuestra cultura? -planteo la pony

Comencé a pensarlo, y decidí que en este primer día me iría primero por lo mas sencillo, pero lo que mas me importaba saber... las marcas de los costados.

-Bueno... me gustaría saber... que son esas marcas que tienen los ponis en los costados -ofrecí tímida apuntando hacia la marca de uno de los potros.

Y nuevamente Diamond Tiara junto a su compañera volvieron a reaccionar, estallando esta vez en carcajadas.

-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡¿no sabes lo que es una Cutie Mark?! -increpo la pequeña poni rosa burlonamente.

-¿Una cutie que? -dije con la mente extraviada, causando que las odiosas potrancas solo se rieran mas

En eso se interpuso Scootaloo hacia mi defensa, toda fastidiada por el comportamiento de ambas ponis.

-¡Ustedes dos, Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, ya cállense la boca, dejen de molestar a la pobre Melissa o ya verán que las golpeare muy fuerte en la cara! -reprimió la pegaso muy enojada.

Luego se metió Apple Bloom desde la lejanía oyendo todo.

-¡Si, déjenla en paz, ella no les has hecho nada! -apoyo esta vez la pequeña poni granjera.

-¡Ustedes no se metan costados en blanco! -respondió airada la pony llamada Silver Spoon.

Y finalmente la ultima en entrometerse fue Sweetie Belle.

-¡No las llames costados en blanco! -exigió furiosa la pequeña unicornio blanca

-¡Tu también cállate costado en blanco! -reprimio Diamond Tiara a la unicornio.

Y en menos de un segundo, empezó tremendo bullicio entre las ponis discutidoras y el resto de los alumnos, siendo yo la única sosegada entre ellos.

Mientras que a la maestra Cheerilee se la veía molesta y decidió que ya había visto suficiente.

-¡SILENCIO! -impuso la educadora, haciendo que todo el mundo cerrara la boca... vaya, quien lo diría, la maestra Cheerilee no era una "flor delicada" después de todo.

-¡Su maestra no quiere mas peleas, y eso va con todos especialmente con ustedes Diamond Tiara y compañía! ¡¿quede clara?! -ordeno con tono de carácter la pony fucsia, dando a demostrar su puesto de autoridad.

-Si señorita Cheerilee -dijeron todos los pequeños ponis no muy animados por el regaño... pero la que si no dijo nada fue Diamond Tiara... eso la maestra pudo notarlo y lentamente se acerco a ella.

-Diamond Tiara... he dicho... que si quede clara -enfatizo la maestra cerca de ella, con una mirada desafiante.

Diamond Tiara al tenerla tan cerca, simplemente cruzo sus cascos delanteros y se retracto no muy convencida.

-Si... Maestra -comento la pony por lo bajo y a regañadientes.

La maestra la dejo estar, y cambio de objetivo, nuevamente hacia mi.

-En fin... ¿decías que querías aprender sobre las marca de los costados? -quería aseverarse la educadora.

-Si... -musite casi sin oír mi voz, pero sin importarle mucho eso, la maestra sonrió de todas formas.

-Pues esta bien pequeña, a pesar de que esto ya se vio en clases anteriores, por mi no hay ningún problema en darlo de nuevo, con gusto voy a enseñarte -no dudo Cheerilee ni un segundo, haciéndome sentir mas segura.

De algo estaba empezando a convencerme, y es que la maestra Cheerilee si era muy comprensiva, diría que demasiado; Twilight no se había equivocado respecto a ella, realmente veo que es una excelente maestra, y me trataba como tal sin importarle que fuera una criatura bípeda y sin pelo, entre toda una cantidad de pequeños cuadrúpedos equinos, eso era grandioso... pero ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de los estudiantes.

-Esta marca Melissa, se le conoce como "Cutie Mark" -destaco la maestra señalando su marca o "cutie mark"… sonaba como un gracioso juego de palabras en ingles, y siendo el ingles mi lengua materna, la palabra dicha cobraba cierto sentido gramatical.

La maestra quiso seguir con su explicación

-La cutie mark, es la marca que representa el talento de cada pony, generalmente esta marca se obtiene a edades tempranas, comprendidas entre la edad escolar y la edad de la pre-adolescencia -dio a conocer la maestra.

-Ya veo, lo que dice... es que cada marca representa un talento distinto... ¿entonces los ponis que no tienen marca carecen de talento? -opine para luego echarle un vistazo al costado de Sweetie Belle a mi lado.

-Bueno... si, pero no es como tu lo estas pensando... no es que los ponis sin cutie mark carezcan de talento o algo por el estilo, ellos tienen su talento, solo que aun no han descubierto ese talento que los va a representar, refiriéndome por supuesto a las cutie marks... pero siempre al final, todos los ponis obtienen su cutie mark, sin importar el tiempo y el costo. Eso es lo que le digo a los ponis sin cutie mark todo el tiempo -finalizo Cheerilee despejándome por fin todas esas dudas que deambulaba por mi sesera en relación a las "cutie marks".

Ya me empezaba a sentir mas suelta ante este nuevo entorno escolar, y estaba a punto de liberar mi explosión de ideas.

-Vaya, todo lo que oigo es muy interesante ¿entonces usted se enfoca en ayudar a los mas pequeños a encontrar su talento? -pregunte sin vacilar.

¿Recuerdan cuando dije que mi dicción podía ser una maravilla? bueno... ya lo están viendo.

-Bueno, no en realidad... básicamente mi trabajo es enseñar, siempre supe que dar clases y brindarle aprendizaje a los niños era mi talento especial -respondió amablemente la maestra.

-Pues... déjeme decirle desde ya, que usted hace un excelente trabajo, realmente esta hecha para esto -alague a mi tutora pony con una humilde sonrisa.

El afecto hiso que la maestra Cheerilee se pusiera tan colorada como una cereza.

-Oh.. que dulce de tu parte Melissa, muchas gracias -dijo con penita la pony fucsia y soltando una pequeña risita.

Al ver eso mi timidez se había ido, ya estaba lista para hacer honor a mi nombre en esta escuela, el plan estaba funcionando perfectamente, y me encontraba en muy buen estado en comparación a hace varios minutos, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom también estaban felices por el progreso que había marcado, y me sentía muy agradecida con ellas por toda esa ayuda que me han ofrecido.

Lo sentía tan cerca, aquel sufrimiento veía que estaba a punto de terminar, tanto que tenia unas ganas insaciables de saltar del pupitre y celebrar.

...

Pero luego vino una pregunta por parte de la maestra Cheerilee que me tomo por sorpresa, he hiso que esa sensación de emoción desapareciera.

-Y dime Melissa cariño ¿Cuál es tu talento especial? -curioseo la pony terrestre mirándome con predilección.

Mi reacción fue inmediata, pero dicha reacción mas bien estaba llena de confusión ya que no entendía a que se refería.

-¿Disculpe? -de reojo mire a la maestra con consternación.

-Que me gustaría saber cual es tu talento... -curvo una ceja Cheerilee, volviéndome a resaltar lo anteriormente dicho.

Esperen un momento... ¿Acaso la maestra Cheerilee esta insinuando que?... ¡Ay no puede ser!

-Pero... maestra... yo no... tengo un talento especial -puntualice con cara de poker y comenzando a sudar un poco otra vez.

-¿Ningún talento especial?... ¿entonces no tienes ninguna cutie mark? -indagaba la maestra Cheerilee.

Cheerilee no supo que esa ultima me pregunta, me había llevado directamente al matadero. Si lo se... puede que suene como una pregunta común y corriente que cualquier pony le haría a cualquier humano que recién conozca... pero... debo recordarles... ¡QUE ESTOY EN UNA MALDITA ESCUELA! ¡Y EN LA ESCUELA, EL AMBIENTE ES DISTINTO!

-¡¿Que!? -la pregunta fue tan impactante que no pude evitar gritar eso.

La reacción de los demás no se hiso esperar, todos y cada uno de los estudiantes empezaron a hacer comentarios muy pretensiosos, y les digo... no muy buen educados, y para colmo, la potranca rosada de la tiara vio la oportunidad perfecta para actuar en mi contra.

-¿Oyeron eso chicos? parece que ella no solo es rara... sino que tampoco tiene Cutie Mark -difamo Diamond en tono de burla.

-¡Que pena ajena me da! -siguio Silver Spoon con la travesura para luego comenzar a reírse de mi.

Estaba a solo un "pedo de mosca" de quemarme en la hoguera de la humillación absoluta, mi cara se encontraba enteramente roja de la vergüenza, tan pero tan roja como una cereza.

Sweetie Belle veía como me hundía mas entre la pena, ella sabia que me estaban haciendo daño, por lo que decidió moverse de su asiento y actuar para sacarme de este lio de una vez por todas.

-¡Oigan cállense, eso no es problema de ustedes y de nadie mas! además Melissa no necesita una cutie mark, porque a los humanos como ella no les aparece... Su hermano Thomas, me lo dijo y... -

Sweetie Belle iba a seguir hablando pero Diamond Tiara la interrumpió con mucha descortesía.

-¡Vaya tonta Belle... pero que primicia nos acabas de dar! ¡¿oíste eso Silver Spoon?! -grito la odiosa potranca terrestre tomando por sorpresa a la pequeña unicornio blanca.

-Si Diamond Tiara, no solo es una criatura rara sin Cutie Mark, sino que también, es una criatura rara que... ¡No puede obtener su Cutie Mark! -opino la pony gris socarrona y con expresión diabólica.

-¡Es una costado en blanco! -acoto un potro unicornio adelante de melena anaranjada.

-Oh, es mas que eso... es... -

Diamond Tiara hiso pausa un momento para luego gritar junto a su amiga.

-¡Costado en blanco permanente! -vociferaron ambas ponis al mismo tiempo para luego reírse de mi tanto como podían, y junto a esas risas se unieron otras docenas de risas mas, mientras que a la vez oía como varios estudiantes me llamaban "Costado en blanco permanente"... y dicho llamado era opacado por las risas despectivas de cada estudiante.

Cheerilee entre angustia y decepción trato en todo lo posible de calmar a sus alumnos, pero a pesar de eso, esta vez los estudiantes hicieron caso omiso a sus ordenes, y siguieron hundiéndome mas de lo que ya estaba.

Apple Bloom veía triste toda la situación, Scootaloo se encontraba inmóvil y enojada, incapaz de actuar al respecto, y Sweetie Belle, arrepentida y atacada por la culpa.

Era oficial, me había quemado en la hoguera... todas las opciones de ganarme el respeto por mis propios medios... habían desaparecido por completo, no sabia como es que aun no habia comenzado a llorar.

* * *

><p>El tiempo paso volando, las clases de la maestra Cheerilee por fin había terminado... ¡¿Pero a mi que cominos me importaba eso?! ¡Estaba molesta por todo!<p>

Durante todo el resto de la clase, permanecí en posición de descanso, ignorando toda la existencia que me rodeaba en ese entonces, y me quede profundamente dormida, tanto que hasta perdí la noción del tiempo.

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que el aula escolar se encontraba vacío en su totalidad, todos los alumnos se habían ido, la única que se había quedado fue la Maestra Cheerilee, quien me vio despertarme.

-Por fin has despertado querida -saludo la maestra, dándome la bienvenida nuevamente a la realidad.

Con extenuación me frote los ojos.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -dude al ver el salón vacío.

-Se han ido... la clase finalizo hace varios minutos -contesto la poni fucsia, sin embargo se la veía muy insegura, algo la estaba inquietando.

Ante todo simplemente di un fuerte suspiro de frustración, recordando el crudo momento de antes.

-No importa... -murmure por lo bajo, recogiendo mis útiles para por fin salir de la escuela, y probablemente no volver a regresar... todo me pareció muy feo como para volverlo a vivir en carne propia.

Pero cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, la educadora me detuvo con su casco.

Voltee a verla, y note un semblante lleno de pena en ella.

-Lo siento mucho... -dijo la maestra casi llorando.

En ese momento quede asombrada por su reacción, mi corazón se hiso arruga de tan solo ver su cara, la pobre pony se sentía culpable de mi sufrimiento, eso me partió el alma porque la señorita Cheerilee no tenia nada que ver y alguien tan buena como ella no se merecía tal cosa, debía tranquilizarla, y liberarla de cualquier sentimiento de culpa que tuviese.

-Pero ¿Por qué se disculpa? -indague con indulgencia

La maestra no pudo soportar la presión de la pena y empezó a llorar

-Porque no pude hacer nada para ayudarte *sniff*... creí que te daría la mejor estadía escolar que podías tener, creí que podía resolver tu problema sobre tus compañeros, y creí que seria una mejor maestra para ti, pero veo que me equivoque *sniff*… he fallado como maestra, le falle a Twilight, le falle a mis alumnos y te falle a ti *sniff*... lo siento... lo siento tanto -explicaba la maestra Cheerilee sollozando en lagrimas.

Aquella escena fue tan deprimente y triste, que yo tampoco pude evitar sacar una lagrima. Eso no lo podía seguir soportando, había llegado el momento de consolarla.

Me acerque a la pony fucsia, y con ambas manos la tome de la cabeza, y la puse cara a cara frente a mi, pero ella seguramente no quería mirarme por la pena que sentía, tenia los ojos cerrados y no los abría.

-Señorita Cheerilee, míreme -trate de convencer a la pony para que abriera los ojos, tardo un poco en hacerlo, pero al final, lo hiso... mi cara se reflejaba en sus llorosos y enormes ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas y tristeza pura.

-Escuche... usted esta muy equivocada con lo que dice... no se sienta así, porque usted no tuvo nada que ver con mi problema... fui yo la principal causa de todo... yo y nadie mas -consolé humildemente a la maestra.

-Pero... no pude hacer que mis alumnos dejaran de tratarte de esa forma tan horrible, una gran maestra siempre controla la situación -excuso Cheerilee tristemente, dejando de llorar.

-Entiendo que sienta eso Maestra, aunque en realidad no es así, alguien muy sabio me dijo una vez, que la perfección puede ser engañosa, significa que una gran maestra puede fallar aunque no lo quiera... pero eso es completamente normal. Maestra Cheerilee, usted es una gran educadora, y a pesar de que los planes no salieron como era de esperarse, usted hiso hasta lo ultimo para poder ayudarme, y eso es digno de respetar. Todo pasa por una razón, y mi caso era inevitable maestra, porque... míreme... soy una humana, una raza mas intolerable que cualquier otro ser de este mundo... aunque claro... ni siquiera soy de este mundo... para mas agregar -finalice dejando sorprendida a la maestra Cheerilee con esta ultima declaracion.

-¿Eres de otro mundo? -pregunto la educadora sin poder creérselo.

Yo asentí con mi cabeza lentamente pensando en la dura realidad, ya que probablemente esto no habría pasado nunca, si por lo menos hubiera sido una pony... pero desgraciadamente no lo fui. Soy una humana, y la vida humana ronda siempre a que tenemos que ser unos seres sin conciencia, despreciables y autodestructivos... por esa y muchas razones mas, me sentía diferente ante los ponis, sentía que... no quería ser una humana... y odiaba ser humana

Me entristecí al instante, no dejaba de pensar que era una bicha rara en un mundo en el que ni siquiera pertenezco, una lagrima se fue escurriendo a lo largo de mi mejilla, no quería que Cheerrilee me viera llorar pero ella de todas formas logro darse cuenta, y de alguna forma también logro entrar en mi mente

-¿Te sientes... diferente e intolerable? ¿Cómo si no... deberías estar aquí? -me inquirio Cheerilee con lastima y a la vez tomandome por sorprendida.

Llegue a tal punto en el que no pude soportarlo mas y comencé a llorar.

-¡Por eso le digo que usted no tiene la culpa maestra!... fui yo la causa y el efecto de todo lo ocurrido... y todo porque soy una humana, una raza que desde siempre ha estado predestinada a ser odiada y temida por todos a su alrededor, somos una monstruosidad... soy una monstruosidad -reclame llorando y con agonía en el pecho, Cheerilee con toda su compasión me abrazo, y repentinamente cambiamos los roles, pase de ser la consoladora a ser la consolada, mientras que Cheerilee, paso a ser todo lo contrario.

-Ya querida, tranquila... eso lo podemos cambiar, no permitiré que nadie te odie, no mientras me encuentre en esta escuela con vida, seré la mejor maestra que jamás podrías tener... y te dire algo Melissa... aunque seas una humana, yo te querré como quiero a cualquier pony de este mundo, ademas, tu... eres una humana, pero diferente -finalizo la pony terrestre fucsia secando las lagrimas de mis mejillas.

Al final lo comprendi todo, sus palabras me llegaron al alma e hiso que mi corazón se apaciguara en un periquete, lo suficiente como para decir, que mis buenos sentimientos hacia ella, nunca mas iban a cambiar... adorare a la maestra Cheerilee, con todo mi corazón.

-¿Ya le dije que usted realmente esta hecha para esto? Porque déjeme decirle... que lo ha demostrado... gracias, Señorita Cheerilee -confesé finalmente para nuevamente abrazarla, Cheerilee correspondió el abrazo.

-Es un placer... mi querida alumna -termino agradeciendo el gesto la pony mientras me acariciaba.

Había aprendido algo de mi experiencia con Cheerilee, que aunque te sientas distinto a los demás, siempre habrá alguien que te quiera, sim importar tu aspecto y tu naturaleza, no debía de sentirme mal conmigo mismo por mi figura o por ser una raza distinta, porque lo que importa, es el interior, y el espíritu. Tal vez sea una humana, pero una humana muy diferente a los demás, y estoy muy orgullosa de serlo.

-En fin, debo irme, gracias por todo maestra Cheerilee , ha sido una gran ayuda -agradecí dirigiéndome hacia la puerta y sintiendome mucho mejor.

-Ha sido un placer querida, recuerda... siempre estoy aquí para ayudarte -consagro la educadora.

-Adios -me despidi

-Hasta luego -hiso lo mismo la maestra para que luego yo cerrara la puerta tras de si

***Tercera Persona* **

La Maestra Cheerilee espero a que Melissa cerrara la puerta, para que rápidamente, sacara de un gabetero de su escritorio, una pluma, un tintero y varios pergaminos... parecia que tramaba algo entre cascos.

-Muy bien... en marcha -se preparo Cheerilee, para luego empezar a escribir a toda velocidad los pergaminos.

***Punto de vista de Melissa* **

Tras salir de la escuela, sentí como si me quitara de encima una gran pared de ladrillos que me aplastaba, fue genial charlar con la maestra, siempre supe que de alguna forma lo necesitaba, y me ayudo bastante espiritualmente... pero... a pesar de eso, aun dudaba, de si volver a la escuela... es decir, ya me ayude con mi autoestima, pero todavía no había resuelto el problema con los estudiantes, eso era lo único que faltaba y sabia que si regresaba, iban a seguir molestándome por lo que soy, y eso iba a ser un gran problema... ¿Cómo iba a lidiar yo con eso? ¿Qué se supone entonces que iba a hacer?

-(Aun tengo la oportunidad de ganarme el respeto de mis compañeros de clase... pero ¿Cómo lo hago?) -dude en mi mente

De repente un ruido hiso que volviera a la realidad

-(¿Qué rayos es ese ruido?) -confundida miraba hacia los lados para saber de donde provenía dicho ruido.

El ruido parecía al de un arbusto revoloteándose sin parar, pero la ñapa, era que no solo oía arbustos, sino que parecía que también oía unas pequeñas voces.

Fue cuando logre darme cuenta que justo al lado de la entrada, por debajo de la ventana que conectaba al salón de Cheerilee, había un arbusto que se movía bruscamente, donde también figure de que las voces venían de allí, lo cual me hiso sospechar rápidamente que me estaban vigilando.

Algo insegura, tome un palo que estaba tirado en el suelo, y con la misma señale al arbusto.

-Ok, ¡Salga de ahí quien quera que sea, o me veré obligada a usar la fuerza! -amenacé haciendo que las voces se exaltaran y se dieran a revelar, resultando ser... Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle.

-¡Espera, no nos golpees Melissa, somos nosotras -hablo Scootaloo haciéndome bajar la vara

-¿Chicas? ¿Qué hacían allí adentro? -interrogue confusa

-Ehm... nada -respondieron Apple Bloom y Scootaloo haciendo sus mejores sonrisas falsas... ¡o vamos chicas! ¿realmente creen que soy muy estúpida?

-¿Nada? -pregunte sarcástica, obviamente no les creí, porque esa respuesta fue tan simple... pero a la vez fue tan estúpida... para mi suerte siempre esta la mas torpe del grupo, que nunca capta la idea... o el sarcasmo en este caso

-Si... nada, no es que te estuviéramos espiando, o algo por el estilo -dijo torpemente Sweetie Belle haciendo que Scootaloo y Apple Bloom le cerraran rápidamente su bocaza... *Rie* ella misma hiso que se jalara el gatillo, gracias Sweetie

-¡¿Me estuvieron espiando?!

Finalmente las tres potrillas suspiraron al mismo tiempo, y decidieron que ya no era necesario ocultarlo mas.

-Esta bien... si estuvimos espiandote -comento Apple Bloom apenada

-Es que nosotras íbamos a quedarnos contigo hasta que despertaras... pero la Maestra Cheerilee nos mando a salir del salón, porque quería tener una charla en privado contigo.

-Así que nos pusimos a espiar, y pudimos oír toda la conversación, pero no te preocupes, no le diremos a nadie sobre esto -prometió finalmente Scootaloo.

Tras eso, coloque un semblante molesto, alarmando a las tres potrillas.

-Melissa si estas molesta con nosotras por lo que hicimos, por favor, perdónanos -pidió Sweetie Belle, triste.

-Sabemos que espiar estuvo mal... pero lo hicimos porque estábamos preocupadas por ti -hablo luego Apple Bloom, con un poco de depresion.

-Lo sentimos -musitaron las tres al mismo tiempo con caritas tristes, realmente se las veía muy arrepentidas.

Pero toda mi reacción, fue simplemente para probarlas, al final, mi cara seria cambio al de una sonrisa.

-Se que espiar a gente ajena esta mal, pero ustedes 3 han demostrado que realmente se preocupan por mi, y siempre estuvieron ahí, acompañándome... eso... es lo único que importa -voltee a mirar a las 3 con una mirada comprensiva.

-¡Eso significa que! -las 3 gritaron sorprendidas.

Rei por lo bajo ante su reacción.

-Las perdono chicas -reconocí.

Acto seguido, las chicas gritaron tan fuerte como para asustarme, y luego se aventaron hacia mi, abrazándome con una fuerza increíble.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! -manifestaron las potrancas emocionadas.

-Esta bien chicas, pero por favor, no es necesaria tanta emocion -exponia mientras reia, ya que las 3 estaban encima de mi y sus freneticos movimientos, me causaban cosquillas, sobre todo las alas de Scootaloo.

Ya estaba 100% convencida, de que Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, y Sweetie Belle, eran amigas de confianza, no me decepcionaron en ningún momento y era un hecho, de que las 3 me hacían muy feliz, enserio estaba muy agradecidas con ella por todo su apoyo, y para mi todo era verde alegría con ellas presentes.

-Vaya, vaya... que ternura -

Fue cuando de repente oí venir la voz despreciable y cruel de Diamond Tiara, y el ambiente color verde alegría, se tiño instantáneamente, a un gris deprimente y triste... pero ella no venia sola, a su lado venia Silver Spoon, y los demás estudiantes.

-Oh cielos -murmuro enfadada Scootaloo, viendo a la pony de la tiara de mala gana , mientras se aproximaba.

-Miren que tenemos aquí... tres costados en blanco, y una costado en blanco en 2 patas... -apunto Diamond Tiara hacia mi, de forma socarrona

-Pero no solo es una costado en blanco cualquiera Diamond Tiara -le siguio el juego Silver Spoon

-Si... es una... -hiso pausa Tiara para luego seguir con Silver Spoon

-¡Costado en blanco permanente! -gritaron ambas ponis para que luego empezaran a reírse de mi con ganas... al igual que los demás alumnos que estaban con ellas, eso me hiso sentir un poco lastimada, pero luego empecé a sentirme avivada por la zozobra y el cansancio de que siguieran abusando de mi... ya había llegado al limite, y entonces se me ocurrió... debía hacerme respetar, si quería que me respetaran, pues no tenia mas opcion que usar la fuerza

Las tres potrancas quisieron salir en mi defensa hacia Diamond y Silver, pero yo me interpuse entre ellas, tenia que resolverlo yo y nadie mas.

-No chicas, dejen que yo me encargue, ya ustedes hicieron mucho por mi, es hora de que yo actué por mi misma -decidí, poniéndome en frente de Diamond Tiara y el grupo de estudiantes... estaba preparada para hablarle unas cuantas cosas a esa potranca de pacotilla que se creia la reina del universo

-Oye Diamond Tiara... ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres una basura de pony sin sentimientos? -fui directo al golpe bajo sin pensarlo 2 veces

Mi comentario dejo sorprendido a todos los presentes en el lugar... inclusive a Diamond Tiara, quien no dudo en responderme de regreso

-¡Como te atreves a decirme eso... estúpida! -me grito la pony, molesta

-Pues muy fácil, así como tu te atreviste a decirme "costado en blanco permanente" ¿y sabes que es curioso? que ambas... ¡son verdad! -le respondí con burla, los estudiante tras esa contestación, comenzaron a avivar el ambiente para una pelea... aunque luego logre ver Diamond Tiara estaba muy insegura, fue cuando vi la perfecta oportunidad de actuar

-¿Que sucede? ¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad en la cara? ¿quieres que te diga todas las verdades sobre ti? ¡pues te las dire! ¡eres una pony odiosa que solo desea la atención, te crees superior a los demás solo por tener cutie mark cuando en realidad no lo eres! ¡y tu tiara es horrible! -me desquite enormemente, sobre todo con esto ultimo... pero esperen, aun no habia terminado

-Y sabes una cosa, puede que sea una costado en blanco de por vida, pero se mas cosas de la que tu te imaginas... y tengo 3 amigas espectaculares que... sean costados en blancos, me di cuenta que... son todo para mi -opine para luego ver los gestos contentos de Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle.

-Así que si me disculpas, estaré mejor con mis verdaderas, amigas... no necesito perder mas tiempo contigo... vámonos chicas -dije con la intención de darle punto final a todo, dándole la espalda a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, y empezando a dirigirme hacia mis tres ahora mejores amigas.

Diamond Tiara quedo enfurecida y fue cuando exploto

-Eres... eres... ¡ERES UNA HIJA DE PERRA! -me grito la potranca llena de ira tras de mi

Ese insulto hiso que me detuviera instintivamente,

-¿Qué... dijiste? -musite por lo bajo, tras oír lo que acabo de oir

-Que... eres... una hija de perra -reitero nuevamente esta vez mas baja

Lo que no sabia Diamond Tiara, es que lo que había dicho fue tan bajo, que mi enojo se elevo a un nivel tan máximo, fue algo automático.

-Retractate de lo que has dicho... -voltee a verla con unas ganas terribles de matarla a golpes

En eso vi en Diamond Tiara una careta llena de maldad, sabia que lo iba a aprovechar... pero no iba a permitir que siguiera diciendo esas cosas.

-Ya veo... no te gusta que hable mal de tu.. ¡estúpida madre!... ¿eh? -Diamond Tiara había hallado mi talón de Aquiles, pero yo no iba permitir que siguiera hablando mal de ella

-Melissa no le hagas caso, eso es justo lo que ella quiere -sugirio Apple Bloom a mi lado, pero yo estaba muy concentrada en Diamond como para prestarle atención

-¡Cierra la boca Diamond Tiara! -le respondí encrespada y a punto de perder el control.

-¿O que? ¿vas a llamar a tu estúpida madre para que me regañe? -Diamond Tiara seguia

-¡Ya basta! ¡deja de hablar de ella! -mis sesos estaban a punto de arder en llamas

-¡Porque no le dices a tu tonta y estupida madre que venga y me lo diga a mi! ¡Anda dimelo! ¡¿Donde esta tu estupida madre?! ¡¿DONDE?! ¡¿DIMELO!? -la pequeña pony rosada estaba frente a mi, y me presiono mas y mas hasta que finalmente... estalle.

-¡ESTA MUERTA! ¡MALDITA! -grite tan duro como un espartano en guerra

Y tras eso, no pude evitar soltarle un gran puñetazo en el rostro, Diamond Tiara cayo al suelo con todo y tiara, y el golpe fue tan fuerte, que incluso la pony sangraba por su osico

-¡Diamond Tiara! -exclamo Silver Spoon por su amiga, quien fue a socorrerla.

Los demas estudiante veian la escena con horror... y yo no era la excepcion... no quise golpearla tan fuerte, fue un descontrol de mi mente.

Vi mis puños y note que estaban un poco ensangrentadas, por lo que, con lagrimas en los ojos y total panico, abandone el lugar corriendo, ignorando todo a mi alrededor.

-¡Melissa espera! -logre oir a Scootaloo pero yo nisiquiera me voltee a verla, solo estaba enfocada en seguir corriendo.

* * *

><p>Me aleje de la escuela, corri y corri tan rapido hasta que me doliesen las piernas, no me detuve, hasta llegar a un lugar despejado, lejos del pueblo... cuando me asegure de que estaba totalmente sola, comenze a llorar con fuerza.<p>

Me sentia fatal, actue como una completa tonta, tanto que me converti en un mosntruo y golpee a una pequeña potranca como Diamond Tiara... se que ustedes diran ella se lo merecia por todo lo que dijo de mi madre, y que la verdad hice lo correcto... pero yo no soy asi de agresiva... no deberia serlo... no soy... una monstruosidad.

-¡Melissa! -oi una voz a la distancia, eran la voces de Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle llamandome... cada vez se sentian mas cerca, hasta que al final, tenia a las 3 potrancas a tan pocos metros de distancia, pero sentia que no era el momento adecuado para la ayuda.

-¡Vayanse! ¡quiero estar sola! -pedi entre lagrimas

-Melissa por favor... podemos resolver esto -insistio Sweetie Belle.

-¡No! ¡YA LES DIJE QUE!... -

Cuando repentinamente, empece a sentir que el suelo temblaba, cosa que me interrumpio en lo que iba a decir. al voltear hacia mi derecha, pude ver que una turba de animales descontrolados venia directamente hacia mi, haciendo que me paralizara del panico, no me dio tiempo ni de reaccionar.

-¡Melissa cuidado! -gritaron las 3 ponis.

-¡Chicas rapido, maniobra evasiva cañon pegaso! -exigio Scootaloo poniendose en posicion con su scooter, y atras de ella, venian Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle a toda velocidad... ambas ponis chocaron fuertemene contra el cuerpo de la pegaso, impulsandolas con su scooter, y con la velocidad de un rayo veloz, Scootaloo me tomo de mi camisa con sus fauses, haciendo que me alejara de un fatidico destino... por poco, los animales me hacen pure de humano.

Ya, a salvo, las ponis rapidamente corrieron hacia mi.

-¡Melissa! ¡¿estas bien?! -pregunto preocupada Sweetie Belle.

-¡¿No te hicieron daño verdad?! -decia Apple Bloom, revisandome de arriba para abajo.

-Chicas tranquilas estoy bien... no me paso nada... y... ustedes... me salvaron la vida... -musite dandome cuenta de que gracias a las chicas... sali ilesa y con vida.

Senti en ese mismisimo instante, que me quedaria endeudada con esas chicas por el resto de mi vida. No pude evitar llorar y abrazar a las 3 potrillas.

-¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!... ¡ME SALVARON LA VIDA CHICAS! ¡LAS AMO TANTO! -Gritaba emocionada, llorando a lagrimones gigantes mientras las tenia en mis brazos.

Las chicas correspondieron mi abrazo, y al mismo tiempo, me dedicaron unas palabras

-Y nosotras tambien a ti -finalizaron ella, permaneciendo en ese conmovedor abrazo grupal que yo habia creado.

Finalmente el dia habia pasado, tras el incidente de los animales, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y yo regresamos a Ponyville sin mas problemas, donde nos enteramos de que la maestra Cheerilee, habia planeado una reunion de padres, representantes y alumnos en la escuela, la intencion de la reunion, era el de realizar un dialogo entre todos los alumnos y mi persona, discutimos lo sucesos ocurridos y al final llegamos a un acuerdo, donde termine haciendo las pases con todos los alumnos, ellos lo habian aceptado

En cuanto a Diamond Tiara, ella no estuvo tan de acuerdo con la idea al principio, pero su padre no opinaba lo mismo, al final tambien terminamos haciendo las pases... aunque un tanto forzada, de hecho, parece que en el fondo sigue teniendo un fuerte rencor hacia mi (y viceversa) pero bueno... alla vera ella lo que decida, ya yo sabia que no volveria a caer en sus provocaciones... y lo mismo decia de Silver Spoon -

**Casa Clud de las CMC (Cutie Mark Crusaders) - Ponyville - Equestria**

Al llegar la tarde, las chicas me invitaron cordialmente a su casa club... apenas y me enteraba de que ellas tenian una casa clud y hacian crusadas en busqueda de sus cutie marks... dichas crusadas las hacian como... "Las Cutie Mark Crusaders" en la que las unicas miembros de esa crusada, eran ellas, pero Apple Bloom me conto de camino que recientemente incorporo a una nueva miembro a la crusada, su prima, la cual se hacia llamar "Babs Seed" y me conto tambien que mañana, ella llegaria, junto con otros miembros de "La Familia Apple" para ayudar en su granja, y ademas de eso, me invito a mi tambien a que la ayudara para la gran cosecha anual de manzanas de este año, yo acepte con gusto, y tambien le dije que me llevaria a Thomas para que pudiera conocerlo... y claro tambien, para que nos echara una mano en la granja.

Me preguntaba ¿porque me habian invitado a su casa club? no tenia ni la mas minima idea de lo que hacia aqui, me situaba en el centro de toda la casa club y lo unico que veia era a las 3 ponis con una tunica, y en el lugar (por cierto, muy pequeño) habia una tambora, que estaba siendo tocada por Scootaloo. Luego de todo me entere de que se trataba de una "ceremonia de integracion" para unirme a las CMC... Apple Bloom me dio con mucho gusto, una tunica de las CMC, y lo que parecia ser... una chapa brillante con las siglas "HC", pero yo estaba confundida.

-Esperen... ¿Quieren que me una... a la Cutie Mark Crusaders? pero... ¿Porque? nisiquiera soy una pony, y tampoco puedo obtener una Cutie Mark... ¿y que significa esta chapa? -inquiria con perplejidad viendo la tunica y la chapa.

-Tal vez sea cierto -sujeto Scootaloo.

-Pero decidimos hacerte una "HC": miembra honoraria de las CMC -agrego Apple Bloom

-Porque eres... nuestra nueva mejor amiga... y te lo mereces -remato Sweetie Belle

-¡Ahora eres parte de la familia Cutie Mark Crussaders! -vocearon las 3 potranca al unisono.

Ante todo lo que dijeron, sonrei muy felizmente.

-Pues... como nueva miembro ¡hare todo lo posible para ayudar! -glose con euforia.

-¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! -gritamos finalmente las 4 miembros... nosotras... la gran familia Crusader.

**Ponyville - Equestria**

8:00 pm

Que dia, no pude pasar por mas cosas hoy, porque el dia no tiene mas de 24 horas, creanme, que si el dia hubiese sido mas largo, habria pasado por mas, pero la noche llega mas rapido de lo que creen. *Suspiro* me muero por llegar a la bibloteca y contarles a Twilight, Spike y Thomas, todo lo que me paso el dia de hoy, seguro que pondran muchas caras, algunas buenas y otras malas... pero eso es asi cuando le cuentas a todos sobre... tu gran "cruzada escolar"... y de algo estoy muy segura... esa cruzada, aun no ha terminado.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>Capitulo dieciseis finalizado (por fin).<strong>******************

********************Hablando de manera general, este ha sido el capitulo mas extenso que he escrito... y el que mas tiempo me ha llevado escribir debido a la enorme cantidad de conflictos que se presentaron dentro del mismo. Tuve algunas trabas durante la escritura, sobre todo en los dialogos de Melissa y Cheerilee, porque con ambas personajes tenia que profundizar mucho mas que con los demas, me costo mucho, pero al final despues de presionar mi coco repetidas veces, logre un buen resultado... no el que yo esperaba, pero ahi me lo fio xD********************

********************Un inciso: ya se habran dado cuenta que soy una persona que esta 100% en contra del "Bullying" (lo demostre con este capitulo, que trata sobre el tema, y mi One-Shot "La Hora Señalada"). Asi que de manera especial y como una forma de campaña contra el abuso de todo tipo, dedico este capitulo a todas las personas que alguna vez han sufrido o siguen sufriendo del Bullying. A todos ustedes les digo... no se rindan, porque como queda demostrado en este capitulo, existe la tolerancia, el respeto, la igualdad y sobre todo... la amistad; y asi como Melissa pudo superarlo, ustedes tambien podran. Fuerza muchachos, fuerza.********************

********************Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.********************


	17. Manzanofobia

**Bueno lectores, echenle ganas con este capitulazo, no es el mas WTF que he escrito, pero se acerca un poquito xD**

**Bueno, eso es lo que pienso yo... ahora llego el turno de ustedes.**

* * *

><p><strong>(): Pensamientos<strong>

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

**_Letra Cursiva: Texto o anuncio._**

* * *

><p><strong>Manzanofobia <strong>

**Casa de Twilight Sparkle - Ponyville - Equestria **

***Tercera Persona* **

-*Suspiro*… santos reyes... -decía un cansado Thomas mientras se acercaba a la biblioteca de a poco, pero el no se daba cuenta de que por el otro lado del camino, venia también su muy agotada hermana.

-Ufff... pero que día -expreso al otro extremo del camino Melissa, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca de Twlight que estaba a tan solo metros de llegada. Ella tampoco sabia que su hermano se venia acercando de igual forma.

Ambos hermanos, molidos y machacados por la responsabilidad de lo que hicieron en todo el día, llegaron al mismo tiempo a la entrada de la casa-biblioteca-árbol de Twilight.

-¡Por fin en casa! -exclamaron los dos al unísono justo en frente de la puerta, aunque ambos hermanos aun no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del otro.

Fue después de unos segundos que se dio la reacción de ambos al verse las caras.

-¡Hermano/Hermana, ¿Qué haces aquí? yo voy llegando ¿enserio?, yo igual -los dos dijeron toda esa oración de manera casi simultanea, causándoles risa a ambos. Tras parar de reír, Thomas fue el primero en hablar.

-Cielos... por lo que veo, parece que pasaste este día con muchas sorpresas -aclaro el hermano mayor con un semblante cansado, viendo a su hermana con la capa de las CMC puesta, capa que estaba hecha a su medida.

Melissa ríe un poco y le contesta burlonamente

-Creo que yo también podría decir lo mismo de ti -le respondió ella viendo como su hermano estaba todo manchado por la suciedad.

-Je... si, no lo niego, debo tomarme una buena ducha -dijo Thomas gracioso, viéndose toda la suciedad que tenia.

Ambos hermanos conectaron miradas por unos segundos, bajo la luz hermosa de la luna y las titilantes estrellas, después fue Melissa quien rompió el silencio.

-Bueno *bostezo* será mejor que entremos -planteo la pequeña niña.

Y así, Thomas accedió a abrir la puerta de la biblioteca, dándole el paso primero a su hermana.

-¡Llegamos! -aviso Melissa al entrar.

Cuando ambos hermanos entraron, se percataron de que Twilight y Spike, aun seguían trabajando arduamente en la investigación del cometa Wisher. Centenares de libros yacían tirados en el suelo, habían trabajado sin parar desde que Melissa se fue a la escuela.

Twilight y Spike decidieron pausar la investigación por hoy, cuando vieron llegar a los 2 humanos.

-Hola chicos -saludo felizmente la unicornio lavanda.

-Que coincidencia... llegaron juntos... -hablo agraciado el dragón, aunque también algo consumido por el trabajo de la investigación.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar esto por hoy -propuso Twilight al ver a Spike todo cansado, para luego levitar todos los libros y guardarlos en su lugar.

-¿Aun no han podido encontrar nada? -pregunto Melissa viendo como Twilight hacia lo suyo.

Twilight al oír a Melissa, suspiro algo entristecida.

-Lamentablemente no... es mas difícil de lo que creí -dijo la unicornio con un tono de frustración.

-Pero no nos daremos por vencidos fácilmente ¿verdad Twilight? -siguió luego el dragón con un tono de confianza, motivando así a su patrona o jefa.

-Tienes razón Spike... mañana tendremos que viajar a Canterlot, para seguir investigando, tal vez ahora con la ayuda de la Princesa Celestia, tengamos mas suerte -puntualizo la pony.

-El problema es que estaremos afuera por un buen tiempo ¿creen que puedan cuidarse solo mientras estamos ausentes? -inquirió Spike un tanto preocupado hacia Thomas y Melissa.

-Descuiden, estaremos bien, mi hermano y yo siempre nos cuidamos el uno al otro y nunca tenemos problemas de convivencia ¿verdad hermano? -garantizo Melissa abrazando a su hermano y mirándolo.

Thomas rodo los ojos algo escéptico... conocía muy bien a su hermana, y el sabia de lejos que eso era una gran mentira, y aunque el no lo quisiera, de todas formas iba a haber problemas.

-Si, si, esta bien... pero no te pongas tan mimosa -alego Thomas alejando un poco a su hermana.

-Se los advierto, ni se les ocurra pelear, recuerden la "Pinkie promesa" que hicieron ¿quedo claro? -esto ultimo lo dijo Twilight con una voz muy arbitraria y casi gritada.

-Si señora -afirmaron ambos hermanos, sintiéndose amenazados como un cadete recibiendo ordenes de un militar.

-En fin, pero basta de nosotros, cuéntenos que han hecho ustedes, ambos llegaron muy tarde, y eso de seguro debe tener una explicación -Twilight indagaba curiosa cambiando totalmente el tema.

Melissa corrió hacia un sofá y se tiro de lleno contra ella.

-Cielos, me muero por contarles todo lo que me ha sucedido, definitivamente a sido una completa locura en todo los sentidos -confeso la niña acomodándose en el sofá.

-¿De veras? vaya, es impresionante -estimo Spike sorprendido.

-Espera ¿y como te fue en la escuela? -pregunto Twilight a la niña.

Melissa iba a seguir hablando, pero de repente fue interrumpido por un muy sorprendido Thomas.

-¡Espera un momento Melissa!... ¿tu fuiste a la escuela?... no esperen, mejor aun ¡¿hay escuelas aquí?! -consulto generalmente el muchacho con todos los presentes.

Melissa fue la que se molesto en responderle.

-Si, las hay... aunque, para serles sincera, en este primer día de escuela, no... me fue tan bién -esto ultimo lo expuso con algo de pena, sobre todo al ver a Twilight.

-¿Enserio? -inquirió Twilight sintiéndose mal por la chica.

-Mis compañeros fueron malos conmigo, me molestaban por ser tan... diferente a ellos, y había una en especial, llamada Diamond Tiara, que trato de hacerme la vida cuadritos -conto Melissa no tan orgullosa de ese hecho.

-No me sorprende, esa pony es mala con todo el mundo -comento Spike con cara seria, parecía que ya había lidiado con Diamond Tiara antes.

-Pude confrontarla, y decirle todo lo que pensaba de ella en su cara... hasta que después siguió molestándome mas, al punto perder la paciencia y darle un buen golpe en la cara. Se que se lo merecía por palurda, pero igual me sentí mal, al darle aquel golpe tan fuerte... yo no suelo actuar de esa forma -juzgo Melissa acongojada

Twilight triste por lo que acaba de oír, se condolió por la niña.

-Y yo que creía que nada malo iba a sucederte... cuanto lo siento Melissa, lo digo porque, en parte, la idea de llevarte a la escuela fue mía -se lamento la pony con culpa.

Pero después de su explicación anterior, Melissa le sonrió a Twilight nuevamente.

-Esta bien Twilight no hay problema... al final... todo valió la pena, y resultado fue benéfico -Melissa acomodo su cabeza debajo de uno de los cojines del sofá

-¿Enserio? -dudaron muy confusos tanto la unicornio como el pequeño bebe dragón.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunto también Thomas, muy interesado por el tema.

-Twlight, tenias mucha razón sobre la maestra Cheerilee, hable con ella sobre mi problema y me ayudo a superarlo, incluso en la tarde convoco a una reunión de padres, representantes y alumnos para hablar sobre mi problema en general, al final se dio el dialogo entre todos los alumnos y yo, y acordamos que no volveríamos a tener ningún tipo de pleitos. La maestra Cheerilee fue muy justa y logro controlar la situación a pesar de todo, pero lo mas importante es que ella siempre me acepto sin importar lo que yo fuese... y por eso es que... ahora la quiero -explico Melissa dulcemente.

Thomas al escuchar toda la explicación de Melissa, quedo muy impresionado

-Vaya Melissa... si todo lo que dices es cierto, entonces déjame decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti... seria la primera vez que te pasa algo así, pero eso esta bien hecho y pasa todo el tiempo hermana, es completamente normal en una escuela. A parte, no solo solucionaste el problema, sino que también lograste superar uno de tus peores miedos... al confrontar a esa pony y hablar con tu maestra sobre lo que te sucedía, eso es actuar con madurez -valoro Thomas con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, y ante esto Twilight y Spike asintieron lentamente, dando a entender, que estaban de acuerdo con lo que Thomas había dicho.

-Y no solo eso -respondió la joven con voz tranquila y suave, dejando un poco liado a los demás

Melissa se acomoda en el sofá de modo que queda mirando al techo.

-La Señorita Cheerilee no fue la única pony que me ayudo... *suspiro*… ellas... mis nuevas mejores amigas, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle -Melissa al recordar esos nombres no pudo evitar sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

Twilight de tan solo escuchar eso, rio con sutileza.

-Debí suponerlo, sabía que ellas iban a serte de gran ayuda -considero Twilight muy feliz por haber confiado en las 3 potrancas mencionadas.

A Melissa ya se la veía muy exhausta, y sus parpados se estaban cerrando del cansancio.

-No se como es que al principio no confié en ellas... supongo que solo fue por simple inseguridad... pero después de todo, me alegro que al final haya terminado confiando en ellas... porque ellas siempre confiaron en mi todo este tiempo... y ahora miren *muestra su túnica y su chapa a los presentes*... soy parte de ellas... es como tener una familia, ¿saben?... estoy feliz de tenerlas a ellas 3 en mi vida... estoy *bostezo* tan feliz... y son las mejores amigas que jamás pude... tener... -tan solo terminada la frase, Melissa fue vencida por el sueño y sin rechistar mas, se quedo totalmente dormida.

-Aaawww, que tierna es, si que ha tenido un día muy duro -observo y dijo la unicornio con chiribitas en sus ojos al ver como Melissa entraba al mundo de los sueños.

Spike busco y saco una suave manta que estaba en un closet de la biblioteca, y con ella arropo cuidadosamente a la pequeña humana.

-Se merece un buen descanso -menciono el dragón al terminar de arropar a Melissa, mientras que Twilight se le acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a la niña.

-Buenas noches Melissa -finalizo Twilight alejándose luego un poco.

Mientras que Thomas solo observaba toda la conmovedora escena con una humilde sonrisa... al muchacho le empezaron a venir recuerdos al ver dicha escena, y algo que le gustaba mucho, era ver a su hermana quedarse dormida como una bebe, eso era algo que el veía con mucha frecuencia en casi todas las noches, y en los casos cuando Melissa se quedaba dormida, Thomas también hacia lo mismo que Twilight y Spike, o simplemente la cargaba en su regazo y lo llevaba a su habitación, para luego darle las buenas noches y un beso en la frente.

-(Me alegro tanto por Melissa... a pesar de todo, sigue siendo una humana feliz... creo que ahora si no me arrepiento de nada en haber acudido a Twilight y las chicas) -pensó Thomas en su recóndita mente, para luego volver a la realidad.

-*Suspiro* bueno... creo que yo ya me tengo que dar un buen baño, estoy tan sucio, y mañana es otro día... así que... con permisito dijo Monchito -

Thomas señalo a la habitación donde estaba la ducha y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella.

-Thomas espera un momento -gloso Twilight alzando uno de sus cascos

De repente el muchacho paro en seco por la voz de la unicornio lavanda.

-Ehmm ¿Q-que pasa Twilight? -pregunto Thomas con los nervios de punta y sudando frio... era mas que claro que el joven humano no quería seguir estando allí, o simplemente, no quería contar como le fue en su día, ustedes ya saben porque.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿no nos vas a contar como te fue? -como de costumbre Twilight indago, mientras que Spike sospechaba del muchacho.

Thomas volteo a ver a ambas criaturas, y disimulo normalidad absoluta... bueno, no tanto, muchas cosas lo delataban, como por ejemplo, su pálida expresión, su ropa sucia, y el sudor cayéndole a chorros por todo el cuerpo.

-Bueno... q-que les puedo... decir, me fue... b-bien, claro los animales fueron muy ¿duros?... pero del resto no hubo... ni-ningún problema grave -conto Thomas sabiendo que todo lo que habia dicho fue una grandísima mentira, por lo que disimulo con todo su esfuerzo, una sonrisa "muy convincente" y un carcajeo nervioso.

Twilight ante la contesta solo quedo mas confundida, mientras que Spike con una ceja arqueada seguía viéndolo con presunción.

Ante la mirada de Spike, Thomas solo se abstuvo de tragar fuertemente aunque tuviera unas ganas enormes de hacerlo.

-Pero Thomas... tengo muchas pre... -

Twilight se vio fuertemente interrumpida por Thomas.

-Twilight entiendo que tengas muchas preguntas que hacerme, pero urgentemente necesito darme un buen baño, puedo contártelo todo luego (y si es que llego a contárselo) -replico y pensó el muchacho, para luego rápidamente correr hacia el baño

-¡Thomas! -reclamo Twilight un tanto molesta, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, el joven esta vez se hiso de oídos sordos, y entro al baño sin pensarlo ni siquiera dos veces, rompiendo todo contacto con la pony al cerrar la puerta.

-De acuerdo, como quieras... cielos, este chico si que es raro a veces -se refirió Twilight, dejando la sala de estar y machándose hacia a su habitación.

Spike fue el único que se quedo allí parado, y aun con la sospecha en su mente, con decisión camino hacia la puerta del baño y la toco.

*Toc* *Toc* *Toc*

-Thomas soy yo Spike, abre la puerta -pidió el dragón al otro lado.

Espero un rato hasta que Thomas abrió la puerta, y se le veía con el torso descubierto y una toalla que lo cubría a partir de la cintura

-¿Qué sucede Spike? -pregunto Thomas como si nada

-¿Sabes que a mi no me engañas verdad? -soltó Spike seriamente.

-Spike ¿De que estas...? -ni tiempo le dio al muchacho de hablar, porque el dragón lo interrumpió con igual brusquedad.

-Dilo... -Spike ni siquiera lo dudo, sabia muy bien lo que le había pasado.

Thomas se dio cuenta de que ya no debía seguir ocultándole al pequeño y perspicaz dragón lo que le sucedió en la casa de Fluttershy, ellos ya habían discutido sobre ese tema antes... y Spike a pesar de ser apenas un bebe dragón, no era ningún estúpido.

-*Suspiro de derrota* Esta bien Spike, recuérdame nunca mas volver a cuidar de los animales de Fluttershy... fue horrible -confeso el muchacho sin mas remedio.

-¿Y sobre Ángel? -Spike inquirió jocoso y esperando la respuesta.

Thomas volvió a suspirar.

-Tenias razón, si me causo problemas... y muchos... aunque al final nos volvimos amigos -dijo esto ultimo orgulloso.

Spike carcajeo

-Si, pero de todas formas yo te lo advertí, y tu orgullo hiso que no me escucharas -comento el dragón un poco altanero

-Lo se y lo lamento, debí hacerlo -reconoció Thomas rascándose la cabeza.

-Esta bien... solo es para que veas que yo no te mentiría... ¿la próxima vez si me escucharas? -sugirió Spike dándole unas palmaditas en las piernas al muchacho

Thomas se puso dudoso ante tal consejo hasta que finalmente tomo su decisión.

-Lo tendré mente... ahora si me disculpas, debo quitarme este... olor a pastel de zanahorias... y animales -finalizo el joven incómodamente oliéndose la axila y asqueándose por el mismo olor... luego de eso, el muchacho cerro la puerta, dejando a un Spike riéndose de el mientras se iba hacia la habitación de Twilight para terminar por fin con su día.

Al final, la sala solo se quedo con una muy tierna y somnolienta Melissa, mientras que Thomas, sin ningún titubeo, fue a su cama al terminar de darse la ducha.

***Punto de vista de Thomas* **

Cielos, les digo, no hay nada mejor que ducharse, y luego ir a dormir, esa frescura y ese aroma a jabón mientras duermes, da la sensación de que estas teniendo un buen sueño, como si estuvieras recostado en un jardín lleno de hermosas flores, acompañado de un agradable clima con brisas frescas rozando solo un poquito por lo frio... esa es la sensación que a mi me gusta sentir cuando estoy durmiendo, y esa es la misma sensación que sentí toda la noche tras darme ese gustoso baño que me hiso sentir como un rey. Dormí con mi torso al descubierto, ya que tanto mi camisa como mi chaleco, quedaron sucios, tras mi día con los terribles animales de Fluttershy y el travieso conejo.

La noche paso rápido, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya era de día, exactamente las 8:30 am. Como era costumbre de todas las mañanas, la luz del sol chamuscaba mis ojos, y hacia que me quejase por el brillo del mismo... y para colmo, como me encontraba sin la camisa puesta, el sol me estaba quemando la piel.

Empecé a tallarme los ojos para adaptarme a la luz del sol tempranero.

Acomode bien las sabanas de mi colchón, y después de eso, proseguí a bajar las escaleras.

El living de la biblioteca estaba vacío, no había señal de vida en ningún lado de la misma, probablemente tanto Twilight como Spike ya habrán partido hacia... Canterot, Lancelot, Catercot... ¡Agh como sea no me acuerdo del nombre! ¡Y no me juzguen, apenas y me acuerdo de Ponyville!

En fin... iba a sentarme en el sofá donde Melissa se habia quedado profundamente dormida... que por cierto, ella ya no estaba allí, en eso me preguntaba ¿a donde se habrá ido?...y en eso pensé: "seguramente fue a la escuela". Era mas que obvio.

Bueno, iba a seguir con lo mío cuando de repente, al voltear mi mirada a mi lado derecho, justo donde se encontraba la entrada de la biblioteca, logre visualizar lo que parecía ser un enorme paquete, y estaba acompañado con 2 pequeña cartas, que se encontraba amarradas, una con un listón azul y la otra con un listón morado.

-(¿Un paquete? ¿acaso será para Twilight?) -pensé intrigado, comenzándome a dirigir hacia el paquete.

Me moleste en revisar la primera carta, la que estaba amarrada con el listón morado, ya que curiosamente esta carta decía en su portada: _"leer primero" _

Por lo que decidí hacer caso al aviso.

Abrí la carta y la comencé a leer, me di cuenta de que esta carta era de Twilight, y que el paquete entonces no era para ella. La carta decía lo siguiente:

_"Thomas y Melissa, si están leyendo esta carta, probablemente Spike y yo ya estemos en Canterlot. Decidimos dejarles esta carta para decirles que el paquete que esta allí, es de parte de Rarity para ustedes, no quisimos abrir el paquete debido a que no queríamos arruinar la sorpresa, así que espero que disfruten de ese presente que los espera allí dentro. Cuídense mucho, y nos vemos en los próximos días. _

_Atte. Twilight Sparkle y Spike. _

_P.D: ¡Ya saben, nada de peleas entre ustedes dos! ¡¿Quedo claro?!" _

Ante esto ultimo, no pude evitar reírme, Twilight si que era atenta, incluso fuera de nuestra presencia.

Deje la primera carta en una mesita, y luego continúe con la segunda carta. quite con cuidado el listón azul y abrí la carta.

Esta carta era de parte de Rarity, y decía así:

_"Querido Thomas, este paquete es para ti y Melissa, dentro de ella hay mucha ropa para ambos, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, ya que sabia que tarde o temprano iban a necesitar mas vestimenta, así que hice una docena para cada uno, créanme, tendrán mucha ropa para recodarme jejeje... espero que les sea de su agrado. _

_Con cariño: Rarity la unicornio" _

En ese momento me sentí como si Rarity me hubiese leído la mente.

Abrí el paquete, y en efecto, había unas cuantas prendas para mi y Melissa.

-¡Santos cielos, esta pony es increíble!, je... realmente necesitaba ropa, y gracias a esto no estaré con el torso descubierto todo el día -estaba agradecido debido a que mi otra ropa estaba sucia, y ahora tenia nueva ropa para mas días. Agarre una camisa manga larga roja con rayas blanca horizontales y me la puse para tapar mi cuerpo.

-Nada mal... una vez mas, Rarity se lucio -opine, observándome y luciendo con estilo mi camisa.

-¡Muy cierto, me encanta este ropaje! -me di cuenta de que eso no lo había dicho yo.

Voltee a ver atrás de mi y vi a mi hermana, pero esta vez lucia una ropa distinta a la que tenia puesta anteriormente, ahora llevaba una caperuza amarilla, y bajo esa caperuza, tenia puesta una franela del mismo color, unos blue jeans vaqueros azul oscuro, y unas zapatillas parecidas a las mías, con la diferencia de que estas eran amarillas.

-¿Como me veo? -pregunto Melissa.

-Wow te ves tan... ¿amarilla? -comente para luego reír un poco, sin que se me saliera tanta carcajada.

-Y lo dice el payaso que se ve rojo todo el tiempo -respondió Melissa seriamente.

-Te diré algo, tu quédate con el amarillo, yo me quedo con el rojo, así nos evitamos las peleas ¿de acuerdo? -plantee serenamente.

Melissa miraba hacia arriba pensativa y puso su dedo índice en sus labios, hasta que finalmente asintió.

-Esta bien, a fin de cuentas, el rojo es el color perfecto para cosechar manzanas -Melissa dijo esto ultimo de una forma un tanto pilla, empezando a caminar hacia un lado, donde curiosamente estaba mi mochila.

-Si, para mi el color rojo es... -

Luego de unos segundos apenas y me di cuenta de lo que había dicho Melissa, mis ojos se pelaron como si hubiese visto un screamer o algo tan asombroso que no puedes ni siquiera cerrar los ojos de lo impactado que te dejo.

-¡¿Espera que?! -mi sensor anti-manzanas se había activado inmediatamente.

Melissa tomo mi mochila

-Hermano... hoy nos vamos a Sweet Apple Acress -dijo mi hermana para luego tirar mi mochila hacia donde estaba yo

-¡¿COMO DICES QUE DIJISTE?! -de la impresión, solo deje caer la mochila al suelo, ni siquiera me moleste en atajarla.

Melissa se acerco a mi.

-Lo que dije... nos vamos a Sweet Apple Acress, tu y yo -repitió ella lentamente con mirada fija, señalándome a mi y luego señalándose ella, yo seguía impresionado, hasta que me agite y salí de ese raro transe.

-¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Porque tenemos que ir a Sweet Apple Acress hoy?!, ¡y a todo esto! ¡¿No deberías estar en la... escuela!? -grite entre turbado, molesto y... bueno... asustado.

-Pues... si, pero... veras ¿recuerdas la reunión escolar de la que hable ayer? bueno... olvide mencionar, que después de dicha reunión, la maestra Cheerilee nos dejo libre para el siguiente día... es decir, hoy. Y en cuanto a lo de Sweet Apple Acress, bueno... hable con Apple Bloom, la hermana menor de Applejack, y ella me dijo que hoy iban a hacer una gran cosecha de manzanas que se hace cada año, y me invito para que la ayudara, yo acepte la oferta -justifico mi hermana.

-¡¿Y TU ME SUMASTE A ESO?!... ¿¡ESTAS LOCA!? ¡SABES MUY BIEN LO QUE PIENSO YO DE LA MANZANAS! -grite muy enojado ante lo que hiso mi hermana.

Melissa puso una cara muy seria.

-¿Hermano sigues con eso? ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, fue solo una manzana! -regaño Melissa muy molesta.

-No discutiré eso, se muy bien lo que paso -voltee hacia el otro lado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, para evitar de cualquier forma el contacto visual con Melissa.

Pero me di cuenta de que Melissa no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente... cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta de que ella volvió a posarse en frente de mi, con el seño bien fruncido y pisando fuertemente la madera de forma consecutiva con uno de sus pies.

-Hermano, ese trauma o miedo que tienes por las manzanas, tiene que acabarse, y la única forma de hacerlo, es enfrentándolo cara a cara, ¡así que vendrás a Sweet Apple Acress conmigo, quieras o no! -ordeno Melissa increíblemente autoritaria.

Pero yo iba a seguir negándome incluso si Melissa fuese la princesa de toda Equestria, no iba a caer ante su voluntad, y mucho menos si se trataba de manzanas.

-¡No vas convencerme Melissa, y estas equivocada si crees que voy a ir a esa granja!, ¡Si quieres que vaya!... ¡TENDRAS QUE MOVERME POR LA FUERZA PORQUE YO NO ME MOVERE DE ESTE SITIO!, ¡NO LO HARE Y TU TAMPOCO VAS A LOGRAR MOVERME!... ¡¿ME ENTENDISTE!? -

**Sweet Apple Acress - Ponyville - Equestria **

-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTE LOGRANDO MOVERMEEEEE?! ¡AAAAAAAAH! -gritaba en pánico mientras era arrastrado por Melissa hasta la granja Apple, usaba toda mi fuerza para tratar de librarme o para que no me moviera mas, pero Melissa me había amarrado con una simple soga en el cuerpo, e increíblemente, incluso con la mochila puesta y usando mis pies como soporte, Melissa podía arrastrarme sin problemas...

¡Cielos que vergüenza, no podía creer que era mas débil que mi pequeña hermanita!... ¡UNA SIMPLE NIÑA DE 11 AÑOS, SIENDO YO UN ADOLESCENTE MAS ALTO QUE ELLA!... ¿Sera porque... soy muy flaco?... ¡AAAH RAYOS QUE HUMILLANTE! *Suspiro* menos mal que ningún pony ha estado viendo eso, hubiese sido el completo hazme reír del momento.

En fin, yo seguía luchando en vano contra la fuerza de Melissa.

-Sigue luchando, porque no iras a ninguna parte -comento Melissa mientras seguía jalándome con la cuerda, sin mostrar ningún tipo de esfuerzo... enserio ¿tan débil soy?

-¡ESTO ES ILOGICOOO! -gritaba mientras seguía haciendo berrinches con todo mi cuerpo, para tratar de desatarme de la soga, pero igual la soga estaba bien atada a mi torso.

Finalmente no pude mas, y me di por vencido, deje que Melissa me siguiera arrastrando, con lo que ejecute una cara de cachorrito deprimido.

-Melissa... no le cuentes esto a nadie... por favor -ese fue mi ultimo comentario para quedarme callado hasta ser llevado por Melissa a la entrada de la granja.

Melissa se detuvo justo enfrente de la entrada, y luego se fue hacia donde estaba yo, posándose otra vez en frente de mi.

-Te propongo algo hermano... voy a desatarte, y si no intentas escapar... no le diré nada de esto a nadie... ¿esta bien? -Melissa toco mi hombro y esta vez me dirigió esas palabras de forma mas tranquila.

-¿Lo prometes? -pregunte cabizbajo.

-Lo prometo -Melissa mostro el dedo meñique, dando a entender que debía hacer "el juramento del meñique"

Yo no tenia otra salida... mis únicas opciones era suspirar derrotado y aceptarlo.

-De acuerdo... -susurre por lo bajo, alzando mi dedo meñique y enganchándolo con el dedo meñique de Melissa.

Después de eso, Melissa me desato.

-Muy bien, andando Thomas... la familia Apple deben estar esperándonos -pidió mi hermana, encaminándose hacia la entrada otra vez.

Yo solo me puse de pie, y muy frustrado, seguí por detrás a Melissa, ahorrándome los comentarios sobre mi aborrecimiento hacia las manzanas. Es que enserio muchachos... ya yo les había comentado antes sobre mi odio hacia las manzanas, no quería ver nada relacionado con manzanas, ni siquiera estando muerto, quería evitar esa fruta a toda costa, pero no tenia otra salida, había hecho una promesa con Melissa, y todos los planes para escapar estaban fuera de mi alcance, además quejarme no iba a servirme de mucho, sobre todo porque estaría con una familia de ponis que viven de las manzanas, así que mi única opción... era soportar el tiempo que estaría con la familia Apple y todas esas manzanas... claro, eso es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Me avergüenza un poco decir esto, pero... esperaba no perder toda mi cordura por *traga fuertemente*... mi miedo a las manzanas .

***Punto de vista de Melissa***

Puede que ustedes me vean ahora mismo como una mala hermana por forzar a Thomas a una situación como esta, pero deben saber que esto lo hago por su bien, y en realidad le estoy haciendo un gran favor.

Me preocupa mucho su rara fobia hacia las manzanas, aunque no lo crean, le tiene un temor mortal a esa fruta, mucho mas allá de lo que se imaginan.

Thomas adquirió ese miedo a las manzanas hace ya mucho tiempo cuando vivíamos en Canadá; yo era muy pequeña para ese entonces, pero después de un tiempo, Thomas me conto la historia completa y solo yo lo sabia.

La historia fue algo trágica, retorcida, y... un tanto exagerada, aunque eso fue lo suficientemente rudo como para que desde ese entonces, mi hermano le agarrara un pavor terrible a las manzanas.

Pero eso no era nada que no pudiera superarse, y desde aquel día he intentado por todos los medios de apartarlo de ese miedo tan irracional que lo hostigaba; evidentemente en todos los intentos no tuve ningún éxito... pero ahora, veía que esta visita a la granja Apple era la oportunidad perfecta para lograrlo, no existía margen de error, o al menos eso era lo que yo veía.

Llegue a la entrada de la granja Apple, y toque varias veces la campanilla que se ubicaba justo a un costado de la misma entrada hecha de palos.

Quise echarle un reojo a Thomas para ver como se encontraba, con solo verle su pasmada y asustadiza expresión pude notar que el pobre estaba muy nervioso, el sudor le caía como una regadera abierta, su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina agitada y estaba tan pálido como un diente bien cepillado.

-Tranquilo Thomas, todo estará bien, ya veras que al final del día, te gustara estar aquí -quise darle unas palabras de animo para motivarlo y así no tuviera tanto miedo.

-¿Y si no me gusta? -Thomas solo susurro la respuesta con un tono algo chillón debido al miedo.

-Si no te gusta... te encantara -respondí con seguridad, a lo que solo pude ver como Thomas trago fuertemente.

Tras un rato de haber tocado la campanilla y esperar, finalmente vimos a Applejack salir de granero, ella al vernos, empezó a galopar felizmente hacia donde estábamos nosotros, y cordialmente nos atendió en la entradita, no sin antes sorprendernos con un buen y eufórico grito de vaquera.

-¡Hola mis amigos bípedos, y bienvenidos nuevamente a la granja mas bella de Ponyville! -grito súper emocionada la pony vaquera con su muy bien ejecutado acento del lejano oeste.

-Hola Applejack, es un gusto verte -salude muy contenta a la pony terrestre.

-¡Al contrario caramelo, el gusto debería ser mío! Apple Bloom me comento que ustedes vendrían a ayudarnos con la cosecha... por cierto me conto todo, ¿se han vuelto muy buenas amigas verdad? -decía Applejack quien no contenía su entusiasmo.

-Pues si, todo es verdad, y bueno... ya estamos aquí *risa* -alegue rascándome la cabeza con un pequeño rubor en mi cara.

-Me alegra tanto que ambos estén aquí, y en verdad agradezco mucho que vengan a ayudarnos -Applejack se encontraba complacida

-No hay de que, es por nuestra cuenta -certifique amablemente.

-Adelante, me muero por presentarles a toda mi familia, quienes también quieren conocerlos -invito a pasar la pony anaranjada.

Pase por la entradita, pero no sin antes asegurarme de que mi hermano mayor pasara también... el seguía con aquella cara de una persona que creía que se lo iban a comer los zombis, cosa que obviamente Applejack pudo notar enseguida, por lo que se atrevió a pudo notar enseguido, por lo que se atrevió a preguntarle

-Oye Thomas, ¿porque tan callado?, ¿y porque esa cara de pocos amigos? ¿te encuentras bien? ¿tienes algun problema? -Applejack hiso llover un monton de preguntas sobre mi hermano.

Yo solo veía como Thomas trataba de articular las palabras, claramente no quería que la pony le descubriera su fobia, por dios, era mas que OBVIO.

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

-Ehmm... bueno... yo, ahmm... en realidad no es por nada Appleajack... yo no tengo ningún problema -pronuncie bastante nervioso.

Mi cabeza iba a explotar y el miedo me estaba carcomiendo a tal punto en el que incluso me estaba empezando preguntar... ¿Por qué rayos no me he vuelto loco todavía?

Applejack intentaba meterse en lo mas profundo de mi cabeza... en el fondo, quería confesarle a la pony sobre mi miedo hacia las manzanas, ¿pero como diantres hacia eso? si Applejack precisamente adoraba las manzanas. Y en lo que a mi me concernía, no podía decírselo ya que para ella, eso prácticamente seria un pecado.

Applejack ante mi muy patética respuesta solo torció una ceja, lo único que hice fue dejarla mas confundida, y por ende, mas curiosa.

-¿Ningun problema?, ¿enserio?... porque no me parece que... -Applejack me iba a seguir hablando hasta que para mi fortuna, Melissa la interrumpió.

-Applejack creo que ya llegamos -ratifico Melissa, señalando que ya estábamos en el gran huerto de manzanas.

Applejack por su lado, se dio cuenta de ello y prosiguió a adelantarse, dejandome solo, y en cuanto a mi, una vez mas volví a ceder ante el miedo y me quede firme en el pastizal de Sweet Apple Acress.

Melissa se puso atrás de mi, e intentaba moverme hacia el huerto a base de empujones, pero yo me encontraba increíblemente paralizado.

-No, no, no -articulaba con miedo mientras sentía que era movido a pocas por Melissa.

-¡Vamos hermano los Apple nos esperan! -decía Melissa con esfuerzo en su tono de hablar, mientas me empujaba.

Lenta pero seguramente, Melissa logro adentrarme hacia el huerto de manzanas. Lo primero que pude ver, además de los millones y millones de manzanos, fue a una cantidad interminable de ponis...

-Oh... por ¡DIOS! -mi reacción ante tanta cantidad de ponis no tuvo precio... ¿acaso todos ellos eran de la familia Apple? ¡NO ME JO***!

***Punto de vista de Melissa* **

Esto no tenia precedentes... y al igual que Thomas estaba asombradísima, se que Apple Bloom había hecho mención sobre su familia... ¡pero jamás en mi vida me imagine que su familia iba a ser toda esa grandísima cantidad de ponis!... ¡wow!... ¡pero enserio wow!

-Esto debe ser una broma -murmure estupefacta.

-No, no lo es -respondió sarcástico Thomas quien note que comenzó a transpirar y a ponerse mucho mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Lo toque en la espalda para buscar tranquilizarlo

-Thomas mantén la calma ¿si? -pedí viéndolo con compresión

-¡¿Como quieres que mantenga la calma?! -con esa frase casi gritada, Thomas trato de disimular para no levantar sospechas, pero sus nervios le ganaban por mucho... y a parte de eso, también estaba su fobia.

-Tenemos que mantenernos presentables, ahora mas que nunca con estos ponis, así que respira profundamente y piensa en cosas bonitas, así los nervios se te pasaran -musite el consejo.

-Hermana no creo que... -

Thomas no pudo seguir hablando mas debido a que Applejack se nos acerco después.

-¡Oigan chicos que están esperando vengan a conocer a toda la familia Apple!-

Applejack con toda su emoción, nos jalo a ambos con la ayuda de sus cascos delanteros y nos acerco mas hacia todos los ponis, y ahí, la pony granjera nos presento a mi y a mi hermano, ante todos.

-¡Familia Apple, les presento a nuestros nuevos y muy especiales invitados!... ¡Saluden a Thomas y Melissa! -grito con alegría Applejack.

Lo que me sorprendió luego, es que después de la presentación, ninguno de esos ponis adeptos a la cosecha de manzana, actuó indiferente ante nuestra presencia, y a pesar de que tuviéramos una apariencia nunca antes vista por un pony cualquiera, igualmente se acercaban y se presentaban... Thomas y yo saludábamos a cuanto pony se nos pusiera en frente.

-¡Melissa! -oí con fuerza

Fue cuando de entre la multitud de cuadrúpedos, logre ver a la pony con la que mas quería encontrarme, era nada mas y nada menos que mi amiga potrilla "crusader"

-¡Apple Bloom! -salude fuertemente al verla.

La pequeña pony terrestre corrió y salto hacia mi para darme un fuerte abrazo, aunque en el acto me embistió y me tumbo, pero eso no me importo, igual correspondí el abrazo hacia la pequeña entre risas.

Applejack mientras tanto le ordenaba a todos los demás ponis para que se retiraran y comenzaran a cosechar, mientras que yo hablaba con Apple Bloom.

-Que bueno que llegaste amiga -expreso la pony del moño muy sonriente.

Reí por su gentil comentario.

-Apple Bloom, al menos pudiste haberme esperado -oí decir a una pequeña pony quien jadeaba del cansancio y estaba justo en frente de mi.

Era una potrilla terrestre del mismo tamaño que Apple Bloom, un pelin mas corpulenta, pero igualmente carecía de cutie mark, su pelaje era de color gamboge castaño, tanto su melena como su cola, eran cortas y tenían dos tonalidades, color fresa pálido con líneas de color fresa claro, sus ojos eran de color verde pistacho y tenia unas pecas al igual que Applejack.

Apple Bloom vio a esa potrilla de manera avergonzada y se rasco la nariz

-Uy, perdona Babs, lo había olvidado -se disculpo Apple Bloom soltando una pequeña risa, para luego voltear a verme de nuevo.

-Melissa, ¿recuerdas cuando te hable de mi prima? bueno... pues, es ella -Apple Bloom señalo a la pequeña potrilla para mi.

-Los presento, Melissa, ella es mi prima Babs Seed. Babs, ella es Melissa, la chica de la que te hable -Nos presento la hermana de Applejack

Para mi no fue sorpresa, aunque Babs Seed si que estaba sorprendida, me miraba con aquella cara que mas bien me causaba risa.

-*Rio* Lo se, seguramente debes estar muy confundida ahora mismo -bromee con tonito divertido.

Babs Seed algo abochornada por mi contesta solo rio un poco también.

-Bueno si, es solo que... es la primera vez que veo a alguien como tu -atestiguo la potrilla soplándose su melena color fresa, para luego volver a hablar.

-Apple Bloom me conto sobre ti cuando llegue aquí, ¿Eres la nueva miembro de las "Cutie Mark Crusaders"? -inquirio Babs Seed un tantito extrañada, cosa que yo pude notar aunque fuese en lo mas mínimo.

-Se que suena raro que alguien como yo este en un club como ese... pero si, lo estoy... y así lo quisieron Apple Bloom y las chicas -opine.

Creí que Babs se lo tomaría mal, pero luego me di cuenta de lo contrario cuando ella simplemente sonrió y volvió a soplarse el flequillo de su melena.

-Que bah, por mi no hay problema... en fin, es un gusto conocerte Melissa, y siéntete bienvenida a nuestro club -declaro la potrilla terrestre encantada.

-Gracias Babs, lo mismo digo -acote yo de igual forma.

-Ven, sabia que se llevarían muy bien -aclaro Apple Bloom contenta.

Después de mi presentación con Bads Seed, oi que Applejack me estaba llamando, por lo que me levante del pasto, y junto con las dos potrillas, decidí dirigirme hacia donde se encontraba la pony obrera, no hiso falta ir por mi hermano, porque ya el estaba ahí con dicha pony en ese mismo lugar, aunque aun seguía igual de mal a como había llegado aquí.

Cuando estuvimos ahí, Applejack se retiro un momento y trajo consigo a dos ponis mas.

La primera era una pony terrestre bien pasada de años, de pelaje color verde limón, melena y cola tan blanca como la nieve, y unos ojos anaranjados que perdieron un poco de brillo debido a su edad avanzada, su cutie mark era la de un pie, que si se veía de forma lógica, dicho pie probablemente era de manzana, también llevaba un pañuelo amarrado en su cuello.

El otro pony era un corcel mucho mas alto y robusto, también terrestre, era de pelaje rojo, melena y cola anaranjado brillante, ojos verdes, y su cutie mark era una manzana verde partida a la mitad y vista de frente, este corcel tenia puesto un arnés para el arado en su cuello, y a diferencia de otros ponis que he visto, este tenia las pezuñas muy peludas.

-Amigos, quiero presentarles a dos miembros importantes de mi familia, primero, esta mi hermano mayor... Big Macintosh, o pueden llamarlo tambien "Big Mac" -nos presento Applejack al fornido pony rojo.

Pffff... ¿Big Mac?... *Risa* No se por qué, pero ese nombre abreviado me recordo a McDonalds

-Hola Big Mac -salude afablemente al corcel.

Por su parte, el corcel ni siquiera respondió, estaba ahí como si nada... cosa que me dejo un tanto confundida... parecía que era un pony de pocas palabras.

-Ehm... ¿le sucede algo? -me atreví a preguntar viendo con curiosidad al corcel.

Applejack ríe por mi expresión al ver a "Big Mac".

-Perdón, es que... Big Macintosh es un pony de pocas palabras... ¿verdad hermano? -Applejack dirigió sus palabras a su hermano mayor

-Eyup -respondió el tranquilamente

-¿Enserio? -volvi a dudar

-Eyup -de regreso con lo mismo el enorme pony rojo.

-¿De acuerdo? -lo deje estar

Vaya... tal vez Big Macintosh sea de la familia Apple, y tal vez sea el hermano biológico de Applejack y Apple Bloom, pero no tenia ningún parecido a sus dos hermanas, el era muchísimo mas reservado y timido, inclusive en cierto punto, su timidez me recordó a Fluttershy.

Siguiendo con la presentación, Applejack paso de Big Mac y se fue ahora con la yegua mas veterana.

-Y esta simpática ancianita, es nuestra muy querida Abuelita Smith -nos presento Applejack a la pony de edad avanzada, pero nos percatamos con sorpresa de que dicha pony se había quedado dormida... con lo que Apple Bloom, Babs y yo tuvimos que aguantarnos la risa.

A Applejack le entro tanta vergüenza ante esto, que no pudo evitar ponerse un casco en la cara... tuve suerte de no estallar en carcajadas, ya que eso seria una falta de respeto enorme, así que me tranquilice, encerré mis risas por la fuerza entre mis entrañas y yo misma decidí echarle una mano a la pony obrera, despertando con mucho cuidado a la abuela Smith.

-Ehm, disculpe señora Smith... despierte -susurre antes de tocarla, pero justo cuando la toque...

-¡AAAY SANTAS SEMILLAS! -la pony ancianita despertó en grito y de manera frenética, tumbándome al suelo con un susto que es digno de causar infartos

Ya en el suelo, Big Mac junto con las potrancas, me ayudaron a levantarme, mientras observaba como la abuela Smith seguía alterada.

-¡NO, NO DEJARE QUE SE LLEVEN MIS MANZANAS "ALIMAÑAS VOLADORAS" PORQUE YO LA "GRAN GRANNY SMITH" LAS PROTEGERE CON TODO MI...! -la abuelita chillona seguía gritando como decrepita hasta que por fin Applejack decidió frenarla.

-¡Abuela tranquila solo tuviste una pesadilla! -reprendió la pony vaquera a la pony mayor.

La Abuela Smith, al observar que no había ninguna señal de alarma, se tranquilizo enseguida.

-Uff... que bueno... por un momento pensé que esos malditos murciélagos de fruta habían llegado al huerto -suspiro la abuelita aliviada.

-Pues, no hay nada de que preocuparse abuela -afirmo Apple Bloom alegremente

-Eyup -repitió Big Mac como si se tratase de una grabadora.

La abuelita pony sonrió alegremente, para luego dirigirse a su nieta

-En fin... ¿Qué ibas a decirme Applejack? -cuestiono Smith como si no se hubiese enterado de nada, cosa que dejo un poco boba a Applejack.

-Ehm abuela, iba a presentarte con... -

La pony terrestre anaranjada iba a seguir con su parloteo, cuando la graciosa abuelita la intercepto a medio habla.

-Ah ya me acorde -rememoro la Abuela Smith al verme, Applejack solo hiso otro "Facepalm"… algo me decía que esto le pasaba con frecuencia.

Je... típico de una abuelita con edad avanzada, se les olvida todo en un momento dado, y tal vez tengan una memoria a corto plazo de poca índole, pero eso en general era lo que mas me hacia reír de las abuelitas, y la señora Smith era el ejemplo perfecto de ello, incluso de solo pensarlo, me hiso sacar una pequeña risita que efectivamente la Abuela Smith pudo ver.

-Algo me dice que ya te he agradado, porque esa risita es inconfundible -opino la abuela Smith cariñosamente, regalándome una humilde sonrisa y demostrándome que ella, a pesar de su alta edad, aun podía sonreír como una joven pony.

-Pues eres muy inteligente, porque no estas equivocada -alague

-Oh querida... tengo 91 años... ¿dime algo que no sepa? -bromeo la ancianita pony, tomándoselo con mucho humor, cosa que me hiso reír a mi y a todos los presentes en ese momento... bueno... no a todos...

Me había olvidado completamente de que mi hermano estaba ahí, y que era a el a quien mas debía de ponerle la vista gorda, me di cuenta de que Thomas no había dicho absolutamente nada desde la presentación de Big Mac hasta esta estancia debido a su terrible fobia hacia las manzanas... pero eso pronto se acabara, había llegado el momento de poner mi plan en acción; nuevamente, debía intentar quitarle ese miedo.

-Es un gusto conocerla Señora Smith, Soy Melissa -primero comencé con presentarme cordialmente con ella, extendiendo mi mano hacia su dirección.

La abuela Smith empezó a analizar mi mano

-De parte de toda familia Apple, es un honor conocerla -a la Abuela Smith se le salió lo sofisticado y extendió su casco hacia mi mano, aunque se me hiso raro que tal educación viniera de ella, igualmente me hiso sonrojar un poco.

Fue cuando pude notar como la Abuela Smith, cambio su objetivo hacia Thomas.

-¿Y quien es el otro chico de 2 patas? no ha hablado desde que llegue aquí -curioseo la abuelita, haciendo que todos ahí, automáticamente también pusieran su atención en mi hermano, Thomas por tal motivo seguía igual de silencioso, y su expresión era muy preocupante, parecía como si quisiera gritar: ¡AUXILIO!.

Applejack fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡Oh corrales es cierto!... Thomas estaba tan callado, que por un momento había olvidado que estaba allí -admitió la pony con algo de penita y riendose mas y menos.

-¿Thomas? -se entero Smith

-Pues si... el es mi hermano mayor Thomas -comente señalando a mi hermano quien veía que trataba de fingir tranquilidad... pero pobre de el, se notaba que estaba sufriendo, y fingir le costaba bastante.

Apple Bloom y Babs fueron las siguientes en dar su opinión al ver mas de cerca a Thomas.

-Wow, tu... hermano es muy parecido a ti Melissa, se nota -dijo Babs observando muy bien a mi hermano por todos lados.

-Y en cierto modo, es igual de silencioso que Big Mac, hasta diría que mas -dio su opinión Apple Bloom... opinion algo descabellada diría yo, y observando tambien la expresion de Applejack, diria que tambien pensaba lo mismo que yo... ella sabia muy bien y de paso, que Thomas no era asi de silencioso.

-Eyup -nada nuevo... ya ustedes saben quien es...

-Bueno... de hecho Apple Bloom, el no suele ser así de silencioso, es solo que... -

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de la tremenda mueca de enojo que me mando Thomas... el claramente quería que no le contara a nadie sobre su miedo hacia las manzanas, lo supe al verlo en sus ojos lleno de pánico e ira. Yo entendía que el tuviera sus razones para no contar nada sobre, quizás y también sea por su orgullo que el no quiera hacerlo, es algo muy razonable viéndose desde ese punto de vista; pero para mi eso era algo sumamente ridículo y de hecho pensaba que aquí el orgullo debía dejarse a un lado, y que todo el problema se resolvería si le contaba a todos sobre su "Manzanofobia"... a fin de cuentas, ambos ya sabíamos y de sobra que los Apple han demostrado ser muy buenos ponis, alegres y tolerantes... hasta la propia Applejack haría todo lo posible por ayudar a mi hermano ¿Quién quita eso?

Pero por otro lado estaba mi hermano, y como buena hermana, también debía de respetar su decisión y no ser grosera, a parte de que ahora mismo se encontraba bajo presión, y no quería seguir presionándolo mucho... eso sin mencionar que también habíamos hecho nuestro propio juramento del meñique agregandole mucho mas peso al asunto, y como el cumplió su parte del juramento por no escapar, ahora yo debía de cumplir con mi parte del juramento manteniendo la cremallera cerrada en mi boca, por lo que no me quedo mas remedio que inventarme una excusa mientras que los presentes seguían viéndome con caras desorientadas.

-Bueno... resulta, que mi hermano no puede hablar porque... ahm -por un momento me quede trancada, no tenia una historia convincente planeada.

-Porque... ¿Qué cosa? -Applejack era la que mas curiosidad tenia de los 5 Apple presentes... y si, por curiosidad, me refiero a sospecha

Seguía pensando en mi excusa, hasta que se me ocurrió una de las mejores (No... no crean que es similar a la de mi hermano con lo de "sapoman"… no es por presumir, pero a veces tengo mejores ideas que el)

-Porque... tiene problemas para hablar... y.. a el... le duele... ahm... ¡las amígdalas! -reaccione casi saltando para luego voltear a ver a mi hermano.

Thomas asentía rápidamente, como diciendo "Brillante Melissa, Brillante", con lo que ahí comenzamos a improvisar... Thomas se puso a mi lado... para, ehm... brindarme... ¿apoyo moral?.

-Si, las amigdalas le duelen... el tiene... "amigdalitis"… ehm... antropomorfiquistica... si eso, tiene "¡amigdalitis antropomorfiquistica" -complete la frase sacando una sonrisa nerviosa... al igual que mi hermano.

Esa respuesta solo dejo que un corcel, dos yeguas y dos potrillas ejecutaran una arqueada de ceja digna de una película de comedia... pero ese era exactamente mi plan... quería dejarlos muy confundidos para que, con el favor de dios, evadiéramos todo el tema con preguntas, aunque sabia que eso hiba a ser muy dificil.

-Amigda ¿qué cosa? -parecía que mi plan había funcionado con Apple Bloom, el cual su cara parecía un teatro chino... ya saben... porque los teatros chinos hacen reír... ¿verdad? ... ¿no?... oigan esperen... ¿acaso soy la única aquí que se ríe con los teatros chinos?... es decir... agh que bah, olviden lo que dije y continuemos.

-Puedes llamarlo solo amigdalitis, si quieres... el "antropomorfiquistico" simplemente es un tipo de nivel -aconseje jocosamente... cielos.

-¿Y que eso de la amigdalitis? -interrogo igualmente la abuela Smith muy interesada en la cuestión. Me parecía muy extraño que en este mundo no conocieran la amigdalitis... situación que me dejo muy sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo con ventaja para seguir con mi maldita mentira, tal vez y aquí los ponis tengan sus amígdalas, pero no sufren ese tipo de enfermedad.

-Bueno, la amigdalitis es una enfermedad que te inflama las amígdalas, y las amígdalas son dos tejidos que se encuentran en la faringe, es decir, nuestra garganta... por lo general, los humanos tienen esas amígdalas hasta que.. bueno... de hecho no me gustaría entrar mas en detalles... pero bueno, eso es lo que se de la amigdalitis -me corte, debido a que en verdad no quería entrar en detalle con lo de la extirpación de las amígdalas... seria... algo muy desagradable y no quería causar asco, sobre todo teniendo a Apple Bloom y Babs Seed alii presentes.

-¡Oh cielos! ¡¿Y eso es algo muy grave?! -dijo Babs preocupada quien también cayo en el truco, a la única a quien no veía muy convencida es Applejack... parecía que ella tenia sus dudas.

-Bueno, no si se medica a tiempo... por suerte teníamos a Twilight cerca quien uso un raro hechizo para aliviar un poco la enfermedad... Thomas ya se encuentra mejor, pero necesita reposar su voz y para eso tiene que permanecer callado -recite acompañada por la afirmación de mi hermano a mi lado.

En un momento de silencio solido entre el grupo, creí que ya habíamos salido del embrollo, pero debí suponer que Applejack no era de las mandadas a guardar... en ese mismísimo momento soltó sus dudas.

-Espera un momento Melissa... si realmente Thomas tiene problemas para hablar, ¿por qué si pudo hacerlo cuando los recibí en la entrada?... además recuerdo haberle preguntado si el tenia algún problema y el me dijo que no -cielos... Applejack realmente era lista, ahora debía buscar una respuesta que concordase y rápido... la pony vaquera sospechaba de forma perseverante... y Thomas me apresuraba con su mirada de soslayo.

Tuve que pensarlo un poco hasta que finalmente se me ocurrió una respuesta muy buena.

-Bueno... es que Thomas en realidad no quería que supieras sobre su amigdalitis porque... ahm... el no quería hacerte sentir mal... ya sabes, preocuparte -invente sonando lo mas sincero que podía permitir mi cerebro.

Pero sin embargo a pesar de mi respuesta, Applejack seguía con aquella expresión de desasosiego... al parecer ella probablemente no me creía o quizás nunca me creyó, aunque todavía no podía confirmar esa afirmación, algo me decía por dentro que esta pony no era fácil de engañar y ya sabia que estaba mintiendo... como si tuviera... una gran cualidad.

Nuevamente se vino un silencio eterno hacia grupo, nos intercambiábamos miradas unos a otros, y por lo que veía, nadie tenia ningún otro comentario mas que hacer... a excepción de Applejack, a quien la notaba muy escéptica y la veía con unas ganas tremendas de querer llegar al fondo de la situación. En ese momento me di cuenta que con Applejack era con quien mas debía de tener mucho cuidado si quería seguir protegiendo el secretito de Thomas... pero yo no sabia si podía seguir soportando eso, soy de ese tipo de persona que no puede seguir con una mentira por mucho tiempo... tenia que hablar de eso con Thomas por que sabia que me estaba metiendo en un buen lio.

Entonces fue ahí cuando pensé: "Si yo no puedo decir el secreto de Thomas... entonces que el propio Thomas lo haga... así no habrá juramentos rotos". Sabia que eso iba a ser difícil... pero tenia que intentarlo... de todas formas, mi plan aqui era desaparecer la "Manzanofobia" de Thomas.

El silencio de hace un momento se rompió cuando uno de los tanto Apples que habían vino hacia nosotros para pedir ayuda con lo de la cosecha... la abuela Smith al final nos dio la orden a nosotros.

-Bueno mis amores... será mejor que muevan sus flancos y comiencen a cosechar... yo debo ayudar en la preparación del almuerzo al buen estilo Apple -rio divertida la abuela Smith con su típica voz deteriorada.

-Estoy segura de que sera una delicia -aparte.

-Gracias querida... por cierto, bienvenida a la granja... y tu también Thomas, espero que te recuperes de esa amigda... ehm... amigd... como se llame -finalizo la ancianita... Thomas y yo simplemente asentimos en su respuesta antes de que se marchara.

Por otro lado Applejack suspiro y se dirigio hacia donde estaba su hermano, su pequeña hermana y su prima... aunque no lo disimulaba bien, creo que la pony se encontraba un poco molesta... parecía que no quedo conforme con toda mi historia...

-Bueno Big Mac... ¿listo para cosechar? -inquirio Applejack a su hermano

-Eyup -respondio este

Y finalmente ambos ponis adultos, acompañadas de las 2 potranca se adentraron de lleno en el huerto, no sin antes de que Applejack nos mandara una mirada llena de desconfianza... cielos eso me preocupo hasta cierto punto...

Finalmente, ya estaba a solas con Thomas y alejado de toda presencia pony... esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Thomas

-*Suspiro* Cielos, estuvo cerca, por poco y nos descubren... muchas gracias por cubrirme Melissa, te debo una -Thomas hablo por primera vez de forma suelta y feliz, al ver que Applejack ya estaba mucho mas alejada de nosotros.

Aunque yo por otro lado no estaba muy contenta con lo ocurrido... por culpa de haber guardado su secreto... tuve que mentir de una manera imperdonable... ¿y para que?... ¡Thomas debe saber que ese secreto no se esconderá para siempre!

-Thomas escucha... esto no puede seguir así... estamos poniendo en riesgo nuestra amistad con Applejack y probablemente con toda la familia Apple por tu estúpido miedo -manifesté enfadada.

Thomas al oir mi regaño se agacho un poco de la pena.

¡Lo se, pero!... es que es tan difícil... -confeso en grito y susurro mi hermano con las manos en la cabeza.

-Pues seguirá siendo difícil si no cooperas Thomas... si dejas que pase mas tiempo será mucho mas difícil explicárselo a Applejack... eso si mencionar que Applejack ya sospecha de nosotros... créeme que va a ser mucho peor si ella se llega a enterar por su propia cuenta de que le mentimos, porque creerá que no tuvimos el valor de decirle la verdad... y se sentirá decepcionada por mentirle, no solo a ella, sino tambien a toda su familia -explique.

Thomas se quedo pensativo y sin habla.

-Asi que llego el momento de que te superes a ti mismo... no dejes que el miedo te venza... ve y habla con la verdad -finalice con la esperanza de haber convencido a Thomas... estaba esperando su respuesta.

***Punto de vista de Thomas* **

En parte Melissa tenia razón... lo que hicimos no fue correcto... y diría que nos sobrepasamos mucho con una mentira muy grande.

Mi hermana quería que yo confesara todo, eso era comprensible, pero ella no sabia lo difícil que era eso para mi... no solo por mencionar un problema que era muy personal, sino también por la reacción que tendría la familia Apple si les revelaba mi odio hacia algo que ellos aman... las manzanas... algo con lo que quería ser precavido a toda costa.

Pero he ahí la cuestión de lo que justamente había hablado Melissa... si no revelo nada, seria igual de malo si Applejack se entera por su cuenta de nuestra mentira... y solo eso destruiría toda nuestra amistad con la familia Apple, cosa que también quería evitar.

Yo... no sabia en que pensar, y tampoco podia escapar.

-Yo... necesito pensarlo mas... lo siento Melissa -finalice yo alejándome de ella y poniéndome cerca de un manzano para sentarme y reorganizar mi cabeza.

Entonces llegue a la conclusión de me había metido en un maldito dilema de 2 caminos que estaba abierto a un solo y único resultado... uno era el camino de la mentira... y el otro era el de la verdad... ¿revelar o no revelar?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo diecisiete finalizado<strong>

**Ufff... Por favor Dios mio señor dame fuerzas para aguantar en mi supervivencia universitaria que tanto me revienta las pelotas... y te doy gracias a ti señor por haberme permitido terminar este capitulo a tiempo... bendito seas tu señor misericordios, gracias jejeje, **

**Si se preguntan porque hice esta oracion, es porque ya llega la navidad... y si, porque tambien es justo y necesario :)**

**En fin, por fin he llegado a una de las partes del fic que desde hace buen rato he querido lidiar... puede que no sea parte importante del trama principal, pero en si tampoco oculta que sea interesante... o bueno, al menos yo busque que fuese interesante... veran como ahora Thomas debera resolver un problema muy personal que desde hace mucho tiempo lo ha estado atormentando... y que mejor ocasion que tratar de resolverlo con lo que mejor define a nuestra pony granjera favorita: La Honestidad.**

**Otra cosa que queria aclarar tambien, es que este capitulo en concreto no tenia planeado hacerlo tan largo... pero es que imaginate... creo que si pongo a luchar a la inspiracion contra el planeamiento... la inspiracion le ganaria por barrida (y asi paso hoy xD)... pero bueno, igual me salio todo bien... espero entonces tener el siguiente capitulo listo para antes de Navidad o Año Nuevo.**

********************Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.********************


	18. La Verdad os Hara Libres

**Lo bueno se hace esperar...**

**Estoy tan feliz de estar de regreso :'D**

**Aqui les traigo el capitulo que prometi subir antes terminar el año 2014, pero que lamentablemente no pude subir, por dificultades "internauticas" por decirlo de alguna manera, "universitarias" y otros problemas mas que tambien radicaron en ello; pero bueno, ya lo subi, asi que eso no importa ya, nada mas disfruten de este gran capitulo y sean felices :)**

**Y puede que sea tarde para esto, pero bueno... es mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?... asi que... ¡FELIZ AÑO 2015! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>(): Pensamientos<strong>

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

**[]: Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>La Verdad os Hará Libres<strong>

**Sweet Apple Acress - Ponyville - Equestria**

**Punto de vista de Thomas.**

Irritado, enfadado, preocupado, asustado... de todo tenia, pues me había metido en un gran problema del cual no podía escaparme ahora tan facilmente.

Sentándome en el regazo de un manzano, intentaba reflexionar cual seria la solución correcta para esta mentira que me tenia patas arriba... y todo apuntaba a dos cosas... continuar con la mentira... o … decir la verdad... pero hacer una de estas dos cosas, igual podría llevarme a un resultado poco agradable... no sabia en que pensar.

-(¿Qué rayos tengo que hacer?... y pensar que todo esto ocurrió por culpa mia) -pensé con toque de arrepentimiento.

Seguía buscando la solución a través de mi mente, cuando dicha mente se vio interrumpida por un fuerte golpe que provino... ¿del manzano?

Ni tiempo tuve de analizar lo ocurrido, ya que luego del fuerte golpe, una lluvia de duras manzanas cayeron sobre mi pobre y muy vulnerable cabeza, y otras manzanas salieron expulsadas a la lejanía debido a el impacto que recibió el manzano... y les digo, dicho impacto fue exageradamente fuerte... incluso como para derribar el propio árbol sin necesidad de un hacha o una motosierra.

Tras recuperarme de aquel duro diluvio, proseguí a ponerme de pie para averiguar que rayos había sido eso.

Al mirar detrás del manzano, quede sorprendido al ver a nada mas y a nada menos que a Big Macintosh, el hermano mayor de Applejack.

Al parecer, fue el quien le dio el fuerte golpe al manzano hace un momento, si es así pues... ¡Dios, que fuerza mas diabólica!; y eso que ya recibí una fuerte embestida de Rainbow Dash, que eso ya de por si es mucho decir, y ver lo que significa da una respuesta clara, si la embestida de Rainbow Dash casi me parte todo los huesos no querría ni imaginarme como se sentiría recibir esa misma embestida pero con el peso completo de Big Mac, creo que ningún ser humano como yo sobreviviría a eso.

Big Mac se encontraba altamente concentrado en su trabajo de cosecha, al igual que unos cuantos Apples mas, quienes alrededor de todo el huerto pateaban cuantos manzanos se encontrasen.

Pero esa concentración que tenia no impidió que el fornido corcel rojo notara mi presencia y comenzara a mirarme fijamente.

Era silencio contra silencio y mirada contra mirada, pero yo no tenia nada que decir, y al parecer Big Mac tampoco, puesto que afortunadamente el gran corcel rojo, por lo que he llegado a observar, solo sabia decir una palabra... "Eyup"

-(Jeje... que suerte tengo de que Big Mac sea tan timido como la pincher miniatura de mi vecina) -presenti con resguardo, fundamentandome en la primera impresion que me lleve de el propio pony

Pero de repente y para mi gran sorpresa, me di cuenta de que Big Macintosh... no es como todos lo aparentan.

-¿Sabes algo? se que detrás de ese chico silencioso, hay un chico astuto, inteligente y muy valiente... -efectivamente... eso lo acaba de decir "la grabadora Eyup" señalándome con su casco.

Mi impresión fue tal, que mi quijada cayo literalmente al suelo de lo mucho que me quede con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que acabo de ver.

-T-tu... ¿A-acabas... de ha-hablar? -inquirí como si se tratase de una exclusiva.

Big Mac se ríe por la aclaracion que di como sorprendido

-No soy tan tímido como crees, puedo hablar con mi familia, y... con cualquiera que se sienta extremadamente inseguro -confeso Big Mac sin pena alguna ni miradas desviadas.

Mi impresión no cabía en la cara.

-Vaya, eso es... -

En ese momento no logre percatarme exactamente bien de lo que dijo Big Mac, fue segundos después que logre cachar su significado.

-Espera un momento... ¿Acaso me llamaste... extremadamente inseguro? -dije un tanto confundido.

Big Mac rodo los ojos.

-Eyup -

Tal afirmación hiso que me molestara un poco, es decir, que sea hermano de Applejack no le da el derecho a llamarme miedoso, que eso fue prácticamente lo que me quiso decir... voy a dejárselo bien en claro, para que muestre un poco mas de respeto.

-¿Y dime tu en que te basas para decir que soy extremadamente inseguro? por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy muy bien -argumente demostrando seguridad para proteger mi orgullo.

En eso el pony me dirige una mirada seria.

-Thomas no te pases de listo conmigo... conozco todos los síntomas de alguien que sufre de inseguridad, y todos esos síntomas los vi de ti. Como por ejemplo: nerviosismo, sonrisa forzada, temblor en el cuerpo, dilatación de las pupilas, resequedad en la boca, sudoración... y por supuesto... "mentiras sobre las amígdalas" -comento Big Mac haciendo hincapié en esa ultima frase

Cuando me di cuenta de eso ultimo, una sensación parecida al infarto me vino en vida, y como si se tratase de un auto reflejo, tape mi boca y actué como si no hubiese pasado nada; pero ya era demasiado tarde para ocultar la torpeza que había cometido. Big Mac pudo desenmascararme sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

-Tener orgullo es bueno... pero a veces eso puede convertirse en un arma de doble filo... es importante que sepas eso, señor "amigdalitis antropomorfiquistica" -me propino el semental con una sonrisas sagaz, para luego darme la espalda y comenzarse a alejar de mi.

Al ver esa acción, me puse en un estado de alerta, y no dude dos veces en tratar de averiguar que tramaba ese pony.

-¡Oye! ¿Adonde vas? -cuestione preocupado

Big Mac voltea nuevamente a verme

-¿Tu que crees?... voy a decirle a Applejack y a la Abuela Smith que tu y tu hermana mintieron -hablo seriamente el pony arador rojo

-¡¿Que!? -exclame

Como si no se tratase de nada, Big Macintosh iba enserio con el asunto, si tenia la intención de hacer eso, ya que después empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia donde estaba Applejack. Me asuste en el momento; pero eso no lo podía permitir.

-¡Big Mac espera! -corrí tan rápido como pude y antes de que pasara algo mas, me pose en frente del semental rojo haciéndolo frenar.

-¡Por favor, no le digas nada a Applejack! -casi gritando le negaba el paso con el cuerpo un poco inclinado hacia adelante y las manos en frente de mi pecho.

La cara que puso Big Mac ante lo que hice llego a intimidarme un poco, pero aun así permanecí fijo en el mismo lugar, puede que el tuviera un gran tamaño y... músculos; pero yo sabia que no podría golpearme aunque quisiera hacerlo.

-¿Estas diciéndome que quiebre la confianza que tiene mi familia hacia mi... por ti?... ¡Creo que no sabes con quien estas tratando! -manifestó Big Mac enfadado.

Quería intentar convencerlo de alguna forma, así que hice lo imposible...

-¡Te lo suplico Big Mac!... tu familia también es importante para mi, pero por favor no le digas nada a Applejack, es por el bien de nuestra amistad, y no solo la de ella, sino también la de toda tu familia. Se que lo que hice esta mal... pero si me guardas el secreto, puedo compensártelo... por favor... créeme -todo se lo dije como si estuviera rezando, de rodillas y al borde de las lagrimas, inclusive se me vino la idea de besar sus cascos... pero, eso ya se vería muy... ehm... atrevido... gay... y... buagh... "peludo"… cielos, mas bajo no podía caer.

Big Mac se puso un poco pensativo, y luego hablo.

-¿Cómo vas a compensármelo? -pregunto el de forma mesurada.

Tenia una "buena razón" para que el cerrada su hocico, aunque estaba desanimado porque sabia que no tenia mas remedio que contárselo todo, a fin de cuentas, Big Mac ya me había pillado desprevenido.

-¿Te serviría si... te dijera lo que realmente me pasa? -plantee un poco entristecido y algo asustado ya que no sabia que reacción esperar por parte del corcel cuando se lo dijera.

Big Mac volvió a entrar pensativo, estuvo un rato así, hasta que por fin decidió.

-Espero que esa sea una buena razón para no decírselo a Applejack -considero Big Mac, dándome el beneficio de la duda.

Di las cantidades de "gracias" que tenia que dar, y acto seguido, decidí llevarme a Big Mac a un lugar donde Applejack o cualquier otro pony no pudiera oírnos... el semental ofreció un lugar, que según el, es un lugar muy privado, una habitacion tan privada, que hasta la propia Applejack y el resto de los parientes, muy pocas veces llegaban a entrar ahí.

Tras hacer un cuarto minuto de caminata hacia la granja, Big Mac me dio el paso para entrar ha dicho lugar.

Alejado ya del huerto, por fin pude ver como era la granja por dentro, igual de inmensa de lo que es por fuera, con una decoración sencilla y similar a las de las casas humildes y sureñas de los Estados Unidos (Texas por ejemplo). La sala principal constaba de muchos muebles, y casi todo esos muebles estaban hechos con tela vieja y un poco deteriorada, señal de que probablemente estos muebles ya tenian muchos años en uso y nunca han sido remplazados... pero a juzgar por la apariencia de la tela, parece que fue tejida a casco tendido, y claramente no se me quita de la cabeza que esto seguramente fue obra de la Abuela Smith, a de ser por eso que estos muebles nunca han sido remplazados, ya que deben tener algun valor muy importante y sentimental para la familia... eso desde mi punto de vista debe ser un lindo gesto.

Dejando la sala principal, sigo a Big Mac hasta subir las escaleras, donde había un largo pasillo con 4 puertas... a de suponer que deben ser las habitaciones de cada uno (Applejack, Apple Bloom, La Abuela Smith y Big Macintosh)

El corcel me lleva hasta el final de todo el pasillo, donde había una puerta mucho mas alejada del resto de las otras puertas. Big Mac se posa en frente de ella y la abre.

El entra para luego yo seguirlo, y cuando ya los dos estábamos dentro de la habitación, el semental rojo cierra la puerta.

Luego, el mismo, baja todas las cortinas de las ventanas para que la intensa luz del sol no iluminara con todo su esplendor la habitación... o quizás para asegurarse de que algún espía no vislumbrara nuestra conversación; aunque estando en un segundo piso, hacer eso es prácticamente imposible al menos que seas un pegaso.

Big Mac tomo asiento en un taburete que estaba ahí y me obligo a que yo me sentara en su cama.

El corcel rojo no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de la cara de tragedia que tenia puesta, y fue a partir de ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que el interrogatorio iba a ser largo y una lucha cuesta arriba para mi... no podía creer que le iba a contar mi mas temido secreto a alguien que a duras penas recién conocí hoy, y sin mencionar también que ese alguien era un pony de familia... familia que sin dudas debe ser la mas grande de toda Equestria

-*Suspiro* rayos esto va a ser difícil... nadie sabe esto, a excepción de mi hermana -pensé en voz alta y con una sensación de dolor en el pecho.

-Pues eso se acabo porque soy todo oídos -comento el corcel rojo en voz baja y con tranquilidad altamente estable.

Los sintomas de inseguridad mencionados al principio por Big Mac, comenzaron nuevamente a hacer efecto en mi cuerpo.

-Bueno... Big Mac... lo que pasa... es que... yo... ehm... -me frene sin pensarlo, casi como si hubiese sido de manera involuntaria.

El sudor, mas las ganas terribles de vomitar empeoraban las cosas y hacían que mi secreto se hiciera mas difícil de revelar.

-Tu... ¿qué cosa? -Big Mac intentaba "insistirme" pero lo que el no sabia es que si seguía haciendo eso, lo único que causaría seria aumentarme las ganas de lanzarme por la ventana, y lo digo porque no me agrada mucho la gente persistente, o en este caso, pony.

Trate de intentarlo otra vez.

-Lo que pasa es que... yo... tengo... -y de ahí no mas... ¡diantres y estaba tan cerca!

Por el intento fallado nuevamente, saque un grito frustrado.

-¡AAAAGH MALDICION! ¡SE ME HACE MUY COMPLICADO DECIRTELO! -grite con rabia parándome automáticamente del suelo y golpeando con toda mi fuerza el colchón de la cama.

Sin mirar atrás, note como Big Mac poso una de sus patas en uno de mis hombros.

-Vamos Thomas se que puedes lograrlo, no tengas miedo... tu tranquilo, si es algo sobre nosotros, yo prometo no decirte nada feo... ¿esta bien? -parecía mentira; pero esta vez las palabras de Big Mac lograron tranquilizarme un poco mas... cielo, este pony era mas inteligente de lo que yo pensé, pues supongo que teniendo tanta experiencia y mayoria de edad (mas que la mia obviamente), ya ha lidiado con esta clase de cosas antes.

Me puse de pie, me tome un poco de tiempo para tranquilizarme, he intente hacerlo una vez mas...

-Lo que pasa es que yo... -

Esta vez tenia que lograrlo, no podía frenarme mas... tome aire... apreté fuertemente los labios... y finalmente con los ojos cerrados grite como pude...

-¡Le tengo miedo a las manzanas! -

-… -

Note que un silencio "aniquilador" invadió la habitación después de mi revelación... con lo que decidí abrir los ojos para ver que rayos paso.

Al hacerlo, pude ver como la cara de Big Macintosh, tras tal revelación, reflejaba perplejidad total digno de una novela, tanto que hasta tuve que agitar su cabeza para poder hacerlo regresar en si, parecía que ahora era el quien se encontraba mas confundido todavia.

-¡Si... ya lo dije...! le tengo fobia a las manzanas, me dan asco, ni siquiera puedo ver una de frente porque me vomitaría encima... aunque eso seria algo asqueroso -califique con repudio.

Big Mac por fin iba a dar su opinión sobre el tema, pero antes de que hiciera eso, decidí interrumpirle.

-Antes de que digas algo Big Mac, quiero decirte que... entiendo que ahora mismo estés enfadado conmigo... pero, por favor, no me odies por lo que te he dicho... se que a ti y a toda tu familia les gusta las manzanas y viven de ellas... pero a veces se van a encontrar a otros que piensen distinto a ustedes... como yo por ejemplo... *suspiro de pena* yo enserio lamento que tenga que odiar lo que ustedes aman -lo dije todo y sin pelos en la lengua... pero aunque sentía mucha tristeza, por otro lado se sintió muy bien decir toda la verdad... fue como una especie de liberación emocional, hasta sentí que mis nervios desaparecieron en ese momento.

Estaba emocionalmente preparado para recibir lo que Big Mac pensaba del tema... al principio frunció un poco el seño, cosa que me alerto he hiso que hasta me dieran ganas de c****** en los pantalones; pero luego su cara cambio a la de una mas feliz y transigente.

-¿Y por eso era que estabas actuando de esa forma tan extraña?... y yo que creía que era por otra cosa -decía Big Mac hasta riéndose como si se tratase de un chiste.

Que conversación mas cambiante. La actitud alegre y tolerante del semental me sorprendió hasta tal punto que no pude evitar hacer mi pregunta.

-Espera... ¿no estas enfadado conmigo? -inquirí algo abochornado y desconcertado.

Big Mac volvió a reírse.

-¿Y porque estaría enfadado contigo? mas bien pensaba que actuabas así porque no te agradaba nuestra familia -considero luego el semental

-¿Qué dices? ¡Al contrario Big Mac! ¿Por qué habrían de caerme mal?... tu familia... ¡es maravillosa!, y nunca dude de eso. Ustedes son muy alegres y amistosos, poseen un espíritu de tolerancia muy alto, ni siquiera se asustaron al vernos... y eso es hablando del resto de tu familia, porque si me pongo a hablar de tus parientes biológicos... ¡es mas fuerte todavía!... Apple Bloom por lo que me ha contado mi hermana, es una potranca muy dulce y llena de energía, y la adoro porque hiso que mi hermana se sintiera mejor consigo misma. La abuela Smith es muy carismática y graciosa, y puedo asegurarte que con sus años de experiencia, podría ofrecer muchas cosas importantes de que hablar y estoy seguro de que abra sido una gran timonel para esta familia... Y en cuanto a Applejack... a pesar de nuestro duro comienzo, no te he dicho lo mucho que me agrada esa pony de todas formas, tan simpática y humilde desde su sombrero hasta su cola, es la pony mas sincera que he visto en toda mi vida... y... una gran amiga que todos quisieran tener -con la inspiración en la palma de mi mano, declare como si estuviese leyendo un discurso presidencial, con la diferencia de que esto, no era presidencial y era verdad... y nada mas que la verdad, lo juro por dios y mi madre.

Big Mac al oír todo eso quedo tan impresionado y hasta conmovido por mis palabras.

-Santa Celestia... jamás había visto a un pony decir esas cosas tan lindas sobre mi familia... y que dicha la mía al saber que precisamente no fue un pony lo que dijo eso... sino un joven e inocente humano como tu -valoro el corcel rojo y robusto casi sacando una lagrimita de felicidad.

-Aunque... no puedo negar que al principio no quería estar aquí... quería estar lo mas lejos posible de esta granja; pero no pienses mal... no fue por ustedes, la gran familia Apple, sino por... mi miedo a las manzanas y el odio que les tengo -expuse yo algo afligido.

-No es odio Thomas... es solo miedo, y el miedo puede generar el odio hacia cualquier cosa... - menciono Big Mac dando su punto de vista.

-Da lo mismo si es solo miedo o solo odio Big Mac... el punto es... que ese hecho en si... me desagrada -aborreci con tristeza viendo la foto de una manzana en un cuadro de cristal que parecia muy costosa.

Big Mac se acerco a mi, y pude ver su reflejo a mis espaldas por medio del cuadro de cristal.

-¿Y como es que llegaste a agarrarle fobia a las manzanas? -esa fue la pregunta de las 40 mil lochas.

-¿Enserio quieres saberlo? -dude contrariado.

-Me gustaria saberlo... ademas me habias dicho que me lo contarias todo... ¿recuerdas? -memorizo el semental.

Si me puse cabizbajo, es porque el tenia razon... yo le habia dicho eso... y ahora era el momento de cumplir con mi palabra.

El pony rojizo volvio a posar uno de sus cascos en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Puedes hacerlo Thomas. Entiendo que esto sea muy dificil para ti... pero creeme cuando te digo que esta va a ser la mejor solucion para tu problema... te liberara de mucha presion, e incluso te ayudara a que recobres todo ese valor necesario para cuando llegue el momento en el que tengas que decirselo a Applejack -me secundo Big Mac con ese tono tan agradable que brindaba tanta confianza y seguridad.

Santos cielos, ni siquiera era mi familiar y ya sentia como si lo fuera, sin dudas Big Macintosh era una caja llena de sorpresas. Tal vez su timidez lo frenaba de muchas cosas, pero si no fuera por eso, este mundo se daria cuenta de lo buen consejero que es este pony... ya veo como es que Applejack termino siendo lo que es... no me sorprendiria para nada si parte de su formacion moral se complemento en su ser, gracias a los buenos consejos de Big Macintosh... definitavemente podia decir que Applejack era una pony muy afortunada de tener un gran modelo a seguir... como lo es su hermano mayor.

Y fue en ese momento preciso que pense en Melissa, en todo lo que me habia dicho la ultima vez en el huerto, y en la posibilidad de ser un buen ejemplo para ella, algo que con mucho vigor deseaba ser, y sabiendo ella el problema que yo tenia con mi fobia, si estuviera aqui conmigo en este momento, ella mas que nadie en este mundo hubiese querido que yo me armase de valor y revelara todo aunque fuese con un extraño, y eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer, queria hacerla sentir orgullosa y demostrarle que todo es posible con voluntad y sacrificio, y esta vez... no me iba a detener.

-Esta bien... te contare todo lo que me paso -demostrando entereza, pose mi mirada en Big Mac, esta vez estaba decidido a no dejar cabos sueltos en el asunto... y por primera vez en mi vida, iba a hacer tan honesto como mis padres hubiesen querido que fuese.

Big Mac se sento nuevamente en el mismo taburete de antes, y por fin, di comienzo a mi historia

-Sabras que vengo de otro mundo, seguramente Applejack te lo conto -quise hacer un insiso.

-Eyup -el corcel asintio

-Bueno... yo lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer... todo comenzo en mi mundo, en mi ciudad natal... la ciudad de Toronto... tenia apenas 7 años de edad cuando todo ese desastre ocurrio -.

**[Inicio del Flashback]**

**Ciudad de Toronto - Provincia de Ontario - Canada.**

_Canada es un pais montañoso y de grandes alturas, por lo que obviamente convertia a Toronto en una ciudad muy fria... la nieve y el clima gelido era algo que se veia casi todos los dias en el continente Canadiense... pero cabañas como las de ese pais eran especiales para contrarestar el frio de mas de 30° bajo cero._

_Era un dia como cualquier otro, y me encotraba en una excursion escolar hacia las cataratas del niagara... una cascada maravillosa ubicada en la frontera de ese pais... viendo a traves de la ventana de una gran maquina con ruedas llamada ómnibus, observaba con gran asombro el paisaje rumbo al destino fijado._

_Finalmente tras un largo viaje de 1 hora y media, llegamos a las cataratas sin ningun incomveniente._

_-Bueno niños... ya hemos llegado -anuncio nuestra maestra de segundo grado un poco exhausta por el viaje__._

_Todos los niños emocionados gritaban sin cesar y con gran fervor, inclusive yo grite aunque fuera el mas serio y maduro de la clase._

_La impaciencia reino en el momento en el que debiamos salir del ómnibus._

_Un gran tumulto de niños se formo a lo largo de todo el pasillo y debido a la desesperacion, obstruyeron la salida del mismo, pero por suerte yo no estaba entre esa obstruccion ni la hilera de niños esperando a salir, yo simplemente me quede sentado en mi asiento._

_-¡Niños, tranquilicense todos por favor!, ¡Ordénense en la fila y salgan uno por uno!... ¡Uno por uno he dicho! -regañaba la maestra en un estado de disgusto y rabia._

_Cuando por fin todos se ordenaron y salieron, al final de todo sali yo sin problema de toparme con algun niño. Ya afuera, los demas niños, incluyendome, estaban ordenados contemplando el hermoso paisaje que ofrecia las cataratas, y ademas de eso, estaban los demas turistas quienes tambien tomaban sus fotografias._

_A la señal de la maestra, todos los niños cambiaron su objetivo hacia ella... excepto yo, que quede hipnotizado por la belleza del niagara, cosa que mi maestra pudo notar... asi que para llamar mi atencion, quiso hacer un golpeteo con su regla en la palma de su mano._

_-¡Thomas! -exclamo mi maestra llamando mi atencion._

_Sali de aquel transe del cual me encontraba inmerso hace rato._

_-¿Si maestra? -pregunte como todo niño inocente y obediente a su docente, con mi pequeña y nada aguda voz._

_-¡¿Que acaso no notaste cuando te hable para que pusieras atencion?! -la maestra me grito como si hubiese cometido algun delito... yo era un niño pero no era tan tonto, y tampoco me intimidaban los rumores de las tipicas "maestras malvadas"... y lo decia porque ella no era tan buena maestra que digamos, asi que quise hacerme el chistoso con ella._

_-Yo no la oi hablar maestra... solo dio un golpeteo con su regla -aparte yo señalando la regla, esto hiso reir a los demas niños, y es que tenia sentido, ella no habia dicho nada en realidad._

_La maestra arrugo la cara, a ella nunca le agrado mis "chistes ofensivos" ._

_-Thomas, recuerda que te traje aqui... nada mas porque sus padres querian que vinieras a este viaje, por que si hubiera sido por mi, no le hubiera permtido ni siquiera pisar el autobus... asi que conmigo te comportas ¿quede clara? -aclaro la maestra con su semblante intimidante._

_-Esta bien -dije yo, sin mas que ofrecer._

**[Pausa del Flashback]**

-¿Porque tu maestra era tan mala con sus alumnos? es decir... no era como *suspiro soñador* la dulce maestra Cheerilee -inquirio Big Mac interesado y un poco ido, por otro lado pude darme cuenta de ese peculiar suspiro... Jeje, ese suspiro lo conosco muy bien, y lo denominaba como, "el suspiro delata romances", parece que Big Mac pensaba muchas "cositas romanticas" con Cheerilee *silbido*

Pero bueno... eso era harina de otro costal que decidi dejar a un lado por ahora hasta que me interesara en ese temita tan vivaracho... por el momento debia responder a la pregunta que me hiso el semental y continuar con mi relato.

-No es que ella halla sido mala con sus alumnos... sino que... solo era mala conmigo -dije un pelin avergonzado.

-¿Porque?, ¿eras muy mal estudiante? -volvio a preguntar Big Mac.

-Y creeme, no era algo de lo que estaba muy orgulloso... nunca fui amante del aprendizaje... o mejor dicho, de la escuela -acepte con algo de verguenza.

-Si, te entiendo... no es que yo haya sido un gran estudiante que digamos, a diferencia de mis hermanas, que las 2 si han sido muy buenas -declaro Big Mac dandome una gran sorpresa... cielos, parecia que tanto el corcel arador como yo podriamos tener muchas cosas en comun, enserio ¿que otra cosa podriamos tener en comun a parte de que ambos seamos hermanos mayores?.

-Oye lo mismo digo yo de mi hermana -comente yo riendo, acompañado tambien de Big Mac.

Cuando ambos paramos de reir, el corcel continuo

-En fin... ¿cuando llegaras a la parte del incidente que causo tu fobia? -Big Mac queria saberlo ya

-Bueno... lo mejor sera que me salte el resto de la historia hasta donde ocurre el incidente ¿te parece? -planee

-Eyup -asintio el pony.

**[Continuacion del Flashback]**

_Disfrutamos de la excursion como nunca habriamos disfrutado cualquier otra excursion. Mucho aprendimos de la historia de las cataratas del niagara, he inclusive, hasta llegue a congeniar mejor con mi maestra, y me di cuenta de que no era tan mala como yo creia._

_A lo largo de la excursion, disfrutamos de algunas dinamicas escolares, todo frente a las maravillosas cascadas de mas de 52 pies de caida... pero la ultima dinamica fue la que mas destaco de entre todas las demas._

_A solo media hora para dar por finalizada nuestra excursion escolar, y regresar nuevamente a nuestra escuela... aparecio de la nada un limosina roja muy lujosa, y de alli bajo nada mas y nada menos que el alcalde de la ciudad de Toronto, junto con un hombre muy bien vestido el cual aun desconocia quien era exactamente, y unas cuantas camaras y equipos de grabacion._

_Los pequeños alumnos y yo, quedamos maravillados al ver a nuestro queridisimo alcalde frente a nuestras naricez, no teniamos idea de porque estaba ahi en las cataratas del niagara, hasta que nuestra maestra nos los explico al final... resulto ser que ella ya tenia una amistad con el alcade, y planifico toda la sorpresa para nosotros. La maestra hablo personalmente con el alcalde para que el dirigiera nuestra ultima dinamica de la excursion, pero dicha dinamica recaudaria dinero en beneficencia a la Ciudad de Ottawa._

_El alcalde nos hablo y nos menciono tambien que esta dinamica benefica tambien contaria con la colaboracion de los Estados Unidos... pero ¿en que sentido?... bueno, ahi nos vamos con el hombre que vino acompañado con el alcalde y los camarografos._

_Ese hombre bien vestido resultaba ser un joven agricultor estadounidense, que en ese entonces trabajaba como cosechador de las mejores frutas de su pais._

_Durante toda su carrera a trabajado con todo tipo de frutas segun lo que conto el alcalde, pero en lo que mas destacaba era: _

_En las cosecha de manzanas._

_Canada por ser un pais montañoso y frio, para esa epoca tenia muchos problemas de cosecha, y las manzanas, mas que cualquier otra fruta, escaseaban hasta mas no poder, era muy dificil intentar aumentar la produccion de las mismas._

_Pero eso no era un poblema para un pais tan poderoso y calido como los Estados Unidos, y desde ese entonces comenzamos a recibir importacion de manzanas por parte de los Estados Unidos._

_A pesar de que era apenas un niño, eso no me impidio darme cuenta, al ver a los camarografos, de que esta dinamica no era nada mas que una publicidad para ganar dinero y ayudar mas que todo a la ciudad de Ottawa, que era la ciudad que mas sufria de la escacez._

_El alcalde queria promocionar las "McManzanas" del joven agricultor, de manera que, hiciera creer a la gente, de que ahora, esas dichas manzanas iban a ser mas dulces y mas sanas... cosa que en mi opinion daba como una completa ridicules, pero sabia que eso no iba a importar si se iban a usar a "inocentes niños" para... aquella estrategia que tildaba de "publicidad falsa y descabellada", si claro... es de admitir que era una buena estrategia, aunque yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso._

_Pero bueno, no perdia nada intentando ganarme aunque sea unos minuticos de fama en la television, asi que, con el permiso del alcalde y las camaras, me ofreci a ser el primer niño voluntario en probar una de esas deliciosas McManzanas de aquel joven agricultor._

**[Pausa del Flashback]**

-Todo lo que me has contado hasta ahora me a dejado muy cautivado... ¿y luego que paso? -Big Mac parecia un niño de kinder oyendo una historia.

-Bueno... aqui viene lo feo -trague fuerte para poder continuar nuevamente.

**[Continuacion del Flashback]**

_Observaba la manzana que me habia dado el alcalde con sus propias manos, se veia como una manzana comun y corriente, y mi trabajo era facil... lo unico que tenia que hacer, era darle un mordisco a la manzana... y fingir que probe la mejor manzana de la historia... eso era todo._

_Y bueno... lo hice... probe la manzana como cualquier persona lo haria... entre mordisco y mordisco iba analizando el sabor atraves del paladar... dulce y jugosa, como cualquier otra manzana._

_En fin... di mi mordisco y todo... y cuando estaba a punto de sobreactuar como a un niño que le encanto tanto la manzana... comenze a notar de que eso no iba a ser asi._

_En cuestion de segundos, se me vino para las mejillas, una extraña e insoportable picazon, seguido de un fuerte ardor en mi lengua, luego empezaron salirme ronchas enormes en mis labios y finalmente erucciones en la cara._

_En ese preciso momento pase de ser un niño, a un monstruo... "El monstruo del niagara"_

_Los niños comenzaron a reirse de mi por la reaccion alergica que tomo mi cara, escupi la manzana con desprecio y comenze a llorar... estaba viviendo en vida una terrible pesadilla._

_Pero espera... eso no fue el final..._

_Comence a notar que me estaba faltando oxigeno... y es que debido a la hinchazon de mi cara, no podia respirar muy bien, mis vias respiratorias se habian tapado, cai al suelo debido a la falta de aire, y me estaba poniendo rojo de la asfixia... yo... me estaba muriendo._

_Ahi fue cuando la situacion se torno seria y los niños dejaron de reir... el alcalde desesperado llamo con mucha urgencia al hospital, los cuales enviaron un equipo de paramedicos que llegaron rapidamente, y me integraron en la patrulla medica._

_Todo fue una carrera contra el tiempo, pero por suerte uno de los hospitales quedaba cerca y lograron implatarme algo de oxígeno con la ayuda de un respirador, disminuyeron mi hinchazon con vários sueros de antidotos... y con todo eso y mas, lograron salvarme la vida._

_Mas tarde, aun en el hospital, mis padres llegaron preocupados y me dieron un gran abrazo entre los dos... se enteraron de todo gracias a que mi maestra los llamo por telefono, y les conto sobre lo sucedido. _

_La prueba de sangre comprobo que mi reaccion alergica se debió a una intoxicacion por envenenamiento, lo cual me hiso llegar a la conclusion de que la manzana estaba envenenada._

_Lo que me ocurrio en las cataratas del niagara llego a ser tendencia incluso en Canada... cosa que arruino por completo la reputacion del alcalde, que despues del incidente... renuncio a su cargo y no se volvio a saber mas de el. Y en cuanto a los trabajadores de las "McManzanas"... ellos alegaron atraves de las noticias que tuvieron la culpa, y que todo lo que me paso, fue por un descuido de un trabajador, quien dejo caer accidentalmente la manzana en un barril de desechos quimicos, y luego por pura ignorancia la cosecho para la importacion... llegando justo a mis manos ese dia del incidente... ese trabajador fue despedido._

_Con todo lo que me sucedio ahi, y el sufrimiento que pase, fue a partir de ese momento que prometi no volver a comer una manzana nunca mas._

**[Fin del Flashback]**

-Y esa es toda la historia -finalice

Al ver la epica cara de Big Macintosh, supuse que acaba de oir la historia mas increible que jamas haya podido escuchar en toda su existencia... *rie* definitivamente lo deje loco.

-Santa Smith... y toda esa calamidad... por una simple manzana -reflexiono Big Mac poniendose su casco en la cabeza

Baje la cabeza con un poco de tristeza.

-Lamento si tuve que hacerte escuchar toda esa loquisima historia... pero ahora ya entiendes porque le tengo miedo a las manzanas... una de ellas casi me quita la vida y tuve una minuscula suerte de salir con vida gracias a la eficacia medica -explique sobandome las manos.

Big Mac rie

-No lo lamentes... ademas fue bueno que me hayas contado todo eso... lograste vencer a la inseguridad que te invadia desde el principio... y lo unico que tuviste que hacer... fue sincerarte, ¿ves que no ha sido nada dificil? -expreso el pony feliz guiñandome el ojo.

Big Mac, dejame decirte que eres el pony mas inteligente con el que he tenido el honor de hablar de manera completa... realmente eres un gran amigo y me has enseñado lo importante que es ser honesto.

-Supongo que tienes razon -rei con un poco timidez.

Pero... aun no hemos terminado -aclaro Big Mac.

-¿A que te refieres? -pregunte

-Debes decirselo a Applejack... ahora que ya ambos nos tenemos la suficiente confianza mutua necesaria... podra ser mas facil decirselo ¿no? -pidio Big Mac tendiendome el casco para ayudarlo a levantarlo del taburete.

Me habia olvidado por completo de Applejack.

-*Suspiro* no lo se Big Mac, puede que Applejack sea tu hermana, pero ella ya es otra clase de pony distinta... ¿que pasa si... si reacciona mal? -interpele con algo de miedo.

Big Mac me da unas palmadas.

-Tranquilo, no lo hara, conosco muy bien a mi hermana, y se que no lo hara -Big Mac se encontraba confiado.

Mi mente entro en vilo, pero igual quise arriesgarme... despues de todo, tenia que confiar en las palabras de Big Macintosh.

-Tienes razon... ¡voy a contarselo a Applejack aunque me vaya a costar!... solo... espero que no se moleste claro -entre timido y decido declare.

Cuando de repente, escuche un fuerte ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡No sera necesario dulzura! -¡no puede ser!... ¿esa era la voz de?

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio, y efectivamente, era por supuesto la mismisima Applejack.

-¡¿Applejack!? -exclame super sorprendido.

Y para mas ñapa, atras de ella venian tambien Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Melissa y La Abuela Smith.

-¡Y ustedes tambien! -volvi a reclamar.

-Sorpresa... -musito Melissa entre una risita, acompañada de Apple Bloom y Babs.

Enserio ahora mismo necesitaba una explicacion.

-¡¿Ustedes estuvieron detras de la puerta todo este tiempo?! -indague.

-Desde el momento en el que llegaste a la habitacion -me respondio la Abuela Smith de forma juguetona.

-Y pudimos oir, toooda tu historia -siguio luego Applejack guiñandome el ojo

Mi impresion en la cara no era mas como decir la expresion "¡¿Enserio?!".

Aunque despues cambie mi objetivo hacia Melissa, con un semblante un poco enojado.

-¿Le dijiste todo a Applejack? -pregunte en forma de regaño.

Melissa se rie por tal propuesta.

-Bueno Thomas... yo solamente le di la idea para que te siguiera a ti y Big Mac hacia la habitacion, pero del resto no le dije mas nada, asi que tecnicamente no rompi mi promesa... fue solo, "una manita ayuda" -argumento Melissa con confianza.

Vaya Melissa eso es un buen punto, eres muy astuta, y me alegra que sea tan lista.

Volvi a cambiar mi objetivo a Applejack.

-¿Entonces no te molesta que hayas oido toda mi historia? -pregunte rozandome la nuca con mi mano.

-Bueno terroncito... debo decirte que si nos molesto mucho que tu y tu hermana nos mintieran de esa forma tan abrupta -acoto Applejack con el seño fruncido, he hiso que tanto Melissa como yo nos entristecieramos por ese acto.

-Lo se... y lo lamentamos mucho... estamos concientes de que lo que hicimos estuvo mal -agregue yo disuadido y frotandome las manos.

-Pero al mismo tiempo tambien estoy muy orgullosa amigo, le contaste todo a Big Macintosh... y eso cuenta como contarselo a toda nuestra familia.

-Eyup -asintio Big Mac.

-¿Entonces no te molesta mi fobia a las manzanas? -

-Claro que no me molesta dulzura, todos tenemos miedos que enfrentar alguna vez, y que sea por miedo a algo que nosotros amamos, no significa que poreso tengamos que tratarte diferente; nosotros como una buena familia debemos tolerar cualquier cosa, incluso si es alguien que no le gusta las manzanas -considero Applejack.

-Eyup -volvio a afirmar Big Mac, parece que con la presencia de todos se volvio a convertir en la grabadora.

-Pero pudiste habernos dicho eso desde el principios, pudimos haberte ayudado de alguna forma -agrego Apple Bloom.

-Jeje... no sera necesario pequeña... Big Mac me brindo toda la ayuda que debia necesitar -sugeri

-No toda la ayuda -añadio La Abuela Smith.

Ante lo que dijo, me quede confundido.

-Melissa querida ¿puedes traer lo que deje en la cocina? -se dirigio la abuelita a mi hermanita

-A la orden -dijo Melissa para luego salir corriendo de la habitacion hacia la cocina.

-¿Que pretende Abuela Smith? -inquiri muy curioso.

-El miedo es algo esporadico cariño, y como todo miedo, hay que saberlo enfrentar -

Tras la frase de la Abuela Smith, Melissa se aparecio en la habitacion nuevamente, pero esta vez pude ver que tenia un plato con una manzana.

Vi la manzana y comenze a temblar.

-E-espera... ¿usted... pre-pretende q-que yo-yo...? -me quede cortado.

-Sabemos que tu al ver una manzana te aterras y te cierras totalmente... pero tenemos la confianza en que puedes lograr superar ese miedo, comiendote esta rica e inofensiva manzana -esbozo la abuelita entregandome la manzana.

-¡Y-yo no lo se! -me estaba empezando a alterar... aquel trauma del envenenamiento volvieron nuevamente a mis recuerdos

-Te garantizamos que esta manzana no te hara daño dulzura... ¡ya que aqui se encuentran las mejores manzanas de Equestria y te lo digo yo! -estimo Applejack con entusiasmo.

-Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras Thomas, pero no te rindas -dijo Apple Bloom a mi lado muy sonriente

-Sabemos que puede superarlo -creyo Babs soplandose el flequillo de su melena.

-Eyup -acompaño Big Mac.

Al oir todas esas palabras de aliento, me fui tranquilizando un poco mas, hasta que vino mi principal fuente de motivacion.

-Vamos hermano... confio en ti, he trabajado mucho tiempo para este momento... ya yo supere mi mas grande miedo en la escuela, y ahora te toca a ti superar el tuyo, se que puedes lograrlo... ¡hazme sentir orgullosa! -finalizo Melissa con las ultimas palabras de aliento que necesitaba.

Di un gran suspiro y comenze a observar la manzana, igual que aquella vez hace 9 años en las cataratas... debia saborear la manzana, con la diferencia de que, aqui no tenia que fingir, sino saborearlo con toda la honestidad posible.

-(Bueno... aqui vamos) -

Y con todo el valor que pude tomar, probe la manzana, y entre mordisco y mordisco iba analizando el sabor atraves del paladar... pero esta vez cerre los ojos con fuerza por el miedo a que me volviera a intoxicar.

...

Sorpresa fue la mia cuando despues de varios segundos me di cuenta de que... ¡no me paso absolutamente nada!, ¡Y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe en el momento que mi lengua termino de analizar el sabor!

Esta manzana tenia un no se que, que me hiso saltar... aunque parecia una manzana comun, si tenia un sabor diferente a la manzana que habia provado hace 9 años, era... ¡mas dulce y mas jugosa!, ¡era como Melissa lo habia descrito al principio! ¡FUE COMO PROBAR UN PEDAZO DE CIELO AGRIDULCE EN FORMA DE MANZANA!, ¡SANTOS REYES QUE IRONIA!

-¡Oh por mi santa madre virgen! ¡ESTA ES LA MANZANA MAS RICA QUE HE PROBADO EN MI VIDA! -¡DOBLE IRONIA! grite con tanta emocion haciendo alegrar a todos los presentes de la habitacion.

De tan rica que era la manzana, me la termine comiendo toditita, hasta la pepita y la ramita (ok no eso no pero ya saben a lo que me refiero *:D*)

-Y no me paso nada... ¡NO ME PASO NADA! -lo habia logrado, senti entonces como mi fobia despues de eso, habia desapareciod por completo, ya no veia las manzanas con desprecio.

Melissa muy emocionada, no pudo evitar saltar sobre mi y abrazarme

-¡LO HICISTE HERMANO! ¡LO HICISTE! -decia Melissa aferrada a mi, con sus brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

-No hermana... lo hicimos... -agradeci correspondiendo el abrazo

Al soltar a Melissa se acerco Applejack

-¡Yeehaa!, ¡Bien hecho vaquero! ¡lo has logrado! -me felicito la pony vaquera quien en el acto rasco mi cabello.

Rei por la caricia juguetona de Applejack.

-Si... lo hice, pero todo fue gracias a su apoyo... yo, no tengo como agradecerles, enserio muchas gracias - estaba muy agradecido.

-Sin problemas cariño -acepto la viejita pony

-Lo que sea por un amigo -dijo luego Apple Bloom poniendose el casco en el pecho

-Eyup -y por supuesto, no podia faltar nuestro grabador y consejero favorito.

Esta vez sin ningun inconveniente, paso la tarde en Sweet Apple Acress, y con mi fobia ya superada, pude ayudar sin ningun problema a los ponis granjeros con la recolecta de manzanas, y con entusiasmo y muchas ganas de mas, la gran cosecha anual de manzanas, termino siendo un total exito, disfrutamos de lo que quedo del dia, con juegos, diversion, chistes, y sobre todo... muchas manzanas.

Melissa se la paso con Apple Bloom y Babs Seed planeando como iba a ser su siguiente crusada en su club, mientras que yo, termine conociendo mejor a gran parte de la familia Apple, pero sobre todo, me puse a escuchar, todas las anecdotas interesantes de la vida de la abuela Smith, junto con Applejack y Big Macintosh, que a pesar de que ellos ya sabian todo eso, igual decidieron hacerme compañia. Y tambien me hice muy amiga de una pony llamada Apple Flitter, quien quedo facinada al saber que a mi me gustaron mucho su pasteles de manzanas, ella misma prometio visitarme algun dia.

Ya la utima actividad de la reunion fue una gran foto familiar en la que Melissa y yo formamos parte.

Finalmente cayo la noche, y habia llegado el momento de las despedida, todos los demas Apple tenian que regresar a un pequeño pueblo que se llamaba Appleloosa, genial, son tantos Apples que hasta tienen su propio pueblo, cercano a Ponyville *Rie*

Entre besos y abrazos, todos los ponis se fueron en distintas carrosas hacia Appleloosa y tambien hacia otras partes de Equestriai. Babs Seed se despidio tambien de nosotros pero principalmente de su prima Apple Bloom y por supuesto de Melissa, que al final, terminaron llevandose muy bien, ella prometio volver a verse con ambas proximamente.

Al final, la granja solo quedo con Applejack, Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, La abuela Smith, Melissa y yo presentes

-La mejor, reunion familiar... ¡DE LA HISTORIA! -atestiguo Apple Bloom mas feliz que nunca, abrazando a Melissa.

-Si que lo fue -apoyo Melissa

Observe a Melissa dandole una sonrisa.

-Tenias razon Melissa, al final del dia... si me encanto estar aqui -volvi a dedicarle otra sonrisa, y ella hiso lo mismo

Applejack se acerco a nosotros.

-Espero que ambos hayan aprendido una valiosa leccion -

-Sip... a partir de ahora, no mas secretos -certifico Melissa

-Ni mentiras -complete yo, haciendo reir a mi hermana.

esta vez la que se acerco fue la abuela Smith

-Bueno mis amores, la reunion ya acabo, y ya es muy de tarde, asi que me voy a mi camita... mi columna necesita descansar -confirmo la abuelita, marchando muy despacio hacia la granja

-Te ayudo abuela -ofrecio Big Mac para ayudar a su abuela a marcharse, pero antes, quise llamarle la atencion.

-¡Oye Big Mac! -llame al corcel antes de que se marchara

El corcel volteo a mirarme.

-Graacias por toda tu ayuda y los buenos consejos -di las gracias de una forma muy especial, pues el mismo lo habia dicho... "detras de ese chico timido, hay un chico muy astuto, inteligente y muy valiente"

El pony solo sonrio

-Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a hablar de esa forma -reafirme con un saludo militar

-Eyup -finalizo asintiendo el corcel

-Adios muchachos, y que Celestia y Luna los bendiga a ambos -se despidio la abuela Smith refiriendose a Melissa y a mi.

-Hasta luego Abuela Smith -respondimos Melissa y yo al unisono.

Solo quedamos Applejack, Apple Bloom, Melissa y yo

-Bueno... sera mejor que nos regresemos a la biblioteca -pedi a Melissa para marcharnos

-Esperen chicos, ¿seguros que no quieren quedarse aqui? escuche que Twilight viajo hacia Canterlot -Applejack de alguna forma logro enteresarse, pero sabemos que los rumores fluyen como agua del rio.

-¡Si, hay lugares disponibles aqui, pueden quedarse! -al parecer Apple Bloom estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

Yo tambien estaba de acuerdo, tarde en darme cuenta de lo fantastico que era este lugar, pero no queria dejar sola la biblioteca de Twilight, eso seria muy irresponsable de mi parte, porque... he de suponer que un mundo tan perfecto como este tambien podria existir la delincuencia... quien sabe.

-Si, es cierto que Twilight viajo a Canterlot junto con Spike para investigar mas a fondo sobre el Cometa Wisher -razone

-Y apreciamos mucho su ofrecimiento... pero... -Melissa estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, asi que decidi continuar

-Pero no queremos dejar sola la biblioteca... Al menos hasta que Twilight y Spike regresen de Canterlot, no estoy muy seguro de cuando sera eso, pero estaremos esperando.

Applejack nos miro de manera comprensiva, ante todo lo que le dijimos

-Hmmm, entiendo, pues no hay problema -reconocio la pony anaranjada facilmente.

-Entonces nos vemos en otra ocasion -respondio luego la potranca.

-¡Oh esperen!, antes de que se vayan, debo darles algo -Applejack se acordo de algo, y salio corriendo hacia la granja.

Melissa y yo arqueamos una ceja por que no sabiamos a que se habia referido. Unos segundos despues, regreso de la granja con una foto en su hocico y dicha foto estaba encerrado en un marquito, entregandomelo en mis manos.

Era la foto familiar que nos habiamos tomado al final de la reunion.

-Esto es para que recuerden este dia -revelo Applejack con una sonrisa muy humilde.

-En un lindo regalo Applejack -opine del gran gesto.

-Si, muchas gracias -dijo luego Melissa contenta.

-Nop... a ustedes por venir -correspondio Apple Bloom, haciendo que Applejack muy feliz le rascara su melena, Apple Bloom ante esto rie.

Ya fuera de la granja, Melissa y yo nos despedimos de ambas hermanas.

-Hasta pronto chicas -deciamos Melissa y yo.

-Adios muchachos -se despedia Applejack.

-Cuidense -se despedia Apple Bloom

Y asi, vivi lo que fue un dia muy "problematico" lleno de mentiras y miedos irracionales, pero al final del dia, todo eso quedo en el pasado, pues ahora soy alguien mas fuerte y mas sabio gracias a los buenos consejos de mi hermana y la familia Apple, todo por medio del valor que hace que los problemas se resuelven de una forma mas facil... un valor que te hace ver el mundo de una forma mas simple, de decir las cosas, como son... y como deben ser. Ese valor mis queridos amigos, es: LA HONESTIDAD.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo diesiocho finalizado (YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY)<strong>

**Les dire algo... haberme demorado 2 meses para terminar este capitulo, no estaba en mis planes...**

**Enserio... es que yo compartia internet con mi vecina... ¡Y LA MUY HIJA DE...!, potato, me corto la internet por razones que desconosco, he inclusive le puso clave a su router... ¡PARA QUE A LA MUY HIJA DE...! otra ves... potato, no pudiera robarle el wi-fi, por lo que me quede incomunicado y sin internet. Pero bueno... me movilize para poder instalar internet propio en mi casa y actualmente uso la internet de mi telefono con medio de mi laptop, pero es una internet muy limitada, asi que se me hace muy dificil usarla a veces. Espero que dentro de poco ya tenga mi internet propia, y asi me evito las restricciones.**

**Otra cosa fue la universidad, en el cual se me presento un problema para poder inscribirme, cosa que hiso que me estresara, a tal punto en el que llegue a sufrir un indeseado bloqueo, deje de escribir la historia por todo un mes, pero en diciembre resolvi el problema, y a partir de enero, cuando comenze las clases, empeze a escribir poco a poco (sabados y domingos), para poder recuperarme del bloqueo. En los ultimos dia me active mas... y he aqui el resultado.**

**Debido al bloqueo, decidi hacer este capitulo mas descomplicado y sencillo para no forzar tanto mi mente, porque antes tenia planeado hacerlo un poco mas explosivo y problematico, en el que Thomas perdiera totalmente la cabeza, pero al final me di cuenta de que hacer el capitulo sencillo fue la mejor idea que pude haber tenido, ya que gracias a eso, pude sacarle provecho a un personaje, tan secundario y tan profundo como Big Macintosh, saque lo mejor de ese personaje y lo ilustre en el capitulo, de una forma en la que nunca se veria en la serie. ¡Y para mas decir!... fue gracias a esa sencilles que este capitulo se convirtio en "el capitulo mas honesto del fic"... jeje y esto que dije es verdad, al igual que todo lo demas xD**

**Sin mas que agregar, espero que para la proxima vez no vaya a tardarme en subir el proximo capitulo, mas de lo que me tarde subir este... pero no se preocupen... porque tarde lo que me tarde ¡Siempre estare de vuelta al juego! **

********************Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.********************


	19. Búsqueda Confidencial

**Tenia planeado subirlo el 14 de febrero (San Valentin) pero tuve problemas ese dia (no, no fueron problemas emocionales o sentimentales por ser una persona solitaria y sin novia... no crean esas cosas... jejeje... jejejeje...je... *Snif* T.T) **

**Ok ya, no hay problema, la demora solo se trato por un cambio de día... nada mas... no crean cosas que no son (¡JENIFEEER! ¡¿PORQUE CORTASTE CONMIGO?!... ¡M****** ! ¡Hija de P***!"**

**...Ejem... disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>(): Pensamientos<strong>

***: Algunas acciones e ****indicación de la narración**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

**[]: Flashback (en este caso en particular... lo que se muestra en el vórtice)**

**_Letra Cursiva: Texto o anuncio_**

* * *

><p><strong>Búsqueda<strong>** Confidencial**

**En algún extraño lugar**

***Tercera Persona***

Mucho ha tenido que pensar Serenia ante la incógnita de aquél objeto extraño que estaba esperando a que se formase de alguna forma. Ella sentía que ya faltaba poco para eso, pero aun así, no ha llegado a hallar alguna respuesta concreta sobre ello, ni siquiera por parte de Discord, a quien le había encargado la tarea de vigilar cualquier indicio que le sirviera para la formación de dicho objeto.

Para calmar su mente de tanto estrés, la chica celeste decidió tomarse su siesta corta y semi-rutinaria de 24 horas, pero su calma termino cuando de repente oyó un cántico fuerte y desastroso que vino desde su jardín.

La joven despertó de golpe, como si hubiese oído el canto desafinado de Timmy Turner.

-¡¿Que rayos fue eso?! -la niña se quejo irritada levantadose de su cama.

Despeinada, con pantuflas y pijama celeste, tomo su varita y salio de su habitación hacia el salón del trono de su castillo, y del salón, abrió la puerta hacia su jardín.

Al salir a su jardín, la chica se resbalo y cayo directamente al suelo, y sintió que el suelo se encontraba frió y resbaloso.

-¿Esto es... hielo? -

Serenia tocaba el piso de su jardín y efectivamente, el piso era hielo.

Al levantarse con mucho cuidado de no volverse a caer, noto que ahora su jardín había cambiado a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

-¿Pero que...? -

La chica se había quedado cortada, al ser interrumpida nuevamente por el canto chillado, desparramado y doblado, pero esta vez sonó mas fuerte que el claxon de un autobús.

Al darse cuenta de quien era la voz, la chica frunció el ceño, al ver que se trataba, por supuesto, de Discord, su compañero del caos.

-¡Charlie! -Serenia reprendió.

El Dios del caos se encontraba patinando sobre la pista, y dejo de cantar al oír a Serenia.

-¡Hola Serenia! ¿que te parece mi nueva pista de patinaje?, ¿linda no? -pregunto y rio de forma sarcástica el Draconequus haciendo unas cuantas piruetas en el aire mientras patinaba.

En ese momento exacto, y tratando de mantener la estabilidad en su cuerpo para no volver a caerse, la chica celeste, saca su varita y con ella, hace desaparecer toda la pista de hielo, haciendo volver su jardín a la completa y muy pacifica normalidad.

Discord termina de hacer su pirueta aérea, y termina cayendo de cara al suelo, debido a que sus patines se engancharon a lo que ahora era tierra pura del jardín.

Con Discord en el suelo, Serenia usa su varita para jalarle de su oreja como si fuese un niño, y luego ambos se teletransportaron de vuelta al entorno del castillo de cristal.

Ya adentro, Serenia levanto a Discord aun jalándolo de la oreja, y luego lo suelta con tranquilidad, mientras que la criatura larguirucha trataba de sacarse parte del pasto azulado de sus enorme dientes.

-Muy bien Discord... ahora... quiero que me expliques con completa calma... ¡QUE RAYOS, ESTABAS HACIENDO, PATINANDO, EN MI JARDIIIIIIN! -Serenia estaba tan enfadada que hasta se le notaba las venas hinchadas en su frente de tanto flujo sanguíneo acumulado, y al finalizar lo dicho comenzó a respirar de manera tan agitada que hasta podría decirse que sus orificios nasales echaban humo de tanta ira.

Quizás Discord andaba mas perdido que Adán en el día de las madres, o quizás el se estaba haciendo el tonto; pero sabia que aun así no podía evitar la furia de Serenia.

-¿Que? ¿cual es el problema? ¿es que acaso una criatura como yo no puede divertirse un rato y descansar?... caray Serenia si que eres una amargada -se mofó Discord, despreocupado, a pesar de la reprimenda de la joven Diosa, sacándose hasta el ultimo pedazo de pasto atorado entre las hendijas de sus molares.

Serenia volvió a jalarle de la oreja, haciendo quejar a Discord del dolor.

-¡Se supone que deberías estar haciendo tu trabajo y no... patinar en mi jardín mientras, cantas como... una mula chueca! -aviso la joven soltando de nuevo a quien dice llamar "Charlie", pero esta vez con algo de brusquedad.

El Dios deforme ante eso, se puso ceñudo, mientras se sobaba la oreja.

-¡Ah perfecto, y tu si puedes hacer tu siesta corta de 24 horas! ¡¿no?!... ¡llámame loco, pero eso niña, es ser una completa hipócrita! -discutió esta vez la criatura.

Serenia ante eso, solo renegó y golpeo su cabeza muy fuerte con su mano.

-¡Aaagh no se para que rayos tuve que confiar en ti!... ¡lo único que haces es perder el tiempo, cuando el destino de Equestria y el universo están en grave peligro! -acentuó la joven.

-¡¿Que mas quieres que haga niña?! ¡he estado vigilando todo este tiempo ha esos chicos humanos justo al pie de la letra, en la biblioteca de Twilight, en la boutique de Rarity, en la cabaña de Fluttershy y en la granja de Applejack, como tu me lo has dicho, y aun no ha pasado absolutamente nada! -Discord excuso para defenderse.

-¡Pues no lo estas haciendo bien! -le respondió ella en contradicción.

La niña obstinada, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el trono y de allí empezó a maquinar su cerebro para poder pensar en alguna gran idea.

-*Suspiro* Tiene que haber otra forma mas viable de poder descubrir y saber como serán los indicios de la formación de ese objeto... necesito, a alguien que sepa deducir mejor las cosas... alguien que tenga un mayor nivel de conocimiento... alguien como... -

-Twilight Sparkle -interrumpió Discord a la joven.

En eso la joven en pijamas al oír a Discord, abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, y volteo a mirarlo.

-¡¿Quien has dicho?! -quiso rebuscar Serenia.

Discord soltó una sonrisa astuta y rió.

-Ay niña... ¿enserio no sabes a quien me refiero? -inquirió de forma ocurrente el caótico.

Chasqueo sus dedo y apareció justo al lado de su compañera, enrollándola con su muy alargado cuerpo como si fuese una bufanda... aunque en realidad, si tomo forma de una bufanda.

-Deberías saberlo y me sorprende que no lo sepas, pues Twilight Sparkle no solo tiene el conocimiento necesario para ayudarte, sino que también, tiene mucho conocimiento sobre muchas cosas, y siendo ella la alumna estrella de la Princesa Celestia y la principal elemento de la armonía, no veo porque ella no debería ser una opción fiable, y para mas agregar, ya es amiga cercana de los 2 humanos que llegaron a Equestria, lo cual aumenta la garantía -ideo el Draconequus haciendo juego con sus dedos.

Serenia comenzó a abstraerse sobre Twilight.

-Se muy bien quien es Twilight Discord, no soy una tonta... pero ahora que lo mencionas, comienzo a creer que ella podría ser la indicada -musito suavemente pensativa la joven.

-Tengo entendido que ahora mismo debe estar en Canterlot investigando sobre un cometa... o algo así -

En la oportunidad en la que Discord acoto ese comentario, Serenia reacciono rápidamente.

-¡Espera un momento Discord! -llamo la chica celeste asustando a la criatura.

-¿Que pasa? ¿porque esa reacción tan repentina? ¡sabes que detesto cuando haces esas caras! -inquirió el, también con sorpresa pero a la vez con molestia.

-¡Sobre el cometa que mencionaste que Twilight estaba investigando!... ¡¿de casualidad no sabes de que cometa se trataba?! -indago ella esperando la respuesta de su socio caótico.

Discord intentaba recordar, haciendo que literalmente apareciera un signo de interrogación por encima de su cabeza.

-Hmmm déjame ver... creo que se llamaba... el "Cometa Wisher" o algo así... -

Cuando Discord termino de hacer su comentario, y menciono el nombre del cometa, también reacciono de forma sorpresiva... he instantáneamente, el signo de interrogación (?) que tenia en su cabeza, se convirtió en un signo de exclamación (!).

-¡Aguarda un momento!... ¡ese no es el cometa que tu...! -Discord pudo recordarlo mientras señalaba a Serenia y ambos se compartieron miradas asombradas.

Serenia, con la velocidad de un lince, saco su varita, y con ella creo un extraño vórtice celeste ubicado en posición horizontal.

-¡Twilight Sparkle! -dijo Serenia frente al vórtice.

Y a continuación... tras lo dicho por Serenia, en el extraño vórtice se reflejo una imagen visual... como si fuese una especie de espejismo o reflejo, y dentro de esa imagen, se mostraba a Twilight Sparkle en el castillo de Canterlot, sumergida en un libro junto con el pequeño dragón Spike quien también buscaba información en otro libro, pero a ambos se les veía muy exhausto, ya que en Canterlot se encontraban ahora mismo a altas horas de la noche... cuando de repente, en la imagen aparece una enorme figura de gran facultad en forma de Alicornio entrando hacia la habitación donde se encontraban Twilight y Spike, se trataba de la Princesa Celestia, quien al parecer iba a hablar con su alumna.

Mientras observaba, Serenia con mucha inclinación y afinando su oído, se acerco mas al vórtice para poder escuchar bien la conversación que iba a tener la gobernante con su alumna. Discord se quedo detrás del vórtice por lo que no pudo ver, ni oir nada.

**[Imagen del vórtice]**

**Canterlot - Equestria**

_Se ve a la Princesa Celestia acercándose a su alumna _

_-Twilight querida... no has comido nada, desde que abriste tu primer libro... y Luna me ha contado que no te has despegado en toda la noche desde que comenzó su vigilancia nocturna... ¿No crees que ya hemos investigado bastante? -comento Celestia muy preocupada por la unicornio, ya que ella había terminado de investigar hace unas horas, mientras que Twilight seguía por el camino del postín._

_-¡Agh!... ¡no puedo creer que aun no hayamos encontrado nada para averiguar que paso con el Cometa Wisher! -manifesto Twilight fastidiada sin despegar la vista del libro._

_-Por favor mi querida alumna, tienes que descansar para poder continuar mañana -pidió Celestia tratando de tomar a Twilight por su casco y con mucha delicadeza para poder llevarla a la cama; pero Twilight se negó soltándose de la gobernante._

_-Por favor Princesa Celestia, dame un tiempo mas, no quiero darme por vencida ahora, necesito saber como es que ese cometa trajo a Thomas y a Melissa hacia este mundo, les prometí que iba a hacer todo lo posible hasta averiguarlo -a pesar del agotamiento, Twilight se veía muy decidida._

_La Princesa Celestia dio un fuerte suspiro de derrota... por ahora no hallaba forma de convencerla, pero debido al cariño que le tenia a su principal pupila, lo mejor para la manda mas del reino, fue dejar la discusión a un lado y respetar el deseo de la unicornio lavanda._

_-Esta bien querida, pero recuerda que tienes que descansar -pidió por ultimo favor la Diosa del sol hacia su alumna tomándola de su __mentón._

_-Lo hare princesa, no se preocupe -acepto Twlight dándole finalmente un abrazo a su maestra._

_Al finalizar el abrazo, lo ultimo que se vio fue a la princesa susurrándoles unas palabras al pequeño bebe dragón, quien de paso estaba metido allí._

**[Fuera del vórtice]**

**En algún extraño lugar.**

Cuando Serenia termino de ver el espejismo del vórtice, la imagen que se mostraba se fue desvaneciendo lentamente, y cuando la imagen se desvaneció, el vórtice se fue achicando poco a poco hasta desaparecer de toda presencia.

La joven de ojos azul-celeste había quedado sorprendida y maravillada por lo que vio.

-Ya se quien puede ayudarnos -murmuro Serenia, quien al ver todo, había reflexionado con total seguridad.

Volteo a dirigirse a Discord, el cual este ultimo solo colaboro con una expresión que decía: "¿Que rayos habla?"

-¡Ya recuerdo como podemos resolver este problema!... pero primero... ¡Necesito hablar con Twilight Sparkle en persona! -solicito la joven.

En eso, el Dios del caos al oír tal propuesta, se acerca y decide bajarle los humos.

-¡Wow, wow, wow frena tus caballos ahí pequeña señorita cabeza de chorlito!... primero que nada, dime que es lo que tramas hacer -quiso averiguar el Draconequus, como se notaba que no estaba enterado de nada.

La joven muchacha debido a sus intenciones, sonríe de una forma muy socarrona, mientras miraba a su socio caótico, en ese momento, Discord pudo darse cuenta de lo que tramaba.

-¡Aaah no!... ¡eso si que no!, ¡ni creas que voy a hacer tu conejillo de indias esta vez! -se negó el Dios del caos irrevocablemente, teletransportandose hacia el final del salón del trono, y con el control de la realidad en su poder, pudo alargar el pasillo del salón, para alejar un poco mas a Serenia de el, pero eso no fue problema para la muchacha, quien logro teletransportarse hacia donde estaba la criatura con la ayuda de su varita, y ademas regreso el pasillo del salón a la normalidad.

-Pues yo no puedo hacerlo... si mal no recuerdo, sabes que no puedo salir de este reino... y ademas, si pudiera, igualmente no podría porque estoy en pijamas -argumento como una bromista la muchacha celeste viéndose la vestimenta para dormir.

Pero Discord también tenia sus pretextos.

-Pues no se como le harás, porque, yo no voy a ir... ¡y punto final! -rechazo Discord dándole la espalda a la chica, y de su espalda, literalmente salio un letrero que decía: "Stop".

Serenia volvió a posarse frente a la criatura con otra teletranspotacion, y allí sin pensarlo, decidió usar una de sus armas mas poderosas con la que Discord no podía negarse, incluso siendo el un Dios.

-Por favor Charlie... traeme a Twilight hacia mi... ¿SIIII?... solo mira estos ojos tan kawais -suplico Serenia poniendo una carita tierna, muy pero muy tierna e irresistible, haciendo que sus dos ojitos parecidos a los de un cachorrito velando por su comida, resplandecieran con el brillo de los cristales del castillo.

Mas que acorralado por aquella mirada tentadora y llorosa, Discord llego a hartarse.

-¡Quieres dejar de hacer esa mirada!... me dan ganas de... -

Discord no pudo terminar la frase porque hiso una arcada y vomito una pelusa parecida al color de su cabeza, pero luego su vomito se deslizo por si solo hasta apartarse y lanzarse por la ventana del jardín.

Serenia ya sentia que tenia a Discord en sus manos nuevamente, por lo que continuo con el plan.

-¿Y bien?... ¿lo harás? -esperaba la niña por la respuesta, aun teniendo esos ojos tan "cuchicuchis a apapachables".

Entonces cansado de sentirse manipulado por la niña, Discord rodó los ojos he hiso un "facepalm".

-Agh... ¿enserio pase mas de mil años convertido en piedra para luego salir libre y recibir ordenes de esta mocosa? -hablo con la voz muy bajita el Dios del caos, a modo de desaprobación, hasta que finalmente tomo su obligación.

-*Suspiro*... bien, bien, lo haré, tu ganas -nuevamente cayendo rendido ante los pies de Serenia, Discord aceptó de mala gana.

La chica se ríe de manera picarona.

-Tu nunca te me escapas Charlie -opinó ella traviesa.

-No me llames Charlie... -murmuro el Draconequus molesto y con los dientes apretados.

Tras todo, Serenia se va a buscar algo detrás de su trono, ese algo resulto ser otra bola de cristal, el cual se la entrega a Discord.

-Quiero que me comuniques por medio de esa bola de cristal cuando estés llegando a este reino con Twilight para poder abrirte la entrada... y también tráete al pequeño dragón si es necesario, no quiero que el se quede solo con las Princesas de Canterlot -exigió la joven Diosa de los deseos.

Discord al ver la bola de cristal doblo una ceja y cambiando el tema, opino.

-¿Enserio va a ser necesario que tenga que llevarme la bola de cristal? porque creo que "esto" *Señalando la bola de cristal* no va a ser de utilidad si puedo teletransportarme con Twilight y el dragón hacia este lugar... ¿no seria eso mas fácil? -esbozo la criatura deforme.

En eso, Serenia frunció el ceño.

-No creo que unas criaturas mortales puedan soportar una teletransportacion de tal magnitud Discord, por lo que no puedes traerte a Twilight y al pequeño dragón así como así... eso acabaría con sus vidas en un solo Flash... así que tendrás que traértelos "de la manera antigua y difícil" -planteo esta vez ella.

Discord al oir tal plan, salto alterado.

-¡¿ESTAS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA?!... ¡traérmelos "de la manera antigua" como tu dices... me llevaría días de caminata... el portal que lleva hacia aquí, se encuentra ubicado mas allá del imperio de cristal y fuera de el reino de Equestria! -Discord jamas había estado tan furioso.

-Te las arreglaras -agrego Serenia como si eso no fuese nada del otro mundo.

-¡Pero Serenia yo...! -

Discord estaba a punto de meter otra evasiva para no tener que hacer tal cosa, pero en eso Serenia perdió su paciencia con la criatura y muy molesta, sorprendió a Discord por la guardia baja... si Discord nunca había estado tan molesto, pues dejeme decirles que Serenia, ya era otro contar.

-¡AY POR FAVOR!... ¡has estado mas de 1000 años convertido en piedra! ¡¿y ahora te quejas por tener que caminar por varios días!?... ¡NO SEAS TONTO DISCORD! ¡considera que el destino de nuestro universo esta en peligro, y si queremos salvarlo, tendrás que hacer ese pequeño sacrificio al menos por hoy!.. ¡o es que acaso quieres perder todo lo que en vida conoces, por la estupidez de no querer mover tu holgazán cuerpo deforme!, ¡¿ESO ES LO QUE PREFIERES?! ¡¿EH!? -a pesar de tener la apariencia de una niña de 12 años, Serenia regañó con toda su fuerza de Diosa, parecía como si hubiese usado la voz real de Canterlot aunque en realidad todos sabemos que no fue así.

Eso prácticamente dejo ensartado a Discord contra cualquier argumento que pudiera inventar. En otras palabras... dejo al Dios del caos sin comentarios para aportar, y por primera vez, el propio Discord se sintió intimidado por la chica.

-Bien... ¡ahora ve a buscar a Twilight y no pierdas mas el tiempo! -ordeno Serenia sin mas que ofrecer dirigiéndose a su trono.

-Espera... antes de marcharme tengo 2 preguntas mas... -enuncio tímidamente el Draconequus llamando nuevamente la atención de Serenia, pero esta ultima aun se le veia enojada, aunque Discord sabia exactamente que decirle.

-Prometo no discutir mas contigo -dijo Discord inocentemente.

Al parecer, la criatura quimérica se dio cuenta que pudo decir lo que Serenia queria oir, ya que despues esta ultima, volteo a ver a su compañero y le ejecuto una sonrisa astuta.

-¿Te escucho? -quiso saber la niña, ya mas tranquila.

-¿Que hay de las Princesas? ¿que tal si se enteran de todo? -hiso su primera pregunta.

Serenia vio a Discord seriamente.

-Discord, recuerda lo que paso antes de la creacion de este reino... no puedes dejar que la Princesa Celestia o la Princesa Luna noten mi existencia...porque si no, eso pondría en riesgo el trato que hice con... -

Serenia iba a seguir hablando pero no pudo terminar puesto que cuando iba a decir ese nombre, le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza... la joven cayo al suelo sufriendo de un fuerte dolor, y debido a la intensidad de la misma, la niña no pudo evitar sacar lagrimas.

Discord indiferente ante esa reacción que dio la chica celeste, opto solo por dejar el tema hasta ahí a pesar de su interés, por el bien de ella y probablemente por el de el también, y al parecer, misma era la idea que tenia Serenia, quien con debilidad logro levantarse y comenzó a sobarse la cabeza, la joven solo tenia la cara de querer evadir el tema.

-Bueno... ya tu sabes a lo que me refiero, el punto es que no puedes permitir que Celestia o Luna se enteren de nuestros planes... quiero que a partir de ahora la investigación de Twilight sea totalmente confidencial entre nosotros hasta que pueda hacer algo con este... agh... maldito trato... -menciono Serenia aun con lagrimas en los ojos y con debilidad mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

-(Va a ser muy difícil convencer a Twilight de que no le diga nada a la Princesa Celestia o a Luna, y mucho mas si soy yo quien va a tratar de convencerla... pero ya he hecho esta clase de cosas antes, y me gustan los desafios) -penso Discord de forma calculadora.

-Pues... haré lo que pueda -dijo luego en respuesta para la joven.

-Bien... ¿y cual es la otra pregunta? -Serenia seguía débil pero igual estaba capacitada para seguir respondiendo.

-Cuando termines de hablar con Twilight, y le digas todo lo que tengas que decirle con ella... ¿que hay que hacer luego? -esa era la segunda pregunta que realizo el Dios del caos, de forma muy curiosa.

Serenia ríe débilmente ante la pregunta.

-Pues simplemente nada amigo mio -respondió ella empezando a caminar hacia una de las ventanas del castillo con algo de costo.

Discord podía ser un Dios muy listo, astuto y "muy desordenado con una mente un poco perversa y traviesa", pero aun así no lograba entender muy bien el intelecto de Serenia, ya que después la observo con algo de desconcierto.

Serenia al llegar a la ventana mas cercana a su trono, mostró una sonrisa muy sagaz a su compañero.

-Lo único que hay que hacer luego... es esperar lo mejor que nos depara el destino... y confiar... -

La chica celeste hiso una pausa y finalmente dijo:

-En... "La Armonía" -finalizo la chica para luego sacar su varita, abrir la ventana con mucho cuidado, y comenzar a flotar por el paisaje que rodeaba el castillo.

Discord salio por la puerta principal y solo la veía flotar con tanta relajación y paz alrededor de todo el paisaje azulado... Sin embargo Discord no era muy fanático de esas escenas.

-A veces pienso que esa chica tiene un extraño limbo en su mente... y ademas es muy bipolar -opino Discord seriamente.

-Bueno, sera mejor que no pierda mas tiempo y vaya a buscar a Twilight antes de que esa niña malcriada regrese...*suspiro* esto sera un viaje bastante largo -finalizo el Dios del caos teletransportandose hacia la capital de Equestria.

El sol de aquel peculiar sitio ambientaba de azul todo ese espacio, y Serenia seguía paseando por el aire con toda la felicidad a pesar de que estaba encerrada en aquel lugar tan raro y exótico del cual, por alguna extraña razón, no podía salir... pero... ¿porque?... un total misterio si me lo preguntan.

**Canterlot - Equestria**

Desde que llego a Canterlot y dejo a Thomas y Melissa en su biblioteca, Twilight solamente llego a pensar en una sola cosa... investigar e investigar hasta encontrar respuesta alguna que lo ayudara a resolver el vinculo que ocultaba el Cometa Wisher con eso 2 jóvenes humanos, pero la desaparición de ese cometa fue algo nuevo e inesperado para la unicornio lavanda intelectual, que desde la llegada de Thomas y Melissa hacia el reino de los ponis, hiso que su vida diera un giro brusco de 180° o mas

Nunca había pasado algo así con un cometa, esta era la primera vez y el hecho en si emocionaba a Twilight como de costumbre, porque tenia la posibilidad de descubrir algo nuevo y siempre era así con toda las ramas del aprendizaje, pero al final, esta ardua investigación la ha llegado a fastidiar hasta cierto nivel, porque aun así, estando en la mejor y mas completa biblioteca de todo el reino, y recibiendo ayuda de la mayor y mas sabia gobernante de toda Equestria y de su querido asistente dragón, Twilight en todo el día que se la paso dedicándose a esa investigación hasta para saltarse las 3 comidas, no ha logrado ni siquiera encontrar una frase corta o información clave que le sirviera para llegar a una explicación lógica, solo logro descubrir... nada, nada de nada, blanco vacío y cero tachado, lo único que pudo encontrar, era información rebuscada que ya sabia.

Llegada la noche y nada tampoco, con mas de 100 libros leídos y otro 100 libros abiertos y regados en el suelo, ya hasta con eso podría decirse que Twilight habría aumentado al 100% su capacidad cerebral en un solo día, pero igual ella no estaba satisfecha porque lo único que quería en ese momento, era nada mas y nada mas descubrir la causa de la susodicha desaparición del cometa Wisher. La unicornio no se había apartado de la biblioteca desde que llego a la ciudad capital y como ya era muy de noche, evidentemente había llegado la hora de tomarse un largo descanso hasta el siguiente día, pero a Twilight sin importarle eso, quería seguir investigando hasta la ultima tinta del ultimo y mas frecuente libro que llego a Canterlot.

Spike por otro lado, finalizo hace minutos y ya estaba cansado de leer, el solo veía como Twilight pegaba su cara al libro... ahí el dragón pensó que ya había visto suficiente esmero por un día y no quería que a la pobre unicornio incluso se le llegara a pegar en la cara las hojas de las paginas de tanto que pegaba su cara al libro, así que el pequeño reptil fue hacia donde estaba ella para hacerla doblegar.

-Twilight es suficiente, recuerda lo que ha dicho la Princesa Celestia, debes descansar, ya has hecho demasiado por un día -pidió el dragón con carácter, tratando de tomar a la pony por un casco, pero ella volvió a negarse fuertemente.

-¡No Spike! ¡debo encontrar una respuesta!... alguna cita, alguna foto, alguna pista... ¡ALGO! ¡LO QUE SEA! -grito fuerte la pony intelectual, pero fue callada por el dragón rápidamente, ese grito hubiese despertado a cualquier pony del castillo, e inclusive, a la Princesa Celestia.

-Twilight por favor, estas exagerando, recuerda lo que nos dijeron Thomas y Melissa, no debemos de apresurarnos, ademas ya hemos investigado bastante, y aun así, no hemos encontrado nada... hay que aceptarlo Twilight, así no encontraremos respuestas, tiene que haber otra forma -en voz baja y con algo de cólera, trato Spike de hacerla reflexionar.

En eso, la cara del dragón cambia, al ver a Twilight muy entristecida.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa Spike... estoy comenzando a perder las esperanzas... ¿que tal si nunca encontramos respuestas?, ¿que tal si nunca encontramos la forma de regresar a Thomas y a Melissa a su mundo?... yo prometí hacerlo y no quiero defraudarlos -parecía como si Twilight estuviera a punto de estallar en llanto, se le notaba que quería ayudar bastante a Thomas y Melissa.

El dragón comenzó a sentirse culpable, por haberle respondido de forma algo ruda a su amiga, así que el, cariñosamente la toma de su cabeza y con una mirada comprensiva buscó calmarla.

-Se que no quieres defraudarlos... yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, y te juro que haremos lo que sea por encontrar respuestas Twilight... pero debes comprender que eso, como cualquier otra novedad, llevara mucho tiempo de investigación y sera una búsqueda difícil, así que no te deprimas, ya veras que pronto hallaremos respuestas, pero con calma, que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde y no hay que perder la cabeza -aseguro y aconsejo el dragón acariciándole la melena a quien consideraba prácticamente su "madre adoptiva después de Celestia".

Con tales palabras de afecto, Twilight saca una mueca de satisfacción y felicidad, la unicornio sentía que su asistente N° 1 tenia la razón.

-Supongo que tienes razón, muchas gracias Spike, ademas de ser un gran asistente, también eres un gran amigo -la unicornio no aguanto las ganas y abrazó al dragón.

Ante tal acción, el pequeño reptil se sonrojó un poco, pero luego le sonrió

-¿Como no voy a ser amiga de la pony que me cuido toda la vida? eso seria un pecado imperdonable -alago Spike correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Awww... ese es mi pequeño dragoncito, ven acá, es hora de las cosquillas -

Y así, Twilight comenzó a cosquillear a Spike con su magia mientras lo abrazaba, cosa con el que dragón empezó a reír de manera frenética.

-*Risas* ¡Twilight basta! *Risas* ¡soy muy cosquilludo, detente! *sigue riendo* -decía el dragón carcajeando por las fuertes cosquillas que le hacia la unicornio, quien no se detenía a pesar de las súplicas que le daba su asistente.

* * *

><p>Minutos mas tarde, tras el abrazo y las cosquillas, Spike decidió llevarse a su amiga pony hacia la habitación que les hospedo la Princesa a ambos.<p>

En la habitación había dos camas, Twilight opto por agarrarse la cama mas grande, mientras que Spike se fue por la mas pequeña que aun así le seguía siendo grande para el.

-Oye Twilight... ¿que crees que estarán haciendo Thomas y Melissa ahora mismo? -pregunto el dragón como si fuese algo aleatorio para matar el tiempo, sentándose en su cama en una posición de relajación.

-Ehm... Spike... no es por ser pedante, pero piensa, son a las 2 de la madrugada... ¿tu que crees que estarán haciendo? -opino Twilight con el ceño un poco fruncido, como diciendo la expresión: ¿me debes estar j******?

-Ehm ¿durmiendo? -obvio el reptil.

-Entonces, ¿para que lo preguntas? -respondió de forma un poco ruda la unicornio lavanda, creo que no le gustaba mucho las preguntas obvias con respuestas obvias.

A Spike sabia que le iba a molestar, por lo que ríe un poco.

-Si ya lo se, solo estaba bromeando contigo Twilight, no hay necesidad de molestarse -trato el dragón de calmar un poco Twilight, esta ultima por su parte lo dejo estar y el dragón decidió continuar.

-Pero me refería a ... ¿que cosas habrán hecho hoy sin nosotros en Ponyville? -se fue el dragón por algo mas decente y un poco menos directo.

-Pues, no lo se Spike, quizás Melissa asistió de nuevo a la escuela, y Thomas habrá hecho lo que a estado haciendo desde el principio, buscar algún trabajo para sustentarse y ganarse la confianza... que por cierto, me pregunto si ya lo habrá conseguido... especialmente con Rainbow Dash, no soportaría seguir viendo a esos dos peleándose -opino Twilight dudosa con la respuesta, tomando posición en su cama.

-Bueno, lo averiguaremos cuando regresemos a Ponyville, que espero yo que eso sea pronto -aseguro el pequeño escamoso violeta dando al final un largo bostezo.

-Supongo que si, y también concuerdo contigo -rie un poco la pony violeta siendo contagiada por el bostezo del dragón un poco después.

-Muy bien mañana es otro dia Twi, buenas noches -deseo Spike, casi cerrando los ojos.

-Si... Buenas noches Sp... ¡AAAH! -

Spike estaba a solo un milímetro de cerrar totalmente sus ojos para quedarse dormido, cuando el grito de Twilight lo hiso saltar de una forma casi infartante para el.

Spike muy sorprendido, subió rápidamente a la cama de Twilight para ver que le había pasado a la unicornio y... ¿porque rayos fue el grito?

-¡Twilight! ¡¿que paso?!, ¡¿te lastimaste?!, ¡¿un ratón!?, ¡¿Pinkie Pie te hiso un "susto pie"?! -el pequeño bebe dragón hacia llover unas cuantas preguntas sobre la equina.

-No, no y... ¿que? -le contesto Twilight, quien se encontraba sin ninguna herida, sin ningún roedor encima o... ¿sin Pinkie Pie asustandola?.

-Agh... ¡Olvida lo que dije!, ¡¿que es lo que te paso?!, ¡¿porque gritaste?! -

-No fue por nada Spike, es solo que... eso me asusto -

Twilight señalo algo que se encontraba justo en frente de su sabana con la que se arropaba, era una especie de sobre blanco.

-Espera... eso es... ¿una carta? -

Spike se dio cuenta de que si, era exactamente una carta, y apareció de la nada justo en frente de Twilight en el momento mas inoportuno de la noche.

Twilight con un interés enorme por esa carta, la toma con su magia y comienza a analizar con cuidado el sobre.

-¿De quien sera esa carta? -a Spike le mataba la curiosidad tanto como a Twilight.

-No lo se Spike, pero te garantizo que no es de la Princesa Celestia o de la Princesa Luna -corroboro Twilight fácilmente, ya que si hubiese sido de la Princesa Celestia, Spike hubiese tenido arcadas y el característico eructo que indicaba la llegada de un mensaje de la realeza.

-Pues, léelo para que veamos de quien es y que dice -pidió Spike con prisa.

Twilight se encontraba insegura ante tal propuesta.

-No lo se Spike... ¿que tal si es una trampa? -dudo la pony.

-No creo que una carta haga el daño suficiente -pretendió Spike en broma.

-¡No lo digo por la carta tonto, lo digo por quien lo envió! -riñio Twilight dandole un pequeño cascazo al dragón

-Auch... ¡entiendo Twilight, pero cálmate, no hay necesidad de golpes!... lo que digo, es que hay que arriesgarnos... ¿que tal si es algo importante que puede ayudarnos? -opino esta vez Spike, sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Estas seguro? -Twilight vio al bebe dragón y la carta con duda.

-Puede que lo este... -dio Spike su respuesta definitiva.

Twilight al oir al dragón se le vinieron muchas dudas a la mente, hasta que cayo convencida y empezó sentir mas seguridad de tal idea, así que decidió hacerle caso a Spike y abrió el sobre de la carta.

En la carta había un escrito, la unicornio lavanda, procedió a leerlo en voz alta para que Spike pudiera oírlo también, y dicha carta decía así:

_"Vaya Twilight... he notado que tu búsqueda ha sido muy... "infructuosa y complicada"... comprendo tu dolor mi querida pony, es muy poco convencional que cualquiera encuentre algo nuevo de una forma tan fácil y rápida, y eso tiene mucho sentido si hablamos de un cometa tan inusual como lo es el cometa Wisher..."_

Twilight hiso una pausa, y al leer esa parte del párrafo, se quedo pasmada por un momento, al igual que el pequeño bebe dragón.

-Un momento ¿acaso el que nos envió esta carta sabia lo que estábamos haciendo? pero... ¿como es posible?... ¿acaso nos ha estado espiando? -la curiosidad también estaba jugando con el pensamiento del dragón, quien no paraba de rascarse la cabeza como un piojoso.

Twilight decidió continuar la lectura:

_"Ahora te debes estar preguntando en este momento... ¿como supe que tu has estado investigando sobre el cometa y todo ha sido en vano?... jejeje, puede que mi respuesta sea algo capciosa, pero solo te diré que simplemente lo supe por lógica... muy pocos saben del cometa Wisher, de hecho, nadie a excepción de mi y una querida amiga, saben de la verdadera historia del cometa Wisher... o quizás, hasta ahora..."_

Tras ese párrafo, los ojos de Twilight y Spike se pelaron como cocos.

-El... ¡¿sabe la verdadera historia del cometa Wisher?! ¿a que se refiere? -indago Spike absolutamente conmocionado.

A pesar de que estaba mas sorprendida que el propio Spike, Twilight se empeño a terminar de leer la carta.

_"Asi es Twilight Sparkle, todo lo que necesitas saber sobre el cometa Wisher, esta a mi merced, yo puedo ayudarte, pero para eso tendrás que presentarte en el jardín principal del castillo ahora mismo, te estaré esperando pequeña pony, no me faltes... aunque se muy bien que vendrás, ya que también se que esto te importa mucho jejeje. Ah y por cierto, tráete también a tu pequeño asistente, se que a el también le incumbe esto tanto como a ti y puede que sea un apoyo para esto... en fin, no tardes."_

Con la carta por fin leída, Twilight ahora estaba mas confundida que nunca, y lo mismo se podría decir del dragón

-¡¿Que ha sido todo eso?! -Spike apuntaba con su garra al escrito, y no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cual era el objetivo o el motivo real de la carta.

-También me gustaría saberlo con exactitud Spike... quien nos escribió esta carta, sabe información valiosa del cometa Wisher, y por alguna extraña razon, de esta... extraña forma, nos esta ofreciendo su ayuda; pero nos hubiese servido mas saber, quien fue el que escribió esta carta -saco análisis la unicornio violeta.

-¿Y no dice quien lo escribió? -Spike tomo la carta para revisar con cuidado si encontraba el nombre del propietario del escrito, pero no encontró nada.

-No... la carta es completamente anónima, pero sea quien sea el que lo haya escrito, ya nos conoce muy bien -creyó Twilight tomando la carta con su magia para revisar nuevamente el escrito, la unicornio comenzó a analizar las letras para ver si descubría quien lo escribió.

-Hmmm... no reconozco muy bien las letras como para saber si algún conocido de nosotros lo escribió... pero a juzgar el pulso y estilo con la que se escribió las letras, creo que fue escrita con magia... quizás sea de algún unicornio, pero no puedo confirmar eso todavía -murmuro Twilight leyendo las letras con sumo cuidado.

-¿Me pregunto de quien sera? -Spike no había llegado a sacar sus propias conclusiones como Twilight.

En eso ve a Twilight levantarse de la cama.

-Pues iré a averiguarlo -dijo la unicornio decidida y comenzado a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Spike al verlo reacciono.

-Twilight espera, ¿A donde vas? -

-Al jardín principal del castillo a encontrarme con quien escribió la carta -Twilight iba a salir de la habitación hasta que Spike lo volvió a llamar.

-¡Espera Twilight ya es demasiado tarde! -se quejo el dragón.

Twilight la miro con algo de molestia.

-Spike, se me esta presentando ante mi, la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar respuestas sobre el cometa Wisher, esta vez no puedo dejar pasar dicha oportunidad -

Twilight sin mas que decir, termino de salir de la habitación, y luego noto que Spike le volvió a llamar su atención.

-Twilight espera, si estas dispuesta, entonces también iré contigo -el dragón venia corriendo detrás de la unicornio lavanda, quien esta ultima la miro con enojo.

-¡Spike!, ¡¿que crees que haces?!... ¡no puedes venir conmigo! -reclamo Twilight alejando a Spike de vuelta a su habitación con su magia, pero el bebe dragón volvió corriendo nuevamente hacia donde estaba la unicornio.

-¡¿Que no puedo venir contigo?! ¡si no mal recuerdo, la carta decía que si podía hacerlo! -justifico el dragón, seguro de si mismo.

En ese momento, Twilight recordó el contenido de la carta, quiso verificar y claramente decía que debía traerse a su asistente, refiriéndose por supuesto a Spike. Twilight por un lado estaba preocupada de llevarse a Spike a altas horas de la madrugada, no quería líos nocturnos con el pequeño bebe dragón, que a duras penas lograba consolidar el sueño especialmente a esas horas, pero también sentía que debía hacer caso a las indicaciones de la carta por temor a que sucediera algo si no obedecía, la pony no podía luchar contra eso, por lo que no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar la mencionada proposición.

-*Suspiro* esta bien, puedes venir conmigo, siempre y cuando, soportes el sueño y no te separes de mi, ni por un segundo -manifestó Twilight, imponiendo condiciones con las que el dragón asintió sin problemas y subió a su lomo. Tras eso la unicornio continuo caminando por el pasillo.

* * *

><p>Llegando al jardín principal del castillo, Twilight se poso frente a una de las fuentes que se encontraban allí, y comenzó a mirar hacia todos los lados en búsqueda del supuesto sujeto anónimo que escribió la carta o quizás algún sospechoso.<p>

-¿Ves a alguien Spike? -decidió preguntar la unicornio al pequeño bebe dragón quien también se ponía a mirar por todo el ámbito del jardín estando encima de su lomo, pero sus ojos tampoco avisaban mucho... pues esa parte del jardín siempre se encontraba desolada y los guardias reales no pasaban mucho por esa zona.

-Pues... a nadie mas, a parte de ti... -respondió Spike de poca gana.

Un poco irritada, Twilight dio un fuerte golpe al suelo con su casco.

-¡Aagh!... ¡debí saber que esto solo fue una broma, solo nos tomaron del pelo! -Twilight creyó que había sido victima de alguna especie de broma de mal gusto, ya que no veía a mas nadie, salvo a Spike, y solo quisieron hacerla perder el tiempo.

-Seguramente fue uno de esos guardias idiotas del reino -pensó Spike seriamente con los brazos cruzados.

Twilight molesta, choco su casco contra su cara.

-¡Uich no causa gracia para nada!... esto nos pasa por ilusionarnos y creer en cosas sin sentido... vamos Spike, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí -Twilight muy enfadada, comenzó a dirigirse de vuelta hacia el castillo, con la intención de regresar nuevamente hacia su habitación, pero antes de entrar al castillo.

-¡BUUUH! -una enorme criatura apareció frente a Twilight y Spike.

-¡AAAAAAH! -gritaron la unicornio y el dragón cayéndose hacia atrás por aquel susto impactante.

La criatura que dio el susto, no se aguanto las ganas y empezó a revolcarse de la risa en el suelo, y se reía con tanta fuerza y tanta locura, que dicha risa era parecida a el de una hiena loca con cosquillas.

Debido a que Twilight cayo de espaldas, ella le cayo encima al pobre dragón, y muy preocupada fue a ver como estaba.

-¡Spike! ¡¿estas bien!? ¡lo siento! -lamento la pony muy inquieta.

-Auch... si, estoy bien Twilight, no te preocupes -quiso tranquilizarla el dragón poniéndose de pie sin problemas.

Ambos quisieron saber quien los había asustado, y se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Discord! -exclamaron Twilight y Spike al unisono.

Por su lado, el Dios del caos seguía revolcándose de la risa como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Debieron haber visto sus caras, incluso digno de un Oscar -se burlaba Discord en el suelo y con falta de aire por tantas risas

-¿Quien es Oscar? -la pregunta y la cara de confusión que hiso Spike solo provoco que la criatura caótica se riera muchísimo mas.

Por otra parte, Twilight estaba que explotaba de ira

-¡DISCOOORD! -aquel grito se escucho por toda Canterlot, hasta los guardias reales se sorprendieron por un momento, pero luego todos volvieron a sus puestos de vigilancia, ellos tomaban muy enserio su trabajo como guardias de la realeza.

Cuando el grito se dio, Discord automáticamente dejo de reír.

-¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN AHORA! -Ufff... Twilight si que estaba enfadadisima; pero como no... a nadie le gusta ser sorprendido a plenas horas de la madrugada y mucho menos si a tenido un largo y estresante día de investigación en vana.

-¡Estábamos a punto de dormirnos, y tu nos vienes con esta mala broma! -regaño esta vez Spike cruzado de brazos.

Discord termino por secarse las lagrimas de tanto que se rió hacia sus victimas.

-Oigan, tranquilícense, admito que la broma del susto fue muy gracioso, pero déjenme decirle que solo eso fue una broma inofensiva -trato de dar a entender el Dracoonequs, sacando una silla reclinable de nose donde, y sentándose ahí de una forma muy relajada.

-¡¿Inofensiva?! ¡Twilight me cayo encima con todo su peso! -se quejo el dragón muy molesto.

-¡Y dices tu que quedaste reformado! ¡¿ahora que vendrás a decirnos?! ¡¿que lo que escribiste en esta carta no fue una broma?! -manifestó Twilight mostrandole la carta a Discord.

En eso el Dios del caos ríe un poco por su comentario.

-Es gracioso que en realidad pienses eso mi querida Twilight, porque el susto si fue la broma, pero nunca mencione que la carta fuera parte de ella -le respondió Discord un tanto juguetón como de costumbre.

-¡Si claro! ¡como si quisiera creerte! -renego Twilight sarcásticamente dándole la espalda a la criatura.

En eso Discord se aparece nuevamente en frente de la unicornio, junto con la silla reclinable.

-De hecho... te conviene mucho creerme, supe por lo que has estado pasando en esto últimos días, y también lo comprendo, es muy frustrante buscar información y no encontrar nada ¿verdad? sobre todo cuando se trata de algo tan complejo como el cometa Wisher, pero por suerte mi querida Twilight Sparkle, yo te estoy facilitando las cosas -dio a explicar la criatura.

Pero a pesar de esa explicación breve y algo directa, Twilight aun seguía escéptica y con sus dudas, y como no, si se trataba de la criatura que alguna vez la hiso sufrir con su caos, a pesar de que el, había confirmado estar "reformado al 100%" de alguna manera.

-¿Como se que no me estas tomando desapercibida para que puedas hacer conmigo lo que se te de la gana? -inquirió la unicornio lavanda con sospecha, sabiendo que Discord era un experto de la manipulación.

Ante eso, Discord solo frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿No es suficiente que este aquí, hablando contigo a altas horas de la madrugada y declarándote todo? -pregunto

-¡No, no lo es! ¡y aunque todo lo que dices fuera cierto, no aceptaría tu ayuda ni en un millón de años! -el orgullo se impuso ante la duda y Twilight decidió no creerle a la criatura quimérica.

Eso molesto un poco a Discord,

-¿Y acaso crees que tendrás una idea mejor? -Discord buscaba alguna alternativa pero solo recibió otra reprimenda por parte de la principal elemento de la armonía.

-¡Oh, claro que la tendre! ¡vamonos Spike! -pidio por ultimo la unicornio, comenzando a aproximarse junto con el dragón hacia el castillo, ahi Discord comienza a preocuparse un poco.

-(No puedo dejar que se me escape... ¡vamos Discord, piensa!) -pensaba para si mismo el Draconeequs hasta que por fin se le ocurrió a una mejor idea.

La criatura actuó rápido, y antes de que permitiera a Twilight entrar al castillo, se poso en frente de ella con un flash.

-¡Twilight mi amiga! ¿enserio quieres perder la oportunidad de aprender algo totalmente nuevo? porque te juro que se mucho sobre el cometa Wisher, y aunque no lo creas, te estoy dando una oportunidad única en la vida -Discord con mirada artera, puso su verdadero plan en marcha.

Twilight volvió a dirigirle una mirada fruncida a la criatura.

-Primero que nada, aun no eres mi amigo por mas que te reformaron ¿de acuerdo?, y segundo, es cierto que me importa mucho la oportunidad aprender cosas nuevas, y mas tratándose del cometa Wisher, pero el hecho de que sea a ti al que tenga que creerle esas palabras, pues me importará un saco de heno si tengo que tardarme mas de mil años hasta encontrar respuestas. Patalea todo que quieras Discord pero yo no voy a creerte -al parecer Twilight estaba muy clara con su decisión, pero... ¿habrá alguna forma de que Discord logre convencer a la unicornio de lo contrario?

-¿Y si te dijera... que no necesariamente tienes que creerme a mi? -menciono Discord con tono curioso.

Eso llamo la atención de Twilight.

-¿A que te refieres? -indago la unicornio arqueando una ceja.

En ese instante, Discord sonrió como un bribón.

-Pues... recordaras que en la carta mencione a una "querida amiga" que también sabia sobre el cometa Wisher, y déjame decirte, que ella sabe mas que yo sobre el tema -recapitulo el Dios del caos referente al contenido de la carta.

Twilight se encontraba confundida, quizás lo había olvidado por un momento, pero eso no le impidió que sintiera curiosidad.

Saco la carta, la releyó nuevamente acompañado del dragón y ambos se dieron cuenta de que si hacia mención sobre la "querida amiga", que indirectamente se trataba de Serenia.

Twilight se sorprendió al ver la mención de lo anterior, quizás por un momento olvido que lo había pasado por alto, pero ahí estaba, y eso la comenzó a hacer dudar otra vez.

-Es cierto ¿como pudimos pasarlo por alto? -Spike también se rascaba la cabeza.

-Pero... ¿quien es esa amiga tuya? -Discord sabia que si Twilight hacia una pregunta muy curiosa, significaba que ya la tenia en sus manos sin importar nada.

-Bueno Twilight, ella es una chica muy... "complicada" por decirlo así. Tendrías que conocerla en persona para llegar a entender mejor su situación, porque hasta a veces yo me llego a perder con sus ideas; pero ella, en si honestamente es alguien muy inteligente, confiable y hasta podría decirse que es alguien mas digna y grata que yo, incluso podría llegarte a agradar a simple vista -ratifico Discord cambiando.

Twilight no sabia si creerle a Discord o no, la unicornio quería mas pruebas.

-¿Y donde es que esta esa dichosa amiga tuya? -pregunto la pony todavia desconfiada, viendo con algo de enojo a la criatura.

Discord cambia de posición en su silla flotante y pone su cabeza boca abajo.

-Oh Twilight querida, me encantaría decírtelo, pero eso es un secreto que no puedo revelar, mi amiga vive en un lugar muy reservado; sin embargo, yo con gusto podría llevarte hacia ese lugar, si realmente lo deseas... hasta el pequeño Spike podría ir con nosotros también -invito el Dios del caos.

Twilight se junto con el pequeño bebe dragón y comenzaron a pensarlo.

-Twilight no lo se, no confió mucho en Discord... ¿que tal si esto se trata de otra de sus malas jugadas? -opino Spike en voz baja.

-Quizás pero... ¿que tal si todo lo que esta diciendo es real? porque ahora que lo pienso, Discord habría hecho esto sin ninguna razón -esta vez dio su punto de vista la unicornio

-¿A que te refieres Twilight? -inquirió confundido el dragón viendo de reojo al Draconequus, quien estaba haciendo malabares... ¿con su cabeza?

-Spike, piénsalo... tal vez lo de la broma si habría venido de el... ya que el tiene una mente muy traviesa... ¿pero que hay sobre lo de la carta? ¿alguna vez has visto a Discord ofreciéndonos su ayuda de esa forma? de hecho... el nunca nos a ofrecido su ayuda, ni tampoco nos ofrecería nada -considero esta vez Twilight sigilosa.

-Buen punto -estaba de acuerdo el dragón.

-Claramente hay evidencias de que gran parte del plan no fue de Discord, lo de la carta solamente pudo habersele ocurrido a alguien mas, con la mínima diferencia de que fue escrita al estilo de Discord -dijo luego la unicornio pensativa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que...? -Spike quedo cortado, pero Twilight completo.

-Que probablemente, Discord si tenga la razón, y no se como, ni porque, pero no me cabe la menor duda de que esa chica, sea quien sea y por alguna extraña razón, sabe exactamente quienes somos -termino por concluir la pony violeta estudiosa.

Spike estaba casi impactado.

-Vaya, esto si que dio un giro muy interesante, pero... ¿que planeas hacer? -busco camino el dragón.

Ante esa pregunta Twilight formo una mirada decidida, y comenzó a dirigirse de regreso a Discord.

Discord al notar que Twilight se venia acercando, termino de hacer la locura que estaba haciendo, y procedio a volver a aparecer el sillón reclinable de antes.

-Y bien Twilight... ¿ya tomaste tu decisión? -pregunto Discord esperando por la respuesta, no obstante Twilight poso su pata delatera izquierda frente a el

-Antes de darte mi respuesta definitiva, quiero darte una advertencia primero... ¡solo espero que todo lo que me has dicho sea verdad!... ¡porque si no es así!... ¡no voy dudar ni por un momento en convertirte de regreso a una estatua fría y solida!... ¡y esta vez no me va importar lo que la Princesa Celestia diga, ni me va importar que tu estés reformado! ¡¿quede lo suficientemente clara?! -con voz amenazadora e intimidante le dirigió Twilight a Discord.

Discord ríe un poco de forma nerviosa.

-Oh Twilight amiga mía, si realmente todo lo que dije hubiese sido mentira, no estaría seguro de haber hecho todo esto -afirmo Discord jugueton, haciendo que le apareciera un vaso con batido y comenzara a beberlo.

Twilight conecto mirada con el pequeño bebe dragón, ambos aun seguían pensativos, pero Discord ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Entonces... ¿vendrás conmigo si o no? -Discord termino de beberse el batido y tiro el vaso vació hacia sus espaldas, pero a medida que el vaso iba avanzando, se iba poniendo mas grande hasta volverse un vaso gigante, el vaso se perdió a la lejanía flotando por el aire.

Twilight rompió contacto visual con Spike, emitió un suspiro y finalmente dio su respuesta.

-Esta bien... tal vez si te crea -acepto Twilight seriamente.

Discord al oír su respuesta, literalmente estallo como un cohete, alumbrando parte del jardin, luego apareció y tomo a Twilight con sus garras.

-Oh Twilight, gracias por creer en mi -decía Discord tambaleando a Twilight como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, para luego soltarla y dejarla mareada... esta ultima cuando recobro el sentido, miro a Discord con reproche.

-Ahora, el siguiente paso, es empacar lo necesario y partir, así que apresúrense, los espero aquí para que salgamos -requirió Discord

En eso, Spike al escuchar a Discord, abrió mucho los ojos

-¡Espera un momento! ¡¿partiremos ya?!... es decir ¡¿en este mismísimo instante?! -el dragón no lo podía creer, pero para su temor, Discord hablaba enserio.

-¡Pero ni siquiera hemos descansado aun! -regaño Twilight molesta.

Por otro lado, Discord aun seguía despreocupado.

-No creo que lo necesiten, de hecho los veo con mucha energía, ademas, entre mas temprano mejor, el tiempo apremia y mi amiga quiere tenerlos alla lo mas rápido posible, luego ustedes sabrán porque -elucido la criatura.

-Mas vale que sea importante -a pesar de las molestias, Twilight termino acetando de mala gana.

En eso Spike, reacciono ante la respuesta del unicornio.

-Espera... ¡¿estas de acuerdo con eso?! -se quejo el dragón

La unicornio asintió

-No creo que quede otra alternativa Spike... iremos a empacar -Twilight comenzó a dirigirse hacia dentro del castillo.

-¿Pero y que hay de la Princesa Celestia? -cuando Spike menciono el mensaje, Twilight salto un poco.

-¡Oh, es cierto, no puedo marcharme sin antes decirle a la Princesa! seria muy grosero de mi parte si no le dijera nada, y ella tiene el derecho a saberlo... estoy segura de que lo comprenderá -

Twilight tenia la primera intencion o de decirle a su maestra lo que estaba a punto de empezar, pero de repente y para sorpresa de la unicornio, Discord reacciona fuertemente.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Oye, oye, un momento ahí pequeña pony! -El Draconequus apareció en frente de la unicornio trancandole el paso

Twilight hiso un ruido irritada

-¡¿y ahora que es lo que quieres Discord?! -pregunto Twilight en descontento.

-La cuestión no es lo que quiero, sino lo que no quiero... ¡y no quiero que le digas nada de esto, ni a la Princesa Celestia, ni a la Princesa Luna, ni a nadie mas! -reclamo la criatura caotica.

-Esto hiso que Twilight se molestara mas con Discord, al punto en el que quiso gritar.

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE NO LE DIGA NADA A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA?! ¡YA ESO ES ALGO INACEPTABLE! -contendió la unicornio hecha una fiera

Discord buscaba la forma de tranquilizarla.

-Comprende que no se trata de mi Twilight, sino de mi amiga, sufre de un problema bastante personal... y el hecho de que la Princesa Celestia la conozca, puede poner en peligro su integridad, y te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad de nuevo -Discord estaba dispuesto a no fallar, pero tenia que ser cauteloso

-¡¿Enserio crees que voy a creerte ese cuento tan ridículo?! -Twilight intento defenderse

-Si quieres comprobarlo, puedes preguntárselo a mi amiga cuando la conozcas, probablemente ella te lo diga, pero a mi no me dejes eso en mis manos, yo solo tengo la tarea de llevarte a ver a chica y eso es todo -Discord ya no quería seguir discutiendo mas.

Ahí, Twilight comenzó a sentirse frustrada y no sabia en que pensar... ¿como podía juzgar una teoría si con poca seguridad lo conocía? era algo casi similar a lo del cometa Wisher, solo que esta vez era algo mas personal. Twilight no sabia en que creer, ella sabia muy bien que nunca seria capaz de quebrar la confianza que Celestia le tenia, y en el fondo también sabia que no debía creerle a Discord por temor a ser traicionada, pero al no creerle a el, tampoco le creería a la chica misteriosa que al parecer, y bajo una pequeña sospecha de la unicornio, apuntaba a ser honesta, así que ahí se encontraba el dilema: Twilight tenia que elegir entre contárselo a Celestia con el aun desconocido riesgo de perjudicar a la chica, o confiar en una chica que se encontraba camuflado en Discord pero que esta ofrecía información a cambio de no contarle nada a Celestia.

La unicornio quería obtener información a toda costa para ayudar a Thomas y Melissa, y ahora mas que nunca que se le presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para obtenerla, pero para hacerlo tenia que mantener todo bajo secreto, y si el costo implicaba tener que quebrar la amistad de Celestia, la pony violeta estaba segura de que preferiría mil veces estar muerta, antes que tener que decepcionar a su mentora y consejera favorita.

Tras pensarlo tantas veces como fuera necesario, Twilight al final termino decidiéndose por el lado de Celestia.

-Me hubiese encantado recibir las respuestas, pero si para eso debo traicionar a Celestia... entonces prefiero no buscar nada -Twilight se poso firme ante su decisión, era claro que la pony alada era una gran influencia para ella, y obviamente no era la única que pensaba lo mismo, por algo Celestia era una Princesa.

Por otro lado a Discord no le sorprendió para nada que Twilight se haya inclinado hacia Celestia, prácticamente la unicornio se desvivía en todo por ella, pero al Draconequus se le estaba agotando el tiempo, dentro de unas horas amanecería y la criatura tenia que convencer a Twilight ante de eso, sino todo habría sido en vano y ya no habría vuelta atrás, era eso o salvar Equestria así que comenzó a pensar en algo estratégico que ayudara a ambos bandos, así se llegaría a evitar los corazones rotos.

Después de un rato pensando, a Discord pudo ocurrirsele una idea a prueba de bobos.

-¿Que tal si hacemos algo mucho mejor?... podrías dejarle un mensaje escrito a la Princesa Celestia antes de que despierte, le explicas que iras a investigar en otro sitio sobre el cometa, siempre y cuando mantengas en secreto nuestro plan de reencuentro con la chica, ya te mencione que Celestia no puede saber nada sobre ella... al menos no hasta ahora -ideo Discord

-Pero eso seria mentir -califico Spike con asco

-No necesariamente... digamos que es... ehm... "una verdad modificada"... así como cuando estalla un rumor, y se va alterando con el paso del tiempo, pues es casi parecido; así no habrá conflictos y saldrías ganando por los dos lados, no herirás Celestia y ademas obtendrás información... ¿que dices Twilight? ¿te gusta la idea? -Discord esperaba la respuesta, pero Twilight aun tenia sus dudas

-No lo se, suena bien, pero a la vez mal ¿Que tal si la Princesa se entera de todo por si sola? -Twilight estaba un poco temerosa.

-La vida esta llena de riesgos Twilight... pero al final después de tanto sacrificio todo valdrá la pena, y eso no es algo que normalmente yo digo -finalizo Discord, ahora si esperando a ver que decía Twilight al respecto, pero la unicornio se quedo allí... pensando... pensando... y pensando.

* * *

><p>La noche estaba a vísperas de terminar... Twilight con cara trasnochada se encontraba metida en su habitación y solo tenia la mirada perdida en dirección hacia la ventana de la misma. A su lado, se encontraba su asistente dragón, quien se esforzó para no quedarse dormido por primera vez en su vida, y quien no paraba de mirar a su amiga pony con algo de pena en su rostro.<p>

Pasado segundos, Spike decidió romper el silencio.

¿Y bien Twilight? -cuestiono el dragón esperando alguna respuesta de la unicornio, quien ha permanecido callada desde que llego a la habitación, hasta que por fin, la pony intelectual hiso su primer movimiento.

-Listo -eso fue lo único que dijo Twilight tras voltear a ver hacia el dragón, y en ese momento con su magia le mostró que tenia levitando una carta escrita, ya que normalmente es Spike quien escribe los reportes, esta vez fue Twilight la que se tomo el trabajo de escribir esta otra carta.

La carta estaba dirigida a la Princesa Celestia, y Twilight iba a ubicarla en el escritorio para que cuando Celestia despertase, lograse encontrarla y la leyera.

Al ponerla en el escritorio Twilight empezó a sudar de los nervios que le recorrían su cuerpo.

Spike miro la carta, algo decepcionado.

-No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto, y mas tampoco puedo creer, que Discord nos haya convencido -Spike insistía en que esto no era lo correcto.

-Si esto es lo que servirá para ayudar a Thomas y Melissa... yo solo espero... que al final, todo esto valga la pena aunque Discord nos guié por lo contrario -musito por lo bajo Twilight.

Pony y dragón observaban por la ventana y veían que el sol se encontraba a pocos centímetros de salir, señal de que ya debían irse lo antes posible con el Dios del caos.

-Ya tenemos que irnos Twilight -aviso Spike comenzando a salir de la habitación con la pony detrás de el

La unicornio hecho un ultimo vistazo a la habitación de hospedaje y sus ultimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta fueron...

-Lo siento... Princesa Celestia... espero que me entienda. -

La habitación finalmente quedo vacía, lo único resaltante en el lugar, era la carta que se encontraba encima de el escritorio, y aunque no lo parecia, lo que estaba escrito demostraba la inseguridad que en ese momento sufría la pobre unicornio lavanda.

_"Querida Princesa Celestia... gracias por haberme brindado su ayuda y por haberme aconsejado durante todo el día que pase aquí en Canterlot, fue necesario para aumentar mis ganas de no rendirme, hasta encontrar respuestas sobre el **Cometa Wisher **, enserio agradezco todo lo que hiso y me alaga que también se haya esforzado con nosotros... no sabe lo mucho que aprecie esa ayuda, y siempre seguiré apreciando su ayuda pase lo que pase, pero... esta vez a partir de ahora quiero hacer esto solo con Spike, no se sienta mal Princesa, se que es una decisión algo arriesgada, pero no es porque no quiera su ayuda, solo sentí que usted ya aporto sus granitos de arena y con eso es mas que suficiente, no quiero que tenga que esforzarse mas de lo necesario, así que relajase, que yo y Spike nos encargaremos del trabajo que usted nos ha encomendado... y es nuestro deber_

_Tal decisión la tome porque desgraciadamente me di cuenta que aquí en Canterlot... no encontraría respuestas sobre el cometa, así que tuve que irme hacia otras fronteras de Equestria, con la esperanza de por fin poder averiguar la verdad... me tomara un tiempo regresar, pero no se preocupe por mi princesa, tenga la fe en que ahora si podre conseguirlo, y cuando regrese, ya vera lo orgullosa que estará de mi_

_La quiero mucho Princesa Celestia, y nos veremos pronto... y si en algún momento ve a Thomas o a Melissa... digale de mi parte, que no los vamos a defraudar_

_Con cariño, su querida alumna: Twilight Sparkle."_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO DIECINUEVE FINALIZADO<strong>

**Bueno chicos y chicas, estoy a vísperas de terminar la segunda fase de mi fic (calculo que terminaría la fase dentro de mínimo tres capítulos o máximo cuatro... todo depende de la cantidad de contenido que tomen los futuros capítulos)**

**En este capitulo volví a enfocarme en el trama principal, y agregue algunas características que podrían cambiar dramáticamente el rumbo de la historia en un futuro, y créanme que sera de una forma muy inesperada, tanto que incluso yo, desconozco cuando sucederá el cambio y como sucederá, solo se que hay que estar atentos**

**En la tercera fase, se ira desanudando un poco mas la misteriosa historia de Serenia, y el trama principal cogerá mas auge que esta fase, pero primero falta terminar con el ultimo arco argumental de la segunda fase (La rivalidad de Rainbow y Thomas), que adelanto, no sera en el siguiente capitulo, sino el capitulo mas arriba... ya sabrán la razón (Pista: tiene que ver con cierta pony rosada)**

**Aaaah y antes de irme, les traigo una buena noticia... de un tiempo para otro se me ha dado por pensar en varios nuevos fics... y hasta ahora tengo 4 historias pensadas: 1 de ellas ya esta "en proceso de preparación" y es un Crossover, quizás dentro de poco suba el primer capitulo. 2 de ellas aun no tienen la base para el proceso de preparación, pero ya están confirmadas, solo tengo que pensar en la base. Mientras que la mas reciente historia aun no esta confirmada, pero lo estará dentro de poco (si me la pienso o tengo tiempo).**

**Ya los títulos de estos fics están listos, si quieren saber cuales son estos fics, los invito a revisarlos en la información de mi perfil, espero que pronto se den a la luz.**

********************Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios de como va mi historia, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores.********************


	20. Sorpresa y Vinculo

**Señoras y señores... ¡HE VUELTO DE LA MUERTE Y AHORA SOY KOKUN SUPER SAYAN 30.000! **

**Nah mentira... solo he estado pasando por un problema tras otro... y otro... y otro...y otro... y nei nei nei... Pero bueno, ya saben como son las cosas, al final del capitulo (como es usual) verán la nota con la explicación completa (advierto que la nota sera larga)... y creanme, les doy un buen motivo para leerlo, porque vendrá con una buena noticia (PERO POR FAVOR ANTES DE LEER LA NOTA LEAN EL CAPITULO ENTERO PRIMERO ¿SI?, NO VAYAN A HACER TRAMPA)**

**Adelanto que este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior, por lo que esta vez, no se agobiaran de leer... es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes tras haberlos hecho esperar demasiado tiempo por un capitulo... es decir, estuve... por Dios... ¿4 meses sin actualizar?... chicos enserio ni en mis peores pesadillas pensé que me tardaría tanto :(**

**Esto es lo único que les puedo decir, de corazón les pido disculpas por haberles hecho espera un montón... aunque eso a veces se me escape de las manos, pienso que lo que hice ya fue demasiado mal para ustedes de mi parte... enserio lo lamento :´( **

**Pero descuiden, se los compensare con este capitulo y los que están por venir**

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO Y FELIZ DIA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES :)**

* * *

><p><strong>(): Pensamientos<strong>

***: Algunas acciones e indicación de la narración (y agregada a partir de hoy el rompimiento de la cuarta pared) **

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorpresa y Vinculo<strong>

**Casa de Twilight Sparkle - Ponyville - Equestria**

***Punto de vista de Thomas***

Nunca llegue a pensar en el hecho de que recolectar manzanas terminaría por agotarme tanto física como mentalmente, de una forma tan exageradamente completa. Creo que Applejack no bromeaba para nada cuando me advirtió sobre el "efecto post-cosecha" que sufriría al día siguiente, después de pasar largas horas de duro trabajo en la granja.

Pues precisamente, estaba sufriendo de ese efecto justo ahora. Recién amanecía y la mañana se veía hermosa como siempre, pero esta vez para mi desgracia me sentía como si una aplanadora gigantesca con pinchos me hubiera pasado por encima 25 veces (y si... 25 fue el numero de rondas seguidas que hice en la granja recolectando manzana, por si alguien se lo pregunta, y no, no fue tan fácil que digamos).

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, incluso me dolía pensar que me dolía todo el cuerpo; y a pesar de que estaba recostado en un suave, afelpado, nada pequeño y esponjoso colchón, cada simple y minúsculo movimiento hacia de mi vida... un infierno catastrófico y de proporciones bíblicas.

-¡Oooooh cielos, este dolor ya es bastante inhumano! -me quejaba haciendo siquiera un milimétrico levantamiento de ambos brazos y aun así me dolía, llámenme exagerado, pero hacer eso se sintió como si me hubiesen desollado ambos brazos.

Pese al dolor y con mucha dificultad, logre levantar mis brazos completamente hacia adelante, pero luego me entere de que tenia otro problema.

Resulta, que al terminar de levantar mis brazos, me di cuenta de que ahora... no podía bajarlos.

-(¡Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma!) -pensé con expresión de sufrimiento.

Estaba metido en un gran aprieto, debido a la gran exigencia física que le di a mi cuerpo desde ayer, literalmente mis brazos se habían quedado tiesas y paralizadas en el aire, acompañado de aquella sensación insoportable y extrema de calambre y quemazón; ahora se me iba a hacer mas difícil que nunca levantarme de ese maldito colchón, eso sin mencionar que también me acompañaba la pesades de cada mañana y que me dolía todo, incluso hasta para parpadear.

Si claro... los lectores de este fic que se creen bien machos se estarán riendo de mi sufrimiento justo ahora, dirían que es poca cosa, pero en realidad NO lo es, exprimanse como un limón tras un largo periodo sin ejercitarse, y luego me dicen como les fue, pues ahí seré yo quien se ria.

Bien... a lo que iba, como prácticamente me encontraba inmóvil e incapaz de levantarme por mi cuenta, estaba comenzando a desesperarme, por lo que opte por llamar a mi única alternativa.

-¡Melissa! -grite de manera agónica por mi hermana, quien se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo.

Melissa al oírme, volteo lentamente para verme, solo pude verla de reojo ya que ni siquiera podía girar mi cabeza debido al dolor que sentía en mi cuello. La pequeña niña se encontraba despeinada y con unas enormes ojeras dignas de una gran trasnochada.

-Ayudameee... -pedí bajamente sintiendo cada punzada en mis músculos, sobre todo en mis abdominales, hombros, brazos y pectorales, que eran las áreas del cuerpo que mas trabaje mientras cosechaba.

Mi hermana toda fastidiada rodó los ojos.

-*Suspiro molesto* espera... ya voy -dijo mi hermana algo malhumorada, quien comenzó a levantarse del colchón con algo de dificultad, en ese momento me di cuenta de que yo no era el único que sufría de dolores musculares, a mi hermana también le había afectado el trabajo de la cosecha; aunque se notaba que a ella le había afectado menos que a mi. Eso en parte paso porque... en realidad ella es mas atlética que yo, y cosecho menos de lo que yo coseche ese día, así que... bueno, ya ustedes entienden mi punto... no es que sea demasiado débil... ¿o si? (ok... puede que si lo sea *¬¬*)

En fin... note como Melissa se poso detrás de mi cabeza, y con sumo cuidado me tomo de mi espalda.

-Haber... resiste -

En ese momento trato de levantarme y... ¡DIOS COMO MALDIGO QUE HAYA HECHO ESO!

Cuando Melissa me inclino hacia delante, se sintió como si me hubiesen partido a la mitad, mi gran quejido de dolor por supuesto no se hiso esperar, y fue tan fuerte como para asustar a la pobre de mi hermana quien se sobresalto con el ruido.

Debido al susto que recibió mi hermana, ella me soltó con fuerza y no termino de levantarme, por supuesto que ya no estaba recostado en el colchón, de hecho ahora me dejo sentado de forma muy inclinada hacia adelante, pero lloraba a mares porque debido al impulso con la que me soltó mi hermana, me termino atacando el insoportable dolor de la maldita y mencionada "post-cosecha", y les juro que hasta solte un garabato en el acto.

-¡AAAH HIJO DE LA GRAN PU**! ¡este es uno de los peores dolores físico que he podido sentir en toda mi vida! -exclame a velocidad luz con lagrimas en los ojos y varios sentimientos mezclados, entre ellas: angustia, rabia e impotencia.

Después de llorar como es debido, note como Melissa me observo con cara de desprecio.

-¡Por todos los cielos hermano, eres un tonto y un llorón!... ¡¿relájate quieres?! ¡a mi también me duele todo, pero tu ya exageras demasiado con eso!... ¡¿quieres que te de un dato?!... ¡eso es un dolor completamente normal por el amor de Dios! -se quejo Melissa muy enojada, y si... mas enojada de lo que se podrían imaginar.

Aquella reacción de mi hermana me tomo por sorpresa, fue como ver la reencarnación del diablo pero mas extraña, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo no andaba bien; con solo decir que nunca antes había visto a Melissa despertar con una muy... PERO MUY mala actitud, ni siquiera en los peores momentos de su vida, a parte me pareció mas extraño aun que ella me haya contestado de esa forma tan vulgar y represiva, eso no fue para nada normal, incluso para los estándares de ella misma... puede que a veces tenga un carácter mas fuerte que el mio, pero ella no es así, y lo se porque conozco muy bien a mi hermanita, y se muy bien que ella no haría eso, ni siquiera a modo de broma.

Claramente eso después me llamo bastante la atención, así que en ese momento trate de averiguar que era lo que pasaba dentro de su tierna cabeza de niña... eso si, con sumo cuidado.

-¿Melissa te pasa algo? -le indague mientras trataba de levantarme del colchón, demore unos dolorosos segundos en hacerlo, pero finalmente lo logre, incluso aun teniendo mis brazos entumecidos y petrificados en frente de mi torso cual autentica momia.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, llegue a ver a Melissa nuevamente. Aquella mirada asesina que reflejaba su rostro me estaba empezando a preocupar, enserio no sabia que diantres le pasaba, no entendía porque estaba con esa cara de pocos amigos, y mas aun sabiendo que ella era esa clase de persona que menos importancia le daba a las mañanas y que siempre despertaba de buen humor, ¿sera que acaso era yo la causa de su problema? ¿o sera que?... no que va... todavía es muy niña para eso... bueno fuera el problema que fuese, no quería dejarlo así.

-¿Acaso hice algo malo? -decidí preguntarle sutilmente; aunque me encontraba un poco nervioso, sabia que debía arriesgarme y entrometerme, yo solamente quería ayudarla.

De repente Melissa me vio, y créanme, su cara no pareció mejorar con la pregunta que le hice, mas bien fue para peor, hasta podría jurar que su cara casi hace que me haga en los pantalones.

Comenzó a acercarse a mi, y fue automático, en ese efímero instante pase de nervioso a aterrado, reconsiderando si lo que estaba haciendo podía ser o no una buena idea... quizás pude haberme alejado de ella cuando tuve la oportunidad... pero como uno es el tonto y debe tener consideración con las cosas... pues me quede ahí paradote, claro que en ese momento no me imaginaba que esa iba a ser la peor parte.

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos frente a frente, lo siguiente que hiso Melissa fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo para reaccionar.

La condenada con toda su fuerza, golpeo y bajo mis brazos hacia abajo, fue tan duro el golpe que puedo jurar haber oído el crujir de los huesos cercanos a mis hombros, ya que, como dije hace un momento, mis brazos se encontraban tiesos en el aire.

El golpe tuvo un doble efecto: uno positivo y otro negativo.

Por el lado positivo, es que gracias al golpe, los ligamentos de mis hombros pudieron reacomodarse y ahora sentía que por fin podía mover mis brazos con plena libertad, sintiendo una gran sensación de alivio.

Sin embargo, ese mismo efecto positivo quedo mermado por el efecto negativo, a causa de un intensisimo dolor que vino después, aquel dolor fue tan fuerte y sufrido que tuve que sacar un grito aguerrido peor que el de chewbacca.

-¡AAAAAAAH (*O si lo desea inserte grito de chewbacca aquí*) SANTOS REYES! -solté el grito cual terror... como si ahora me hubiesen amputado ambos brazos... varias veces... 25 para ser exactos... (Jooo créanme que tendré bien grabado ese numero en la cabeza por un buen tiempo, pero que puedo decir... la culpable es Applejack por todo lo que me hiso trabajar)

Las lagrimas empezaron a salirme a tal velocidad, y a tal magnitud, que gran parte de ese liquido ocular no solo deslizo por sobre mis mejillas, sino también por sobre mi nariz y mis labios superiores, y si fuera posible, podría decir que hasta mi cabello también lloro del dolor... aunque eso ya seria muy absurdo y... "descabellado"... por decirlo en el sentido totalmente literal de la palabra.

Pasado los segundos, y tras recuperar la movilidad de mis brazos, sentía que el dolor de los mismo ya se estaba disipando un poco después del duro golpe que me propino mi hermana. Quien lo diría, entonces aquella rudeza que ejecuto conmigo no fue tan mala después de todo.

-Vaya, no se como lo hiciste hermana, pero ahora puedo mover mis brazos libremente, supongo que si necesitaba de ese golpe... Je, te debo una grande... -agradecí yo, viéndome ambos brazos y flexionándolos, aunque todavía podía sentir el dolor de la post cosecha que hacia efecto en casi todos mis músculos, creo que por ahora debía mentalizar que ese "dolorcito" duraría por varios días, aunque si podre vivir.

Levante mi mirada hacia Melissa, y vi que su expresión no había cambiado para nada, su incomoda amargura seguía allí presente, y fue ahí en ese momento cuando pensé que ya había visto demasiado y que ahora era mi turno de actuar, definitivamente algo le estaba pasando a mi hermanita y lo iba a averiguar a la de ya.

-Muy bien, creo que ya he tenido suficiente Melissa... no solo me angustias con esa cara, sino que también fuiste muy brusca conmigo hace unos segundos... si no me dices que te pasa, tendré que ser brusco contigo también -reprendí seriamente cruzado de brazos, pues pensaba que usar el amor rudo en ella seria una buena idea para entrar en aquel epicentro del conflicto.

Melissa al oír mi respuesta frunció aun mas el ceño he hiso un pequeño gruñido sin conectarme la mirada.

-Yo me largo de aquí -contesto con voz baja, mientras veía como se iba dirigiendo hacia la puerta, en ese momento reaccione rápidamente, no podía dejar que se fuera así.

-¡A no, no lo harás! -corrí rápidamente hacia ella y la tome entre mis brazos.

-¡Agh!... ¡Thomas suéltame! -Melissa empezó a forcejear, en un intento por liberarse de mis brazos.

-Ugh... ¡No! -trataba yo de no soltarla.

En esta oportunidad, Melissa se habría soltado de inmediato, yo lo admito, no tengo mucho que demostrar con mi fuerza que honestamente podría ser el equivalente a el de una pulga, y con este efecto post cosecha lo es mas todavía, me dolía todo y eso mas bien disminuyo mi energía, pero Melissa también se encontraba débil por lo mismo y eso era una ventaja a mi favor, esta vez mi hermana por primera vez después de mucho tiempo no podía hacer gala de su caprichosa y manipuladora fuerza.

-¡AAAAH THOMAS SUÉLTAME TE LO ORDENO! -Melissa hacia su berrinche de forma frenética intentando soltarse sin éxito, pero luego comenzó a golpearme en mis caderas a puño cerrado.

La verdad aquellos puños que recibía de Melissa habrían sido poca cosa, y estando ella indispuesta aun mas, pero yo también estaba adolorido, y estando yo en esa condición física, esos puñetazos en realidad los podía sentir como puñaladas profundas.

Soportando el intenso dolor de cada golpe que me daba Melissa, no solo en las caderas sino que ahora en todas partes, llegue al punto en el que ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, al tiempo en el que explote en un grito furioso y ensordecedor que marco un indiscutible veredicto final.

-¡BAAAASTAAAAA! -

...

Después de aquel rudo estruendo que resulto ser mi voz, el silencio se hiso habitante en aquella habitación de la biblioteca.

Aun tenia a Melissa en mis brazos, y no se como o porque, pero de alguna forma, tras aquel gran reclamo de mi parte, Melissa se quedo absolutamente tranquila... el grito había funcionado perfectamente para calmarla.

O... bueno... al menos esa fue mi sensación... hasta que luego presencie algo que rompería mi corazón en miles de pedazos.

Primero note que Melissa empezó a temblar entre mis brazos, luego me di cuenta de que respiraba de forma muy ahogada y finalmente escuche su agonizante sonido de sollozo que luego paso a convertirse en indeseable llanto desesperado.

Ver todo aquello mezclado, hiso que yo también llegara a un punto de quiebre que logro hacerme recapacitar de inmediato.

-Oh... rayos ¿que he hecho?... ¡¿QUE HE HECHO?! -me regañaba a mi mismo, soltando a mi hermana y alejándome de ella, nada de esto lo había previsto.

Definitivamente me había comportado como un completo idiota, no sabia en lo que estaba pensando... ¡¿como pude gritarle a mi propia hermana?!, ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que realmente paso y fui un tonto al no pensarlo para nada... yo... ¡no pensé nada! ¡debí haber visto mejor las cosas! ¡debí pensar que Melissa era débil emocionalmente! ¡debí pensar en una solución mejor... ¡AAAAGH RAYOS, SOY UN GRANDISIMO TARADO!

-¡Oh Melissa hermana perdóname, no fue mi intención herirte así!... ¡enserio lo lamento, soy un hermano horrible! -me disculpaba estando afectado y al borde de las lagrimas, pues causarle su dolor fue peor que tener todos los dolores físicos o emocionales del mundo, sin importar como sean.

Melissa llorando a mares me observa, haciendo que yo inevitablemente también saque algunas lagrimas de culpa.

-¡No hermano yo soy la que debe disculparse contigo!... ¡YO SOY LA MALA HERMANA! ¡YO NO QUISE GOLPEARTE ASÍ! ¡Y SABES QUE YO NO SOY ASÍ!... ¡POR FAVOR HERMANO NO ME ODIES POR LO QUE TE HICE SOLO PORQUE TUVE UNA MALA NOCHE! ¡YO NO... -

Me sentía culpable por lo que le hice, pero oír a Melissa desahogarse de esa forma me hiso percatarme de que ella también sentía lo mismo, estaba destrozada y no podía seguir soportando eso, no podía seguir viéndola así, y tampoco podía seguirla oyendo decir cosas malas sobre si misma, lo dije antes y lo volveré a decir, mientras yo estuviera vivo, no iba a dejar que ella se sintiera miserable otra vez, así que para ponerle fin a todo eso, sin pensarlo fui hacia ella y la acogí entre mis brazos.

Melissa paro en seco todo lo que estaba diciendo, dejo de llorar y quedo sorprendida en el momento que la abrace.

-Melissa... si llegara a odiarte, mi vida no tendría sentido... -afirme sintiendo la necesidad de no soltarla nunca, la verdad quería que ese abrazo fuera eterno, amo tanto a mi hermana como para soltarla y dejarla ir a su suerte.

Nuevamente sentí como mi hermana entro en llanto con su cara oculta en mis hombros

-Hermano lo siento mucho... en verdad lo siento -murmuraba Melissa desconsolada, con lo que yo comencé a acariciarle su espalda.

-Tranquila... no hay necesidad de disculparse, solo tuviste una mala noche, es todo -correspondí a modo de consuelo y sobando su mejilla.

Al final Melissa termino por separarse de mi y con la ayuda de su camisa, comienza a secarse sus lagrimas.

-No es solo por eso hermano... es que... también tuve una pesadilla -revelo Melissa gimoteando un poco y terminando de secarse sus lagrimas.

Entendería porque mi hermana reacciono de esa forma tan grotesca, y no la culpo, de tener yo una pesadilla también despertaría igual... pero como dije antes, mi hermana no es de esa clase de personas que se despiertan mal por las mañanas y mucho menos cuando se trata de pesadillas.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -inquirí observador

Melissa solo asintió seriamente en silencio.

Me preguntaba ¿que clase de sueño tan nefasto habrá tenido Melissa como para que reaccionara así?... pues en cierto punto eso me llamo bastante la atención, si que habrá tenido una pesadilla bien fea, aunque la verdad, no se si lo que estaba deduciendo sobre el supuesto sueño era correcto o absolutamente exagerado, tampoco sabia si eso debía tomarlo como algo personal o simplemente pasajero... en cierto modo debía estar bien atento con eso, pero por ahora quería dejar de pensar en eso, ya que por lo que he visto y por lo que conozco, el problema no se fue a consecuencias mayores... por lo tanto ¿para que hacer llover sobre mojado?

-Oh Melissa descuida, solo tuviste una pesadilla... una mala visión que no es real, es solo... una simple ilusión -trate de calmarla con voz suave y paternal.

Aunque a Melissa pocas veces es de afectarle las pesadillas, en este caso debía ser precavido, ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que algo como esto pasaba, y uno no sabe cuando puede suceder una tragedia... lo se por experiencia propia, y el hecho de que Melissa a veces se comporte como una mujer madura, no significaba que ella no le tuviera miedo a cualquier pesadilla, al fin y al cabo es solo una niña de 11 años, y a esa edad la imaginación vuela, al punto en el que se puede creer en todo.

Melissa me dio una mirada un poco deprimente no muy convencida de lo que escuchaba.

-Pero Thomas... esa pesadilla fue muy diferente... y tan extraña... lo sentí como si... como si todo hubiese sido real -recalco mi hermana entre pensativa y decaída.

Esto sonara un poco contradictorio, se que había dicho que no quería seguir con el tema, pero soy muy detallista, y sabia que Melissa era una chica muy razonable e inteligente para su edad, nunca le faltaban motivos para declarar sus angustias, por lo que tenia prestarle atención a su testimonio, mi cabeza me decía que probablemente podía descubrir algo muy interesante y revelador.

Durativo mire a mi hermana con la mano en mi mentón.

-¿Y que fue lo que soñaste? -examine esperando su respuesta.

No obstante, miraba a Melissa con semblante de no querer hablar, o quizás, de no querer recordar el sueño... vaya ¿tan feo habrá sido?

Finalmente vi una señal de valor por parte de ella, en la que, por un segundo creí que hablaría.

Hasta que de repente sentimos unas leves pisadas provenientes del piso de abajo, lo suficientemente fuertes como para interrumpirnos y poderlas oír... y es que claro, para una biblioteca que literalmente es un árbol y que... valga la redundancia... todo esta hecho de madera ¿quien no se entera de las pisadas en ese lugar? cualquiera hasta podría sentir el deslice de una lombriz.

-¿Oíste eso? -interpele agudizando mi oído con la ayuda de mis manos, y definitivamente, eran pisadas, no cabía la menor duda.

-Ehm... si... oigo la madera chocando, pero... quizás solo sea una corriente de aire -buen oído la de Melissa, pero a mi no me engaña con eso de que es una corriente de aire, sabia que ella quería que me quedara para ayudarla, pero nuestra seguridad también era prioridad en ese momento.

-O quizás no... espérame aquí, ya regreso -

-Ok... -solo escuche decir a Melissa

Tomando un taburete que estaba de paso, comencé a caminar hacia la puerta con la intención de abrirla y bajar las escaleras de seguido, tras de mi no escuche ninguna palabra de impedimento por parte de Melissa.

Suavemente baje las escaleras, con el taburete en la mano como único mecanismo de defensa.

Y nada mas pisar el ultimo escalón...

-¡SORPRESA! -

El atolondrado grito eufórico hiso mella en todo mi ser, causándome casi un paro cardíaco fulminante. Tras recuperarme de ese aturde, me tomo mas de 8 segundos para darme cuenta de que la sala principal de la bibloteca estaba abarrotada de ponis.

-¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS...?! -no había terminado de observar nada por la conmoción hasta que luego lo vi todo.

Primero que nada, quiero aclarar que no se como rayos hicieron estos ponis para decorar toda la biblioteca sin que Melissa y yo nos diéramos cuenta... no habíamos oído nada hasta ultima estancia... lo cual carece de lógica, ya que al decorar, obviamente se hace mucho ruido... (o bueno... al menos que hayan hecho toda la decoración en la madrugada... de ser así, vaya que se esforzaron)

Globos, peluches, algodón de azúcar, serpentinas, gorros puntiagudos, mascaras, antenitas, ponche, chocolate, un enorme pastel y un póster gigantesco que decía... *Ekkk*... ¡¿BIENVENIDOS A PONYVILLE MONOS SIN PELO?!... PERO ME CA** EN LA P... (enserio... voy a deprimirme con esto... no entiendo porque co** nos ven como pu*** primates... *o es que acaso el autor de este fic nos esta trolleando... *suspiro*... Raizer por favor no me hagas odiarte*).

Bien mejor continuo... no quiero arruinar la historia.

Al haber observado todo eso, y dejando a un lado aquel horroroso intento de póster (*¬¬*) me di cuenta inmediatamente que se trataba de una fiesta sorpresa. Debo admitirlo, hicieron un buen trabajo tratando de mantenerlo oculto, se nota que trabajaron duro.

-¿Esto es... una fiesta sorpresa? -pregunte irónicamente con un pequeñísimo toque de sarcasmo pero a la vez deslumbrado por todo lo que estaba viendo.

De repente y desde el aire, otra sorpresa vino de entre el publico cuadrúpedo, acompañado de serpentinas y el sonido de un silbato; en lo que pareció... ¿ser lanzado por un cañón?.

Era una pony que venia volando hacia donde estaba yo, pero no era una pony cualquiera, era una pony que ya conocía muy bien.

Esa pony aterrizo justo en frente de mi haciendo que me cayera del susto; con la caída me queje un poco del dolor post cosecha.

-¡Eso... fue... EPICO!... ¡¿viste tu cara?! ¡¿la viste?! ¡¿la viste?! ¡PUES YO SI LA VI! ¡Y QUEDARA GRABADA PARA LA HISTORIA COMO LA MEJOR CARA JAMAS VISTA! -me dijo la pony a la velocidad del sonido... no me hace falta decirles quien es la pony que aterrizo en frente de mi, porque ustedes ya saben exactamente de quien estoy hablando, pero igualmente les ahorrare las molestias... es Pinkie Pie.

-¿Pinkie Pie?... ¿Tu planeaste todo esto? -a pesar de que ya sabia la respuesta, igual quería seguirle la corriente ... ¿que? ¿no es obvio? ¿Pinkie Pie? ¿la pony fiestera del pueblo?... se los dije, soy muy detallista.

-¡Doh! ¡pues claro que fue mi plan tontito! ¡estuve planeando esta fiesta sorpresa durante toda esta semana mientras estabas en la boutique de Rarity ayudándola con sus vestidos, cuidando los animales de Fluttershy, y ayudando a Applejack en la cosecha! ¡que por cierto, todos supieron lo que hicieron tu y tu hermana por Applejack y su familia en la granja, y debo decirte que con eso causaste tan buena impresión, que ahora gran parte de pueblo te tiene confianza! ¡y por eso es que casi todos se ofrecieron a ayudarme a preparar esta gran fiesta! ¡¿VERDAD PONYS?! -explico la pony rosa tan emocionada e hiperactiva como ella misma puede serlo, para que luego los demás ponis presentes respaldaran a la fiestera en respuesta con un fuerte "¡SI!"

-¿Todo estos ponis?... ¿enserio? -decía abrumado observando a todos los ponis a mi alrededor a lo que Pinkie solo sonreia y saltaba.

Vaya... esto no me lo había imaginado para nada, es decir, si sabia que Pinkie Pie iba a hacernos una fiesta sorpresa, recuerdo que lo había mencionado al principio, desde el primer día que la conocí, pero no sabia que para esta fiesta sorpresa iban a asistir tantos ponis. Recuerdo que cuando llegue aquí hace 4 días, estos ponis me veían como un monstruo, inclusive la propia Pinkie Pie junto con sus amigas; pero ahora ya no me ven así, ahora siendo el humano que soy, me ven como alguien mas de este mundo... eso quiere decir que todas las locuras que he hecho desde que llegue aquí ¿no han sido en vano?, cielos... no me había dado cuenta pero a pesar de todo mi plan siempre había estado funcionando a la perfección, estoy a solo un paso de cumplir mi objetivo de ganarme la confianza de todos los ponis. Wow, es increíble como una simple buena acción puede cambiar las expectativas de las personas... y de estos amigables ponis.

Sin embargo aun no podía cantar victoria, Pinkie Pie había dicho que "casi todos se habían ofrecido a ayudarla" eso significaba que todavía no me tenia ganada la confianza de todos los ponis... eso incluye a la de...*suspiro* Rainbow Dash... por un momento me había olvidado de ella.

-Uff... cielos, la verdad esto si que fue una sorpresa... todos estos ponis aquí, creo que ya no soy ese monstruo que vieron el primer día, y en cierto modo... me alegro que así sea, eso me hace sentir orgulloso de estar aquí -solté con todo el significado de mi expresión hacia la "host" de esta fiesta.

No solo eso alegro a Pinkie con una humilde sonrisa, sino que luego los demás ponis comenzaron a gritar emocionados y a pisotear el suelo de madera haciendo referencia a los aplausos, eso me dio aun mas esperanza de estar aquí.

-Bueno, no tengo mas que decir ¡que empiece la fiesta! -oficialice alegre hacia los invitados.

Y así, los ponis, bajo mi orden dieron inicio a la muy prevista fiesta de bienvenida, todos comenzaron a jugar, a divertirse con los juegos interactivos que se ofrecía en el lugar y a bailar al son de la música que se reprodujo de repente tras mi voz (cosa que luego me hiso darme cuenta de que en este mundo también existía la música *Ríe*)

Pinkie Pie al verme en el suelo, me ayudo a levantarme, cosa que sufrí después por los desgraciados dolores musculares, la pony terrestre pudo notarlo y me dirigió un semblante preocupado, pero quise calmarla de los malos pensamientos.

-Esta bien Pinkie, solo es el trabajo duro de la granja -dilucide después de pararme, masajeando un poco mi cintura.

Pinkie simplemente sonrió ante mi comentario.

-Ah ok... entonces ¿que te ha parecido la sorpresa Thomasito? -quiso saber Pinkie Pie cerca de mi y con esos ojos tan alegres que ella tenia.

-Je... pues que te puedo decir... fue muy... "sorpresiva"...jeje... aunque ese póster de bienvenida que esta ahí... ehmmm -opine para luego señalar ese póster cancerígeno que estaba colgado a mi norte... claramente me incomodaba decirle a la pony terrestre rosada lo mucho que me desagradaba ese cartel mal logrado.

Pinkie Pie al verlo ríe un poco, al parecer pudo notar mi desagrado.

-Jijiji, si lo se, lo siento mucho Thomas, es que yo no fui la encargada de hacer ese póster de bienvenida -aclaro la pony un poco jocosa.

-¿A si? ¿Entonces quien fue? -pregunte luego yo como un completo incrédulo.

*Pinkie Pie y Thomas voltean a ver en dirección hacia el autor del fic en la pantalla del computador... Pinkie guiña el ojo, mientras que Thomas... punto palito punto... (el que entendió, entendió)*

-Bueno no importa... el caso es que, el resto estuvo bien -afirme luego

-Eso nos alegra mucho -por si se lo preguntan... esa no fue Pinkie Pie

Para mi sorpresa, la que dijo eso fue Applejack, quien hiso acto de presencia segundos después, ademas de eso vino acompañada con Rarity, Fluttershy y las CMC Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y la otra potranca que no había visto antes... creo recordar que se llamaba Scootaloo o algo así. Hmmm hablando de eso... no se porque pero inmediatamente esta ultima pony me recordó inevitablemente a Rainbow Dash... quizás tenga razón o quizás no, pero por el gran parecido que tiene con la pegaso cían, llegue a sentir que esa pequeña tenia algún vinculo especial con Rainbow, quien de manera muy predecible era la excepción de la fiesta al igual que Twilight y Spike.

-¡Chicas, ustedes también llegaron! -consolide contento viendo a quienes consideraba por ahora "mis únicas amigas de este mundo".

-¡Oh por supuesto que teníamos que llegar cariño! ¡habría sido una completa falta de respeto el no haberlo hecho! -insto Rarity con su melena decorada en joyas preciosas que hacia juego con su muy extravagante traje purpura.

-Si... todos vinimos a tu fiesta... excepto... Rainbow Dash -destaco Fluttershy con su muy apacible voz pero de manera un poco incomoda. Para mi no fue ninguna sorpresa, Rainbow me odiaba a muerte y sin razón aparente... eso ultimo que dije es basado en lo que se, ya que... dejando a un lado los insultos verbales, físicamente a Rainbow no le he llegado a arrancar ninguna pluma de sus alas como para que me odiase... mas bien, ella ha sido la golpeadora en varias ocasiones.

De repente vi como a Pinkie Pie se le... ¿aliso su melena esponjosa?... ok, admito que eso fue muy extraño.

-Eso me pone muy triste... y me confunde porque a Dashie le gusta las fiestas, y el hecho de que no venga, me hace pensar que no le gusta mis fiestas... y eso *sniff* lo siento... no quiero llorar... -gloso Pinkie tapándose los ojos con su casco, eso la verdad me causo mucha lastima.

-Ay Pinkie, no pienses que a Rainbow no le gusta tus fiestas dulzura, es solo que, no quiso venir porque esta disgustado con Thomas, y por ahora tristemente hay una fuerte tensión entre los dos -comento Applejack con mirada afable a la pony fiestera y abrazándola.

En eso, yo me entrometí en la conversación.

-Lo siento Pinkie Pie... no quería que pensaras que por mi culpa Rainbow Dash no quiso venir a tu fiesta -asocie afligido.

Pinkie Pie cambia su mirada hacia mi y me sonríe un poco.

-Je... descuida Thomas te entiendo... y no te culpo, se muy bien lo que pasa entre tu y Dashie -razono la pony recuperando un poco su compostura.

-*Suspiro* Me cuesta creer que Rainbow Dash aun siga enojada conmigo... la verdad quiero ser su amigo -asegure cabizbajo y con ánimos desinflados.

-Bueno... no necesariamente... ¿Scootaloo, no me dijiste que habías hablado con ella sobre eso cuando la viste ayer? -agrego Apple Bloom.

Escuchar lo que dijo la pequeña potranca terrenal amarilla me hiso reaccionar rápidamente.

En ese momento pele los ojos cual cascanueces y me puse atento hacia la pequeña pegaso anaranjada... ¡lo sabia! ¡sabia que Scootaloo tenia un vinculo cercano con Rainbow Dash! ¡en ese momento supe rápidamente que Scootaloo podía resolver mi problema con la pegaso multicolor! ¡si ella escucho lo que tenia que escuchar, pues que lo escupa ya por que esa era la gran oportunidad que tenia de saber que pensaba la pegaso celeste de mi!

Scootaloo mira a su amiga.

-Pues si... lo hice, le había dicho a Rainbow Dash que me había vuelto muy buena amiga de Melissa, ella ya sabia que Melissa era la hermana de Thomas, le pregunte si podía seguir siendo amiga de Melissa, y me dijo que no había inconveniente con eso... pero me di cuenta que su cara, no coincidía con lo que decía -ratifico Scootaloo algo chocada.

Sweetie Belle se acerco un poco molesta.

-Scoot, Applebloom no se refiere a eso, se refiere al problema que tiene con Thomas -se quejo la niña unicornio.

-Si... ¿que tiene que ver eso con Thomas? -apoyo Apple Bloom seria

Yo solo seguiría prestando atención hasta escuchar la parte adecuada de su explicación.

-Ah eso voy... cuando le hable sobre Melissa, y vi la mala cara que tenia Rainbow Dash decidí preguntarle que le pasaba, y luego... te menciono a ti Thomas -revelo Scoot

Aquí fue mi turno para hablar.

-¿Y que fue lo que dijo sobre mi? -indague a la potranca.

-Bueno... francamente no me quiso hablar mucho sobre ti o del problema que tiene contigo... fueron puras indirectas, no me detallo nada que me diera alguna pista sobre lo que pasa entre ustedes, pero si me dijo que quería estar a solas un tiempo para pensarlo mejor -finalizo Scootaloo.

-¿Un tiempo para pensarlo mejor eh? -titube.

Scootaloo simplemente me asintió directamente.

-(La verdad eso dice mucho... gracias por el dato niña) -discurrí un poco resuelto

Cielos... que lió mas grande, ya la verdad no sabia en que pensar con lo de Rainbow Dash, pero enserio, por lo menos hoy, escuchar las palabras de Scootaloo me dio una pista de lo que Dash estuvo haciendo, no es una pista muy grande pero al menos para mi eso es un progreso. Jummm... bueno, si lo que quiere es tiempo, tiempo le daré... por lo menos hasta que termine esta fiesta... por ahora quería dejar de pensar en eso y divertirme un poco... estos 4 días vividos en este mundo han sido muy estresantes... y esta fiesta me ayudara a desahogarme un poco, luego de eso me encargare de esa voladora temeraria.

-*Silbido* Bien supongo que... como buena persona voy a respetar sus deseos... hablare con ella después de esta fiesta, pero para prevenir, si llega a ocurrir algo con Rainbow Dash, me gustaría que me mantengas en alerta en el caso de que me ocurra una urgencia o no pueda hablar con ella luego... ¿harías eso por mi Scootaloo? -pedí como ultimo favor a la pequeña extendiendo mi enorme mano.

Scootaloo mira mi mano con cierto confusionismo, pero finalmente me extiende su casco y la tomo.

-Esta bien, haré lo que pueda -acepto la potranca.

Luego de eso hubo un incomodo silencio que duro tan solo unos pocos segundos, en lo que Applejack decidió cruzar esa linea

-Bueno... ehm... ya que resolvimos esto... creo que deberíamos disfrutar de lo que queda de la fiesta ¿no? - ideo Applejack riendo nerviosamente.

Mirando a Pinkie Pie nuevamente veo que sonríe de nuevo y que su melena se torna esponjada otra vez, creo ya entender que pasa, la melena de Pinkie Pie se torna diferente según su estado de animo... resulta que eso es gracioso *Ríe*.

-¡Uh! ¡si es cierto! ¡no podemos desperdiciar este momento! ¡VAMOS A DISFRUTAR! ¡WOOJOO! -vocifero Pinkie Pie quien luego salto y se metió entre la multitud de ponis... la pequeñas potrancas se apartaron hacia otro lado, quedándonos solos Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack y yo

Repentinamente comienzo a ver como Rarity se acomoda el vestido que llevaba puesto, tenia una mala cara, parecía como si algo le estuviera incomodando.

-Uy este atuendo si que es pesado, ¿acaso quien diseño este traje no supo que las ponis delicadas como yo no pueden llevar tanto peso encima? -se lamento Rarity con su vestimenta, que debía agregar, esa indumentaria era algo gruesa... bueno, algo no... MUY gruesa

-Rarity... nena... ¿estas loca? -ofendió Applejack de manera fría y alzando una ceja

Yo solo puse cara de "ah ni modo", después de haberla visto aquella vez con aquel drama en la boutique carrusel, me podía esperar cualquier actuación por parte de la unicornio.

-¿que no lo ves Applejack?... ¡esto es un crimen contra la moda! ¡no debí ponerme esto! ¡su extensiones son muy largas y sus capas de lana bañadas en escarcha son muy gruesas! ¡esto lo hace un mal diseño de ropaje! -critico luego la unicornio blanca modista apretando su hocico.

-Pero si tu lo diseñaste -asumió luego Fluttershy como si nada haciendo que Rarity se mordiera el hocico.

Rarity sabia que se había quedado atrapada en su propia torpeza, por lo que se desespero y llamo a su hermana tan rápido como pudo.

-Sweetie Belle -esto lo comunico muerta de vergüenza.

-Si hermana. -dijo Sweetie Belle quien se acerco inocentemente, yo solo me estaba aguantando la risa.

-Sweetie Belle querida hazme un favor y búscame una silla -pidió sudando a litros con una sonrisa forzada.

La pequeña unicornio blanca la miro extrañada.

-¿Una silla?... pero aquí no... -

Sweetie Belle iba a presentar su queja cuando de repente fue interrumpida fuertemente por su hermana mayor.

-¡Ahora! -

Rápidamente Sweetie Belle se fue corriendo mientras que Rarity exhausta la seguía por detrás caminando seguro no podía correr por el peso de su traje *Ríe*. Fluttershy, Applejack y yo al ver esa escena nos echamos a reír con ganas, se los dije, de Rarity se puede esperar cualquier actuación.

-Cielos no creía que Rarity fuera tan divertida a veces -corrobore dando un respiro tras la risa.

-Jeje... si, si que lo es -acompaño Fluttershy.

Applejack luego se acerco a mi

-Y bien, supongo que Pinkie Pie te dio una fuerte sorpresa con esto... te lo digo, ella es la mejor organizadora de fiestas de toda Equestria, y siempre prepara una fiesta de bienvenida para todo nuevo visitante el que venga a Ponyville -clarifico Applejack, y parecía que la pony granjera quería averiguar mi opinión sobre la sorpresa.

-Ya veo, pues... si te lo preguntas, lo hiso muy, ya vi lo que Pinkie es capaz de hacer; aunque mas que esta fiesta... lo que me dejo mas sorprendido aun es que vinieran tantos ponis siendo lo que soy. Y también el hecho de que Scootaloo tenga un vinculo con Rainbow Dash, si eso no es coincidencia no se lo que sera -me sincere.

-Oh caramelo, es mas que un vinculo, Scootaloo es la protegida de Rainbow Dash -definió Applejack con voz astuta.

-Ehm... bueno, yo diría que es algo mas fuerte que eso... creo que Scootaloo es la hermana adoptiva de Rainbow Dash -redefinio aun mas Fluttershy.

Eso me dejo aun mas sorprendido

-¡No juegues! ¿enserio Scootaloo es la hermana adoptiva de Rainbow Dash? y yo creía que eso era solo una corazonada -admití yo impactado, porque si, en un momento presentí que Scoot era hermana de Rainbow, le atine con lo de hermana, pero no con lo de adoptiva.

-Así es, ambas ponis son tal para cual -agrego luego Applejack

-Je... ya me entero -dije yo, rascándome la nuca

Aquella revelación va mas a mi favor de lo que se imaginan, la pequeña pegaso no voladora era la fuente de confianza mas cercana de la pegaso peli arco iris, con lo que supe que debía estar mas atento con Scootaloo de ahora en mas si quería resolver mi problema con Dash.

-¡Oye Thomas! -hablando del rey de Roma.

A la lejanía veía a Scootaloo y a Apple Bloom quienes venían hacia mi trotando.

-Hola pequeñas ponis ¿que es lo que desean? -salude nuevamente a las dos potrancas.

-No me llames pequeña... odio esa palabra -se quejo Scootaloo un poco iracunda. Ya veo, tiene un fuerte temperamento al igual que su hermana de otra sangre.

-Okeeey -bromee alocando un poco mis ojos.

En eso se entrometió la otra pequeña pony

-Thomas, te queríamos preguntar... ¿donde esta Melissa? ¿no hemos visto a nuestra amiga desde que llegamos? -pregunto Apple Bloom con tono preocupado.

Con solo escuchar el nombre de Melissa, Fluttershy intervino.

-Oh, es cierto... ¿donde esta mi humana favorita? no la hemos visto y quiero verla -momentáneamente Fluttershy paso de apacible a alegre.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, esta fiesta sorpresa no solo era para ti Thomas, sino también para Melissa... ¿donde esta? -Applejack también se intereso.

-¡MELISSA! -apareció Pinkie Pie detrás de Applejack asustando a esta ultima con un grito

-Yo también quiero saber donde esta -dio final Rarity metiéndose en el grupo junto con Sweetie Belle... la unicornio ya no traía puesta su gruesa vestimenta.

Ante todos preguntándome por mi hermanita, me quede pensando

-¿Melissa?... -susurre

En ese momento hubo una chispa en mi cerebro que me hiso captar un detalle.

-¡¿Melissa?!... ¡OOH POR UN DEMONIO, ME OLVIDE POR COMPLETO DE MELISSA! -articule tan pero tan fuerte, que todos los invitados de la fiesta pudieron escucharme.

Sin embargo, no le preste mucha atención a eso y corriendo mas rápido que un rayo, empece a subir las escaleras, dejando a mi paso a un grupo de ponis confundidos, entre ellas a mis amigas.

Rayos... ¡tanto fue la distracción, que había olvidado por completo que Melissa me estaba esperando en el piso de arriba! ¡prácticamente deje en el aire el problema que ella tenia, y sabiendo lo impredecible que es mi hermana cuando tiene un problema! ¡eso podría significar!... o cielos tenia que llegar rápido.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la habitación, pero fui tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de frenar; en consecuencia, choque contra la puerta dándome un fuerte golpe en la nariz

*TRACK*

-Ough -hice un quejido con mi mano izquierda en mi nariz, y tras de eso abrí la puerta con la derecha.

-¡¿Melissa?! -husmee aun con la mano en mi nariz, y cuando vi la habitación... uno de mis temores se volvió realidad, eso automáticamente hiso que mi mano se apartara de mi nariz, en ese momento no me importaba que mi nariz sangrara a montón, eso no era nada comparado con lo que acaba de suceder

-O no... -murmure inaudible

No lo podía creer, la habitación... estaba vacía, Melissa se había fugado de la biblioteca... y lo peor es que no sabia hacia donde se fue...

-¡MELISSA! ¡¿DONDE ESTAAAS?! -grite desesperado.

El suspenso me invadió por completo, Melissa podría estar en cualquier lugar de este mundo que aun desconosco y todo por mi culpa, fue muy irresponsable de mi parte haberla dejado sola con su problema... ahora el precio a pagar por cometer dicha irresponsabilidad era buscarla y encontrarla... con dolores musculares y una nariz sangrante... antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VEINTE FINALIZADO (COOOOOOOOÑOOOOOOOOOO POR FIN)<strong>

**Me siento feliz de haber llegado por fin a la segunda décima en este fic, prueba de que he recorrido mucho... al igual que ustedes mis queridos lectores, los felicito, y les doy las gracias de todo corazón por aquellos que han podido aguantar este fic.**

**A tan solo vísperas de terminar esta segunda fase del fic, debido a alguna circunstancias tuve que dividir este capitulo en dos, por lo que solo faltaría el siguiente capitulo, y luego los dos capítulos finales de la fase, que también estará dividida en dos partes**

**Ahora les daré la explicación de... ¿PORQUE CARAJOS ME TARDE DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR? fueron 3 factores:**

**1.-La primera razón y principal es... *suspiro* muy bien chicos, nos les voy a mentir... había perdido la motivación para escribir el fic... de hecho, considere en abandonar este lugar varias veces... no se porque lo pensé, quizás porque en ese momento estaba mal emocionalmente y... tuve algunos problemas con algunas amistades y familiares que... lo siento no quiero recordar esos problemas ahora. Pero luego me dije a mi mismo ¿que estoy haciendo? no puedo dejar que esos problemas afectaran en mis asuntos y hobbies... incluyendo este, porque todo habría sido peor si hubiese abandonado, me di cuenta de que hay mucha gente aquí que les gusta este fic... y el haber abandonado habría sido un año entero de desperdicio para mi y mis lectores... asi que, para evitar eso solo requerí valor... tome mi laptop y retome al fic... aquí esta el resultado justo frente a sus ojos... este capitulo 20 terminado, con su autor, lleno de problemas y todo... pero aquí esta... TERMINADO.**

**2.-Vuelve el perro arrepentido... la universidad, joder... suplico vacaciones, ya hice demasiado por mi futuro y mi vida en estos 4 meses xD**

**3.-Escribir por un medio Online (Oulook) tenia sus desventajas, aparte de eso era muy difícil, y con alguien como yo que casi siempre carecía de Internet y no tenia Microsoft Word, lo era mas todavía. Anteriormente usaba mi Android para compartir los megas del mismo por medio del anclaje a zona de red hacia mi laptop (opción que tienen todos los Androids) pero desde que me robaron ese teléfono... eso marco el principio de un sufrimiento enorme que me dejo un hueco amargo en el pecho (y no, no podía robar Wi-fi, todos los jodidos routers tenían clave).**

**Pero aquí viene la buena noticia... ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que estaba haciendo lo posible por tener Internet propia o banda ancha como muchos lo conocen? bueno chicos... pues ya la tengo, lo eso significa que ya no tendré tantos problemas con el Internet, podre descargarme el Microsoft Office otra vez, y así podre ser mas frecuente con los capítulos... ¿lo ven? todo este sufrimiento dio sus frutos al final... y ustedes a pesar de las adversidades que pase pudieron soportarme.. por eso digo que ustedes lectores, son los #1... no yo... USTEDES**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO... SE LES QUIERE :D**


End file.
